MGILF
by personazero
Summary: Naruto and the Marvel girls meet and they do what you think they will do in a rated M fic cheeck it out when you can, Characters will be OOC for all the chapters UGILF IS UP
1. Surge

_**So this is a Naruto **__**Marvel cross over fic**_

_**but unlike other stories **_

_**this is more of a sex story**_

_**every chapter Naruto gets laid by some girl of Marvel**_

_**good or bad it doesn't matter **_

_**and there would be really no plot to this **_

_**besides Naruto getting laid**_

_**it's your choice to read this fic**_

_**remember it has lemon, Sex, in every chapter**_

_**and the chapter title will be the girl that he is going to be getting laid by**_

_**So lets get the story on the way**_

_**Chapter: Surge (Noriko "Nori" Ashida)**_

Naruto had to admit if some one told him a few months, hell a year ago that he was muntant he would of laugh and said he was no more different then a person walking down the street. While at the same time thinking he was no different then any one who was carrying a spirit in there stomach. But it seem as through a day or two after a group of people coming from some distance land had visited him, he started to develope a new sense of power. Objects would start randomly float around him, but that not where it got werid. When Kiba was going to give him a high five, Naruto was suddenly surronded by a red aura and with out his knowing had unleash a powerful blast of red engery that sent Kiba into the ground, it only knocked him out for a few minutes. But was still freaky to Naruto since it didn;t feel like the nine tails power.

It seem like after that, Tsunade had decide to call back the strangers. Only a day later did they come back, but instead of a man wearing red sun glasses and a blond busty woman in all white with him, they had decided to sent another group. This time it was a short man, but to Naruto by the looks of him he was the most feral looking man he had ever seen, with the second strangest hair style he had ever met, Rock Lee and Gai had the strangest hair cut he will ever see. But that isn't what caught his attention. It was the girl next to him. Naruto at first thought she was related to Killer Bee and Current Raikage since she was also wearing the metal gloves, but quickly gor rid of those thought since he knew there was slot of difference between those two. Such as there skin color, this girl had light skin while those two had dark skin. Another was there hair style and color. This girl had light shot blue hair, while the other two had long grey hair. The major diffence was well she was girl and a hot one at that two. She had a great bust, it seem to be C-cup and not only that she had a great pair of legs, the light brown eyes and light blue lip stick look really great on her. It look like she work out since there wasn't any body fat on her. All in all she was hot.

" Well brat, it seems like you have really caught these people attention." Tsunade said as she was sitting at her hokage desk. " Espically after what had happen to Kiba."

" It wasn't my fault!... I have no clue what had happen!" Naruto shouted at Tsunade.

" And what did happen?" the feral looking man said, breaking up there argument before it started. Naruto and Tsunade look at the man, both surprise that he could speak their language perfectly, but not before to long Tsunade sent a look to Naruto telling him it was okay to tell him what had happen.

" Since the last few days, after the last group you guys had sent here, some werid stuff had been happening to me." Naruto said, as he look at the two strangers in him, they only nodded their head indicating to keep going on with the story. " Objects would start floating around me... and the other day a red aura had surronded me, but almost after it surronded me a red blast of engery had shot out of my hand." Naruto said giving them the details.

" Do you know what kind of aura or engery you used?" the feral looking man had asked.

" No I don't know what kin--" Naruto didn't finish for as he was waving his hands in the air, he didn't notice the aura going around his body, but he did notice when he once again fired a engery blast from his hands. It didn't hit any one since his hands were in pointing to the ceiling but did leave a nice hole through the ceiling.

" Teh, looks like we have a telekinetic in front of us." the feral man said as he look at the ceiling hole for a moment and then at Naruto.

" And I bet he's going a be a jackass just like Julian." the girl said, anger was laced in her voice. Naruto was surprise she could speak his language perfectly, but then again if the feral man could so can she.

" Noriko!" the feral man yelled at her. But she seem not to really care at the moment. After this the feral man had started talking about what mutants are. Tsunade had ask him what his powers were. All he did was bring out his claws. This surpirse both of them, as he gave them a short story of how he could do this and how the claws are really his bones coated with a specail type of metal. He also told them about Noriko powers of electical absorbition and discharge and at the moment she need the gloves to controll them. He also told them what Naruto mutant power are and how there rare to come by. It seem like a hour before Tsunade told Noriko and Naruto to leave them alone for the mean time to talk about Naruto going to there home.

Well now Naruto and Noriko were walking down the streets looking for something to do. Then it hit Naruto.

" Hey... do you want to go to a celebration?" he ask her. She only nodded her head, wanting something to do to get rid of the bordom she was feeling. Naruto lead her to the main town square, were they were celebrating the year they had defeat Madara and ended his dreams. Noriko was surpirse that people were having a big celebrating, and was more surpirse when ever a passage would come and congrate Naruto for his a grat job of defeating a man they called Madara.

_***Hours later***_

Durning the time they had spent at the celebration. Noriko and Naruto talked about there past. Naruto had told her about how he didn't know his parents, how he was treated when he was very young, and how after years of training was finally gaining the people trust. After that Noriko hug him saying that was a great life story. After that Noriko started talking about her past. That she had came from a loving family. Key word had. When she was growing up she heard her father say he didn't believe in mutants, in other words he didn't like mutants. When she was 13 her powers had decided to manifist themselfs, in which she ran away from home. After that she was living on the streets, and eventually she found a way to hold back her powers. She also said around the age of 15 she had started using her body to purchase the drugs to help controll her powers. Then about a year ago she had found the Xavier Institute but was chased away by one of the other students for being homeless. Later someone from the Institute had sent a group to find her. They eventually found her buying drugs, and assuming that was what was causing her to go out of control, Sofia blew the capsules away. In reality, it was the other way around, and without the pills, she had completely lost control of her powers. Between Laurie's powers, and the fact that she was mostly discharged by that point, they managed to subdue her and take her back to the X-Mansion. That was preety much her story.

Now they were walking to Naruto apartment, seeing that no one has come for them.

" When do you think your partner is going to show?" Naruto ask as he open the door to his apartment.

" Maybe tomorow morning Mr. Logan will show up." Noriko said as she walk into his apartment. Naruto raised a eyebrow at that. Noriko seeing this decided to tell him why. " Mr. Logan has some what of a history of sleeping with attactive young females." Naruto just laugh at hearing that. Noriko look at him as though he had gone crazy. " Okay why are you laughing?"

" It just *laughing* that the * laughing had stop after this one* old hag isn't exactually young." Naruto said catching his breath.

" She look young to me." Noriko said, but confusion was clearly on her face.

" She over 50." Noriko eyes just widen after hearing that.

" Whoa... she is a telepath or has some good beauty techinques... but then again it isn't like Mr. Logan can say any thing." Now Naruto was confused. " Most of the teachers and the students knows he way over 50." Now Naruto laugh. After a few minutes of laughing they decided to sit in the living room.

" You know..." Noriko said, drawing Naruto attention. " when your checking out a girl you need to be a alittle bit less notice able." this caught Naruto by surprise.

" What!?"

" You don't think I didn't notice you checking out me when you fisrt saw me? Hmm." Naruto shook his head trying to deny this. But it seem like Noriko wouldn't have none of this. " Well I don't blame you... Most guys find me quite att--" Noriko didn't finish that sentance as Naruto had kissed her on the lips. After a minute of kissing they broke apart.

" Well now that you done that... I think the question needs to be ask the bedroom, the chouch, or the floor I'm fine with either choice." Noriko said as she stood up to take off her jacket and shirt and throwing them to the floor, leaving her in her black bra.

" Wha?..." was all Naruto could say

" Are we going to fuck at any of those three places?" she said as she was getting anger at his stupidly for the moment. While at the same time she took off her gloves and thanking the fact that there was no electric charge for her to gain in this village. Then taking off her shoes.

" Ehm... Bed?" was all Naruto could say as he watch Noriko unbutton her jeans and slide them off, leaving her in her black thong and kicking her jeans away form her. She just smile as she grabbed the sleeve of his clothes and dragged him to the bed seeing as through the door for his room was open and she could find it very quickly.

_***Lemon***_

She pushed Naruto onto his bed and she bent towards his face and he saw breasts coming at his face. All Naruto could do was gawk at the sight in front of him. " Well take off the shirt and I will help you with those pants." she said. All Naruto did was nodded his head and he reached for his shirt and pulled it off and throw it some where in his room. She sat on her knees next to the bed and with a hand moving over his chest he was a little bit distracted while the other had went to his pants and then pulled them down in a fluid motion.

She looked at the pants she had in her hand and then ventured farther up with her gaze towards his still limp dick. "Don't worry Naruto I won't hurt you…I just want to play with you and feel you inside me." With that she grabbed Naruto's dick roughly and looked at it as it was within her hand. She brought her head towards his limp dick and blew against the flesh once and Naruto felt the cool air on his dick and he stiffened a little. Noriko liked what she was seeing and decided to go a little bit further. She reached with one hand towards her thong and then pulled then off and threw them off the bed. After that she pushed Naruto onto his back and climb into his bed.

After pushing Naruto onto his bed, she was preety much sitting on his chest. She moved her crotch to his face and said: " Lick me Naruto." He felt panic overwhelm him as he looked at the female flesh and as it pressed into his face he did what he had been told. His tongue shot out and licked the female flesh making the woman shiver. It tasted strange but he had to bear it.

She felt rather good at the moment."Naruto I'm going to do the same to you since you are pretty good at this. I think you'd enjoy this." With that said she moved her body so they were in a 69 position and she ground her pussy into his face while looking at the limp dick. "Can't have you not enjoy yourself." With that she began to softly stroke the dick and with a grin on her face she saw it rise to attention. Then she opened her mouth as it was semi-hard and then engulfed it with her mouth. It tasted kinda odd but she knew from experican that this was to be expect and that he must of like it since his tongue twitched in her pussy. And the fact that it was rather big was also a good surprise.

She felt it growing harder and bigger in her mouth and felt the urge to just go and let him cum within a few seconds but where's the fun in that. Instead of just pressing a point in a certain region of the body which is often sensitive when poked she decided to make his pleasure become stretched over time.

She used her tongue to lick the entire length of his dick and she twitched as his tongue hit the sensitive part of her pussy. She knew that she'd cum soon and wanted to have a little bit more fun with him. She sucked on it and then made a bobbing motion which made Naruto currently licking her pussy groan.

She sucked on his dick like any girl would do for their respective boyfriends. The fact that Naruto wasn't her boyfriend just made it more exciting. She felt something change in the way he breathed and with a sudden rigidness in his dick she absently noted that he must have come while she was distracted about something. The flood of semen into her mouth was impressive for a first time, hell it was impressive for any guy since none of the guys she use to service could cum as much as he could. She couldn't keep it in her mouth so some of it seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

She let go of the dick and grinned while she licked off some of the remaining cum with her tongue and then said: "Did you like that my little Naruto? I hope you're ready to go another time. Let me do something to you then." with that she stood up from her position and hit Naruto in the head as she swung a foot off the bed and then the rest of her body followed and she said while looking at him: " that was pretty good Naruto. Wait a few seconds and I'll get something and nice ready for you. Then you can feel how hot I'm from the inside and not the outside like you have seen before."

With that she left him alone.

He looked at the ceiling and he sighed contently. That was one awesome experience she had given him. And she said that there would be more for him in store when she returned.

"I'd like to feel that hot 10 inch rod of yours right into my pussy." a voice said as the door opened and he watched and his eyes grew wide. Noriko stood there clothed in nothing at all, in another words she took off her bra. With that Naruto's dick twitched and grew back to full length. Noriko mentally made a small note that he has a alot of stamia. With that she scooted over and decided that she'd lead him to it. She sat down on his lap and guided him into her. With a wet sound he entered her. She felt like she was in heaven with it in her and stimulating her clit to its fullest flesh encased his length like a fitting felt so good within her that he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus. After a while he grabbed her arms and pressed them to the bed making her fall backwards with him lying on top.

"You like that don't you?" at a moan from her he just smiled a little and said once again: "I once heard that some girls like it rough and you're nothing else then one of those girls."

"Don't treat me like that Naruto." she moan again. It has been some time since they started talking and Naruto was still moving inside of her with his dick stimulating her. He looked her into her brown eyes and smile: "Want me to come inside of you?"

"Nah I wanna feel it all over me. I don't want to become pregnant at this age. I think I'll wait with getting pregnant until I'm much older and having more motherly experican." she told Naruto. With that he felt the edge of pleasure being reached and without much thought he pulled out and looked at her flushed face, pleasure making it so that the flush looked quite naturally on her face. Then he twitched and his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all over her thighs since he had pulled out. It came out with such force that some of it landed on her stomach. She grinned and said to him: "You really know how to please a woman Naruto. Can't wait intill your at the manson... I won't have to worry about time limits." With that she turned around and went to sleep on the wet sheets. Naruto seeing that he had no other choice then to comply just went along with it and then laid on the bed thinking about how the hell he managed to get in the situation he was in now. First he discovered he was a mutant, then meeting a new group of people and now meeting Noriko.

_*** Some time late * **_

A month later after meeting Noriko and moving to the X-manson. Naruto was given his own room. And almost every night Noriko would visit him and have some fun. Life was great for Naruto at the moment.

_**End of chapter**_

_**yes I know Noriko was Out of Chacter so really don't shoot me for that**_

_**this story is called Marvel Girls I like to Fuck or M.G.I.L.F**_

_**so review and tell me what you thought**_

_**Naruto is going to be standing at the same height of scott summers and will his dick size going to remain the same this is for the entire story **_

**_and if you people want tell me which girl you want next in the fic and give me a way of how they will meet_**

**_so review and tell me_**

_**and here a list of girls i have planned **_

_**Mystique **_

_**Madame**_

_**Viper **_

_**Callisto  
Moonstone  
Titania  
Selene  
Vertigo  
Enchan  
tress  
Viper  
Madame Masque  
Deathbird  
Lady Deathstrike  
Cassandra Nova  
Typhoid Mary  
Amelia Voght  
Dark Phoenix  
Emma frost **_

_**She hulk, **_

_**Rogue, **_

_**Storm , **_

_**Susan storm.**_

_**Black cat, **_

_**Sister Grimm  
Jackpot**_

_**shadow cat**_

**_Elektra_**

**_Hawkeye (Kate)_**

**_Spiral_**

**_Turbo (comics)_**

**_Songbird_**

**_Husk_**

**_X-23_**

**_Psylocke_**

**_Mockingbird_**

**_Silver Sable_**

**_wasp_**

**_Bad Girls inc  
Jewel_**

**_maybe  
echo_**

**_wallflower_**

**_magma_**

**_tigra_**

**_and others_**

_**if you want a girl tell me which one send me a message or something**_


	2. Black Cat

_**Today **__**Marvel girl is **_

_**Felicia Hardy also know as The Black Cat **_

_**remember this is a story so **_

_**i can place them in any setting my mind thinks of**_

_**So with out a doubt**_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter: Felicia Hardy, Black Cat **_

Naruto, age 20, was currently bored. Why would he be bored. It was because Tsunade had given him a whole month vacation. Now normally Naruto wouldn't mind a vacation, if it was in the element coutries. No Tsunade told him that would be no vacation if he were to go any where in the element countries, since he was there hero, the hero that defeat Madara. Tsunade point out that there isn't a single person who hasn't heard his name, if he where to go any where in the element countries, people would ask his views on political issues, kids would ask him to show his powers and woman would be trying to get into his pants, not that Naruto wasn't complaining about that one. For these reasons Tsunade had decided to send him to another country. So at the moment he was at a town called New York. A place he has never heard of, but then again the element countries weren't known to the rest of thw world, since they choose to keep them selfs away from the rest of the world. In return the world says away from them.

So right now Naruto was putting his bags down in the hotel that he was going to say in for the next month. It was only the first day of his vacation and he was tired from his the air plane fight. The good thing was that it was only 12 in the afternoon. Naruto seeing what time it was decided to take a nap, to him exploring the city at night might be a good idea.

_*** A few hours later ***_

The sleeping Naruto was sleeping in his bed, but suddenly his enhance hearing started to hear some forms of alarms. It cause him to shoot out of bed and look around to see where the noise was coming from. He open the door of the hotel room he was staying in and walk out side. Once he was outside he jump on to the roof to try and see if her could find where the noise was coming from. After a quick search he found a large building, and by the sounds of it, that is where the noise was coming from.

_Well... I don't think I should find out whats causing this noise... But they did wake me up._ Thought Naruto, debating over what to do at the moment. But seeing that the noise wasn't stoping anytime soon. Over going back to his room and finding one of his bags. He wuickly took out the cloths in it. The cloths were the ANBU uniform, with a fox mask made for him, with a normal katana striped on to his back. After putting them on. He ran on the rooftops to reach the area the noise was coming from.

_*** At the area in question ***_

Right now, in the area a group of people were quickly trying to stuff the bags that they were carrying with as much cash as they could.

" Hurry it up!" One of the nameless thugs said to the rest of the group, " Spider-Man or someone else can be here at any second." he look towards the entrance of the bank to see that the three guards were still in there positions, which was a good thing since it meant that no one has arrived to stop them.

" Boss." One of the guards shouted towards him. " I think we should go before som--" the guards didn't get to finish the sentence as he was suddenly hit in the back of his head. All the robbers look around, scared to find out who was in there.

" Where is he?" one of them shouted. After shouting it, the robber was knocked out.

" You know, next time you plan any thing that cause a large noise, you should probably do it in the day... since you won't have a pissed off person after your asses!" A figure shouted. All of the robbers look up to see a figure was standing on the ceiling... with him hanging up side down and nothing holding him up.

" Shit its Spider-man!" One of the robbers shouted.

" I don't know who this Spider-man is." The figure said, as he started to fall stright down to the ground. Just as he was falling all ofthe robbers took aim and fired at him. Just as the bullets were about to hit him, the figure in a blink of a eye had reach for his katana and blocked all the bullets from hitting him. And then he landed on the ground. " Great break through." the figure whisper. For the robbers, all of a sudden the wind had picked up speed and was getting harder to stand up to it. But it didn't take long for the force of the wind to send all the robbers into the wall with enough force to knock them out. " That was just to easy." the figure said with a grin on his face. " You can come out now." he shouted at the darkness if the empty bank. Nothing happen at first, but soon a figure reveal it self. It was a busty figure, flowing ivory hair, green eyes peering out her black mask that complimented her face, her breasts were incredibly large, but did not sag in the least, yhey filled out her suit to burst, with a large cut down the suit that showed off the valley of her chest and just below it, tanned skin, long slender legs. In short she was the woman most man would love to bag. Now then Naruto, was really trying not to stare down the clothing of this woman.

" My, my, my I didn't know you knew I was there watching." The woman said, as she walked towards Naruto. " How long did you know I was there?" she asked as she was now standing in front of Naruto.

" Well I knew some one was watching me after I knock out the guards." he answered back.

" That was some fine work you did. But... I have to ask are you a good guy or a bad guy?" Now this question caught Naruto by surprise. Since he thought it didn't matter what he was.

" Does it really matter if I'm a good guy or bad guy... As long as we have a common enemy we should work together to take them down before innoence by standers are caught in the crossfire." Naruto had given his answer. The woman brough her hand to her check and was starting to think.

" You do have a point there... But around here, people want to know who they can trust and who they can not." she told him as she brought her hand down and look at him in the face. Naruto just nodded his head, knowing that was true.

" I think we should leave... before some one sees us." Naruto said, believing that soon more people would come into the picture and also question him. The woman nodded her head at him. After leaving the bank and the knock out robbers there. The woman and Naruto were on the roof top of the bank. " Nice meeting you uhm.." Naruto never quite got her name.

" Black Cat." She answer seeing that was what he was going to say. " And you are?"

" Naruto, I won't be here for long so it no reason to remember the name." he told her.

" Well I hope we can see more of each other handsome." Black cat said, as she ran her fingers on his chin. " In till later." after saying that Black cat left, leaving Naruto to think about how he thought that was hot as hell. And for the next two weeks, Black Cat and Naruto would flirt with one another when ever they saw one another.

" Well this latest crime was fun to stop." Naruto said, as he left seven robbers tied up.

" Yeah it was." Black Cat said, as she was standing next to Naruto. " But I have some thing in mind we could do for the rest of the night." Black Cat said as she made Naruto face her.

" And that would be?" Naruto asked, raising a eye brow.

" Take me to where ever your staying and you will soon find out." Black cat said as she gave a light kiss on Naruto check. That was all that she needed to do for Naruto to agree and take her to his hotel room. After arriving into his room. Black Cat started making out with him. That lasted for a few minutes, intill they finally broke apart.

" Now I'm going to change in your bathroom... While I'm changing you should take off your cloths." said Black Cat, as she started walking towards the bathroom, leaving Naruto to do what she had told him to do. A few minutes later, Black Cat exit the bathroom, in her birthday suit.

_*** Lemon ***_

" Now stand up Naruto." she commanded to Naruto. And with that being said he did stand up. Black Cat walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Black Cat sensed it, too, almost psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his  
cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Black Cat's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Black Cat's face off of his cock and stood her  
up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short irovy pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, ubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Black Cat moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around. Black Cat was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up, she crawled onto the bed.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Black Cat not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Black Cat said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Black Cat's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her toughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Black Cat loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time, since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from Black Cat's leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Black Cat by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Black Cat's throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Black Cat's eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, but still... Oh dear Lord!

Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Black Cat. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing Black Cat's ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Black Cat's cooing only emboldened Naruto. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Black Cat moaned, in pain, in confusion, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. It hurt, but she could hear his groans. He loved it, so she too would love it.

"Please..." Black Cat said, "Slowly?"

"Oh God, " Naruto groaned, "It's so good!"

Naruto pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Black Cat to grow more comfortable, to cease hissing at every movement. Soon, she seemed to only groan. He spat down on what was exposed of his cock, and then in one fast motion, thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" Black Cat's head jerked up. "Fuck!"

He pulled out with the same speed. More cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but Naruto continued his pace. She wasn't saying no.

"Oh God," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto." It was a gasp. This was new for her, and it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

Naruto thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear. A hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her. He lightly blew into her ear.

"You're gorgeous." It was a whisper. "You're fantastic. I love you. I love everything about you. I need you." He continued his ministrations as he gently thrust again.

Her body responded. It took a long time, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed, and he pulled back up.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Naruto's hips slamming into Black Cat's ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Black Cat smiled, thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto into this state.

Naruto had worked his wife into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Black Cat soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight.

Black Cat's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their married lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Black Cat wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." Black Cat licked his ear lobe. Before she drifted off to sleep. Naruto only kissed her before he joined her.

_*** Lemon ***_

Naruto loved the time he spent with Black Cat, but soon his vacation ended. When he asked Black Cat if she would come back with him. She answered as much as she would love to do that, she knew that it might not last and here that was at least a place for her, and there were people who need her. After hearing this Naruto knew he couldn't force her to simply pack up and leave. He told her one day he would come back for her. Black Cat answered she would be waiting till then.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**yes out of character **_

_**and in all the stories they would most likely be OOC**_

_**it was rushed I know that.**_

_**Not that great I bet**_

_**Maelstrom Evolution X, that stories need a beta reader**_

_**so if any one wantes to do that **_

_**send me a message and I would welcome you **_

_**Review and tell me what you thought**_


	3. BAD Girls, Inc

_**It time to reveal the **__**Marvel girl of the day**_

_**or should I say Marvel girls of the day **_

_**yes you guessed it, it the B.A.D. Girls, Inc. **_

_**Black Mamba (Tanya Sealy)**_

_**The Asp (Cleo Nefertiti)**_

_**Diamondback ( Rachel Leighton )**_

_**these are the lucky girls of the day**_

_**in case people are wondering I will not go in detail of how they look **_

_**just look it up trust me there hot**_

_**so with out further ado**_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter : B.A.D. Girls, Inc. **_

At the moment, two girls were walking back to there hotel rooms. After a night of dancing in the clubs, the two girls were a little bit tipsy and slighty horny. Why would they be horny, well being thief 's didn't give them time to date mainly gives them time to well just for masturbation. Rachel ( Diamondback ) and Cleo ( Asp ) were heading back to there hotel room.

" Hey, Asp, have you seen Mamba?" Rachel asked, since all three had always gone to the club at the same time they usally left together, unless one girl was going to have quick fuck at the guy hotel room, but the rarely happen.

" Well I think I saw her leave early." Cleo said, as she remember seeing Tanya leaving the club. " But I don't know if she left with a guy or not." The hotel room and the club where about five minutes away from one another, so it was a good distance to walk to and back.

" I don't think she would leave with a guy... We both know how Mamba is very picky. She will slap you if you are talking to her chest not her face, she will slap you if she remembers your voice from back in her days as a callgirl and lastly she will slap you if she saw you staring at her ass." Rachel said, remembering all of there past experican with Mamba and some guy getting slap. Cleo could only laugh at hearing that.

About a minute later they arrived at there hotel room. The hotel room was pretty much a nice place to stay, it look like the hotel room in the movie The Hangover, pretty much four bedrooms a kitchen and some other items I have forgeten. The reason they were staying at such a nice place is because they were hired to steal some technology, the people who hired them thought it would take them two weeks to steal it, but they proved them wrong by stealing it within three days. Now they were using the free time they were given to relax, since the people who hired also said they will be paying for all of the expenses and also giving them a nice pay check.

After opeing the door they walked into the room. " I will check to see if Mamba here." Rachel said, as she started to walk to the room Mamba was staying in. She quickly arrived at Mamba door, she open the door just alittle bit, to see the lights were on and to see a naked Tanya having her back to the door and by the looks of it one of her hands was going in between her legs. Rachel could only laugh, since she knew this might of been the reason Tanya had left the club early, on some of there missions Tanya would bring some of her 'toys' with her. But Rachel and Cleo weren't complaining, just like Tanya they would use her toys to. They also need release from time to time. After Rachel little laugh she quitly closed the door and walk back to where Cleo was at.

" Well Mamba is having her 'alone' time right now." Rachel said, as she walked into the small living room, where Cleo was laying on the sofa.

" I'm not surprise... Do you think we should tell her that were back, if not she might screamed alittle bit to loud." Cleo said, as she slowly started to get up.

" Ehm... I don't think we should go right now, Cleo." said Rachel, as she remember the last time they did she had used her powers on them. But Cleo didn't seem to listen as she just walked to Tanya room. After she arrived there, she started to slowly open the door, but when she got a slight view from the small crack of the door opening. She didn't open the door any more. " Cleo, please get away from the door before Tanya see's you." Rachel whisper to Cleo seeing that She hasn't yet the door.

" Shh!" Cleo said, as she grabbed Rachel arm and brought her down.

" What was that about?!" Rachel asked, as she rubbed her arm alittle bit.

" Just look!" Cleo whisper to Rachel, as she pointed at slight opening of the door. Rachel seeing that Cleo was being serious had no choice but to look.

" Holy!" Rachel whisper out loud.

" That isn't a toy Rachel." Cleo said. Rachel could only nodded her head.

_*** Lemon ***_

In front of them Tanya was riding a blond haired man cock. From wat they could hear Tanya was moaning out loud sentences like ' So good ' ' Fucking good' ' Keep going Naruto' Rachel and Cleo could only guess that was the male name. Rachel and Cleo decided not to bug Tanya while she was having sex, but to just watch. Tanya seem to stop riding him and got off the male dick.

Tanya crawled over to him and was now looking at the penis in fron of her. Tanya placed her hand on top of his head and then kissed his that she took a hold of his manhood and then with one movement she opened her mouth and moved her head over Naruto's manhood and then closed her mouth letting her taste the fleshy thing before she set to work on stimulated the head with her tongue and was satisfied to see his face take on a look of pleasure and she let the shaft go. " So you like it." Tanya asked, well more like said. She looked at him and he just nodded and she went back to sucking his cock. Due to the fact that he had nothing to do with his hands he just rested his hands on top of her head for some support.

He felt her take his cock in her mouth once again and she began to thrust with ragged movements. Dick was being worked so hard that it almost hurt. Suddenly he felt something kitting his manhood and her head shot forward while his cock seemed to have gotten into something that was hotter then before. She was now touching his pubic hair with her nose and she had taken the entire length within her mouth and throat. The hands on her head grabbed a few locks of her hair and ensured that she stayed in that position for quite some time. He felt the sensation shoot through his body only to rest at his organ. He felt the tension building up within him and before he knew it he came within her throat shooting all of his semen down into her stomach as it didn't have time to collect in her mouth.

" Looks like he done for." Whisper Cleo to Rachel, Rachel could only nodded her head knowing that most guys don't bother to finish the girl after they came.

She moved her head back a few inches just enough to let the tip come in her mouth again and out of her throat. She felt the thick liquid splash against the back of her throat as the cock was still ready to give more of the life-giving cream. She waited until his orgasm abated and then started to worry as her mouth was getting pretty full and she wallowed once but it just kept on coming. She figured that he must have been pretty celibate to have this reaction and unable to keep her mouth around him anymore she just let go of the head and then watched as some cum got on her face. She grinned and watched as the orgasm stopped. "Well then now is your turn. Give your little bitch some head and she might consider letting you fuck her for again a little bit." With that she shoved her crotch right into his face.

He looked at the raven black pubic hairs and noticed the enticing scent coming from the opening there with the pinkish flesh and he reached out with his tongue. She shivered at the first ministration and he continued licking at the opening and the flesh that was there. She began to shiver like she were cold and then managed to say. "You are doing it sooo good Naruto… YES THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT!"

Immediately fluid came rushing out of the opening and Naruto felt himself getting drenched with them. He drank as much as he could and then looked at her and said. "Well my little bitch starts to show a little initiative. Shall we proceed to the intercourse part my little slut?"

A crazy smile came onto her lips as she said. " Sure Naruto. Does little Naruto want some time to rest or shall I just put it in my sopping wet pussy?" With that she grabbed his manhood and began to work her magic on it. She looked at the still thing and she blew on the tip a little bit and it stood erect once more.

Seeing that it was hard enough she just lifted herself right above his cock and then lowered herself on it. She felt the tip of it enter her folds and she gasped as the tip made its way inside, his big erection stretching her slit into an oval shape.A little hint of a smile lingered on her lips as she began to rise once again and then lowered herself back on his cock. She was sitting with her back to his chest and that wasn't comfortable. She wanted to see his face when she rode him and not to just hear him.

She suddenly rose and the cock came out of her folds with a wet sound and she turned around and then sat down on it again. She felt it within her as it continued to move as she thrust her body up and down. She knew that normally the guy would do the thrusting into the female but she never had liked to be like all girls around guys.

He looked her in the eyes and said. "I'm going to cum right inside you Tanya. "She could faintly hear Naruto say something before she let out a cry of pure pleasure.

He felt her tighten around him and that moment it was enough. With an almost feral growl he joined her in the pleasure and together they lay there against each other. For a few moment they were still and then Naruto slowly pushed Tanya back wards and she rolled to her left , too weak after the orgasm. " That was amazing Naruto." Tanya said.

" Yeah it was... I hope your friends enjoyed it." Naruto said, as he felt there presense earily. Tanya look at him surprise before she turned to the door.

" You can come in now!" Tanya shouted towards the door. Rachel and Cleo both had the Oh shit expression on there faces, but none the less walked into the room.

" Ehm.. Hey Tanya." Cleo neverously said.

" How it going Tanya." Rachel was going through the same thing as Cleo.

" Enjoy the show?" Tanya asked, as she get out of bed and was now standing in front of her two best friends. Both girls didn't answer her instead turned there heads to there sides as blush were starting to show on there face.

" Come on Tanya, by the looks of there face they did, no need to ask them." Naruto said, as he was now sitting on the edge of her bed.

" Your still hard!" Tanya almost shouted, seeing his cock still hard as when they first started. Naruto just laughed at hearing that.

" Yeah I'm still hard... It's kind of hard for me to go soft down there." said Naruto. Tanya only let out a sign.

" I'm going to get a towel." Tanya said as she started to head for the door. " If any of you girls want, go ahead and fuck him."

" What?!" Cleo shouted.

" I need to wipe off the cum on my face... and you two need release so go ahead and fuck him." Tanya said, Before Cleo or Rachel could say she was gone.

" Well she's gone." Cleo said. But before Rachel could say any thing, she was suddenly gently grabbed and brought to Naruto sitting on his lap.

" Come one it won't be that bad." Naruto told the two girls. Naruto didn't notice Rachel blushing face. There are two reason why she was blushing one was when he said that his breath had ticked her ear and the second was when he had grabbed her and then had her sat on his lap he didn't seem to notice that his cock was now resting on her ass checks. Given that all three girls had choosen to go in short black dress to the clubs. She was to busy blushing that she didn't notice Naruto hands had reached for her dress. She did notice when he had started to pulled the dress off. Rachel lifted her arms to help get the dress off, not knowing why she did ot maybe it was a auto mach thing to her. Before long her pink bra had joined her dress on the floor, then hre pink wet thong. She did get wet watching Naruto and Tanya go at it.

Then shorty after wards Naruto gently open her legs. Rachel then started to feel him rubbing her pussy. Sticking his fingers into, pinching her wet folds, making her even horny. She turned to look at Cleo to only see that see had strip down to nothing. All of her clothing was on the floor next to her's. But after a while he stop finger her. Instead he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Rachel. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired proved that her pink hair wasn't her natural hair color. Rachel moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Rachel was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Rachel had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto didn't know what her job was, but he knew that it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him the Tanya did. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Rachel… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

It seem durning this time Tanya had come back, and not only that Cleo was fingering herself from watching Rachel and Naruto session. Rachel got out of the bed and then look at Cleo. " Your turn." Rachel said, feeling that like Tanya she need to wash the cum off. Cleo only nodded her head. Happy that it was her turn to get some release. She climb onto the bed and crawled stright for Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm looked down just as Cleo pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down brought his hand to the back of Cleo's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Cleo was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay almost keeled over as Cleo forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Cleo give his throbbing member a few licks.

She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm grabbed Cleo's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Cleo's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eye the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Cleo said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit. After doing that she climbed on top of brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Cleo's slipper hole.

" Oh my God !", Cleo screamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Cleo's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down. " Cleo' begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Cleo…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Cleo moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick suddenly pulled Cleo down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Cleo screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve thrusted into Cleo over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed the two additional bodies that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Cleo's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his pace didn't falter as he fucked Cleo and made out with whichever one of the two girls currently had their tongue in his mouth. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the eyes of Tanya once again.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !!", Cleo screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Cleo's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Cleo relaxed her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Cleo too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Cleo is worn out I can certainly take over", Tanya offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Cleo. Cleo rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now please do me again ", Tanya asked with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Tanya arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated forced the final inch of his dick in Tanya and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Tanya screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Tanya with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Tanya asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Tanya moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Rachel. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Tanya from behind.

Rachel reached out and grabbed Tanya's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Rachel started nibbling on Tanya's lips while Tanya moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again.

Rachel broke the kiss and turned her attention to Cleo who was now up and just watching the show quietly.

" Come over here you little slut", Rachel said with a smile as she grabbed Cleo's arm and brought her into a passionate kiss. Cleo tried to struggle but gave up almost instantly as Rachel reach up and started fondling her breast.

Their tongues intertwined as Rachel massaged and squeezing the soft mound of flesh in her hand tenderly before her fingers found Cleo's erect nipples. Rachel flicked and rubbed the hard pink nubs as her tongue probed Cleo's mouth.

Rachel finally decided to take action and brought her hand into between Cleo's thighs brushing ever so lightly against her exposed clit. Cleo moaned in Rachel's mouth as she felt her fingers tracing her soft lips before Rachel pinched and rubbed her clit.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Tanya yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet steeled himself for the worse as Tanya tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Tanya dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her. " I…I can't ..take any more", Tanya confessed as she felt her heart pounding in her pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

Rachel broke apart from Cleo how was sitting in her lap while the two felt each other up. Rachel crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Rachel was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Rachel threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Rachel's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Rachel grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Rachel's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Rachel screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Rachel hot wet hole. Rachel after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Rachel's hips and flipped her on her stomach.

" Wait ! Hold on, what the hell do you think your doing ?!", Rachel yelled angrily as Naruto pulled her back from the hips positioning her ass up while her face was still against the pillow and her knees bent.

" Rachel you wanted to fuck him so badly to get your release, so now you get what you wanted", Tanya said with a devious smile as she pinned Rachel's shoulders down.

" Naruto why don't you use this hole", Tanya said with a smirk as she spread Rachel's ass checks.

Naruto listened without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole as Tanya instructed. Rachel screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass.

He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Rachel to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Tanya let go of Rachel's shoulders and sat down as Naruto slowly started to move.

" Lick me while he fucks your ass", Tanya said as she spread her legs and moved closer to Rachel's face.

Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could.

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and obediently licked at Tanya's soft pink lips timidly before lowering her head and sucking on her folds while she ran her tongue up and down her slit.

Tanya played with her breast, massaging and rubbing the soft mounds of flesh together as Rachel nibbled on her clit and pushed her tongue inside of her. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Rachel's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Rachel who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had. Tanya scream out loud as she came while Rachel suck on her clit as Rachel moaned sending vibrations to Tanya.

"I'mmm I'mm cumming again", Rachel moaned as she felt herself go numb with bliss.

" I can't go on much longer…", Naruto whispered in a defeated voice as he let himself go and came inside Rachel's ass shooting load after load into her.

Naruto collapsed falling against her back as he struggled to find the energy to move. Rachel moved slowly away from him easing his cock out of her ass and helping him roll over on his back.

Naruto starred at the ceiling wondering if death was a preferable end then continuing like this all night when Rachel's face eclipsed his field of view. He looked up at the woman staring down on him slightly frightened what she'd do to him now that he was too tired to even move.

She had a stern look on her face and she was hovering over him with only a few inches between their faces.

" umm…Rachel..I'm sor-"

" THAT WAS AMAZING !", Rachel yelled happily nearly causing Naruto go deaf.

Rachel rested her head on Naruto's chest, " We should definitely do this again." It seem that all the girls were to tried after that to coninued any more. Since Rachel had choosen to sleep on the left side of his chest and Tanya on the right with Cleo decided to sleep on top of him.

_*** Lemon end ***_

For the next week these four neer left the room, they just kept going at it never stoping.

_**End of chapter **_

_**well what did you think **_

_**I need a girl for next chapter so tell me who**_

_**review and tell me who should be next**_

_**this is kind of a early Naruto gift.**_

_**Naruto met Tanya at the club, he was there sent to kill a person. He did it and was having some downtime for himself in case people are wondering how he met Tanya. **_

_**Naruto D. Kurosaki this chapter was meant for you**_

_**There might be a DCgilf story sooon **_

_**from him or me we both talk about that more**_


	4. Side Notes Please read

_**So for the Naruto **__**Marvel Cross over**_

_**MGILF**_

_**the first three chapters have been heros**_

_**so I think that the next chapter or two **_

_**should be villians**_

_**one girl I want to do is Moonstone**_

_**Why will after I get her out of the way**_

_**I can also do Ms. Marvel **_

_**which after that I can do a threesome between these **_

_**because in some of the recent comics Ms. Marvel fought Moonstone but shes was calling herself Ms. Marvel **_

_**so after hearing that A idea came to my mind **_

_**like Moonstone trying to show up Ms. Marvel **_

_**So people give me ideas of the villians girls who should be next **_

_**Now I have to give thanks to some people **_

_**cdog21 this person gave me some good ideas to use for Spider - Woman ( Queen Veranke ) And for Scarlet Witch**_

_**Naruto D. Kurosaki for also suggesting a new story and for giving some great ideas**_

_**Ignika Kanak- Dragreder king being a great reviewer**_

_**DarkShadowRaven also being a great reviewer and giving me ideas to improve my stories**_

_**Vendetta419 for helping me out since day one**_

_**guy for being a great reivewer**_

_**there a few other people I have to thanks **_

_**but at the moment I can't seem to think of them**_

_**not that your not important you are important **_

_**so review and tell me which girl to do next**_

_**peace out and watch out for the next updates to my other stories **_


	5. Sisterhood

_**So the other night I was trying to figure out what **__**Marvel girl to do next**_

_**when it hit me**_

_**Spiral**_

_**But then something else hit me**_

_**she is apart of a team called**_

_**Sisterhood**_

_**there current members are**_

_**Red Queen ( Madelyne Pryor, Scott thought to be dead ex wife )**_

_**Martinique Jason ( Mastermind )**_

_**Regan Wyngarde ( Lady MasterMind, sister of Martinique Jason )**_

_**Chimera**_

_**Spiral**__ (__**Rita Wayword**__)_

_**Lady Deathstrike**__ (__**Yuriko Oyama**__ )_

_**Former Memeber**_

_**Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock )**_

_**So let get this chapter on the way**_

_**and since Spiral in this fic it makes it easier to go stright to sex**_

_**and remember people this is like a story with out a true plot besides sex **_

_**it's your choice to think he stays with the girls or not **_

_**Chapter Sisterhood**_

" Ahm..." said a groaning Naruto, he was slowly waking up. As he tired to rub his sore head, he notice he couldn't move his. This caught Naruto attention. Quickly turning his head to his right arm, he notice that his arm was tied by rope to the bed post. He quickly look to see if any thing else was tied up or where he was. He saw that where ever he was at in wasn't his room, the queen size bed he was laying on, the the two sofa's in the room and the fancy interior of the room was proof of that. He also saw his legs and his other arm tied to the bed post's. And not only that he was naked! Naruto began to panicing, trying to remember how all this happen. All he remember was turning 22, then a silver hair woman suddenly appear in front of him. The only thing he he saw that was alittle strange was her six arms. One was made metal! But that was all he rememeber. Still struggling to got him self un tie. He didn't hear the group of people enter the room.

" My, my your finally awake." a alluaring voice called to him. Naruto brought his head up to see six females in front of him. Six very hot females, since there was a red head light eyed woman, a black haired brown eyed woman, a blond haired blue eye woman, another woman with the same looks as the blond, a browned haired blue eye woman and finally the woman he saw earlier, all wearing short robes. He also notice that that the brown haired woman and the woman he met earlier had there robes open, wearing nothing besides that robe.

" You!" Naruto angry said, as he glared at the silver haired woman.

" Nice to know you still remember me." she said, as she walked to the side of the bed. " The names Spiral sugar." a lust filled smile was on her face.

" Why did you kidnap me!?" Naruto by nwo was pulling as hard as he could on the ropes, trying ot break free.

" To full the needs of the Sisterhood." was her calm reply. Before Naruto could say anything, one of the other woman decided to talk.

" What makes you thnk he can fill her needs, Sprial?" the red haired one asked, seem like her tone of voice indicated she was angry.

" Because Madelyne, I went through his memiores and found out he has god like stamina." was Spiral simple responds. Madelyne raised her eye brow at that.

" I don't think he has stamina like that." the black haired woman said, as she started to laugh at the thought of some one having that much stamina.

" Yuriko he does have that much stamina." Spiral said. As she now sat on the bed next to Naruto.

" Excuse me... what am I doing here?" Naruto said, getting angry that he was being ingroed by the woman.

" Like I said to fill the needs of the Sisterhood."

" And why would I do that?" Naruto asked

" One you get to fuck six hot females, two you really don't have much of a chance and three we will still rape you." Spiral said, as she brought one of her hands and slowly draged her hand arcoss his check.

" Spiral." one of the blonds

" Yes, Chimera?" Spiral said not taking her eyes off Naruto.

" How sure are you that he can fill her needs?" she asked.

" Very much." Spiral said.

" I'm surpirse you haven't jump him yet, Martinique." said the other blond haired one, towards the brown haired one.

" Same here, Regan." she snap back.

" Well Spiral, since you seem so sure... why not you be the first to ride him." Madelyne said, Sprial just smiled.

" I thought you were going to say that." Spiral took off hre robe. " Why don't you five take a seat." the five took her advice and each took a spot on the sofa. She let Naruto go of his restaines. " Don't run boy... if you do we won't be afaid to kill you." she whisper into his ear. She then sat on his chest, earning a off from Naruto, her back to the face of Naruto, her fron facing Naruto dick.

_*** Lemon * **_

Spiral grabbed his manhood. She let her hand slide over the stiff rod which stood to attention as if expecting to be needed to get away as fast as possible. His reaction was like a frightened deer when faced with something new.

She grabbed one muscle in his arms and squeezed it rather hard making him freeze up as he anticipated even more pain. Another onn of her hands joined in and she was handling the stomach are, making sure that all the muscles there were soft and firm. Two hands working on his manhood, another two on his arm muscles, one on the stomach and another on his leg muscle. She turned around facing him now.

Naruto felt uncomfortable with this women, Spiral, stroking and squeezing his muscles. It felt good but he knew that she and the rest of the feamles here were justing using him. The fact that the women were still naked still made him feel aroused by their presence and he found that he could feel their emotions a little bit if he focused well enough. The girls saw that Spiral had gotten so horny that she was attempting to clean Naruto's tool with her mouth. She had fastened herself to his shaft and kept it in her mouth no matter what would happen to her.

Naruto felt something hot encase his member and his breath grew ragged once again as he looked at the Spiral head, who seemed to want to devour his manhood whole and just stayed there with his cock in her mouth, not moving in inch wanted to make sure that he was clean.

He felt his body grow warmer and warmer and wiped away some sweat that had gotten on his brow. He looked at the five other women, sitting on the sofa and managed to say. "You want me to have sex with you?" Seeing them nod was enough for Naruto to finally get into the action. " Once I'm done with this crazy chick I'm going to ge... EOWWW!!" Spiral didn't like being called crazy, even though she knew she was crazy, so she bit down rather hard on the tip of his cock almost drawing blood and making Naruto yelp in pain.

Naruto currently was rather busy with trying to get Spiral off his manhood and to stop biting the damn thing, it was as if the woman wanted to bite it off and keep it as a souvenir. "Damn you woman! Stop biting it! If you don't stop that I'll never be able to do whatever the hell you want me to do."

She looked at him with angry eyes and then just spat his manhood out. She looked at him and said. "Don't call me crazy then, blondie!" She growled. This made Naruto feel something that has almost never been on his mind, anger. He hated to be insulted by people, espcailly people he didn't know, he at least placed some trust in and replied in kind.

"That still didn't give yout he right to bite it off…" He glared at her and then looked down at his manhood which seemed to be bruised a little bit. He looked at Spiral and said. "Well if you do it rough then I'm allowed to do the same, right?"

She looked at him not quite understanding what he meant. Was he about to make something happen? She just saw him move at a decent speed, she forget she let him out of the ropes as his hands came our of now where then roughly grab her head and force it towards his hard member. She closed her mouth and the thick blunt object hit her in the eye making her shake her head for a second. Seeing that she wasn't letting him inside her mouth he was irked a little bit. He looked at her defiant look and said.

"You brought this upon yourself. You were the one that brought me here and apparently You were the one who made the bet so You are going to pay for it. Now open your mouth dammit!"

The five girls knew that Spiral liked it rough from the talks that they often had with Spiral since this team was were was impressed by the more commanding side of the blonde kid. They thought might have something of a dominant type in him.

Spiral opened her mouth and immediately felt her head being pushed forward and the cock enters her mouth and then felt him thrust in her mouth. She grinned rather sexily through the mouthfuck she was currently receiving of an adrenaline charged Naruto whose darker and domineering side had taken over for a moment.

The sight was pretty good. Martinique looked at Spiral who seemed to be enjoying the loss of control pretty well as she started to put her fingers ionto her wet pussy. The sight of Spiral getting her mouth fucked by Naruto's cock seemed to arouse her.

Spiral felt herself getting intensely aroused by the contact she was getting from the cock in her mouth as well as the musky scent that seemed to hang around Naruto. She looked at him and saw raw primal lust in those blue eyes and she just wondered when he was going to looked him in the eyes and then saw that the thing in her mouth seemed to quiver a little bit and then a torrent of cum was shot into her mouth, so she sucked harder,creating a vacuum and fastened herself to the shaft in an effort not to spill a single drop as she wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto was distracted by the woman who seemed to be attached to him. She looked at him with feverish eyes as he felt the pleasure wracking his body. He looked at her and then groaned rather loudly as she pulled her head away from his crotch and then took a few breaths and then looked at him and said. " Were not done by a longshot." She looked at him and then made herself comfortable and grabbed a hold of his told him gently to just lie there and she then put the tip of his manhood at her pussy. He complied of course. He thrust into Spiral and felt her heat encase his smiled as he started thrusting into her. He pulled back to give another thrust.

" Tell me you name!" Spiral shouted at the top of her lungs.

" Naruto!" he yelled at her, His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing a orgasm. She could feel the meat within her move at a rapid pace and she could feel the veins running over Naruto's cock stimulate her a little bit. Spiral felt him stiffen as she was riding top him and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her pussy, coating the inside and probably would give her a child if the circumstances were right. But that was something that a few pills the morning after or maybe some magic won't fix.

She felt exhausted and weak. She watched as he pulled out and some of his cum spilled out of her. There would be some medical help next morning to prevent pregnancy. She looked around and heard a cry of pleasure erupt from Martinique as she must have come simultaneous while she was fingering hreself. She felt him stir on top of her and he rolled off of her to lie next to her. She watched him and she dragged herself upwards to sit and then looked at his member and then slowly reached out to touch it and to feel her own juices as well as his own cum on it. She felt the fluids on her hand and she was now slowly stroking it just because she wanted to see him shoot that juice once again. She looked at him and then decided to just give him a blowjob so she could taste herself.

She lay down on her belly and then wriggled up until she was lying with her head on Naruto's left leg and then slowly moved her head to a position just above the tip of his cock. She then lowered her head onto his cock and she saw it twitch once as her hot breath probably must have tickled the slick thing. She closed her mouth and tasted her own juices. She moved her tongue all across the head to gain some sort of reaction from him and it did show by him making rhythmic thrusts with his pelvis towards her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying this. Then she could feel two hands on her head and they forced her down on his cock and she could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to back out but the hands were powerful and held her head down even further and the cock slipped into her throat and made her feel like she was choking on something. This was one of the freakiest feelings she had ever experienced and she didn't know why the hell he was so commanding of her but he would give her his cum to taste or else she'd bite down on him just like she had done looked at him and then she could feel him hardening in her mouth and release a burst of semen into her mouth. The salty taste and the fact that it was still in her throat made her want to get out of that position. She still felt his hand son her head as she tried to get loose but to no avail.

He felt odd… like a huge headache at the moment and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened his eyes once after the orgasm had waned and saw that his hands were still holding Spiral by her head and pressing her head into his lap. He saw her eyes closing and quickly got his manhood out of her mouth. She took several deep breaths but seemed to be asleep or at least unconscious.

He looked over to the other womens and saw that Martinique was still fingering herself there, dazed… cum on her fingers, her juices flowing down her tighs and she seemed out of it. She looked with dull blue eyes at him as her eyes followed him out of sheer instinct.

" Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure. I offer myself to you…" Martinique said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, Naruto pick up Spiral unconscious body and brought her to the sofa. Martinique sat up, as Naruto gently put down Spiral body. He quickly went back to the bed, and took a seat. As Martinique was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours, Master! Show this little bitch who is her master…" Naruto looked at her, since he beleived she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Yuriko watched the pair, as Martinique slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstones, their intensity shocking her. Martinique shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me like your whore… I'm your whore…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced, making her look like a brown hair girl who had wrapped her legs around a built blonde guy's waist and was experiencing a serene moment, minus the fact that they weren't wearing clothing…

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Martinique was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Martinique slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Martinique was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion. She got off the bed and went to take a seat on the sofa, allowing any other girl to go next. Yuriko seem to want to be the next one to go. Since Regan didn't want to go stright after her half sister.

Yuriko standing in front Naruto, as he was laying on the 's hand gently grabbed his balls, which surprise Naruto since she didn't look like the type to be gentle. Yuriko not letting go decided to sit on the bed, her front facing Naruto, as he face was staring at his manhood. Her face to face with his cock and her eyes widened as she saw the thing pulsate slightly, it having become hard.

She could smell the semen still on it, the scent seeming to bore itself into her nostrils, her mouth beginning to water as she could already taste him in her mouth, and she opened her mouth without vocal protest, though she knew that if he displeased her, she would chomp down on it, making him feel pain beyond pain…

The feeling of his cock in her mouth was different from what she had expected it. She could barely stuff it in her mouth, and even trying to breathe was getting difficult by his large meat within her throat. Is this now really necessary? Martinique could have done it herself, this is big enough to make sure that a woman feels enough pain that she'll die from it… the taste was salty and she swallowed by reflex as some precum trickled into her throat. Her mouth muscles worked to stimulate him, because she had to swallow out of reflex every now and then, not being able to get all of Naruto's cock in her mouth, not that she'd be able to do so, since it was pretty large, and a girl to get that into her through would have to have a jaw which would be made from elastic, with stretchable skin too…

She could feel the warmth within her mouth, the smell of his body going into her nose, making her feel slightly was a good feeling for him, he decided as he could feel her mouth around his cock, it being almost 1/3rd inside of her mouth, and was unable to go any further. She had let her hands caress his flesh for a few moments, wanting to feel his body probably, and he could feel her tongue moving under his cock. The feeling was pretty nice, it seemingly spurring his body on to react. The feeling was so good that there was something writhing underneath his cock, making him feel the small bits of her tongue, the feeling being quite exquisite to him. Chakra surged around him, giving him a warm feeling, the building pressure on his body not really being too much trouble. He looked at Yuriko, whose eyes seemed to glow slightly, then he realised that there was something within his body happening, the familiar feeling of himself coming being felt. He was mostly unaware of most of the things that happened around him, his mind being occupied by the feeling of Yuriko's mouth around his cock, sating his need to feel the warm mouth of her.

She was slightly less pleased as he groaned softly, his body about to unload a load of semen into her mouth, something that she really didn't want at the moment. In her mind, it should be going into her pussy, something which most women wouldn't like, since they could get pregnant, but she didn't was pretty lucky that she had menstruated a few days ago, and that it had stopped, the pill having been taken just this morning. The feeling of the cock inside her mouth was that it seemed to grow bigger and then suddenly shot out a load of cum into her mouth, to which she protested heavily, but Naruto's hands were on her head, but she wrenched it loose, looking at him with a heated glare and saying, while the cock kept on spurting semen all over her stomach, her body being in a seated position on the bed, her eyes looking at him with something that seemed to be the emotion of general unpleasantness in her eyes and she said; " How dare you come in my mouth without even a bit of a warning, you retarded horse-cock sucking bastard! I could have drowned if you had held my head there! Don't you know the saying that you shouldn't kill the girl who is nice enough to suck you off?" Without warning she grew her finger nail claws and slashed at Naruto chest creating five stright lines drawing blood. The other girls all had the same thought she had over did it for something that small.

Just as they thought she killed Naruto, he surprise all of them by standing up, wiping the blood off his chest, showing to them his cuts had healed already. Before any of them knew what had happen, he picked up the surprise Yuriko and slamed her down to the floor. Not enough force to knock her out but enough to hurt her alittle bit. She looked up to see he was standing in front of her body. She saw his hands, more so, his fingers going into a cross before he whisper Shadow Clone Jutsu. Chimera stood up as smoke filled the room, but Madelyne told her to stand down. Saying Yuriko brought this on to herself.

After the smoke cleared Yuriko saw another Naruto standing above her. All of them had the same thoughts, he wasn't a normal human... more fun for them. The real one picked up Yuriko body, making Yuriko face him. Yuriko felt a Naruto clone kneel down before her and grab her ass and place his head right against her asshole and the clone bringing her body down as the clone layed on the floor and she was sitting on top of him.. She gasped at the pleasurable sensations rushing through her hadn't felt this in many years so it came as a total surprise that she was being dominated. She opened her mouth and immediately felt her head being pushed forward and the cock enters her mouth and then felt him thrust in her mouth. She grinned rather sexily through the mouthfuck she was currently receiving of an adrenaline charged Naruto whose darker and domineering side had taken over for a moment. This continued for the next ten minutes, before the real Naruto decided to take his cock out of hre mouth and put in her driping wet pussy. He faintly heard a scream but he thrust into Yuriko and felt her heat encase his member. He looked at her with his crimson eyes. Not caring what she was feeling smiled as he started thrusting into was getting fucked now and she could hear the sounds of their body's slapping against each other.

She locked eyes with him as the sweaty bodies slapped together and she could feel his breath become faster and thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing orgasm. The real one pulled out, roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Before she knew it her entire face got covered in white felt the clone stiffen on below her and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her ass, coating the inside. Being treated like a whore, slut, caused her to squirt all of her felt exhausted and weak. She watched as the cloned pulled out and some of his cum spilled out of her. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke letting Yuriko drop onto the floor, cum covered floor. She felt to exhausted to move, she jsut decided to fall alseep there.

Chimera stood up wanting to go next. " Don't worry I'm in no mood to be dp." She said as she stood in front of Naruto. She took Naruto to the bed and told him to lay down. She sat on top of him. She looked at the cock slightly below her and grasped it with her hands, looking at it as she slowly let her hand caress it, looking at the purplish head which had cum from teh first three girls he had fucked. The feeling of small hands rubbing on his balls made his cock grow even harder as the thought about her hands rubbing him long enough till her entire face got covered with cum, making her in his whore and is only.

She looked up at him and he smiled, pulling her close to him, looking at the breasts which looked huge to his eyes and he fondled them, slowly beginning to look up to her, looking into her eyes which seemed to hold within them a special glanced, looking somehow even more abnormal and crazed. "You have got nice breasts, Want me to lick them?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he began to lick the nipples, thinking to hear a cry from her. He just focused on licking Chimera's nipples, making sure that they were well licked by his tongue, causing a shudder to go through the girl the moment that his tongue touched one of her nipples.

He bit down on the aureole of her left breast, drawing some blood, licking it from the wound and then making some small motions with his hands, letting his hands lands on her body, touching her under her breasts, looking at the female for some time to study her for quite some time. She watched how long it would have to be, it would be done in some time or else she was getting impatient.

He could feel her breasts in his hands, looking at her eyes to aware himself of her next moves and kissed the nape of her neck, pressing his throbbing manhood against her hand and he whispered in her ear: "Take it in your mouth…"

Chimera complied, looking at the throbbing thing with no curiosity in her eyes, and just obeyed, sucking on it dutifully, making sure that there would be some slurping sounds, since males seemed to like them. She looked at Naruto who gave her a cheeky smile as he grabbed her knees and then began to slowly finger her slit as she worked his cock, she slurping every little bit of it down her mouth and him poking inside of her with a finger. Eventually he bade her to go lie on her back, and he would then do her in 69. She obeyed without question, something which he found slightly strange, but didn't really pay it too much mind.

He clambered on top of her, his erect cock hovering above her mouth and then suddenly plunging forwards, allowing her to get a mouth full of cock forced into her throat, with his hands probing the inside of her pussy. The taste of his cock was strange at first, her mouth not really adapted to having it shoved into her throat right away. From what she had gotten from her initial taste, it tasted slightly salty, making it a nice taste to have in your mouth when pleasuring him… she could feel herself liking doing this.

Looking as Naruto's ballsack came down once again and smacked rather audibly against her nose. With one hand she began to caress his balls, making him pause his motions and pull out of her mouth, looking at her and then grinned at her and said; "Let's put those lovely joy toys of hyours to good use…" he looked at her breasts and she looked back at him, not understanding the question. Naruto looked at her breasts once again and then recalled that this was called giving someone a tittyfuck. "Come on, Chimera, give me a titty fuck. Use those huge melons of yours to make sure that a lot of my jizz will cover your pretty face!"

The words didn't really seem to make much happen, except maybe the fact that she seemed to be compliant to his wishes, somehow knowing what he wanted through some sort of telepathy or something like warning or the like. The feeling that something within him had changed was there, making him feel that he shouldn't have normally said those words, but that something was driving him, making him do those things. With a grin in place, he watched as the blood began to drain from her face and then she nodded, complying with his orders and grabbed her tits with her hands, forcing his cock between them.

The feeling of her smooth breasts made him look at her with his eyes slightly opened, a series of groans coming from his throat as he looked at her, thinking about what a magnificent things she would be able to do once she stayed with us.

The feeling of the soft flesh all around his cock made him shiver with pleasure the feeling being quite exquisite, making him look at he with his eyes slightly unfocused thanks to the power. The feeling that was building within him made it very easy to make use of the power, which the man then used for his own will…

The feeling was not yet making him feel fulfilled, instead making him only satisfied with the feeling of his cock sliding between her breasts, with added stimulus that she seemed to be licking the tip of it once it emerged from her breasts, making it very excited, which could coax an ejaculation out of it before he had wanted he looked at Chimera, looking at the way she was now busy with having his cock slide between her soft breasts, laying on the side of the shower wall, the shower on but on a low setting, letting the water lubricate him even more, giving more stimulation to him, the wetness making an excellent lotion for it, making him feel the softness of her breasts even more, looking into her serpentine eyes, which seemed to glitter with some sort of inner light. He looked at her and smiled for a moment before beginning to feel his balls beginning to be enwrapped within an ice cold fire, signifying his orgasm and he came, his semen hitting her in the face, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt the semen hitting her chin, another rope of it flying through the air to land in her face, feeling some of the leftovers lubricate her breasts as he still thrust between them until he was spent, the rest of his semen dribbling between her breasts, making them slick with the stuff, making her also feel him on her skin, making her look at him with a barely concealed hint of amazement in her eyes and she said; "You came that much? I thought after having gone for this long you wouldn't have any more left."

" I'm amazing that all there is to it?" Naruto said, as he flashed her a roguish smile. She got up to be face to him, suddenly she could feel something poking against her folds, a hard thing, not unlike one of the dildo's that she used to pleasure herself when she was bored… she looked at her back, noticing that he had gotten into a position where he could take her with ease and he pushed on, feeling how his cock entered her she gasped slightly. When he thrust into her, he absently noticed that she squealed a bit, seemingly lost in the feeling of him penetrating her. He didn't know what to feel., or what to do., he looked at the girl as she groaned slightly as he could feel how her pussy seemed to clamp down on his cock as he trust deeper into her, making her groan deeply, a lustful sound sounding in his eyes.

He thrust into her deeper, making her give a small squeal as she could feel him inside of her, making her feel good with that cock of his stuck inside her shuddered slightly and then could feel a jolt of electricity go up her spine as she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter, eventually reaching a climax and shuddering as the orgasm hit, making her feel good. She looked at his blood red slanted eyes and gave a content smile as he kept on thrusting inside of could feel him moving inside of her, feeling how his cock rubbed against her walls, feeling how It drove deeper into her, making her feel so damned good.

He could feel an eruption not far out of his reach, the feeling making him want to get it, wanting more… he actually could feel his body shake for a moment as he groaned and unleashed his load into her body, falling on top of her, laying there for moments, looking at her, gently rubbing her breasts for a moment and then she pushed him off her…

She looked at him for a moment and smiled softly, still in a state of bliss from the orgasm she had achieved only moments ago. She looked at him and then groaned as her body seemingly protested against the movements that she had made. She walked to the sofa. As Regan stood up and wakled towards him.

She traced her hands over his chest, which showed musculature which would be good on any male that she wandered across, instantly taking a liking to his muscles and the feeling of maturity which she liked around him seemed to fade away, being charged slightly and she felt her pussy turn sopping wet as he traced a fingernail over her thigh, looking her in the eyes with his crimson slanted eyes.

He grinned for a moment and then decided to be a bit daring and he grabbed Regan's head pretty roughly and delivered a kiss on her lips, full of passion. It took a few seconds before the woman relaxed and then began to kiss him back in full force, making him feel the woman's lips on his, making for a good sensational feeling. He looked her into her blue eyes and smiled softly.

This should be fun… she though and looked at him with her blue eyes widening as she saw something that possibly couldn't be very good for her. The cock that he was endowed with seemed to have gained another inch as he had been kissing her and was now comfortably resting against her thigh, causing her to blush. His hands travelled over her body until they reached her pussy and then she started to wriggle a bit. "Naruto, don't do that there… it is so embarrassing for you to do that…" the embarrassment that he was doing this to her made her cheeks slightly rosy from the attention that was lavished to her private parts, and since he wasn't a member of the family, he wasn't allowed to see, or even fondle them, but he was relentless, driving his fingers deep into her and moving around inside of her, a sensation that she found to be causing her to heat up from the feelings that it evoked within her and she was soon sweating like crazy, feeling how his fingers moved into her and he was now constantly pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy.

The feeling was similar to normal masturbation , even though she didn't do that too much, since she was never sure that she was alone or controling her powers, in case people where near by and saw the images she created durning this time, the feeling of his fingers was rougher then her own fingers, but that was because men tended to have harsher skin then females, which would lead to more pleasure by the way that he was rubbing her clitoris with every movement.

He looked at Regan's face, he saw that she was enjoying it. He looked at her face with more interest then before and then decided that there would be some sort of extra thing happening. Whatever it would be, he didn't know, but it would be quite fantastic to give her more then his fingers in her pussy. "Regan… can I stick it in?" he asked in a meek voice, where his voice would have been a bit higher and with a bit more courage, or embarrassment in it, in whatever situation he was at the time…

"Yours dick? You better stick it in…" she said, looking at his member, which looked a bit impatient to her eyes and she realised that the tip of it was going slightly purple because of the blood flow to that area…

The feeling of Regan's hand around his penis was enough to make Naruto enter a state which could be described as aroused. The feeling of adrenaline filling him up from the roots of his toes to the tip of his head made him feel like eh was invincible and he answered. She then slowly moved her head closer to it, to look at it closer to give it a fuller inspection.

The head seemed to be getting slightly reddish purple, which could mean that he was either very excited, something which she hoped he would be, or the blood was cut off, or was heaped in place.

Naruto watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the carpet and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

The feeling of her blowing against his cock was something that excited him, to feel her hot breath around it was something that he hadn't yet experienced… to tell the truth, he had just been initiated in the world of sex, but already had managed to make 4 women lust after him.

Regan looked at Naruto's cock with a look of surprise on her face as it grew a little, making her eyes wider then before as it seemed to have become even longer when she was sure that he would be at his maximum size, but her eyes literally fell out when she could swear that she saw his balls become larger then before… What in the name of God and the rest of the gods is going on here? This is inhuman… they don't suppose to grow like this, in front of my eyes… come on Regan, make yourself useful at last and get to licking him…with resolve shining in her eyes she slowly reached out and grabbed his shaft and was amazed at the heat that it made her feel. It didn't look that hot, but his body temperature could just be higher then normal.

She licked it with care, taking a very soft touch with the tip of her tongue against the head, only to find that it didn't feel so hot on her tongue and then started to slowly lick it up and down, Regan licking his cock awfully slow, causing him to look very relaxed, the feeling of Regan's tongue on his cock being stimulating enough, that tempted her to join in, but she would get her turn later on.

Regan was surprised at the taste of Naruto, the taste being slightly similar to something that she had eaten. She was reminded of something salty, like a fish that had been buttered and then rubbed in with sea salt and a few herbs, to give it a distinctive flavour which she could hardly resist. The taste of cum had been all over his cock and she could feel the thing inside her mouth seemingly move around, as if it had a will of its own. He looked to be getting pleasure from this, because he was stroking her hair quite fast, his hands looking cramped to her and making her feel the strain on his muscles as he grabbed her head and brought it to suck on one side of his cock and she did that dutifully, making him experience the sucking sensation, making him feel the sensation pretty well, though two women doing the same to both sides would have been hadn't felt so good ever in his life.

The feeling of her sucking on his flesh made him look at her good for the first time. He could feel the burning lust within her body, focused on her pussy and her entire body being filled with that same lustful energy. He looked at her sucking on his cock and seeing some of that energy being drained and immediately being refilled. I guess that this will be pretty tragic… I think that this will be pretty intense… he looked at her as she licked the underside once again and then stopped at his balls and began licking the sack where they were in with great care, making sure that the entire sack was well cleaned and then looking at him and then licking her way to the tip of his cock, she began to open her mouth and allowed him to access her mouth, making the feeling that he was now experiencing to one of the most heavy of his life, making him look at her with wide eyes, surprise showing in them and making him feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He looked at her with his eyes looking straight at her and then groaning as his cock bumped against the back of her throat and then felt her gagging, but she was unable to let him go further in her mouth, not having learned how to suppress her gag reflex.

The feeling of him in her mouth was odd, but she learned to get used to it, making room in her mouth to try and accommodate his entire cock. He could probably feel that she was inexperienced, and a bit nervous, but she tried her best, and it was her best that counted. Naruto-kun deserves to look at me like a woman, like the woman that I am that will do everything for him, even if it goes as far as to drop on my knees and give him a blowjob. The feeling that I feel for him is love and lust.  
Naruto looked at her, making her feel the heat of his glance and moved her head down further, allowing more of his cock to go into her mouth and making her feel his length more then ever as her lips closed tightly around his cock's head and then tried to get more in her mouth, but her throat felt bad every time that she tried to force it, almost beginning to throw up thanks to her forcing it.

The feeling of Regan's mouth around his cock made it very pleasurable for him as he looked at the woman who was now busy with trying to get his seed to come out in her mouth, to taste it presumably, but he wasn't a mind reader.

Regan felt how the tip of his cock shuddered slightly as she laid her tongue on it and then began to move the tongue around. She looked at Naruto, whose face was red and she grinned softly, the cock in her mouth being sucked by her now with all the suction that she could muster, it being close to an orgasm for Naruto.

The feeling o that was now rushing through his body made him feel so very good that it made him shudder a few times and then began to look at Regan and said: "I'm coming." She looked at him and gave a sound that she knew and that she would catch it in her throat.

The feeling that coursed through his balls was like molten lead was being poured through them, making him feel so very good while also being in agony. He looked at Regan whose eyes had grown wide but the feeling was still so good that he did not even wonder as to the reason why her eyes were so wide.

The feeling of cum flowing into her mouth in such high-volume spurts was something that she had never experienced and was forced to let go of his cock soon after her mouth was full, making her look at the cock which sent a load into her face, then another, then another, until it was spent. Her head went back to it once her mouth was empty by swallowing, but the damage had been done. Regan's face was now covered in cum and Madelyne which was something of stunned disbelief. Regan grabbed his cock with her hand to go and masturbate him again and he rose once again.

Regan was tempted to sweat drop, given the fact that he had just came more then she had expected AND that he regenerated within a minute., the feeling of horniness that overcame her was enough to make sure that there wouldn't be any trouble with her but it would get more interesting if there would be some sort of extra cock to stimulate both of her holes…

Madelyne had swallowed such a pill a few minutes ago and she watched as Regan mounted Naruto, her pussy swallowing his cock, like it seemed from her point of view. The feeling that went through Regan's body was one of rapture, which made her feel bliss. She looked at Madelyne for a moment, not really looking at her but giving her a glance, to see that Madelyne was busy with rubbing her pussy.

Regan's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this, also made her forget about the slight pain as she had just allowed him to enter, without really making too much pain be felt within her body. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Regan for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The kiss felt strange to her as the intensity that was within it made her feel the body heat of him being transferred into her, casing her to sweat, the feeling making her feel very good and very relaxed, even though the feeling of his cock inside her did not lessen anything to her body, making her want to achieve an orgasm.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, the condom being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum on the inside form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment. Naruto, because Kyuubi was slightly altering his perception, and Regan, because she was horny as hell and needed a cock into her, since it would sate that horniness.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of the chakra making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Regan rolled off him by slumping to the side.

Madelyne watched how his cock shook for a few seconds in the air, after Regan had fainted , before any oen know it Maydelyne was standing in fron of Naruto. She couldn't resist and grabbed his cock and put her mouth against the head, licking the cum off, making her tongue taste the cum, finding it to be extremely tasty towards her taste buds. She began to slowly lick the head once again, grabbing his balls, letting a finger go over the balls, drawing a trail of coldness. It seemed to excite him even more as he groaned at the feelings, making him look at her with his eyes slowly taking it in and then getting into a yoga like position with his upper body upright, but giving her enough room to continue what she was doing. He looked at her with his blood red eyes, the chakra still pulsating through his body, looking at her as she licked the head of his cock with something that felt like expertise, but a glimpse in her mind, something that he had never done before revealed her anxiousness at doing this.

Damn, this is pretty tasty… and seems like he likes this…her hand cupped his balls and began to slowly cool then down, before her hand slid over his cock, while she was still lavishing the head with licks and slow kisses, then touched the tip with her hand, looking at the reaction that it caused.

He yelped in slight pain as she bit down softly on the head of his cock. She looked at him for a few moment, then started to suck on his cock, her lips sliding up and down on his cock, making him feel so good that it would have to be considered something else. The feeling of coldness being pumped into his body was only egging him on to make an orgasm occur. The feeling within his body intensified, making his body look like some sort of pale zombie, while his cock was still erect, making her be reminded of that video game which she had played a while ago where you had to slash up evil undead.

The feeling of her hot mouth around his cock was literally like she had poured gasoline over his cock and then began to move her mouth, so good did it feel. The feeling was indescribable, and he stopped the ice technique, which he would reserve for those who would be able to handle extreme cold.

Madelyne felt his cock between her lips and dove down the urethra with her tongue, making the feelings transfer to him, the feelings being so powerful that he began to shake slightly and then look at her with his eyes slightly wide and then feeling the eruption about to happen. The feeling of her tongue within the hole made him feel the burning sensation of coming once again and she could feel that there was a lot more cum coming out.

The moment that semen shot into her mouth, she began to swallow, the taste still being good to her senses. This was the first time she had done this, but it was also one of the times that she was all dripping wet., the feeling of lust within her body was not quenched, instead it was inflamed even moiré, making her want to get his cock into her, the pill being enough to make sure that there would be no children coming from this. The semen slid down her throat like sake, the feeling of it being pleasant to her, the cum just gushing out of his cock, and she began to get a bit of light-headed, but the flow soon abated and she looked at him and said; "That tasted… GOOD! I want more, please give it to me…" she asked, looking at him with the most adorable puppy-dog-eyes that she could muster.

Naruto felt his cock grew hard once again. Naruto brought her close to him, then Naruto grabbed his still slick cock, then pressed it against her asshole, rubbing it against it for a moment, before pushing in, causing Madelyne's eyes to shoot open at the pain in the rectal area, then begin to scream; "GODDAMN IT THAT HURTS!" she was not used to anal, it was something she never felt like doing with any male.

Naruto was not perturbed by the scream, though his ears hurt a bit. The feeling of tightness around his cock was too good to loose, and he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass, making her scream obscenities, Madelyne could feel something big in her ass, and knew immediately that it was Naruto., but the pain was too goddamn much to handle for her. She screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do, since his hands kept her body to the ground, giving him enough power to do just whatever he wished, without her struggling. She didn't resist, but cursed his name instead,Naruto could feel himself going inside her deeper and deeper, and he didn't care for her screams once. He could feel him getting closer to having his entire length inside her, it being pretty painful to handle for him at the moment, since her ass was so tight, but it proved to be an extremely good way to getting himself off, because now, he could hear her cries of pain and imagined himself to be able to make her come by just shoving more and more of his cock inside her, making her feel it to its full extent. She struggled a bit, making it all the more delightful for him, though he didn't do much more then that.

The feeling of tightness continued until she stopped struggling and he was entirely inside her. The feeling of her ass around his cock was something that he would like to experience more then once, but if he did it too much, her mind might shatter form the pain that it would cause. The feeling that he would almost come was on his mind now, with him looking at her like she was just something to amuse himself could feel himself coming, muttering to her that her ass was wonderfully tight, before he came inside her, his semen shooting into her ass. The feeling that there was something filling her ass was something that she didn't like, it being quite uncomfortable to her. The feeling that it seemed to evoke within her was something of disgust, but when he pulled out, she sighed a sigh of relief, though her ass was bleeding a bit, because of the large object that had been forced into it. She looked at him. " From this point on your are sex toy." she told Naruto. This caused Naruto to look at her.

_*** Lemon ***_

" And why would I want that?" Naruto asked.

" Not only would you have six beautiful woman around you, we will bear your children and have sex with you at any time." She told Naruto, while Martinique nodded her head at hearing that. Naruto smiled and said that it a good deal.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**well what do you think**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**and look up these girls there hot**_

_**in case people are wondering Spiral, Lady Deathstrike and Regan fell asleep**_

_**Chimera, Martinque watched as madelyne screawed Naruto**_


	6. Hellfire Club

_**It time for this **__**Marvel Naruto cross over to begin**_

_**well I think some people are going to be happy in this chapter**_

_**why**_

_**because today we have **_

_**The Hellfire Club**_

_**and trust me there are some pretty hot girls they have**_

_**like Emma Frost, Selene, Tessa ( Sage )**_

_**so without further ado **_

_**lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter Hellfire Club**_

Naruto didn't exactly remember when he was given this mission. The mission to find out what is The Hellfire Club. Naruto at the age of 23 was given this mission. Get in the ranks of the Hellfire Club and if needed put a stop to them. The reason he was given this mission was, as one of the most powerful ninja alife there was no doubt he could do this. Since this group was suddenly gaining power there the elements counties. Which was not good for many. It sounded easy at first. But like any thing it wasn't easy. Entering this group was hard, Naruto believed that they allowed him to join because of the power he showed them. His powered allowed him to quickly go up in the ranks of this group.

Naruto realize many things about this group. Not only were they powerful and had the money. But they get most of there power for offering females to man with power. A few weeks ago a man, his name Jason Wyngarde, had gotten a female, Jean Grey, to join the ranks of the Hellfire Club. At first everything was going good, intill the X-man had shown up to take her back. Jason was kicked out of the Hellfire Club. In the wake of that woman absent, new people were allowed to join. One person who caught his attention was Selene. This woman was quite dangerous in his eye. At times she enjoyed using her powers a little bit to much. She also seem to enjoy to tease Naruto. But in some ways Naruto couldn't really complaine. He met a few nice people here.

Emma Frost might come off as a bitch, but at times people realize she a kind preson. Tessa was kind, but at times strange to people. Then again if your Shaw's personal aide then any one might be a little strange.

But right now, in his bedroom the very three girls that he was thinking of were in his room. The reason why was that the his help in the past. These three woman were in a way his reward. Any other girls would of been against it, but these three have gotten use to it. Well Selene didn't really care from what Naruto has seen. At the moment Emma and Tessa were striping, while Selene still in the hellfire clothing, stands in front of him, with a evil grin.

" I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Selene said to Naruto, to which Naruto just rolled his eyes.

_*** Lemon ***_

He decided to play with her a little bit, and he grabbed her left breast with his hand, the black leather shirt that she wore, feeling rough to the touch, and she gasped slightly as his hand had touched her breast and was now roughy squeezing it, making a moan emerge from her throat as he seemed to have found a good spot, where he just kept on massaging the flesh, his other hand grabbing her other breast roughly, the same procedure being applied to it. The feeling of the flesh under his hand was something that was making his cock rise once again, seeing her not refuse it turning him on, though a refusal would make him feel even better. It seem like time to finally get done with this little absently traced her breasts with his finger, pausing at the nipple, then pushing it in once like one would do a button, causing her to give a small squeak. Something that seem strange coming from a woman like her. It seem in returned for causing her to squeak, she ripped off his clothe, all of them. Leaving him in nothing. He smiled at grabbed her and placed her over his knees as a suitable punishment entered into his mind.

"W-What are you doing?!" Selene asked, she soon found out when his hand pulled down the buttom piece of her costume, she kept a slim patch of dark hair over her pussy, and slapped her ass hard. She cried out in shock and pain as the sting of his blow was heard in the room.

"I think you deserve a little punishment for a few things first," Naruto told her as he slapped her ass again. He heard her shout out again and he kept on spanking her. She had such a fine ass that he just had to do this. To his surprise he saw that her pussy was actually getting a little wet from it. Apparently she was getting off on this. He kept it up until her ass was getting red and then flipped her onto her back onto the bed.

He crawled over on top of her as he placed a hand on her pussy rubbing making her moan. "Well looks like you enjoyed that."

"Bastard," She said to him. He didn't like that as he spread her legs and grin evily. She was about to comment on the that grin when Naruto shoved himself into her. She gasped as she hadn't been ready for that.

"Hey there, calm down," she said as he started to fuck her.

"Then don't call me a bastard," Naruto grunted as he thrust into her body. Her pussy was amazing, even as an older woman she felt as tight as any young woman. Maybe she was naturally like that or she just didn't get much sex. He wasn't sure but he was enjoying it at any rate and from the sounds she was making she was enjoying it couldn't understand why she was doing this but she really wanted to know why it felt so good. He was obviously a very nice size and he did seem to know a way around a woman's body. He moved his hips just the right way that it was exploring her insides. Then she gave a particular loud moan as he hit her g-spot, then he kept on hitting it.

" Holly fuck where did you learn that shit?" She yelled out as she thrust back at him.

"Experience," Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck. Just becasue he didn't like her that much didn't mean that she shouldn't get some enjoyment from this. She moaned into his ear as she nibbled on his ear he sped up feeling the familiar feeling of getting closer and closer to his climax.

Naruto caught his breath as he laid against her bare back. They had just done it doggystyle and they were taking a small break. She was breathing hard like she had just run a mile. But he wasn't done yet, she still deserved a bit more punishment. He pulled out of her cunt, which was already leaking from her juices and the large amount he had to have put into her by now. Naruto already estimated that his ejaculation had increased in volume for some reason lately. Just another change he had been observing. He took her red ass and pulled her checks apart as he got ready for the next part.

Selene was still a little dazed from her last orgasm, she had no idea a boy could give her such a thrill. She let him do things to her she had never let any man do. She was usually the dominant one in bed, but she had totally been submissive to him eventually. She just couldn't understand it, she moaned when he pulled out hoping for a breather. Selene turned to look at Tessa and Emma both naked, instead of one of them walking to take her place they just kept looking at her. Both with a amused expression. Then she felt what he was doing, to her ass and she got scared.

"W-Wait you're not doing what I think you're doing are you!?" She yelled out.

"I think so." Naruto smirked.

Selene started to move but he held her down, she was still weak from her orgasms and his super strength wasn't helping her out. "I've never done it there! Please don't do this, I'll suck your cock again, titty fuck, hell you can spank me again but I don't do anal!"

"You do now," Naruto grinned as he shoved it in slowly.

"AWWWWWW-GOD IT HURTS, STOP IT!" Selene then screamed as he thrust it into her. It felt like her insides were being pushed into her throat. Naruto got about halfway in before stopping, he didn't want to hurt her permanently so he waited for her body to adjust. He felt her body shake and a small sob, he figured she was trying not to cry from the pain. He had given her pleasure but her punishment was still to come.

"I told you, that I would punish you for being a total tease to me. Just relax, trust me by the end you'll feel good and if you want I'll give you a few more orgasms after I break in your ass," Naruto said to her. "Now, I'm going to push it in more so don't tense up it will only hurt more." she had on hell of a tight ass, he could help himself he just felt the need to hammer into it. It was like his base instincts were taking over as he slammed himself all the way into her.

Selene bit the pillow as she screamed in pain, she tried to struggle but the boy was too strong for her. She felt him pull out as she slammed back into her making her grunt out in pain again and again as he started to thrust repeatedly. She tried to move away but he grabbed her hips and forced her body to go with him. She then tried to swing a punch but he grabbed it and forced it behind her back as he basically started to rape her ass. She couldn't believe how much it hurt, she could only grunt in pain with each thrust into her as she went nearly limp in his hold.

Naruto couldn't believe how good this felt, he no longer cared about her only about his own pleasure. He felt her ass grip him as tight as possible. It was still thrilling that he was breaking her ass in for the first time a woman of this age, it felt great for some reason. A small part of his mind knew that before the suit he would never do anything like this. It was just another small change that had slowly been adding to his personality. He took the one hand on her hip and grabbed her shoulder as he forced her back into him making her cry out in shock and pain. He picked up speed as he was nearing blowing his load into her.

Selene felt him speed up and although it hurt more, she was thankful that it was finally going to be over with. He thrust faster and then with several deep thrusts he finally came, to her surprised she gasped at the sensation. If she could see her face it would be a mix of pain, confusion and pleasure. It didn't make sense, she was feeling nothing but pain so how, how did she just orgasm!? She panted as she felt the pain in her ass slowly going away, like it was just melting away from her body as a pleasurable sensation was slowly takings its place.

After that she didn't care anymore, she let him fuck her over and over again. Any way he wanted, any how he wanted. He gave her a small break as he went to the bathroom. After cleaning his cock after where it had been he came back to her. He got behind her as he pulled her ass up and buried himself against into her pussy, it was dripping wet from the mixture of their juices but she was still tight. He lost himself as he fucked her like that. At first she felt like she shouldn't let him, but soon the pleasure was rising up and she just couldn't resist. She lay there enjoying it as he fucked her senseless. She managed to grip the sheets of the bed as she started to make little moaning sounds.

When he blasted another stream of cum into her body she stiffened as her body responded to it. After that she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

She was resting on her stomach as he rolled her over and watched her naked athletic body. The way her breasts were raising and falling with her breathing. It was an erotic sight that got him hard again. He gently sat on her chest as he used her breasts in a titty fuck.

Selene smiled as without a word she grabbed her breasts and helped him, the soreness she was feeling was starting to finally leave Naruto's cum blasted onto her skin and face the warm feeling felt nice.

"I think I need a cleaning," Selene said to him. She sat up and walked off the bed.

"I believe that it's my turn," Emma said as she got on to his bed and crawled over to him before she took his cock into to her liked looking at good-looking men, and while Naruto wasn't exactly a super model, the facial marks detracting points from his overall score, he still held a primal appeal, to which she felt attracted to. The soul of his body seemed to be so dark and malignant while remaining pure and untainted at the same time,with that she grabbed his dick with both hands and marvelled at the warmth that it was pumped her hands up and down.

He felt like something had placed him into heaven as he was receiving feelings that he had never felt before. While Selene had a great pussy, Emma mouth was just as great if not better. He felt the pure ecstasy flow through him as she worked on him. She looked him in the eye as she began to work his shaft with her fingers teasing the crown a little with a sharp nail. She felt him wince at the pain that it evoked and vowed to stop doing that.

"Should I make sure that it heals fast? Then I think a little bit of lubrication is in order. Can I do that Sir?" Emma grinned, enjoying this time with Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything put Emma read his mind. Emma just grinned and then stuck out her tongue and licked the crown. She locked eyes with her young charge and then lowered her mouth upon his long cock not leaving his gaze one seconds and when it hit the back of her throat she just suppressed her gag reflex and continued until she was touching his pubic hair with her nose. Then she lifted her head and still looked at him and then thrust her head down once again and suppressing her gag had a good rhythm in it as she deep throated him easily due to her past experican in those sort of stuff.

He felt great as her tongue touched his cock. He actually thought that this was some sort of dreams since it was in no way possible that this much enjoyment would come to him but now it was happening and it felt so good as her hot mouth descended down his long thick cock like it was nothing but some long stick of candy. She looked him in the eyes and he noticed the horniness in them. she really needed this and who was he to refuse if this felt so good;. He felt her throat opening and he felt the heat wrap further around his cock. He felt like he was going to burst but he had to tell himself, "Not yet. Why not surprise the woman a little bit?"

She rose once again and he felt the cool air on his slick cock and he felt her descend once again. He felt it building up within his balls and then wait until she was once again fully down to the base of his cock before he let out a strangled moan and he came within her mouth.

She was surprised that he had managed to last this long. Most people would of cum the first time she deep throated them, but Naruto seemed to be able to resist the temptation of coming after the first time she went down. The salty liquid surged from the stiff cock right into her throat and there it went down into her stomach. She raised her head intent on better being able to swallow it but it just kept on coming. She felt that she couldn't keep up with the amount that was coming out of Naruto's cock and was at a loss of what to do.

He felt the hot liquid zooming out of his cock and into her mouth. At first she seemed to be able to swallow it but he didn't pay it much attention. He noticed that she was struggling and he just gave her a quizzical look only to see her mouth opening and her head being slightly raised and saw a shot of cum hitting her lips as it still poured out from his cock in huge torrents. The next salvo hit her cheeks as some of the semen dripped form her mouth. She clearly was away with her mind as another shot landed in her blonde hair making it look like some shampoo had landed on it as the fluid looked almost exactly like shampoo to one who didn't know what they had been doing before.

She looked at it as it spit cum with at her face and just ignored it although she rather liked the hot liquid on her skin. Her mind was focused elsewhere. Why was she feeling so hot? Why did she feel this way after all those years of loneliness? Why did she want her hole to be filled once again by a hot and thick cock? She returned to her senses to see that Naruto's cock was still spitting out loads of cum and she fastened her mouth to it once again. She began to like the taste though it was a bit salty.

When the orgasm of the boy stopped she was relieved to be getting some time to rest up a little and maybe clean herself a little but was disappointed when he remained as hard as a rock.

She decided to do something a little bit different. She grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Naruto's cock making sure that she had them wrapped around them. "It seems that I got to use this technique. It was rather tasty so I want me entire body covered with your juices." Naruto looked at her and just nodded his head.

She began moving those big tits of her up and down and massaged the flesh of Naruto's cock with the flesh of her breasts. They were somewhat wet due to some cum still remaining on her face that had dropped down on her breasts and was now acting as lubrication for the cock to slide smoothly through the breasts and stimulate it to its fullest extent.

The feeling was heavenly. Not only did the feeling of flesh wrapped around his cock make him feel like he was getting a special treatment reserved only for those very lucky but also he felt her breath tickle the head of his cock a little and it made him want to come again just to see her lick it off his cock. The sight of Emma licking or sucking on his cock was erotic enough to make him want to see her do that again. The feeling of breasts around his cock was enough to make him look at her face and he saw that she was focusing on his cock.

He felt the liquid surge once through him again and he felt himself harden even harder then before and made a groan that sounded somewhere between lust and animal fury.

The white fluid shot out from the cock and coated Emma's mouth which was opened slightly so she still got some in her mouth. The rest of the cum got on her face and hair. By now she was looking to be covered with white strands of cum and Naruto found that he hardened once again at the sight. She just grinned and wiped off some of the cum with one hand and then brought it to her mouth. Then she got up and then offered her pussy to Naruto. He just looked at it and said: "Want me to lick it?" She just shook her head and said; "It's time you put that in me Naruto…"

With that she pushed her slit against his cock which touched the outer lips and she let out a small gasp of lust. She drove herself down and impaled herself on that thick cock of Naruto's and he let out a small gasp of having such a hot cavity shoved on his cock in one movement until he felt the good sensations all over his cock. The heat was unbelievable and he felt the woman's folds constrict over his cock and stimulate him even more. She slid up and down while marvelling that it still fit into her. It seemed to be too large to fit within her and still it fit good to her.

He felt the woman's legs being driven into his sides as she changed position slightly letting her body face him with her face close to his own and she said: "It feels so good Naruto. If you'll cum inside me then Ahhhhh.."

She had come during the time she was speaking and speaking of coming Naruto felt his own climax approaching steadily. All that was needed was a little push and he'd come straight into her wet and hot pussy.

He looked at the face of Emma and then he moaned her name: "Emma. I'm going to cum soon. Do you want it inside you or do you want me to pull out?"

She just looked at him with her blue eyes and said: "I'd like it if you pulled out Naruto. It'd be hard to explain where I got pregnant." Naruto nodded and pulled out. She looked at him with a little bit of pity in her eyes and said: "You can try something I've never tried before. You can try and put it in my ass. I've never been fucked there so it might be a little bit tight and it might hurt but from what I've heard and seen with Selene it should be enjoyable."

He pulled out by pushing her off him and then he got up and positioned her in front of him. He grabbed her asscheeks and squeezed them to feel their fullness and then placed the tip of his cock against the anus. He pressed against it slightly and then pushed forwards a little bit making the woman gasp in slight pain. He noticed that the tip wasn't in her ass yet and so he thrust deeper and Emma let out a howl of pain as she felt it going into her arse and not stopping until it was in it fully.

It felt so tight around his cock that it was almost unbelievable. It made him feel lightly air headed and he sighed for a moment before he thrust in her ass one time and he heard her give a small yelp of pain. After that loud cry of pain she would move around a lot and just wasn't calm enough so he moved within her causing her a little bit of pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst loose in her ass.

Thick strands of cum spurted from his cock and into her ass and Emma felt her ass getting foiled with the sticky stuff and knew that she'd need to go to the bathroom to get it all out sometime within the next few hours or the next day. Probably the next day if he did what she thought he would do.

He pulled out with his cock still oozing a little bit of cum. "Could you lick it clean for me Emma?" she nodded and soon he was receiving another blowjob like the one he had gotten before. It didn't take long for him to cum once again and she looked at him in gratitude before getting out of bed and then going to the bathroom to empty the semen out of her arse. Naruto just turned to see what Tessa was going to do, also seeing Selene near Tessa. Just as Tessa sat on to his bed.

" I would like to make love to you." She said, looking at him with an innocent look plastered on her face. That freaked him out a little, since when did this become making love? Wasn't it just sex with no love? But oh well. It also astonished him how she could still look so innocent, but he didn't care, she looked quite pretty at the moment. He looked at her with a lustful look, to which she shifted her eyes to the ground, making him frustrated at her unresponsiveness. He looked at her for a moment, then decided that there might be some things good enough for him, that he would be able to discern. He grasped her hand, running his fingers over her palm, letting it calm her slightly, for he could feel that there was something bothering her. "Shall we go, Tessa?"

She nodded, looking at the blonde for a moment, before standing up and standing in front of Naruto. Naruto was just taking in the sight of her ass as it moved at times due to her movements, the two shapely globes of her ass being enough of a captivating sign that he was willing to make sure that there would be nothing to make it go away. He looked at her and as she stood in the middle of the room, and idea landed in his mind, to which he couldn't resist. "Could you dance alittle?"

The request wasn't odd, since she had anticipated it somewhat, swaying her ass slightly so he might be more excited. He wasn't some dumb man just out for a cheap thrill, she had known that from the start, since the other two had been impressed with his skills. So she was going to milk him for all that he was worth, and then some.

He looked at her as she began to dance slowly, the blood within his veins began to pump faster for a few moments, but he tried to keep himself from jumping her right here and now. He looked at the girl, who seemed to be in trance as he began to dance in front of his body, and he looked at her, making it to be a pretty erotic sight.

He could not help but look at her breast, they weren't exetremely large but they still held a certain appeal to him, making him feel the want to make sure that they were touched well. He looked at the breasts, "Stop for a moment. Let me look at your breasts…" and he stepped closer to her, his body wanting to fuck right now and wouldn't take no for an answer, he looked at the girl as she looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, but he flew forwards, his muscles propelling him that way and his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple while his hands kept a close grasp on Tessa's waist. She was surprised at the suckling of her breasts, when he had jumped at her, she had thought that he would be willing to assault her while she still was dancing. She looked at him for a moment, seeing the blonde hair obscuring his face. He suckled on her breasts hard, making her feel a certain wetness in her crotch, the feeling of his tongue going over her nipple and licking it and making it clean being enough to make sure that she was getting wet.

She looked at him and her breathing turned harder.. "Please stop, Naruto."He looked at her, making contact with his blue red eyes with her blue eyes and she shivered since she saw the raw animal lust within them. She looked at him for a moment, but he relented, his cock whipping up, giving her enough time to make sure that she got a good look at it, then began to sensually shake her hips, letting her hands slide over her body, in which she also made a comment: "It looks so… big…"

Naruto nodded; "As big as possible… I wonder if you won't scream too loud to get the attention of the people in the area." She shook her head; "I won't scream because of that penis. Its simply one of the genitalia of the male and it won't make me scream, never!" and that marked the spot of the folds of her sex being unveiled to him, making him lick his lips and he said; "You will like this…. Do you want to touch it?" he looked at her for a moment and she hesitantly came forward, looking at his cock and then reaching out to touch it, feeling the warm flesh in her hands, making a surprised sound at the warmth of it and felt his hand closing around her hand, then beginning to move her hand in an up and down pattern, which seemed to stimulate him. She soon felt his hand leaving hers and she moved her other hand to her hand currently on Naruto's cock. He looked at her as she was now effectively jerking him off, a smile of slight triumph on his face as he looked at her face, which still looked to be pretty innocent, though there seemed to be a hint of lust underneath it. She didn't keep up the innocent front, but she did let some of her horniness to slip out of her control, or otherwise she would have stopped by now…

She could feel his pulsating cock under her hands, feeling the pulse of his blood through it and could feel that he was enjoying the sensations she was causing. She looked up at him, her long hair falling on her ass as she sat on her feet. The feeling that entered her body was one of domination. She was his slave, his damn little slut… she would like whatever he did to her, and would come whenever he wanted her to. The feeling of domination washed over her, placing her soul in a rather difficult position, since it knew that it was outside manipulation, but it didn't want to release itself form the mortal shell that it inhabited for the moment, since she didn't want it to leave, wanting to serve Naruto with all that she had.

Her mouth joined her hands, the tip of his cock in her mouth as she began to make sure that he was well cared for, her mouth making sure that there would be good stimulus for his orgasm, and she wanted to have his cum splashing all in her mouth, wanting to receive it there to swallow it, wanting to taste his heavenly nectar. The feeling of his cock in her mouth was something that was different, the taste of him being slightly salty, but bearable as she worked him without a hitch, her hands moving over his cock with something that seemed to have been done before, but then with a flute or another music instrument. Her tongue was busy flicking over the sensitive urethra, the feelings that it was sending to Naruto's mind finally causing the dam to break and his cum came out in spurts, the feeling of relief going through his and her body.

He could feel her hands and mouth working on his cock in which they would do a lot of the stuff that would make Jiraiya turn green with envy. He looked at the way that her mouth sat around his cock, her mouth looking to be full with his cock while her hands were still pumping it like crazy, the feeling of her tongue coming over the small slit that was on his cock. The feeling was intense enough to allow his semen to come, and the burning sensation of an orgasm came over him once again, the feeling of the burning going away, his semen splashing in her mouth, just like she wanted it.

He pushed her head back, allowing his cock to come out of her mouth with a small plop and then came over her face for the rest of the duration of the orgasm, which left her with a face coated with his cum, which she licked off her face, around the corners of her mouth with her tongue, delighting in the taste of his semen.

This tastes not bad… kinda salty, but still bearable… I don't know why I have gone without having this kind of sex for so long, but this guy is definitively a keeper, since he can make me feel good, which is a pretty hard thing to do, due to me being quite high maintenance, though I reward those that I pick pretty well…Now, to get that thing into my pussy will be a bit of a challenge, but it'll succeed…It has to… She looked at Naruto and then wiped off some of the cum.

His cock beginning to shrink slightly, before turning hard once again, the process making her eyes widen slightly; " Whoa..." she said, looking at Naruto who winked at her. She looked at the thing with wide eyes, gulping deeply at his recovery process, which seemed to make it hard once again. He came closer to her and she could feel his breath on her body as he stood opposite of her, so close and then grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air, then kissing her on her mouth, his eyes holding a small bit of lust within them, coupled with a lot of mischief and a bit of something that wouldn't be identified. The feeling that he was about to take her like an animal was in the air, making her small fantasy of doing it with a wild animal be realized and she said, just to make sure: "You're going to fuck me, aren't you?" Naruto nodded and then began to rub his cock against her pussy lips, using his hands to lift her up and rub her to his cock. The feeling that it gave him was one that would be pretty good, considered by him to be equivalent to a rather nice massage of his balls by such a strange female.

This will be fun… he thought, looking at her as she blushed deeply, before he finally got her in a good angle, then just slowly let her sink on his cock, the head pushing past her pussy lips, causing her eyes to widen at the sensation of a cock coming inside of her body. The feeling that it caused for him was a feeling of tightness, the girl's pussy being tight enough to make him groan slightly. Which meant that Shaw had choosen not to do any thing with this woman.

She screamed as she could feel his cock coming inside her pussy. "Its too large! It won't fit!" but still he pressed on, letting her feel every little bit of him being shoved inside her. If she would have to compare it with something, she could draw a connection between a dildo she had seen once in a sex store, that she had visited as an something to get her by the night.

"It'll fit!" he said, pushing further inside her making her screech rather loudly, to which he replied one again: "You'll survive it! " Tessa's eyebrows raised at that. Naruto pushed a bit farther inside, causing her to wail a rather ghastly scream of pain.

She could feel him going inside her, the feeling of the pain being quite excruciating, the feeling of herself being ripped apart being something that she would not like to experience ever again. The feeling seemed to be mixed with some pleasure, and she realized that she might be getting the pleasure from the pain or something, like those sick girls who loved it when they were beaten by their sexual partner.

Naruto sneezed rather loudly when he pushed farther, muttering about someone talking about him and then pushed farther. "GODDAMNIT! THAT HURTS!" he had accidentally pushed a bit harder then before, causing an inch of his cock to go inside her pussy making her eyes go wide as she seemed to feel it bumping against her uterus. "Stop, stop, stop! You're hurting me!" Naruto didn't listen to her, and thrust deeper, making her scream rather loudly as she could feel him enter her uterus, the place where baby's usually were. It was very painful to her, but she soon got used to it, the feeling of pain ebbing away soon enough to make some pleasure well up within her. She shivered as she looked at his blue eyes, a smirk of insane proportions on his face. "I bet that that just hurt you a little bit, didn't it, Tessa?"

She shuddered, not feeling too good, but refused to give any sign of weakness to him , since she didn't want to come across as a weak girl who would faint after having such a monster cock driven deep into her pussy. She wasn't a stranger to men wanting to do it with her, but it felt very odd to feel him inside her this deep. She giggled all of a sudden, the situation coming across as terribly strange to her, something that amused her. She looked at Naruto, feeling him pulling back slightly then thrust inside her once again, causing her to exhale sharply, making him grin at her while also managing to keep a damn infuriating look in his eyes, like he knew something that she did not. "Do you like this?"

She was tempted to reply with a yes but said instead: "Why do you think I like this, Naruto?" Naruto pressed on, not willing to be defeated by such a worthless girl. She apparently wanted to be taken like a wild animal, but acted defiant to incite such behavior from him. "You like it because you are wet down there. I know your mind inside and out and know that you want to be treated like the slut that you are, Tessa." And he began to move inside her, his cock beginning to move with him as he used his hands to lift her up slightly, then let her slide back on his cock, the feeling of her hot walls rubbing against the entirety of his cock, which was buried inside her making him feel a slight twitch to his lips, making a dark grin appear on his face. He looked her straight into the eyes, making her shiver at the look that she was receiving, making her want to go someone and hide, the feeling of his body going against her and driving his cock in and out of her not even shaking her up anymore, the feeling being drowned out by the sudden fear that he would kill her. Shaw had said that he was a very dangerous man, one of the more powerful in the world that she wasn't sure that even Shaw could kill, and that he would be killed by him instead.

Naruto could feel her body against his, the sweat on her skin being felt by him, as she looked at him, making him think about a good way to make sure that she wouldn't interfere with his plans for the future. She was just some thing to pass the time, the lust having been enough to make him in a rather erotic mood, the want to possess her like a toy coming to his mind, as he looked at her and then long and agonizingly bit down deep on her neck, causing her body to go limp.

The bite was enough to pull her from her body, but she didn't mind it at all, since the pain had made her feel horny, and she didn't like that. She wanted him to take her like an animal, and he had done just that, but the feeling left her some time. The bite, which her body was something that she didn't want to mess with, the fear being in her body that it would corrupt her, burn her from the inside out, already having experienced something as this. She looked at him as she took up a position behind him, his thrust in her body making her feel slightly sickened. She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him, wanting to possess him and stop him. The feeling of his cock entering her pussy had been painful, but what he was doing now was even more painful to watch. She could see that there was an underlying current of lust within his body., making him act like this, the feeling having intensified or something like that with the moment that she went limp or something.

She got up, as his dick fall out of her, her hand then grasped his cock, slowly moving around it, feeling it and she remarked; and she spat on his cock, her saliva dripping down from it, making him feel a bit disgusted at her actions, but she got up, using her hands to push herself up, her body going into a vertical position, her pussy disappearing from his view as her legs were now in the air while she supported herself using her arms. She pushed herself into the air, her legs swaying to the side and she did an 180 degree change, standing on her feet with Naruto's body under her, and a devious smile on her face.

" MMMMFFFFF!" she screamed as she drop her ass onto his dick.

" She's tight." He muttered, feeling her ass around him, making him be acutely aware of the feeling of her body, and seemingly feeling the ass squeezing against his cock like a vice, which seemed to want to get every last bit of cum out of him, but he wanted to get his entire cock inside of her first. The feeling of her ass was something that made him want to come, but he held out, until he was entirely inside her. Inch by inch, he got into her ass, her muffled screams of protest and pain becoming background noise

"Does it feel good, Tessa?" he asked in a manner which could be taken as insulting, Selene giving a giggle at the tone that he used, while Emma finally coming out of the bathroom just looked, seeing Tessa wriggle under him.

The feeling of his entire penis in her ass was painful to her, the body not being prepared for such an amount of pain in a short time, and still struggling to make sure that the pain would go away, or something similar to that. She could feel him beginning to move, the movement making her body shiver because of the new feelings. She had never been fucked up the ass before, preferring it if men went in her pussy to give her more pleasure. She closed her eyes and shivered as Naruto pulled out, then thrust into her again, making her shiver even worse. The feeling that accompanied it made her feel very uncomfortable, like some big object had settled in her stomach.

He thrust deep into her bowels, the feeling of the tight warmness being enough for him. The feeling continued as he willed himself to come, the feeling of his semen shooting through his body being enough, the raw sensations having been cooped up for some reason, infusing themselves at that moment, it being enough for him to come, the feeling of her tight ass contributing to it.

" I'm coming., Tessa. " he groaned, the semen almost at the end of the line, soon it would be shot into her. He pressed his hands against her ass cheeks, drawing blood as her sharp fingernails were pushed into the flesh, making him feel a small amount of pain. He grinned and then forced his chakra into the wounds, healing them.

She could feel his cum flowing into her, filling her ass. The cum that was shooting form his cock was something she didn't feel she had deserved. The feeling of her nails digging into his flesh was uncomfortable too, and she couldn't help but swallow slightly , causing her pussy and ass to contract for a moment, thus causing more pleasure to Naruto. Naruto himself was feeling the sensations well enough that he could feel that he really was spent, and he let himself slide out of her ass, looking at her. Selene almost pushed Tessa off him.

Her hand went to caress his balls, slowly touching them ad she drew a finger over his sack, touching the balls, licking her lips subconsciously, looking at the thing that she desired. When she was finished with his penis, she turned her attention to his balls, letting it slide over his balls with a slowness that was agonising to him, making him shiver slightly as he could feel her hands rubbing over his balls, the softness making him feel the pleasure that came from it. He looked at her and said; " You're quite the tease, aren't you?"

She nodded, unashamed all of a sudden, the feeling having quite much been bashed from her body at the moment, though she didn't know why. "Of course… I work with so many humans, so I got to know how to tease them and get some release…" Naruto shook his head. Her hand went to grasp his cock, making him look at her as her hand began to slide over the lubricated cock, making his eyes widen slightly as she began to jerk him off at an accelerated tempo, her hand literally flashing over his cock.

Her hand seemed to be unable to stop, Selene looking at Naruto as she did her work. She grinned in a saucy way, which made him feel a bit strange, though he had no objections. The feeling was pleasurable, not making him feel pained or feel the other effects that could have occurred. She could have squeezed until it turned into something very unpleasant. Naruto thought about it, and wasn't sure if he would be willing to trust her that much quite yet, but the sensations she was giving him were something he could not ignore, making him look at her with new eyes, that seemed to be filled with the youthful exuberance of himself.

The feeling of pleasure that spread through his body made him focus on her, his face looking at her face, which seemed to glow with something that could be the hormones enhancing it, or could easily be something else, which he could not identify as of yet. The feeling that her hands were evoking within him made him want to go and come right away, but he could feel that it was not the time yet, her hand which was massaging his balls with the sponge not giving him any rest as she cleaned them to their utmost cleanliness, which seemed to make him feel even more, the soapy foam that was on his cock., her pumping hand being the one that delivered the most sensations to his body, making him want to come so badly.

He shivered as her hands began to move over his balls, making him feel some of the softness of her fingers, the way in which she handled him making him ache and want more, wanting to make his cum coat her hands, something that he hadn't wanted ever before, but found himself wanting now.

He looked at the girl as she was busy, her hands going over the head of his cock, touching the head with a finger, smearing some soap over it. That was the moment that he felt like eh couldn't hold on, the feeling being enough to make sure that there would be an eruption of his semen from his cock granting him that final release.

The feeling of his balls releasing their load was something that made him sigh in happiness, the feeling being enough to make sure that there would be some good relaxation. He could see Selene's face as she saw the semen come from his cock, the sticky white liquid coming all over her hands, but she did not care. She looked at him, licking her, looking at him with a sedated expression, before blinking; "What the hell did I just do?"

Emma seem to want to join in this fun, once Naruto's balls in her hand and licking them softly, her tongue feeling his sack. Naruto by now was squirming slightly as the tongues were lavishing attention upon his balls, his cock and they still managed to make him feel like he was the master of the harem that he was building. He looked at Emma, looking at her beautiful blonde hair as she sucked on one side of his cock, Selene following the example, letting him feel their hot mouths, while there tongues flicked over it continuously.

The feeling was something he had never felt before, the feeling of the soft tongues going all over his cock being something that was too outlandish for him to face as the truth, the feeling of the tongues being enough to stimulate him to a great height, whereas nothing could really compare. He was faintly aware that Tessa had sat down to him, and was now kneeled over his chest, having taken one of his nipples in her mouth and sucking on it.

The feeling of the lips against his cock, the tongue licking his balls, the women sucking on his nipples and licking his skin proved to be too much. The feeling of the treatment he was receiving was enough to make him feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening, the load of cum already brewing within it, before it gushed from his cock, straight into the air, and then falling down, as gravity had dictated it, onto Emma and Selene's hair and faces, with a bit of it landing on Tessa's hair and face as she was licking his sack.

Tessa was a bit surprised at the sudden thick strand of cum that landed on her nose and felt it in her hair too. A hand went to get it from her nose, then brought it to her lips, where her tongue got it off her finger, licking it off it before she looked at Emma and Selene who were now busy with cleaning Naruto's cock, their tongues dueling for the right of who was to clean his cock. The feeling of possessiveness flared up within her, the will to get Naruto's semen for herself was flaring up.

Selene was cleaning Naruto's cock with great efficiency, tasting his seed like it was nectar from the gods, feeling very high on energy every time she was tasting his semen on her tongue and swallowing it. She was an old woman, though she felt really young in body, due to her powers granting her youth, he made her feel alive again, the feeling spreading through her body and making her feel happy. She looked at his cock, admiring its shape and form. He had everything a woman could possibly want, and more. The body was in great shape, his cock could come more then 5 times in a day, without him feeling any discomfort and he seemed to be able to last a great deal longer now then he had at the beginning.

While Emma had different trained of thoughts. She should have been excited at tasting his semen, but wasn't. for the first time, she couldn't' figure out what it was. Was it the fact that someone wasn't in the vicinity to watch and command her, or was it that there were multiple women now busy with Naruto? She didn't know why, but she could feel her insides twist slightly as she swallowed the semen that was on Naruto's cock, a feeling of revulsion going through her, normally she was a calm girl, but she seemed to be losing that side more since she had started to fool around with Naruto right now.

Selene loved causing and inflicting pain on anyone, even herself. It gave her a kick that was beyond anything she had ever experienced. The feeling that it gave her was to intense to really describe, the feeling being enough to make her come by just thinking about it. Selene was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Selene threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Selene's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Selene grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Selene's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Selene screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Selene hot wet hole. Selene after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Selene's hips and flipped her off of him. He turned his attention to Emma, as she was now standing in front of him.

She traced her hands over his chest, which showed musculature which would be good on any male that she wandered across, instantly taking a liking to his muscles and the feeling of maturity which she liked around him seemed to fade away, being charged slightly and she felt her pussy turn sopping wet as he traced a fingernail over her thigh, looking her in the eyes.

He grinned for a moment and then decided to be a bit daring and he grabbed Emma's head pretty roughly and delivered a kiss on her lips, full of passion. It took a few seconds before the woman relaxed and then began to kiss him back in full force, making him feel the woman's lips on his, making for a good sensational feeling. He looked her into her blue eyes and smiled softly.

This should be alot more fun now… she though and looked at him with her blue eyes widening as she saw something that possibly couldn't be very good for her. The cock that he was endowed with seemed to have gained another inch as he had been kissing her and was now comfortably resting against her thigh, causing her to blush. His hands travelled over her body until they reached her pussy and then she started to wriggle a bit. "Naruto, don't do that there… it is so embarrassing for you to do that…" the embarrassment that he was doing this to her made her cheeks slightly rosy from the attention that was lavished to her private parts. He was relentless, driving his fingers deep into her and moving around inside of her, a sensation that she found to be causing her to heat up from the feelings that it evoked within her and she was soon sweating like crazy, feeling how his fingers moved into her and he was now constantly pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. He looked at Emma's face, he saw that she was enjoying watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the sheets and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

Emma's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this, also made her forget about the slight pain as she had just allowed him to enter, without really making too much pain be felt within her body. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Emma for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of all this making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Emma rolled off him by slumping to the side.

_*** Lemon ends ***_

Naruto saw that Tessa and Selene were still more then ready to keep going. There was one thought going through Naruto head, it was going to be a long night and mission. For now, Naruto just said to himself screw the mission. It's time to enjoy this fun.

_**End of chapter**_

_**yeah kind of rushed **_

_**but just wanted to get it done**_

_**yeah from this point on **_

_**Im just going to flip a coin **_

_**to see if its going to be a hero or villain **_

_**so people give me names of who to do next**_

_**if your bday is near **_

_**tell me and I will do the request since its your bday**_

_**dont lie people**_

_**if there any thing you need to be cleared up just ask **_

**_dont flame me because of something i forget to put down_**

**_Im trying to be a good person by answering any questions that you ask_**

_**and heres some thing for **_

_**The Hunting of Nine **_

_**some one is trying to say **_

_**that if Naruto endes up with Rogue **_

_**that it should be a single pairing**_

_**since she will not like the idea of sharing him**_

_**I kind of agree but hey its fanfiction **_

_**which means any one could do what they want**_

_**do other people agree **_

_**or not**_

_**review and tell me **_

_**about this story and about the Rogue issue**_


	7. Wind Dancer

_**Marvel and Naruto dont belong to me **_

_**which I think alot of people are happy about**_

_**but hey lets get this story on the way **_

_**Sofia Mantega**_

_**reason why i picked her was becasue she hot **_

_**when she was sent to the us **_

_**it was in december**_

_**she arrived to her school in jan in parts of Denver Colorado**_

_**for five months didnt make any friends **_

_**that where this idea came from**_

_**so enjoy**_

_**Chapter Sofia Mantega ( Wind Dancer ) **_

Currently Sofia was thnking of how much her life had changed in the past six months. Six months ago her mother was shot in a riot. She wasn't in the riot, more on the lines she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And it was to buy her daughter a gift. Even though she recieved the gift... sshe was given it with police telling her the bad news. After this she was sent to live with her father. A man she has never met. That was bad news. Her father already hated hre, and it was just because of being a mutant. It took her three weeks to learn english. She learned it but she has a accent to her english voice. So, Sofia was mocked at school for her cheerful attitude and strange accent. Something she couldn't help. But this was the bad side of the new events that happen to her in the past six months.

The good side was, even though her father hated her, Derek Newton, butler/driver to her father was kind to her. He gave her the kindness her father wasn't going to give her. But that wasn't the only good thing. The other was Naruto Uzumaki. Her friend and later her boyfriend. On her first day at her new school. She was given the seat of the right side of him. While the other kids mock her while she was walking towards her seat. He didn't, he introduce himself kindly to her. Thats who they became friends. She learned that he lived alone, in a decent size apartment. From what he told her, his parents gaven him a nice amount of money to live on when he turned 16. He also said that he came to this school to learn, after he finished from here he going back to his home town.

Durning the time he has befriend Sofia, she learned that he was a mutant. He had the power to clone himself and shape shift. Which was quite amazing in Sofia opinion. After learning that, Sofia decided to show him that she was also a mutant. Her power allowed her to use the wind in some from she wanted. After two months of becoming friends, Naruto asked her out. At first Sofia was surprise and told him that she need time to think about. After a day of thinking of her felling towards Naruto. She saw that she did have feeling's for him. So now they have been happy for three months in there relationship.

Which leads as to what Sofia was thinking right now. She was thinking of cutting school for today. For her father didn't remember it was her Birthday and Derek told her that she should for her special day. After some inner debate she decided to cut class. And drag her boyfriend along with her. Derek knew that she was dating Naruto. He promised that he wouldn't tell her father.

__________________

A little later, Sofia and Naruto were in Naruto apartment changing there clothes. They wanted to get out of there school uniform and have a good date. In the past, she had stayed at Naruto apartment to study. Where she learned to leave spare clothes in case of events. This wasn't the first time she cut class, after she learned that he was a mutant. Thye used his powers to cut class, while at the same time the clones took the class. Which is way she had spare clothes there and why she studied with him. Nothing beside making out has happen so far. Now they were leaving to watch a movie.

Fourty minutes later Sofia and Naruto entered the cinema, standing in the queue for the movie called Zombieland. Sofia wore a dress, think of the one she had for porm in the comics, making her look sexy. He looked at her and then he at himself for he was dressed in a simple black outfit which seemed to be inferior to what she wore. The movie had been nice and it was funny too.

After the movie was finished the two of them went to go and dance at one of popular dance clubs in the town, even though it was daytime, there are some clubs in the won open up this earlier. Naruto proving to be a relatively good dancer, able to make sure that there would be no flaw in the rhythm of his movements. But this was manily because Sofia had always liked to dance, so she taught him how to dance. After the time they had spent dancing, and occasionally making some lewd motions like Sofia grinning against his private parts on the dance floor.

They began to feel tired and seeing there would be plenty of time before school would be let out, Naruto invited her to spend the rest of the day at his house, of course it was just to hang out and make out. She agree to go, since its been two days since she had last been there. They entered his apartment, noticing the little but rubbish that was lying on the floors. " Don't tell me I need to remind you again to clean?" Sofia asked, in the past his apartment was much more messier. She force him to clean his apartment. Naruto just laugh and told her that he hasn't had time to clean lately.

She entered his bedroom, to change into normal clothes. She giggled as she saw the posters of the half naked women on the walls and noticed that there was no set pattern in them and that there were no specific hair colours that he loved. His bedroom was the only place she had yet to see in his apartment. She settled down on the bed, her mind still a little bit going into overdrive and she couldn't help but smell his scent on the covers, smelling the familiar scent of an animalistic scent mixed between something she had yet to smell.

Naruto let his body fall down on the couch, his body feeling like it was aflame. He could feel the heat within his chest begin to expand and he thought about his relationship with Sofia. They had fun, and he and Sofia had come to an understanding that it would be better waited before anything like going to bed together.

He felt the pillows of the couch underneath his back and he couldn't help but fathom if Sofia would like his room. It was a little bit messy in there and he really knnew that she didn't like messy homes, so he wasn't sure if she would like messy bedroom. He just hoped that she found his acceptable and he hoped that everything would just be fine after seeing his room.

He couldn't feel very much but he decided to just wait for Sofia to come out. He decided to gain some more rest in his body, as he was laying on the couch. His eyes closed and without ten minutes having past he was asleep. He never would know what the hell was going on in the girl's mind at the moment for he wasn't there to see the look in her eyes as she was thinking up a plan to make sure that there would be a lot of activity at the crept closer to his door, listening for the sounds of steady breathing and waiting to hear that he was asleep. She could wait no longer.. She wanted him now and she would get him now. She knew she was ready now and she believed that all guys were ready at any given chance.

She opened the door to see him passed out on the couch. She knew that he must be a heavy sleeper due to the fact that he seemed to be able to sleep even in all of the class. She looked at his sleeping form, a small bit of drool seeping out of his mouth. She quickly wipe it off. She giggled and he just grunted something and turned in his sleep, not aware of the things happening around him.

She moved over to him, her arms moving and touching his cheek. She softly took a hold of his face and gave him a kiss on his lips, her face looking in anticipation at his reaction. She grinned as he mumbled something about Sofia and then turned around to lie on his back. She got a naughty idea on her mind and then let her hands slide over his body towards the pair of pants he wore and then slowly unbuckled the belt as to not awake him. She had finished unbuckling the belt and then slowly zipped down the zipper and then opened his pants and ever so slowly she slid them off his legs, noticing that he had very muscles legs and that they looked to be able to kick very hard. She put the pants on the floor, not really caring too much for it since she knew that he had some of her spare clothes laying around here.

She let her hands slide over his legs, stroking the skin and then finally coming to a halt near his underwear. It looked like a simple set of boxers and she could already see that he was large since he was still limp and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants even when limp. She let her hand go over the fabric and she watched as it seemed to rise a bit, making the bulge pronounced. He groaned a little and then motioned to turn around but she kept him pinned to the couch not letting him move an inch. She grinned and then said to herself, softly: "You aren't getting away..."

_*** Lemon ***_

She moved her hands to the elastic band that kept his underwear against his skin and then lifted it and slid the underwear down, displaying Naruto's cock to her eyes. She grinned as she could feel a tingle go through her reproductive system at the sight of such a cock. She could feel herself yearning to touch it, to caress it and to make love to such a huge thing. She gently touched it with one finger sand felt the warm feeling of his cock and could feeling the beat of his blood pumping through his veins in his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling the blood pumping through his veins even better and also feeling the warmth that was coming off his cock. She moved her hand upwards, touching the sensitive for area of his cock and making him groan her name but not awaken. He truly was a deep sleeper. She grinned and then softly took a whiff of his scent as it came from his lions, the primal smell of a male's musk. It made her feel slightly hornier then before and she knew that she wanted him now and would not wait. She grabbed her clothes and then slowly began to get out of them, the task being harder then she had thought due to the fact that her body was ready to mate with him and was getting sweaty from the desire to have him within her. She was finished after five minutes and she just let the clothes lie near his discarded pants and then she put a hand next to his head and then rolled on top of him. He didn't rouse, something which was not lost on her and then figured that he must be used to falling out of bed or that there might be some sleep deprivation that kept him asleep. She grabbed his cock and then brushed the tips against her pussy, the tip almost entering her pussy but not quite. She wanted to see his eyes and then got an idea. She grabbed his head, letting her body fall onto his and kissed him on the lips in a passionate way, making his eyes fly open.

The first feeling he felt as he awoke was the feeling of something crashing into his body. Only seconds after that he could feel his head being brought to something and he opened his eyes the moment when the lips touched his and his eyes looked straight into hers, is eyes registering the lust within them but not really recognising it. He could no longer feel his body and then he felt his cock become hot as something hot was shoved over it. He felt his body react and saw Sofia move up and down with her lower body and she moaned inside his mouth, immediately making him aware of what exactly it was that had been shoved over his cock. He was now with a girl… a girl who had seemingly planned this…

He looked at her and she broke the kiss and gently spoke, her voice calm and collected even though she wanted to scream his name to everyone who would be in the vicinity to hear them…

She looked at him and then said: "Please don't be confused Naruto-kun. I've wanted this for a while now, and since I'm sixteen now I believe it the perfect time. Allow me to do this, to have pleasure coming from your body and I shall reward you most generously…" she didn't know why she said that in such a weird manner but she didn't really mind it, her mind focused on the pleasure she was getting from him.

Naruto mind was able to understand alittle bit of what she had said, he really didn't hear her for two reasons: one was when she talks you can hear her accent, which he always thought was sexy and two she was naked in front of him. Now Sofia was sitting, more like squating on top on top of him.

"Please...be gentle Naruto."

Naruto nodded, now fully erect. He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Sofia smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her, eventually reaching the barrier. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward, tearing the wall apart and causing Sofia to let out a scream of pain. He quickly muffled it with one of his kisses, combing his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. With his other hand he wiped away the tears slowly, planting kisses at where they had once been.

"Naruto...it hurts so much."

"I know. Just wait, it gets better."

It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Sofia sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly. She had finally lost her innocence, and it was to the boy she loved. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Sofia tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Sofia before thrusting back in. Sofia moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Sofia moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Sofia flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Sofia rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Sofia was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Sofia's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant since she would have no money to support the child and Naruto might eventually get killed due to her father connections, leaving the child without a father. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. The bright red chakra was surging through his body and Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Sofia. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired. Sofia moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Sofia was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that, but then again she was a virgin about a hour ago so its expect that she would still be tight. Sofia had always had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto knew that with her dancing from where she came from and some other sports, it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Sofia… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing. She thought of next time they have sex, to do it in her father store. The store had video recorders every where, including the bathrooms. Just drag Naruto into the bathroom and fuck him there, just as one big screw you to her father. She giggle at the thought of that.

_*** Lemon End ***_

They fell asleep within moments after they both lay down, sleep claiming them. After a few hours Sofia had woken up take a shower and put her clothes back on. The shower she believed she really needed to get all the cum off her body. She kissed Naruto before heading back to her home.

The next day she skipped school once again, but this time with out Naruto. She went to her father store and used her powers to destory it, not caring what will happen after wards.

_**Chapter ends**_

_**so what did you think**_

_**Sofia and Naruto have alot of the same traits **_

_**and both have powers over wind.**_

_**which is why i picked her for today**_

_**she joined the xmen after destorying her father store in case people haven't read the comics**_

_**naruto left the leaf to become smarter before he went back to try and become hokage **_

_**so review **_

_**and ask about who you want to see next**_

_**funny thing is this is like porno **_

_**expect you read it lol**_

_**I have some ideas with She Hulk and a few others**_

_**Poeple need to check out **_

_**Marvel swimsuit issue and you will find out what Im think of what to do with She Hulk**_

_**so yeah review **_

_**and dont flame **_

_**any thing that wasnt made clear **_

_**just send me a message and i will clear it up**_

_**ps if people want to use any of these fic as ideas to make there own fic **_

_**then by all means go ahead **_

_**but please tell me first so i can read your story**_


	8. Notes about the next chapter

_**So here a quick list of the girls to come in the next chapter **_

_**yes next chapter **_

_**all of these girls will be in it**_

_**Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton)**_

_**The Wasp (Janet van Dyne)**_

_**Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock)**_

_**Dazzler (Alison Blaire)**_

_**Dagger ( Tandy Bowen )**_

_**Mary Jane Watson**_

_**Shadowcat ( Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde)**_

_**Rogue (Anna Marie)**_

_**Jean Grey**_

_**Danielle Moonstar**_

_**Husk (Paige Guthrie) **_

_**Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee**_

_**Magma (real name Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, but also known as Alison Crestmere)**_

_**Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair)**_

_**Storm (Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe)**_

_**Polaris (Lorna Dane)**_

_**Domino (Neena Thurman)**_

_**Tigra (Greer Grant)**_

_**Medusa**_

_**Susan Storm Richards (also known as Invisible Girl and later, Invisible Woman)**_

_**Elektra Natchios**_

_**Black Widow (Natalia Romanova, also known as Natasha Romanoff)**_

_**Citizen V: Dallas Roirdan**_

_**Songbird: Melissa Gold**_

_**Silverclaw: Maria de Guadalupe Santiago**_

_**Firebird: Bonita Juarez**_

_**Free Spirit: Cathy Webster**_

_**after this im going to have another chapter**_

_**with evil girls **_

_**then the teenager girls **_

_**so what do you think **_

_**review and tell me**_


	9. Good girls epic

_**Today people your going to have one treat**_

_**there so many girls **_

_**all from different comics **_

_**so here are there names**_

_**Mockingbird (Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton) x**_

_**The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) x**_

_**Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) x**_

_**Dazzler (Alison Blaire) x **_

_**Dagger ( Tandy Bowen ) x**_

_**Mary Jane Watson x**_

_**Shadowcat ( Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde) X**_

_**Rogue (Anna Marie) x**_

_**Jean Grey x**_

_**Danielle Moonstar x**_

_**Husk (Paige Guthrie) x**_

_**Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee X**_

_**Magma (real name Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, but also known as Alison Crestmere) x**_

_**Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) x **_

_**Storm (Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, née Munroe) x**_

_**Polaris (Lorna Dane) x**_

_**Domino (Neena Thurman) x**_

_**Tigra (Greer Grant) x**_

_**Medusa x**_

_**Susan Storm Richards (also known as Invisible Girl and later, Invisible Woman) x**_

_**Elektra Natchios x**_

_**Black Widow (Natalia Romanova, also known as Natasha Romanoff) x**_

_**Citizen V: Dallas Roirdan x **_

_**Songbird: Melissa Gold x**_

_**Silverclaw: Maria de Guadalupe Santiago x **_

_**Firebird: Bonita Juarez x**_

_**Free Spirit: Cathy Webster x**_

_**yes there are many woman in this chapter**_

_**I know some werent a good hero at the before one or two of these characters death **_

_**but hey it my story**_

_**so with out further ado **_

_**lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter Good Heros solos**_

" Why are we here again?" whined a southen accent girl. It was Rogue of the X-men, and currently a bit peeved at the fact that she had to go to a meeting of the SWA, the Super Women Association, a meeting held every year to discuss the past year experican for heroinesin the super hero communinty. She didn't have to attend as she was a loner at these sirt of stuff, but she had sat in one of those meetings and had been bored out of her mind. It was so dull to see the women arguing about some things like days off work and other things, but if it got her away from the mansion for a little bit, it was all fine with her. She looked at the rest of the people traveling with her. In front of her was, one was a sexy Asian psychic wearing a tight ninja-like body suit named Betsy Braddock. Another was a voluptuous, telepath wearing tight green pants and a green halter top named Jean Grey. Tandy Bown, was brought along with them since the X-men where the closes to her location to bring her to the meeting, her flawless face and platinum blond hair perfectly seem perfect on her. Ororo Munroe, the african godess was with them to. Behind her was Danielle Moonstar,Her body was that of a skilled athlete, not a trace of flab or fat to be found. Next to her was Rahne Sinclair, her appearance and demeanor was always that of an innocent, religious schoolgirl (which she was, to a degree).Paige Guthrie, a sexy blond hair girl. Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee was a sexy asian Aquila,a princess in another land and mutant heroine Magma. Lorna Dane, was a woman with green hair but still very sexy in many Pryde, she was a bit on the short side as she was the shortest one there. She had a slim figure, almost childlike in a way with small breast, not too small but like her height she had the smallest ones out of them. She had a nice compact body though and there was a bit of baby fat but in an attractive way that didn't make her look like she was short and too skinny. Alison, was a beautiful blond with a great singing voice. Neena was with them, her blue skin and the black around one of her eyes was a dead give away that she was a , She had an interesting look with that streak of white in her hair and a great body. And based on their looks alone, they were slighty bored.

" It the yearly SWA. We knew that this was coming up." Jean answered her friend.

" Yeah, yeah... but why did we bring the young girls with us?" Rogue asked.

" They wanted to come with us." Besty answered. Rogue just huffed and kept walking with the group knowing that there was no use in talking anymore. After a few minutes of walking they finally reach the hotel that was rented out for this meeting. Its one of the hotels that welcome all people, a good thing if you were a mutant, since in some places they don't give service if your a mutant. After cheecking in, they went to the hall to were all the girls were meant to be in.

" Thye god SHEILD is paying for this hotel." Kitty said, as they were walking down the hallways.

" Yes it's very fortune they are." a voice said behind Kitty, causing her and many other to jump. They turned there heads around to see Black Widow, Natalia Romanova, walking behind them.

" Don't scare us like that!" Yelled Kitty, not liking surprise. Natalia didn't seem to react to her outburst. She kust kept a in diference expression on her face. After a minute of walking they came to the room where they were told to meet for the meeting. They open the doors to see Cathy Webster, Mary Jane Watson, Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton, Greer Grant, Susan Storm, Medusa, Melissa Gold, Janet van Dyne, Dallas Roirdan, Maria de Guadalupe Santiago, Bonita Juarez, and Elektra Natchios.

I'm just going to skip to the lemon. Put a long story short. When Jean was the Dark Phoenix she sensed Naruto and his nine tail a while she did all she could do to reach him. Where she was finally able to. She told him to meet her at this meeting. After introducing him to the rest of the girls, she was able to convenice them to let him give them there sexual release. So all the girls are going upstairs with clones of Naruto, while Jean gets to go with the real one. Yeah on my free time this is going to be fixed. So dont complaine, okay. And when the lemons begin there already naked.

_*** Lemon, Begining with Amara ***_

She pushed Naruto onto his bed and she bent towards his face and he saw breasts coming at his face. All Naruto could do was gawk at the sight in front of him. Just because he was a shadow clone of Naruto doesn't mean that he doesn't have emotions or expressions. She grabbed Naruto's dick roughly and looked at it as it was within her hand. She brought her head towards his limp dick and blew against the flesh once and Naruto felt the cool air on his dick and he stiffened a little. After pushing Naruto onto his bed, she was preety much sitting on his chest. She moved her crotch to his face and said: " Lick me Naruto." He felt joy overwhelm him as he looked at the female flesh and as it pressed into his face he did what he had been told. His tongue shot out and licked the female flesh making the woman shiver.

She felt rather good at the moment."Naruto I'm going to do the same to you since you are pretty good at this. I think you'd enjoy this." With that said she moved her body so they were in a 69 position and she ground her pussy into his face while looking at the limp dick. "Can't have you not enjoy yourself." With that she began to softly stroke the dick and with a grin on her face she saw it rise to attention. Then she opened her mouth as it was semi-hard and then engulfed it with her mouth. It tasted kinda odd but she knew from experican that this was to be expect and that he must of like it since his tongue twitched in her pussy. And the fact that it was rather big was also a good surprise.

She felt it growing harder and bigger in her mouth and felt the urge to just go and let him cum within a few seconds but where's the fun in that. Instead of just pressing a point in a certain region of the body which is often sensitive when poked she decided to make his pleasure become stretched over time.

She used her tongue to lick the entire length of his dick and she twitched as his tongue hit the sensitive part of her pussy. She knew that she'd cum soon and wanted to have a little bit more fun with him. She sucked on it and then made a bobbing motion which made Naruto currently licking her pussy groan.

She sucked on his dick like any girl would do for their respective boyfriends. The fact that Naruto wasn't her boyfriend just made it more exciting. She felt something change in the way he breathed and with a sudden rigidness in his dick she absently noted that he must have come while she was distracted about something. The flood of semen into her mouth was impressive for a first time, hell it was impressive for any guy since none of the guys she use to service could cum as much as he could. She couldn't keep it in her mouth so some of it seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

She let go of the dick and grinned while she licked off some of the remaining cum with her tongue and then said: "Did you like that my little Naruto? I hope you're ready to go another time. Let me do something to you then." with that she stood up from her position and hit Naruto in the head as she swung a foot off the bed and then the rest of her body followed and she said while looking at him: " that was pretty good Naruto. Wait a few seconds and I'll get something and nice ready for you. Then you can feel how hot I'm from the inside and not the outside like you have seen before."He looked at the ceiling and he sighed contently. That was one awesome experience she had given him. And she said that there would be more for him in store.

She sat down on his lap and guided him into her. With a wet sound he entered her. She felt like she was in heaven with it in her and stimulating her clit to its fullest flesh encased his length like a fitting felt so good within her that he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus. After a while he grabbed her arms and pressed them to the bed making her fall backwards with him lying on top.

"You like that don't you?" at a moan from her he just smiled a little and said once again: "I once heard that some girls like it rough and you're nothing else then one of those girls."

"Don't treat me like that Naruto." she moan again. It has been some time since they started talking and Naruto was still moving inside of her with his dick stimulating her. He looked her into her brown eyes and smile: "Want me to come inside of you?"

"Nah I wanna feel it all over me. I don't want to become pregnant at this age. I think I'll wait with getting pregnant until I'm much older and having more motherly experican." she told Naruto. With that he felt the edge of pleasure being reached and without much thought he pulled out and looked at her flushed face, pleasure making it so that the flush looked quite naturally on her face. Then he twitched and his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all over her thighs since he had pulled out. It came out with such force that some of it landed on her stomach. She grinned and said to him: "You really know how to please a woman Naruto."

Amara felt herself getting intensely aroused by the contact she was getting from the cock in her mouth as well as the musky scent that seemed to hang around Naruto. She looked at him and saw raw primal lust in those blue eyes and she just wondered when he was going to looked him in the eyes and then saw that the thing in her mouth seemed to quiver a little bit and then a torrent of cum was shot into her mouth, so she sucked harder,creating a vacuum and fastened herself to the shaft in an effort not to spill a single drop as she wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto was distracted by the woman who seemed to be attached to him. She looked at him with feverish eyes as he felt the pleasure wracking his body. He looked at her and then groaned rather loudly as she pulled her head away from his crotch and then took a few breaths and then looked at him and said. " Were not done by a longshot." She looked at him and then made herself comfortable and grabbed a hold of his told him gently to just lie there and she then put the tip of his manhood at her pussy. He complied of course. He thrust into Amara and felt her heat encase his smiled as he started thrusting into her. He pulled back to give another thrust.

" Tell me you name!" Amara shouted at the top of her lungs.

" Naruto!" he yelled at her, His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing a orgasm. She could feel the meat within her move at a rapid pace and she could feel the veins running over Naruto's cock stimulate her a little bit. Amara felt him stiffen as she was riding top him and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her pussy, coating the inside.

She felt the fluids on her hand and she was now slowly stroking it just because she wanted to see him shoot that juice once again. She looked at him and then decided to just give him a blowjob so she could taste herself.

She lay down on her belly and then wriggled up until she was lying with her head on Naruto's left leg and then slowly moved her head to a position just above the tip of his cock. She then lowered her head onto his cock and she saw it twitch once as her hot breath probably must have tickled the slick thing. She closed her mouth and tasted her own juices. She moved her tongue all across the head to gain some sort of reaction from him and it did show by him making rhythmic thrusts with his pelvis towards her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying this. Then she could feel two hands on her head and they forced her down on his cock and she could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to back out but the hands were powerful and held her head down even further and the cock slipped into her throat and made her feel like she was choking on something. This was one of the freakiest feelings she had ever experienced and she didn't know why the hell he was so commanding of her but he would give her his cum to taste or else she'd bite down on him just like she had done looked at him and then she could feel him hardening in her mouth and release a burst of semen into her mouth. The salty taste and the fact that it was still in her throat made her want to get out of that position. She still felt his hand soon her head as she tried to get loose but to no avail.

He felt odd… like a huge headache at the moment and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened his eyes once after the orgasm had waned and saw that his hands were still holding Amara by her head and pressing her head into his lap. He saw her eyes closing and quickly got his manhood out of her mouth. She took several deep breaths but seemed to be asleep or at least unconscious.

_*** With Danielle Moonstar ***_

"Naruto-… Let's make this a bit more fun for me…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Danielle's fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practised doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the precum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal since he was her jinchuriki, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on your little bitch… I'm your little cum-sucking and licking bitch…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Danielle was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Danielle had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Danielle's hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting, almost forbidden, like how the girl would look covered in his essence.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centres overload.

Danielle looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Danielle had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Danielle's mouth, which displeased the Native American extremely, since she couldn;'t believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her darnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Danielle, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Danielle…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, the water being turned off by him, looking at her and then pressing her against the wall, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Danielle in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement or rape…

Danielle loved it when he had pressed her against the wall and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mindsets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Danielle's huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realised that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure. I offer myself to you…" Danielle said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Danielle was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours, Master! Show this little bitch who is her master…" Naruto looked at her, since he beleived she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Danielle slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstones, their intensity shocking her. Danielle shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me like your whore… I'm your whore…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Danielle was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Danielle slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Danielle was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion.

_*** Medusa ***_

Naruto looked at Medusa as she looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, but he flew forwards, his muscles propelling him that way and his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple while his hands kept a close grasp on Medusa's waist. She was surprised at the suckling of her breasts. She looked at him for a moment, seeing the blonde hair obscuring his face. He suckled on her breasts hard, making her feel a certain wetness in her crotch, the feeling of his tongue going over her nipple and licking it and making it clean being enough to make sure that she was getting wet.

She looked at him and her breathing turned harder.. "Please stop, Naruto." He looked at her, making contact with his blue eyes with her green eyes and she shivered since she saw the raw animal lust within them. She looked at him for a moment, his cock whipping up the moment that it got the freedom to get up, and it shook for a few seconds, giving her enough time to make sure that she got a good look at it, then began to sensually shake her hips, letting her hands slide over her body, snaking inside of her tighs, she also made a comment: "It looks so… big…"

Naruto nodded; "As big as possible… I wonder if you won't scream too loud to get the attention of the people in the area." She shook her head; "I won't scream because of that penis. Its simply one of the genitalia of the male and it won't make me scream, never!" and that marked the spot, the folds of her sex being unveiled to him, making him lick his lips and he said; "You will like this…. Do you want to touch it?" he looked at her for a moment and she hesitantly came forward, looking at his cock and then reaching out to touch it, feeling the warm flesh in her hands, making a surprised sound at the warmth of it and felt his hand closing around her hand, then beginning to move her hand in an up and down pattern, which seemed to stimulate him. She soon felt his hand leaving hers and she moved her other hand to her hand currently on Naruto's cock. He looked at her as she was now effectively jerking him off, a smile of slight triumph on his face as he looked at her face, which still looked to be pretty innocent, though there seemed to be a hint of lust underneath it. She didn't keep up the innocent front, but she did let some of her horniness to slip out of her control, or otherwise she would have stopped by now…

She could feel his pulsating cock under her hands, feeling the pulse of his blood through it and could feel that he was enjoying the sensations she was causing. She looked up at him, her long hair falling on her ass as she sat on her feet. The feeling that entered her body was one of domination. She was his slave, his damn little slut… she would like whatever he did to her, and would come whenever he wanted her to. The feeling of domination washed over her, placing her soul in a rather difficult position, since she came from the royal family, which meant every one besides her husband and a handful of people always did what she told them to do. Being Dominate is one of her sercert fetish. Something only her husband knew about.

Her mouth joined her hands, the tip of his cock in her mouth as she began to make sure that he was well cared for, her mouth making sure that there would be good stimulus for his orgasm, and she wanted to have his cum splashing all in her mouth, wanting to receive it there to swallow it, wanting to taste his heavenly nectar. The feeling of his cock in her mouth was something that was different, the taste of him being slightly salty, but bearable as she worked him without a hitch, her hands moving over his cock with something that seemed to have been done before, but then with a flute or another music instrument. Her tongue was busy flicking over the sensitive urethra, the feelings that it was sending to Naruto's mind finally causing the dam to break and his cum came out in spurts, the feeling of relief going through his and her body.

He could feel her hands and mouth working on his cock and he was glad they would do a lot of the stuff that would make Jiraiya turn green with envy. He looked at the way that her mouth sat around his cock, her mouth looking to be full with his cock while her hands were still pumping it like crazy, the feeling of her tongue coming over the small slit that was on his cock. The feeling was intense enough to allow his semen to come, and the burning sensation of an orgasm came over him once again, the feeling of the burning going away, his semen splashing in her mouth, just like she wanted it.

He pushed her head back, allowing his cock to come out of her mouth with a small plop and then came over her face for the rest of the duration of the orgasm, which left her with a face coated with his cum, which she licked off her face, around the corners of her mouth with her tongue, delighting in the taste of his semen.

_This tastes not bad… kinda salty, but still bearable… I don't know why I have gone without having sex for so long, but this guy is definitively a keeper, since he can make me feel good, which is a pretty hard thing to do, due to me being quite high maintenance, though I reward those that I pick pretty well…Now, to get that thing into my pussy will be a bit of a challenge, but it'll succeed…_ She looked at Naruto and then wiped off some of the cum, but he wasn't done yet as he grabbed her hair, wrapped some strands of it around his cock, making her hair dirty with his semen and then began to use it as a stimulation device, the feeling of the hair over his cock and balls driving him wild, even though he should not do it, but nobody had really told him that you shouldn't use a lady's hair for sexual gratification, something which was almost unheard of too… since very few ladies would ever grow their hair out that long since it would obstruct their movement in some situations, though she didn't really mind it, since the hair was silky smooth, and she had chosen to make it well cared for, not only that she can control how long she wanted it. This new sexual gratification was new to both of them, and Medusa want to see if she would enjoy it later in her life.

The feeling of the hair over the flesh of his cock, it felt good. The feeling of the smooth hair over his cock, which was still a bit sticky made it feel good. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at him with some surprised in her eyes, and he grinned, looking at her with a mischievous look in his eyes before saying; "I couldn't resist… your hair is just so smooth and silky that I want it to make me come…"

She looked at him with strange eyes and then said; "Alright… then I presume you want me to get it in my pussy too, right?" he nodded, knowing that she wasn't too offended by him using her hair as a sexual gratification device. The general pleasure was built up as he rubbed the hair over his cock, making him feel its silky strands go over his cock, that and the look that was on her face, which seemed like she was interested in the technique he used made it all worth it. He began to accelerate, grabbing her hair and then just letting it slide over his cock, a bigger volume then before. He couldn't explain it, but the feeling of the long hair seemed to excite him more, knowing that he was doing something that seemed to be pretty offensive to a girl, and her apparently liking it.

Her hair had been a source of pride for her for some time, since she had kept it well cleaned and in good condition… to feel it being defiled like that excited her and she looked at his balls, to see if they were already exhibiting some of the signs that would lead to an eruption. He looked at her for a moment, then she could see his balls shrink slightly, before making some sound from his throat as he apparently came. The feeling of his grip intensifying, causing her to feel the pain of her hair being pulled on made it all the more painful for her, but she simply gritted her teeth, telling herself to bear the pain, since he was just coming and that it would be over pretty soon…

The feeling of the hair on his penis was good enough for him, and when he came, he could see the strands getting sticky with his cum. It kept on coming, landing in her hair, creating quite the white mess in her hair, it dripping down her hair slightly, due to Naruto producing a lot of it. He grinned as he saw a particularly big strand of cum dripping down on her skin, then after noticing that she had a shower in her room like most people, so he gave her a shake of his head, then said; "Can you go and wash your hair for a bit? It would be a shame to let such beautiful hair go to waste because of you being a bit stubborn with not washing it.

_How the hell did he know that I wanted to wash it to get the cum out of it? I'm not that transparent, am I?_ She looked at him and then got up "Alright… I'll be in the shower for a bit, to get it out of my hair…"

He nodded, his cock beginning to shrink slightly, before turning hard once again, the process making her eyes widen slightly; "She wasn't kidding…" she said, looking at Naruto who winked at her and said; "I'd join you, but I'm not sure if I could control myself…" she looked at the thing with wide eyes, gulping deeply at his recovery process, which seemed to make it hard once again. He came closer to her and she could feel his breath on her body as he stood opposite of her, so close and then grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air, then kissing her on her mouth, his eyes holding a small bit of lust within them, coupled with a lot of mischief and a bit of something that wouldn't be identified. The feeling that he was about to take her like an animal was in the air, making her small fantasy of doing it with a wild animal be realized and she said, just to make sure: "You're going to fuck me, aren't you?" Naruto nodded and then began to rub his cock against her pussy lips, using his hands to lift her up and rub her to his cock. The feeling that it gave him was one that would be pretty good, considered by him to be equivalent to a rather nice massage of his balls by an unnamed female.

_This will be fun… _he thought, looking at her as she blushed deeply, before he finally got her in a good angle, then just slowly let her sink on his cock, the head pushing past her pussy lips, causing her eyes to widen at the sensation of a cock coming inside of her body. The feeling that it caused for him was a feeling of tightness, the girl's pussy being tight enough to make him groan slightly.

She screamed as she could feel his cock coming inside her pussy. "Its too large! It won't fit!" but still he pressed on, letting her feel every little bit of him being shoved inside her.

"It'll fit!" he said, pushing further inside her making her screech rather loudly, to which he replied one again: "You'll survive it!" Medusa's eyebrows raised at the pain, Naruto loooked at her, then pushed a bit farther inside, causing her to wail a rather ghastly scream of pain.

She could feel him going inside her, the feeling of the pain being quite excruciating, the feeling of herself being ripped apart being something that she would not like to experience ever again. The feeling seemed to be mixed with some pleasure, and she realized that she might be getting the pleasure from the pain or something, like those sick girls who loved it when they were beaten by their sexual partner.

Naruto pushed farther, muttering about someone talking about him and then pushed farther. "GODDAMNIT! THAT HURTS!" he had accidentally pushed a bit harder then before, causing an inch of his cock to go inside her pussy making her eyes go wide as she seemed to feel it bumping against her uterus. "Stop, stop, stop! You're hurting me!" Naruto didn't listen to her, and thrust deeper, making her scream rather loudly as she could feel him enter her uterus, the place where baby's usually were. It was very painful to her, but she soon got used to it, the feeling of pain ebbing away soon enough to make some pleasure well up within her. She shivered as she looked at his blue eyes, a smirk of insane proportions on his face. "I bet that that just hurt you a little bit, didn't it, Medusa?"

She shuddered, not feeling too good, but refused to give any sign of weakness to him , since she didn't want to come across as a weak girl who would faint after having such a monster cock driven deep into her pussy. She wasn't a stranger to men and intercourse, but it felt very odd to feel him inside her this deep. She giggled all of a sudden, the situation coming across as terribly strange to her, something that amused her. She looked at Naruto, feeling him pulling back slightly then thrust inside her once again, causing her to exhale sharply, making him grin at her while also managing to keep a damn infuriating look in his eye's, like he knew something that she did not. "Do you like this?"

She was tempted to reply with a yes but said instead: "Why do you think I like this, Naruto?" Naruto pressed on, not willing to be defeated by such a strange girl. She apparently wanted to be taken like a wild animal, but acted defiant to incite such behavior from him. "You like it because you are wet down there. I know your mind inside and out and know that you want to be treated like the slut that you are, Medusa." And he began to move inside her, his cock beginning to move with him as he used his hands to lift her up slightly, then let her slide back on his cock, the feeling of her hot walls rubbing against the entirety of his cock, which was buried inside her making him feel a slight twitch to his lips, making a dark grin appear on his face. He looked her straight into the eyes, making her shiver at the look that she was receiving, making her want to go someone and hide, the feeling of his body going against her and driving his cock in and out of her not even shaking her up anymore, the feeling being drowned out by the sudden fear that he would kill her.

Naruto could feel her body against his, the sweat on her skin being felt by him, as she looked at him, making him think about a good way to make sure that she wouldn't interfere with his plans for the future. She was just some thing to pass the time, the lust having been enough to make him in a rather erotic mood, the want to possess her like a toy coming to his mind, as he looked at her and then long and agonizingly bit down deep on her neck, causing her body to go limp as he could feel something being expelled from the body.

The bite was enough to pull her from her body, but she didn't mind it at all, since the pain had made her feel horny, and she didn't like that. She wanted him to take her like an animal, and he had done just that, but the feeling left her some time. The bite, and the chakra that it infused within her body was something that she didn't want to mess with. She looked at him as she took up a position behind him, his thrust in her body making her feel slightly sickened. She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him, wanting to possess him and stop him. The feeling of his cock entering her pussy had been painful, but what he was doing now was even more painful to watch. She could see that there was an underlying current of lust within his body., making him act like this, the feeling having intensified or something like that with the moment that she went limp or something.

When she had gone limp, he had assumed that she had simply gone into orgasmic bliss, but something told him that it was wrong., the thrusting did continue., but he slowed his pace slightly, the feeling not being too good now that she had gone limp. He could feel something wrapping itself around his waist and then he could feel a sharp pain in his back, like a katana had been driven through his back. He looked at the motionless body, feeling a bit of blood come to his mouth and he spat it out, it landing on her right breast and then beginning to trail down, making him feel the pain even more intense.

Medusa opened her eyes again to see Naruto looking at her with a positively evil look. "You did that to hurt me, didn't you? And here I thought you wanted to have sex with me… Let's make it a bit more interesting…" and he pushed her off him, where she landed on the floor with a rather loud sound, making a sound which sounded like an exhale of air, then he jumped upon her, licking her face with his tongue as he once again got into position and then thrust inside her again, but this time he showed no mercy and just kept on fucking her at a pace which seemed to be faster and harder then before. She just let him do as he wanted, not offering a bit of resistance, only crying out when she felt such an intense pain.

Naruto was not surprised to see that his cock was covered in her blood as he had finally come inside of her, looking at her with a bit of distaste in his eyes. "You know, it didn't have to be like this, Medusa… you could have gotten it much better, but you attacked me… so… this is the result…" he then pulled out, giving a bit of a dark grin at her and said; "Clean it!" and then pressed his cock against her mouth, which she opened, him pushing it inside, with her tasting his semen, her own juices and some blood from her abused pussy…

She could feel him in her mouth, his hardness pressing against her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the cock, sucking on it as best as possible, though it was hard when your head was being kept against the ground by him having grabbed her head. Naruto didn't seem to care too much for it, so she couldn't move.

Her tongue moving over the flesh of his cock made his passion burn brightly. Medusa felt rather good actually, to make the bitch feel how he really felt after the attack, the confusion that he had experienced for a moment, the fear that had welled up within him as he had spat out the blood in his mouth had been really frightening to him. He hated being hurt, he hated seeing his own lifeblood come out of his wounds and most of all he hated it when a bitch double-crossed him. The feeling that there wouldn't be much to do except for just getting him off in her mouth, he decided to look in her eyes, to see whether he could discern something form them, wanting to make sure that there would be no more rebellion from this girl. Since it would be quite messy should she want to bite it off…

He looked at Medusa, a sense of strangeness making him feel slightly out of place. She was still sucking on his cock, licking the blood off it, having an happy aura around her. He sighed before he could feel himself coming again, him halting it by pressing down on a special spot on his penis, which would shut the chakra flow to it, and thus the feelings that he got from it. He used it so he wouldn't come, then started a little investigation, pulling his cock out of her mouth first, then asking her: " Medusa? Can you hear me?"

She could hear her him ask her if she could hear him and replied in a monotone voice; "Yes, Naruto…" Naruto shook his head; "I guess that I must have converted you by accident… come on girl, suck me…" and she obeyed like a faithful pet. He was amused that she did it, the feeling coming back in his penis, the chakra flow having been unblocked by him the second that she had answered by sending in a little burst of chakra from his fingertips.

Soon her warm mouth was once again around hic cock, the feeling of her tongue caressing it, making it slick with her saliva and making him give a groan of appreciation., he looked at her and then said; "You'll swallow and like it…" before he grabbed her head and began to use it like a sexual device, using it to get himself off, moving her head in a way that he could control and so as not to make her use her own skills, since he wanted to give her a slight punishment still for making him feel so bad about getting attacked.

The feeling of his cock in her mouth wasn't strange anymore now that she was getting used to his big member. The feeling of him thrusting in her mouth, holding onto her head felt natural. For a moment, she tried to think of something else, but found out that she couldn't. She could only think about a way to make him have sex with her. The feeling coursed through her body as she wanted to feel him inside of her pussy once again, the feelings of pain be damned., she wanted to have his cock in her pussy so that he could make babies with her which she would raise, but then she thought about the pill that she had used and vowed to ask him first about them having children when he had come in her mouth. She began to suck like she had never sucked before, her tongue being busy with coating his cock with saliva while also stimulating it. The feeling that must be going through him was probably nothing he had ever felt before.

It was true to a certain extent. The near fanatical way of which she sucked him off made it something very pleasant for Naruto, the feeling of her lips around his cock and his thrusting in her mouth being something worth of note by him, as he looked at her face, seeing that it carried a look that he had seen a few times before on a few of the nymphomaniac women that he had seen somewhere when he was out with Jiraiya to train to eventually fight Akatsuki.

Naruto could feel her mouth muscles working as he forced himself in her throat, his entire length disappearing into her mouth, the feeling it brought being good to him, with her hacking and sputtering slightly, though it was muffled. He kept his hands on her head, forcing her to accept as much of it as possible, the feeling ebbing good enough to make sure that there would be almost nothing that could compare to it. The feeling that he had craved for, he had found it, the muscles giving him added stimulation, making him go and thrust in her mouth, with her gagging on the cock that was shoved in her mouth, when it emerged slightly, it being slick with her saliva.

She could get the feeling for this, the sucking on a cock which was thrusting in her mouth being no longer uncomfortable, but was now making her pussy dripping wet. The feeling she had gotten was now intensified around her lions, making her so horny that she just kept on sucking, the feeling that she would come with just a single drop of his semen…

He could feel his body like it was on fire. Every nerve burned and felt strung by an invisible puppeteers hand. The feeling continued until he could no longer contain himself and he could feel his balls tightening up, and he groaned deeply as he unloaded himself in Medusa's throat, no longer keeping his hands on her mouth, but on her shoulders. She swallowed, just like he had ordered her, nearly choking on the flood of cum that came streaming down into her mouth from his cock, but still giving a damn good performance.

A bit of his cum trickled down her cheek as she tried to keep it all it, but in the end it was futile as it had been too much. She looked up at him, expecting a punishment: "Sorry Naruto, I couldn't hold it all in…"

Naruto looked at her and said; "Lick me clean, then clean your face and then you may shower." She obeyed his order to the letter, letting her head come close to his cock to lick off the cum and saliva off it, making it hard once again. He could not resist the temptation and then grabbed her hair, intending to use it like an object of gratification once again, and she did not protest it one bit, letting him use it until he would come. The feeling of the soft hair was still heavenly, making him feel the strands going over his cock, making him experience the silky smoothness of the hair as he wrapped it around his cock, masturbating with it, as he moved his hand with the hair in it to masturbate, the feeling being good enough to make him feel the pleasure mounting up to something that would be quite nice to him. He looked at Medusa, saw the look of devotion in her eyes and grinned, his feelings being pretty nice at the moment. He looked at the girl, then decided that there would be a shower for the girl with his cum. He began to masturbate with her hair faster, rubbing it all over his cock, making her look slightly offended, probably something that she instinctively did, then could feel the pleasant feelings once again. He could feel his balls burning slightly as he began to quiver and shake, willing an orgasm to appear. It was harder to do then just waiting for it to come naturally, so it would take a bit more of his concentration, but the entire time that he was focusing on creating it, she looked on, looking at his face, which was scrunched up in concentration. He looked at her with a look that was triumphant, a smile on his face as he looked at the girl's face, then muttered so soft that only she would hear it, not that there were other people nearby, of course. "Time for your first shower… " and he could feel his cum shooting out form his cock, making a wet sound as it hit Medusa on her face, with her accepting it like it was the gift of the gods. She could feel every bit of his cum splashing against her face, go in her hair, cover her entire face, as he didn't seem to be able to stop.

The feeling was like he had been hit by a warm hand up on his face, as he looked at Medusa, who was staring up at him with a sedated look, which spoke of submissiveness to him. Cum was still dripping off her face and with a hoarse voice, he spoke; " Get cleaned up, and I'll join you." Medusa obeyed, getting up slowly, licking off some of his cum after wiping some off the bridge of her nose, and off her nose, that had been threatening to fall down. She looked at him as he joined her in the shower, the water beginning to fall down. He was glad that he had chosen to get out of his clothes, even though he could have easily done it all with his clothes still on his body.

The water came from the showerhead, the cold spreading through his body now. He looked at her as she stood close to him, making breathing sounds which made him grin. She looked so fragile to him, but he didn't care whether she would die or not, the feeling of love for her having been torn out of him at the attack that she had done.

_*** With Tigra ***_

"I'm ready and willing whenever you are." Greer said licking her stepped forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto let her work, as his mind was trying to get the information into his mind for what he was about to went from his mouth to his neck and he shifted. "No biting." He said feeling her looked up at him, her eyes telling him she was going to do what she wanted. Greer smiled coming eye to eye with his hardened flesh. She went to give it a lick, but Naruto grabbed her hair and prevented her from getting her "treat".Greer blinked and turned around. Naruto laughed as he tried to chase the bushy tail that was coming from just above her ass.

Greer looking at her body covered with dark fur, her face sporting a lighter amount. Her teeth were a bit more pronounced. She turned and looked at her tail in the mirror and her hands came up as well. The nails black and a bit longer, light fur covered the back of her hands and her palms, the callous's there felt a bit rougher. She touched her breasts, which were covered in soft fur and moaned as she felt how sensitive they turned to look at Naruto and felt her gut pounced at him and their mouths met._Feels weird_. Naruto thought as they kissed and Greer's now tongue invaded his mouth. Naruto groaned as her furred body rubbed against his, the sensations were something he had never experienced.

"God Naruto, this is…this is…" Greer panted unable to find the words for their anthromorphic states.

Naruto let out a growl, his own clawed hand grabbing a handful of Greer's hair and jerking her head back. Their eyes meeting, Naruto blue eyes and Greer's green were looking at each slammed his mouth onto hers, he pulled back leaving her panting more and nipped her bottom lip, drawing a bit of nature was screaming at her. _MATE! _She mentally screamed and Naruto placed her on the bed, she shifted her hips, the tail was something to get used hovered over her, his calloused hand rubbing her belly, then stroked the light fur on her breasts.

"Oh yes." Greer hissed. She arched her body into his hands.

"Are you a good girl Greer?" Naruto growled. He leaned down and nipped her breast. His tongue slipped out and Greer moaned as he licked her rock hard nipples, alternating from licking to nipping.

Her hands came up only to be swatted away. "No touchie." Naruto said and it was a command, a command from her worked his way down her body, his hands stroking her fur covered body, Greer whimpering at his touch. Her eyes went to the red flesh that was hovering so tantalizing close and she felt herself getting wetter.

"I haven't even begun to play and you're already so wet." Naruto said and she moaned as he slid a pair of fingers into her warm, moist watched as he pulled them out and held them up showing them covered with her juices. She moaned as he licked them clean, her mind screaming about how that tongue must if reading her thoughts Naruto grinned. He inserted his fingers in her once more and moved them around, Greer's hips bucked and Naruto pulled his fingers out once more, this time he brought them up to Greer's face, her enhanced senses picking up her smell.

"Taste." Naruto ordered, tracing her lips with his coated fingers. Her tongue slipped out and licked his fingers several times, lapping up her own juices from his fingers. She tasted herself and his own unique watched as Naruto dragged her towards the edge of the bed and he knelt on the floor, his head between her legs, all she saw was the top of his head.

Greer moaned as she felt Naruto bury his nose in her cunt, then he began to lick her wet pussy, his tongue felt like it was shooting lightening through her. it was different than the last time and Greer realized he had transformed his tongue as well to fit her request and as it dug into her pussy, she opened her legs wider so that anthromorphic Naruto could better get at her hot opening.

Greer moaned as with each lick her pussy pumped out more juice and the more juice the more Naruto licked. Naruto dug his tongue into her pussy seeking the sweet pussy juice like a man man not even Naruto before had ever buried a tongue so deep into her. Greer's hips bucked as she felt the rough tongue search around inside of her trying to get as much of her as it press of Naruto's nose against her clit sent shudders through her body. Greer wanted Naruto to fuck her, even though the pussy licking was so good that she never wanted him to stop.

The tongue was having a delicious effect on Greer. She felt herself approaching an orgasm and she pushed her cunt into Naruto's face, his nose rubbed wildly against her clit. She could feel his teeth rubbing against the lips of her pussy. Greer didn't bother trying to hold back the scream as her orgasm came on. Naruto seemed to go wild at the taste of her hot cum. Greer found her ass grinding into the edge of the bed, her tail thumping on the bed as Naruto's tongue lapped at the walls of her cunt.

Greer was desperate now to have Naruto's hard cock inside of her. she gave a whimper and it got his attention. Naruto's face slick with her fluids looked up and saw the plea, the desperation in her eyes and understood.

Naruto stood up and Greer sat up, her hand going to his shaft as it began to come out of the sheath. She reached out and gave it a stroke, the faster she stroked the more it came out. And she saw it come all the way out of the sheath, Greer was stroked it some more and felt the solid knot at the end of the hard wrapped her had around the hard meat and began to stroke it in a firm grip. Greer thought it felt good in her fist as she worked it back and forth.

She rubbed her thumb over the end, feeling the hole, feeling the slick pre-cum oozing watched as Naruto arched his back a bit and humped the air as Greer was yanking on his hot cock. The hard shaft slid in and out of Greer's hand.

Greer grabbed the knob and squeezed it in anticipation. Naruto's cock was long and thick and it seemed to get harder in Greer's hand. Releasing the hard flesh Greeradjusted her position on the edge of the bed as Naruto hovered over her, his arms positioned on either side of her, she could see the lust in his eyes and she could fell his cock close to her waiting pussy lips in this position.

Greer realized that Naruto was letting her dictate this and she reached down and grabbed the hot cock and rubbed the end of it against her clit. Naruto out of instinct began to hump slightly as she rubbed his dick around her pussy looking for the opening. Greer continued to enjoy the sensation of the hard cock rubbing against her clit, then as her own needs came upon her she pushed it down to her waiting hole. Her pussy was wet from the licking from Naruto and the secretions of her cunt allowing the big cock to slip in easily. Once the cock was in the opening, Naruto pushed in and it was as if both were giving into their anthromorphic forms and letting instinct take over as he began to humping his cock into Greer. She felt his claws dig into her sides as he adjusted his position as he fucked her rapidly.

The cock was long and thick and filled Greer with hot motion. Greer moaned as Naruto fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked before. This was something primal and Greer was enjoying every thrust. Greer felt the knot banging againster labia, unable to penetrate. Greer moaned as the knot was large enough that it rubbed against her clit causing her wonderful sensations she'd never experienced before.

Naruto fucked furiously without letup. Greer reached down and felt the hard cock that was banging into her. She felt the cunt juice dripping out of her onto her fur. His cock felt even hotter than before and like a rock trapped in the shaft. Greer was in seventh heaven at the sensations, their bodies rubbing together was another sensation that her mind was fighting to process.

Greer put her legs around Naruto's ass and pulled him into her. She wanted the cock inside her. she was becoming insane with lust as she rammed her pussy into Naruto's cock as he drove into her. The man fucked with enormous energy.

Greer put her fingers around the knot and pushed it into her cunt as she pulled Naruto's ass with her felt a rush as his cock spread her cunt wide. She rammed her pussy into his cock and held onto Naruto tightly as he continued to hump allowed him only enough motion to work the knot back and forth in her ground her cunt against the big cock deep inside marveled as Naruto continued to fuck her furiously, even though she allowed his cock to move only a short distance in and out of was burning with the passion as she was rocked by a great orgasm that had her howling out her pleasure.

She felt Naruto begin to shoot hot cum into her pussy and it was like she remembered from their original encounter, it gushed out, enormous amounts, the flood of hot cum into her cunt sent Greer into yet another glorious orgasm and to Hana's surprise Naruto's cock continued to stay hard as steel in her pussy. His cock was grinding against the walls of her pussy.

Greer strained to have her puss clamp down on the hot cock inside of her as she wanted to drain every last drop of cum from the magnificent tool. Greer worked her ass off the bed madly in response of Naruto as he continued to hump her without letting up. His own grunts and growls mixing with her own. Another pair of orgasms hit and Greer lay back on the bed, her legs wide open, her pussy agape after the hard cock had pulled moaned as she felt the rough tongue of Naruto as licking the cum and juice dripping from her cunt.

Greer was exhausted, even her tail was limp yet the lightening bolts shot through her as the tongue danced around her lips. Greer wanted him to stop to rest, yet it felt so good that she could only lay there and enjoy what the blond was doing to her. Naruto licked the cum from her thighs, and looking at where he was sitting on the bed doing this, she could see the his cock that still hung from its sheath, still hard as steel.

_If I only had the energy._ Greer thought, knowing that it would take her a bit after the fucking she just had before they could do this some more. _And there will be more. Naruto will fuck me again_. Greer vowed as she lay there for a while enjoying the glow of a good fuck.

Naruto finished and lay on his side, looking at her, his head propped up on an elbow. Greer watched as he looked at her, his free hand slowly stroked his hardened flesh."That was something different." Naruto said, his voice a husky growl. "I feel…more…primal."

Greer nodded and her hand stroked his chest, she could feel him purr in pleasure as her hand petted him, it was pleasurable and she could see it affecting him as his fox tail swished behind him in too his hand from his crotch and returned the favor as Greer rolled onto her side, his clawed hand lightly touching her belly.

"I want you again Greer." He growled and Greer felt herself melting, wet again at the thought of this alpha taking her.

"No." she said with a teasing grin and rolled away from him, exposing her back to him. Greer smiled at hearing the growl and felt the bed shift as he shrieked as he pulled her to the edge of the bed once more, she was on her stomach and she moaned as he was between her tail wagged, betraying her and Greer found herself lifting her hips up, exposing herself for him.

_Primal is I do best Naruto_. Greer thought as she felt the head of his cock tracing along her ass cheeks and crack. Greer was panting with desire and moaned as Naruto's chest pressed into her back. "I'm going to take you Greer. I'm going to take you and I'm going to fuck you."

"Yes." Greer moaned as she felt him sliding in slowly, she forced her muscles to relax as Naruto went into her, inch by glorious inch, the knot entered her as well as she felt Naruto gripping her ass and spreading her gave a growl as Greer moaned in pleasure as he began to move, and the hard cock was giving Greer pleasure she never had before and knew that they were locked together thanks to his cock. She moaned in thought of the pleasure to be had.

Naruto allowed her to crawl using her hands further up the bed and Naruto was right with her as she was on her hands and knees in the middle of the began to fuck her once more, animalistic the pair sounded like wild animals as they was giving yelps and groans of pleasure, she panted as Naruto's strokes sent waves of pleasure into her.

Greer found herself growling and as her orgasm built she howled out in pleasure. This had a reaction on Naruto as he stretched himself across her back and his arms gripped her bucked and he thrust and it continued as she was being fucked doggy style by Naruto and when she pushed back so she was on her knees, Naruto actually bit her hard on the shoulder and she went back to being on all fours as he continued to hump felt another orgasm and howled out in pleasure she felt Naruto's hot cock explode filling her once more with his hot, ropey cum and she exploded into another orgasm atop of her last one and grabbed the headboard and howled her pleasure to the heavens until she passed out.

_*** Black Widow ***_

He looked at her with a look, her eyes opening immediately and staring at him with blue irises, her eyes narrowing slightly as she felt him poking her thigh.

"Going to 3th base immediately, aren't you? I kinda like you now, so let's fuck." She had to admit that if it were anyone else, she'd have kicked them so hard they wouldn't be able to have children, or live to tell the tale, but about this guy, it was different. There was a silence as her hands strayed to his private parts, an almost devilish smile on her face as she began to fondle it, finding it to be a nice size for her, her mind already straying to the end part.

He could feel her hand on his soldier, feeling it up as she began to slowly massage it while doing that, making him feel himself harden there, to become as hard as possible, something which he had never expected. He looked at her face, seeing that she wore a smile, her hand moving from his cock, beginning to make room for him to enter her. No foreplay did she want, just raw primal sex. Without any trouble, she conveyed that feeling to him. "Alright, we just fuck, no sentimental bullshit or something, just getting laid. What's your name?"

"Naruto." She nodded and grabbed his tool, bringing it to her snatch. "My name's Natasha, pleased to meet you. Now let's get this party started!" without much more prompting, she climbed on top of him once his cock was inside her, the feeling of it being something that was great…

He didn really like it. She was moving far too fast for him. One moment, she had been holding his soldier in her hand, the following, she was on top of him, with his soldier buried inside a warm hot crevice, which seemed to make him feel so good that it was almost excusable. But still, he didn't feel the warm feelings that he would have wanted, wanting to feel the feeling of warmth go through his body, to feel how she loved him, though there was a certain craving within her body, one that he recognized.

She could feel him breaking through her tight folds, the feeling being strange to her as it felt like being poked there by a thick finger, though she didn't really complain as a rush of feelings went through her body as she felt him inside her. Though he was exceptionally long, she still derived pleasure from him, the feelings that ran rampant through her body all bringing her pleasure, though the blush on her cheeks was something that she didn't really like, the look on the blonde's face, which was one that usually appeared when someone didn't really want to cooperate with her, put her slightly out of the mood, but she was determined to see this out.

She crushed her lips against his, her tongue invading his mouth, which was quite pleasant, he surmised. He rather liked it, since her tongue touched his as he retaliated by trying to snare her tongue with his own. There was a silence as they kissed, with her being on top and grinding her crotch against his, his cock being inside her for a few minutes now, a feeling beginning to grow in his chest that was indescribable, the feeling spreading to all of his limbs before being concentrated on his cock, which made him shudder and temporarily black out.

Ten seconds later, he felt a soft hand touch his butt, slowly kneading the flesh and making him feel another hand touch his soldier, feeling hot breath near his ear, though he could also make out red hair hanging over his shoulder. There was a silence as he could feel her hand being busy with his balls, softly stroking them, making him feel how soft her fingers were, her breathing in his ear being stopped by her speaking. "I want to make you feel good… I've been watching some erotic movies… I'll make you feel good with my mouth…" with that she lowered her head as she sat on her knees, on the right height to look at his cock.

"How cute it looks…" she muttered as her other hand began to fondle his limp cock, it quickly turning to attention, making her give an almost crazy smile at him as she began to make him harder, the feeling being pretty good in her chest…

Her lips touched the crown of his cock before he knew it, it going into her mouth within a second, until she stopped, only ¾ of it inside her mouth, then smiled a crazy smile despite having his cock within her lips, closed her eyes and then took the rest of his cock into her mouth, the feeling being something that he didn't really anticipate, it being better than he had ever hoped for, the feeling being consistent and making him feel so damn good despite the fact that it was his sister who was doing that to him. There was a silence as she sucked him off, her throat being the part where she had taken him to, a soft humming being the only thing that she could do, eager to please her big brother, who seemed to have more stamina then most.

"Natasha…. I'm going to come!" he half-whispered/half-spoke, looking at her face as she looked up, the glasses being gone, though with them she would look even better. There was a silence as she looked at the boy, feeling how his cum blasted its way into her throat and stomach, letting him out of her throat for the rest to slowly dribble down her face, a look of surprise on his face, which turned into a smile as he watched her lick the cum off his cock, the feeling of pleasantness going through him that made him go all weak in the was a silence as he looked at her and then brought her to his level, kissed her on the smiled softly as she wrapped her hands his solider, moving in a pumping pattern like she had read once in a dirty magazine.

Naruto could not believe that the redhead was doing this. He looked to see her hand moving up and down his shaft, making sure that there would be some more stimulation. He looked at her as she opened her mouth, then took the head of his cock in her mouth, making a hot sensation go through his body. The hot warm wetness that seemed to go over his cock and the way that it seemed to be handled by her was simply out of this world. For a moment, Naruto thought that he might have died and went to heaven, the feeling of her lips around his cock being too great for him to resist. The feeling that there would have been more to it was still hanging in his mind, but then she started sucking on it, making a lance of pleasure go through his body, landing in his brain and momentarily making him look at her as she seemed to be absorbed in doing that to him, making him look at the wonder that was she, totally in the Awe of She.

She could taste a faint hint of sake, though that might have also been because she had been drinking sake and vodka together a lot during the time she spent in the bar. He looked at her and she winked at him, looking up at him and releasing his cock with a plopping sound. She looked at him and then returned to the same position that she had been in.

Naruto just shivered as the cool sake had been poured over it, making him feel pretty uncomfortable, but that was taken away when she took it in her mouth, then looked at him with her eyes sparkling slightly, her tongue moving with something that he could not describe, a movement that made him feel so damn good that it was truly something beyond him. Therefore, it did not take long for him to feel the pleasure hit him like a deluge, making him feel the power of an orgasm, it being something beyond his mind's scope, which made him feel weak in the knees, with them nearly buckling, but he remained firm.

She could feel his cum going in her mouth, coming from his cock in copious amounts, which she tried to gulp down. She didn't really know how much he could produce, but soon, a white trail was from the edge of her mouth to her chin, her inability to swallow it all being unveiled and with a gagging sound, she spat out some cum, a spurt of semen landing in her hair as she held her head down, cum still dripping from her mouth. She could feel her hair being dirtied and didn't care…

He looked at the cum in her hair and felt very unsteady on his legs, and he looked at her as she looked up at him, some cum from him on her chin, which made her look so adorable in his eyes and she stood up, her being slightly shorter then he was, making him look at her for a moment, then deciding that there would be something to be done. She licked her lips, smiling at him.

"Now, my dear Naruto, we're going to have sex, make love, whatever you want to call it again… but better this time." she grabbed him by the waist and threw her weight against him, sending him to the floor, making him fall on his ass. He looked at her for a moment, then decided that it was something that was odd, before he could feel her weight on top of him, her hand seeking out his cock and wrapping around it, making her smile as he was already hard again. "Naruto makes himself hard fast…"

"Now, feel my body…" she said to him, grabbing the bottle, while simultaneously pushing his cock against her slit, letting it slide it, causing her to gasp as she could feel him entering her, making her feel his cock especially, the bits on it that seemed to go against her clitoris making her feel better then ever. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, it being even greater then her mouth, and tighter to him. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, once again landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed, preferable with Naruto. "I'll just go to wash up." She said after she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

_*** Rogue ***_

Rogue had thought Jean was crazy about letting some guy fuck all of them, but while they were walking to her room, she found out that her powers didn't work on him. Something she was surprise at. So might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Plus why should she be the only sexually frustrated one in the mansion? Her fingers didn't awalys fill her needs, and trying to bed a guy was never a good idea. Since she dreained people of there life force. She is going to thank Jean after this, but only if he filled her needs. She told him to wait outside for a little bit. After a few minutes of waiting, she called for Naruto to come in. Naruto saw she was standing in front of a stereo. She turned to see that he had closed the door behing him.

With that she went to her stereo, which she had brought with her, and pressed the play button, music started to pump into the room and they watched shocked as she threw her cloak aside. Now she was in those sexy clothing she put on and Naruto couldn't take their eyes off her. Her clothing was started out with a black garter belt with stockings on them. She used a black lace push up bra that gave her even more cleavage, not that she really needed it. A slim g-string was put on as it showed off her ass and yet just managed to hide her pussy and the small patch of trimmed hair she kept down she went with a low green skirt and a matching t-shirt that showed off her stomach line. She also put on long green gloves that went up to her elbows. She went to her closet and put on her green and white cloak that would hide what she had planned. She decided to add in makeup as well, red lipstick with some eyeliner and mascara. She placed a chair in front of the bed and waited for the Naruto to sit down. When he did he had no idea what was in store for him at the moment.

She swayed with the music in an almost hypnotic fashion as she danced for the boys. She teased them a little with a few posses before she gently took the hem of her top and slowly pulled it off her body. She continued to do it as she turned her back to them and bent down and took the skirt off as they got a good view of her ass with the thong on it. She threw the articles aside as she walked towards them swaying her hips. "Well now I think we should get down to business now."

With that she sat on Naruto's lap as she started to grind herself into him. He grunted feeling his penis get more aroused as the feel of her groin against his. She breathed on his skin which was both erotic and dangerous. He wasn't sure what was getting his heart pounding more, the fact she was doing this or the fact with any mistake could lead him unconscious. Rogue only smirked at the boy, she could feel his erection growing but she knew that he couldn't do anything about it right now till he was very hard.

She rent her hands down over his body as she lightly rose up and down on him almost riding him softly as she swirled her hips against his lap. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it away, she stood up and cupping her breasts she pushed them together to his face.

"You wanted to see these?" She teased getting as close as she could. He couldn't stop staring at the perfect orbs but he had to make his face wasn't close to them.

"What's a matter you don't like them?" Rogue said as she got off the boy. She started more erotic dancing with the music, her hands trailing over her body as the Naruto sat captivated and frustrated by it. She got onto her bed and took off the panties so she was just in gloves, stockings and her garter at the moment. She spread her legs and with her fingers started to caress and finger her pussy. She pulled back the lips showing the pink flesh to them, she would roll her head and moan sexily for them. Rogue then got up and sat on back on Naruto's lap as she worked him up much in the same way as she did before.

"So what do you think little man?" Rogue whispered to his ear, she was pressed up against him her body was rubbing all over his. Her breasts mashed up against his chest to hard he could feel her nipples. "Do you want me? You want to kiss me, to fuck me little man? Well you can try but it's touch at your own risk."She laughed a little as she teased him by breathing slowly on his face as she moved her mouth just over his skin.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, those lips were so close to his he quickly moved forward and kissed her. Rogue was so shocked by it that she didn't even move, but when her senses came back she jumped back in shock. She touched her lips as something unexpected had happened, she had kissed him and nothing happened. She forget that he could touch her with facing any effects of her power. Quickly caming to her senses, she grabbed him and kissed him hard.

Rogue tried to fight it, but it felt so good. She was just about to push him off her when his hand reached down to her sex and started to caress her mound. A moan escaped her mouth before she could stop it, she couldn't understand why her powers were suddenly not working. Or not having a effect on him.

Naruto's tongue explored hers as his hand was caressing her sex, she couldn't stop the moan in her mouth. Her body ached for his touch, for a man's touch. She needed it so bad for so long. She tried to fight him slightly but he grabbed one of her wrists and then his fingers started to probe her insides. She did moan this time as Naruto fingered her pussy.

Finally he pulled his mouth away from her,"Whoa, you are so wet?" Naruto said slipping out his fingers and showing her. Her eyes widened seeing her own juices on his fingers. She tried to say a denial but her mouth just worked open and closed. She couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at his fingers in surprised. "I think you really want this," Naruto said kissing her neck and collarbone. "How long has it been?"

"Oh god," Rogue whispered feeling his kisses on her body. She could feel her body betraying her as she was getting hot. She cursed him, her powers and everything else she could think of. It made her angry every time she looked around to see men and women together. It was a constant reminded of what she once had but never might have again. She wasn't sure why she could touch, or why her powers didn't seem to be working but damn it she needed this. There was a guy with hard on for her, wanting her and she could get what she wanted.

She pushed him away seeing the lust in his eyes and Rogue had to make a decision, her breathing was hard but she still had enough control to looked at him with a lustful look as she crawled onto her bed and got on her back, her elbows propping her up as she spread her legs for them to see the wet pussy almost inviting them in. "So you coming?"

Naruto didn't waste any time, there was no way he was going to pass up having sex with this woman. She was built in ways that most men dream of and he couldn't wait to fuck her. Rogue watched the young male so eager to get it on with her. She had to admit there was something stimulating that she was so desirable to him. When she saw the 10 inch long cock she was impressed. That was larger than Gambit had been by a few inches. Already she was wondering how he would feel inside of her. The boy climbed on top of her as he used his hands to grip her breasts testing out how they felt and they felt great. He couldn't believe these were natural.

He had to suck on the massive breasts, they just called to him. He bent down and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he ran his tongue over it. It was easy to get it hard as she was already pretty excited as it was. Rogue moaned in pleasure feeling him do that. But she wasn't into foreplay at the moment, her body demanded some kind of gratification.

"Come on and put it in me already," She told him in a husky voice.

Naruto did just that, he felt the tip of his cock at her entrance and thrust himself into her warm and tight body. He grunted as he felt her tight inner walls around his member as Rogue threw her head back with a cry of pleasure. It had been so long since she felt a man in her. It was a man's cock in her for the first time in so very long, so many frustrated nights alone had caught up to her. She thrusts her hips back against him trying to get him as deep as he could get into her body.

"Oh yes, ugh, fuck yes, do me, oh god, ugh, ugh, ugh!" Rogue cried out feeling his cock work its way in and out of her.

"Fuck you're tight," Naruto said as he fucked the southern belle. He tried to hold off but that strip tease of hers was too much for him. He held out for as long as he could, but after seven minutes his thrusting picked up. "Oh god I'm going to cum!"

"Just hold it, just a little bit longer!" Rogue cried out.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he massaged her breasts trying to get her off, then he gripped them hard as he bucked against her a few more times until he thrust himself deep into her body. He cried out as his cock pulsed and several ropes of cum blasted into her body. Rogue didn't care that she was fucking them bareback, or that she could get pregnant from this. She was so caught up she had forgotten, but the minute that first shot of liquid heat hit her sensitive walls was enough for her. She cried out as she came on his cock, her inner walls tightening around his member.

After they caught their breath Naruto pulled out of her, his cock only half limp. He started with making out with Rogue, as she was trying to caught her breath. He tasted her lips as their tongues battled it out, their hands started to roam over each other's bodies once again. He felt her soft hands trailing over his lean frame as his own hands found her breasts, her ass and anything else he could do. Rogue rolled them so that she was on top of him looking down with a lustful look as he gave one equally back to her. As Rogue was straddling the young male, she had lost any reservations about this after all it had been nearly a year since she felt a person's touch, had felt a man inside of her. She ached so much for a male's touch and she didn't care if she was fucking a stranger. She felt his hard cock in her hands and guided it inside of her body, she let out a sexy moan.

He felt that perfect ass of hers and he just had to touch it. Naruto gripped that fine ass of hers and placed his cock at the entrance to her sphincter. Rogue jumped at the sensation and quickly looked at him with a panicked expression, "Naruto no! Please I've never had sex there before!"

"Oh really?" He smirked, "Well I don't want your mouth and your pussy I have already done and so I really want a piece of that ass." Naruto picked up some of her juices and used it as lubricant on her ass hole. He then started to push himself into her. Rogue cried out in pain, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Oh god it hurts! Pull it out, pull it out!" Rogue said feeling tears starting to form from the cock invading her body. Rogue bit her lip not sure what to do, she wanted more sex but was she ready for anal sex? She thought about it, she had heard that a few of the other women had anal sex before. Some said they didn't like it but others said they did like it. But given that he was so set on it she knew that he wouldn't leave until he at least tried it out. So she might as well get it over with besides for whatever reason she had no idea how long her powers would be turned off. If this was just some fluke it could be her only chance to experience sex for who knows how long again.

"In my drawer I got some hand lotion," she told him. Although she used that for masturbation mainly she didn't need to tell him that. While Naruto was getting the lotion. She thought of the few time she had with Gambit, the few times they could fuck had used foreplay but then he just fucked her roughly to end had come back and was putting the lotion on his hard cock, when that was done he squirted a bit on the crack of her ass. He saw her tense up and he started to work it into her asshole. Rogue gasped as a finger wasn't all that big so it didn't hurt as much. She felt the slick feeling of the lube being put inside of her body. Then Naruto pulled out his finger and that's when she tensed up feeling the head of his cock pushing into her virgin ass.

"Jeez don't tense up just relax," Naruto told her as he started to rub her back.

Rogue nodded her head and gritted her teeth as his cock pushed itself into her body. "Ugh, oh god...ah."

"You alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Just...go easy and keep it up Naruto," Rogue told him. Rogue felt the aching in her ass starting to slowly go away as her body started to get used to the presence inside of her. But something was happening she didn't expect, Naruto was kneading her ass she was really starting to get into it.

"Oh god I'm starting to like this," Rogue moaned out as she fucked the two boys. "Do me harder boy, please fuck me harder."

"You got it," Naruto smirked as he stared to slam himself into her ass, his hips making a smacking sound as they hit.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck ME! OH FUCK! AWW-I'M CUMMING BOYS!" Rogue yelled out feeling the pressure inside of her ready to burst.

"Ugh, fuck! Yeah take that! Take that, you like that huh?" Naruto said gripping her ass as he was fucking her as hard as he could. "Yeah I'm going to fucking cum in your ass!"Rogue felt the hot sperm hit her cervix and she threw her head back shouting out as her body tensed up. It was the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Naruto felt her get even tighter as he grunted out as he held himself in her ass filling it up with his sperm. Rogue shivered at the sensation getting a mini-orgasm from the strange feeling so soon after getting her orgasm. Naruto held himself inside of her until he felt himself over his release and pulled out.

"Just let me finish here," Josh grunted out as he gripped her waist and started to fuck himself up into her as fast and as hard as he could. Rogue was soon crying out instead of moaning feeling the dicks hammer into her.

"Oh fuck me, fuck me, fuck ME! OH FUCK! AWW-I'M CUMMING BOYS!" Rogue yelled out feeling the pressure inside of her ready to burst.

"Ugh, fuck! Yeah take that! Take that, you like that huh?" Naruto said gripping her ass as he was fucking her as hard as he could. "Yeah I'm going to fucking cum in your ass!"said as he cried out and felt himself shot his load into the older woman. Rogue felt the hot sperm hit her cervix and she threw her head back shouting out as her body tensed up. It was the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Naruto felt her get even tighter as he grunted out as he held himself in her ass filling it up with his sperm. Rogue shivered at the sensation getting a mini-orgasm from the strange feeling so soon after getting her orgasm. Naruto held himself inside of her until he felt himself over his release and pulled out.

He could see the cum leaking from Rogue's pussy as it was overstuffed with both their cum. Rogue slowly got off Naruto and fell to her back onto her bed gasping for breath. She felt a bit tired, her body was covered in sweat, she could feel the cum inside of her body as a bit of it leaked out of her. She lay there just enjoying the afterglow of the sex she had, god how she had missed it. She felt the bed shift and suddenly a mouth was back onto her tit. She looked to see Naruto sucking on one of her large breasts again as his hand trailed down her stomach to her pussy, he started to rub it lightly making her moan a bit.

"What are ya doing?" Rogue asked.

"I'm just taking full advantage of this," Naruto said fingering her pussy. Rogue sucked in her breath when Naruto started to lick her nipple on her other breast as his hand made slow circle motions on her toned stomach. She closed her eyes enjoying the young stud pleasuring her body, she knew it was wrong but she was a woman with needs. She needed this a lot more than her morals at the moment. Rogue grinded against Naruto's cock as he was playing with her large breasts, sucking on the nipples.

All that time without sex had left her pussy not really broken in all that much. He could only stare at those large and beautiful breasts swaying over him. He used his hands to grab them and knead them gently feeling their softness and yet they had this firm center to them. She moaned a bit and he leaned up and started to suck on one of her large nipples. Rogue moaned out even louder as she swayed her hips with his grinding their pelvic areas together.

So the two of them continued on fucking each other. Rogue wanted to try every single sexual thing she could think of. She didn't want to waste this anymore than the Naruto did, she got on her knees to suck the his cock to get them hard. A couple of times she got them to cum in her mouth as she tried to swallow it all. She would use her large breasts to give them the most amazing tity fucks in his young life.

One time she was on her hands as knees as she Naruto was holding her head fucking her mouth, she managed to swallow him up to the end of his shaft. Naruto had her up against her wall at one point, her legs hooked around his waist as he tried to fuck her through the wall, then he had her legs over his shoulders as he fucked her deeply. One time as she was on her back, Naruto was screwing her pussy. He had always fantasised about this and couldn't hold himself as he came all over her face. The two continued to fuck until Rogue couldn't go on.

At one point she cried out as she arched her back with one of him inside of her and collapsed. She passed out too tired to continue. Naruto who was inside of her kept on fucking her, he was getting pretty tired himself plus he wasn't sure how much he had left in him. He was getting aching feelings in his gut and groin and so this would have to be the last time. He pulled out feeling himself getting close and started to jerk his cock. He pump himselve until he came, although it wasn't much. Naruto on her stomach as he was pretty much empty for sperm at the moment.

Rogue's passed out body. She was totally naked, covered in sweat and sperm in some areas. Her pussy was leaking a bit of the white fluids and he was wondering what to do. He heard a moan and jumped looking back to see Rogue, he couldn't believe his eyes. She seemed to be slightly moving and her thighs were rubbing each other. He wasn't sure but he guessed that she was having an erotic dream.

_*** Cathy Webster ***_

Cathy Webster, as a direct result of her powers, was granted a physically perfect body. The blond girl had an almost hour glass figure with firm breasts that would be the envy of most models. At the moment Naruto and Cathy were in her room, and she was moving her hands to the elastic band that kept his underwear against his skin and then lifted it and slid the underwear down, displaying Naruto's cock to her eyes. She grinned as she could feel a tingle go through her reproductive system at the sight of such a cock. She could feel herself yearning to touch it, to caress it and to make love to such a huge thing. She gently touched it with one finger sand felt the warm feeling of his cock and could feeling the beat of his blood pumping through his veins in his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling the blood pumping through his veins even better and also feeling the warmth that was coming off his cock. She moved her hand upwards, touching the sensitive for area of his cock and making him groan her name. She grinned and then softly took a whiff of his scent as it came from his lions, the primal smell of a male's musk. It made her feel slightly hornier then before and she knew that she wanted him now and would not wait. She grabbed her clothes and then slowly began to get out of them. She was getting sweaty from the desire to have him within her. She was finished after five minutes and she just let the clothes lie near by. She grabbed his cock and then brushed the tips against her pussy, the tip almost entering her pussy but not quite. She grabbed his head, letting her body fall onto his and kissed him on the lips in a passionate way.

Only seconds after that he could feel his head being brought to something and he opened his eyes the moment when the lips touched his and his eyes looked straight into hers, is eyes registering the lust within them but not really recognising it. He could no longer feel his body and then he felt his cock become hot as something hot was shoved over it. He felt his body react and saw Cathy move up and down with her lower body and she moaned inside his mouth, immediately making him aware of what exactly it was that had been shoved over his cock.

He looked at her and she broke the kiss and gently spoke, her voice calm and collected even though she wanted to scream his name to everyone who would be in the vicinity to hear them…

She looked at him and then said: " I've wanted this for a while now. Allow me to do this, to have pleasure coming from your body and I shall reward you most generously…" she didn't know why she said that in such a weird manner but she didn't really mind it, her mind focused on the pleasure she was getting from him.

"Please...be gentle Naruto."

Naruto nodded, now fully erect. He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Cathy smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her, eventually reaching the barrier. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward, tearing the wall apart and causing Cathy to let out a scream of pain. He quickly muffled it with one of his kisses, combing his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. With his other hand he wiped away the tears slowly, planting kisses at where they had once been.

"Naruto...it hurts so much."

"I know. Just wait, it gets better."

It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Cathy sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly. She had finally lost her innocence, and it was to the boy she loved. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Sofia tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Cathy before thrusting back in. Cathy moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Cathy moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Cathy flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Cathy rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Cathy was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Cathy's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant since she would have no money to support the child and Naruto might eventually get killed due to her father connections, leaving the child without a father. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own cum. She savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Cathy. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the blond pubic haired. Cathy moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Cathy was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Cathy… I'm going to come…" Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock.

_*** Domino ***_

In Domino room, Naruto and Domino were in a standing 69 position. He had his face buried all the way in her crack, taking turns between licking her ass and pussy, while she was grabbing his cock and jerking it off as she sucked on the head. Naruto was still holding Domino in a standing 69. He then set her on the ground, laying her on her side. He lifted one of her legs up and slid his dick into her so he was fucking her sideways. Her white breasts and slightly darker nipples were exposed allowing Naruto to fondle them. She let out a low moan as she felt him caress her tits.

He thrust forwards and felt the heat of her pussy engulf his member. He looked at her hair and saw that she was panting from the feelings she was receiving. She looked backwards at him with her black hair falling slightly over her shoulder and said: "Yess put it in me!"

It felt good… that was the only word to describe the elation she felt as he pushed inside of her and started thrusting, she'd felt the heat within her loins build up and then released herself with a low moan. She wanted him to moan in her ears and just take her as rough as possible. She wanted to feel his skin on her skin and hear his breath in her ears. She wanted to smell the musk he seemed to have hanging around him. She wanted to feel his hot semen burst right into her and fill her up. There were still some things that could be taken care of to prevent pregnancy. But she felt so good.

She screamed once more in ecstasy and then felt herself coming. She felt herself clamping her walls around his cock and release her reached over and with her free arm, the one she wasn't propping her head up with, grabbed Naruto by the ass to slap it, motivating him to pump faster. At the same moment she felt him stiffen within him and he shuddered at the feeling of her pussy clamping down on his cock.

_Damn she's tight._ I can't hold out anymore! Those thoughts went through his head at the moment when she tightened and he let loose a moan of pleasure and then came inside her with his cum shooting into her pussy and eventually overflowing it.

The cum dripped out of her and onto the floor making it slightly slippery as Naruto's body fell on top of her back forcing her down a little bit die to the weight. But she wasn't going to let him rest for a while. She wanted more and that's why she cranked her head and whispered in his ear: "Are you tired Naruto? If you are then you can't rest yet because I want more. I want to feel you within my body no matter what. When I first saw you I was entranced by the sheer animalistic look you have around your body and I wanted you for myself all the time of the day and week."

His answer was barely above a whisper as he said. "Yes." She smiled evilly and said. "Get of me. I want to feel you somewhere special and that means that you got to pull out of me for a few seconds. Come on you can do it." He slowly pulled out as he felt some strain on his muscles. He looked at her and she pushed her ass out towards him and said: "Come on I want it in my ass. Come on Naruto fuck your little bitch until she screams your name! Come on I want your big cock right within my ass until I get so sore that I can't walk straight fro three days." She grabbed his manhood and then placed it against her asshole. His manhood was lubricated by the juices that were still on it and the tip almost slid into her.

She was smiling as he climbed on top of her and guided his thick member all the way into her soft creamy white anus. She grabbed onto her ankles so she could hold her legs in the air as far apart as she was. She was rubbing the leather of her combat boots with her fingers as Naruto leaned over a little to kiss his way up her calf. He pushed forwards and she groaned as she felt him enter her ass. She didn't really feel pained by the intrusion as she had loosened the muscles in that area. The only thing she wanted was to feel pleasure. She shuddered as it was within her in its entirety. She could feel herself dripping from her pussy which was still filled with Naruto's semen and she shuddered once again.

Hotter then he could ever have expected was this new experience. He could feel her all around him, even tighter then her pussy had been. This felt good but still he could hear her soft moans. She looked so good to him. He could feel her body gathering heat and she shuddered briefly. Then another shudder came and she looked him in the eyes or at least tried to and spoke: "You like my little tight ass? You like the way you fuck your little bitch? Como within my ass Naruto and I'll make you feel very good…" with that she thrust her ass backwards as he was in the motion of getting himself out of her ass.

She gasped as she felt it within her once again and this time it was rough due to her own actions. She looked at the floor for a moment and saw there that there were huge marks on it due to the fact that she must have gripped it too hard. She looked at Naruto or at least tried to but heard him give a long drawn out moan and suddenly she felt something shoot right up her ass. Then suddenly a bonfire of brilliant red chakra sprang up around Naruto and seeped into her. It made her feel warm and comfortable and she came with a shriek of pleasure.

_*** Elektra ***_

She turned around finally to look upon Naruto, smiling at him for a moment, taking in his form.

There seemed to be nothing in the way that seemed to obstruct her view of him, as she looked at him, she could feel a distinct wetness between her legs, making her look at his organ and suddenly feel a dryness in her mouth as she looked at the organ of manliness, making her feel like she had suddenly gained a very dry throat., she looked at it for a few moments, looking at the way that she might be able to handle it, what she should do for him, but coming to a blank as she looked at it, no idea coming to her. "Anything you want me to do? I'm at a loss here…"

Naruto looked at her, seeing that she was truly at a loss of what to do, if the big question mark that seemingly had appeared above her head was any indication… he sighed slightly, looking at her for a moment, then deciding that there would have to be something that she would like. "How about I start licking you?"

She seemed to be surprised by that, knowing that most men would not do that. "Are you sure? I could also just go and lie down and you could have sex with me that way…" Naruto shook his head; "First thing I learned was that women are in need of pleasure and need to receive it first to get a good sense of dignity… and I just want to please someone, at least once, before I'm getting pleased." She gave him a wavering smile, making him look at her for a brief second, then laid down on the bed, making him look at her for a few moments, though she looked to be good for the moment.

_Well, he's a strange one. Usually men would just get inside me, come and then leave… Maybe, this time I'll be feeling satisfied too…_ she looked at him for a few more moments, deciding that there would be some more entertainment for her soon as she watched him go to her crotch, his hot breath tickling her skin for a moment, until it seemed that she was getting very hot down there and then could feel his tongue gently touching her pussy lips, making her eyes widen slightly and she mumbled; "What the?"

He could taste her for a brief instant, his tongue going over her lips and then into her pussy, making her say something that he didn't hear. He tasted her, her scent in his nose, her taste being like something that was a mix of juices that seemed to be strange to him. Her fleshy walls seemed to twitch as his tongue dove in deep, the feeling that it made him feel being like he was making out with her on the mouth, only that there was no tongue there…She could feel his tongue go inside her, wriggling like crazy, making her feel the sensations, like an eel had crawled into her pussy and was wriggling.

Naruto countined with hsi actions, and then decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book and do a technique for sensations like this. He channelled chakra through his tongue and dove in, his tongue moving around like a mad thing, wriggling faster then before into her body, making her feel the sensation tenfold, since chakra was enhancing his body.

She could feel his tongue go inside her, making her feel good as the speeds at which it wriggled inside her were greater then anything she had felt before. The way that Naruto seemed to do her was simply out of this world, the way that his tongue twisted and turned inside her being good enough to make her give a cry of pleasure, her sweaty skin being sticky and her mouth feeling painful due to the moans that she had been making ever since Naruto had set to work on her, making her feel his tongue go all over the insides of her pussy.

He came away from her pussy, a victorious grin on his face as he looked at the panting woman who lay there and he smiled slightly at her and said; "Pretty good, eh? Now it's your turn…" he looked at her and then offered his cock to her, which was throbbing at the sight of her, wanting to release its burden that had been brought upon it by the manner that he had treated her with, the scent that she gave off sending impulses to his brain that he would need to mate with her within a short period of time or else go insane from lust…He looked at her and then smiled a vicious smile at her for the moment, looking at her and then pushing his cock against her cheek, an indication that he wanted her to suck on it.

She could feel his cock against her cheek and felt disgusted internally , but also wanted to feel the way that it would go in her mouth, hoping that she would be able to set the pace, and not have the man grab her head and make sure that she would be forced to take it deep in her throat, though she rather liked it,. She did not like it when he would force her to do that, she wanted to be the one in control, and not her sexual partner, though the idea of getting control over this man-beast seemed to be pretty impossible. She looked at Naruto, who seemed to look down upon her like she was some sort of possession to him., which she probably was, since there seemed to be nothing that would not be able to be gotten by him, his power seeming to be limitless, the way that he would move being the sole thing that kept her from just getting away. He was faster then her, probably even more powerful then her, and she was assured of the fact that he would be able to rip her apart like a deer should she give him any opportunity, so she moved her head side and let his cock gain entrance to her mouth, which she immediately shut tight, letting her mouth get used to the feeling of his cock. despite the way that the thing was inside her, she could still feel that it was large, large enough to make her swallow once, making her feel the pulsating blood within it, which made it retain its hardness. The feeling of the fact that she had a monster cock inside her mouth made her feel slightly uncertain, though she knew that she would be able to deep throat it without much of a problem.

She could feel the movement that he was going at, his cock going in and out of her mouth slightly, with her having opened her mouth to allow him easy access, while also creating some friction to stimulate him some more. She was a professional at it, having styled herself into becoming one through the use of banana's.

She could feel the thrusts into her mouth increasing, which ended with her grabbing his butt and then forcing him in her mouth, causing him to thrust in her mouth. The feeling of such a cock getting in her mouth was something that was quite nice according to her, the feeling being quite exquisite, should she figure out a name for it. It was just like you were eating a banana, but it was being thrust into your mouth and you could not crush it.

Naruto felt her mouth around his cock and he could not help but say; "Damn, it feels like you know what you're doing… You've got a really nice mouth, keep on sucking." She obliged, only because he could crush her like a walnut if he should choose to. The feeling that she would have died, had she not continued still hung in the air, the way that he looked at her being slightly scary to her, making her feel like she was the one taking advantage of him, not the other way around.

He could feel her way of handling this, thinking that she just needed him to come and then be done with it, since eh could sense that she didn't think that she would survive him, since he had shown to be like a sexual demon to her, which seemed to be some sort of turn-off to her, since she probably liked to be the aggressive one. The hair in his hands was soft and well cared for, the way that there seemed to be something about the indignant look on her face excited him as he thrust his cock into her mouth, almost breaking her neck when he held it vertically, causing her to get up in an odd angle from the bed, while still being used to satisfy his desires.

_Damn you and your big cock!_ she grumbled in her mind as she felt how her face was raped by this man, who seemed to be in total control of himself, dominating her. She did not like it when men dominated her, she had found out when he had entered her mouth roughly, forcing her to seat herself better or else face neck cramps in the next few minutes from being held in that way and getting a big cock rammed in your mouth, then into your throat. She usually liked it, but she had wanted to make it be a little less hard-core then it was at the moment., she hadn't had a clue at the moment, but the repayment that he asked was more forced then ever, the way that he was doing it seemed to border on abuse, though she knew that she shouldn't complain, since she had wanted to see what he got, and was now being 'rewarded' for her curiosity.

He could feel her throat around his cock, seeing the bulge in her throat as he looked at her neck, making a smirk come to his face and he said; "Now, you're going to receive my little gift, Elektra… here it comes!" and he could feel the pleasure overloading his nerves in his cock as she swallowed, a reaction that she must be afraid of what he might be able to produce. He could feel the hot fire build up within his balls, and then spread through his body, making him feel very sated, his cum coming out in huge volumes in her throat, making it directly go to her stomach, thus not allowing her to taste any.

"Now, taste some of my semen, Elektra…" and he pulled out, in a weird gesture to ascertain his dominance, a thought that would never had occurred to him, had it not been his darker side that had been influencing him at the moment. He looked at her and then watched as his cum came out from his cock and then hit her in the forehead, sending some of it in her hair, the next shot being against her chin, letting some of it splatter on the sheets.

She looked at his cock, closing her eyes as another jet of cum came out of it, covering her eyes with the sticky stuff, causing her to effectively become blinded by it. She looked at him and then smiled slightly, since the taste of his cum was pretty nice, making her rethink his opinion of him, and with her wanting more. She looked at Naruto for a few more moment, thinking about it, her eyes having been cleared of cum by her hand wiping it off. She thought about it for a moment, then decided to do something once again.

She grabbed his cock, putting it in her mouth once again, then feeling it harden once again and then began to put her tongue to use, while she got it back to hardness. She looked at him with a smile on her face, as best as that was achieved, with his cock in her mouth and then began to send sound vibrations through her mouth, making his cock vibrate slightly, probably causing some sort of reaction in him because his breathing had turned faster and more ragged.

The feeling that she had given him was something that seemed like it would never end, the feeling of it making him think about a good way to make sure that there would be another eruption in her throat once again that day. The way that he felt was like something wet and damp had clamped around his cock, which made it then vibrate, giving him tiny little pricks of pleasure, which ran all over his body, making him feel very nice. The feeling that there seemed to be something that he would need to do was overpowering. The feeling that there was another ejaculation coming was also overpowering and he could feel his teeth chattering, making a sound like he had been shivering. "Damn, you really are a cock-sucker, aren't you?"

He looked at her, with her looking up at him and trying to smile, the sound vibrations in her mouth increasing, making him feel the power of the vibrations and it was not long before he came, feeling the fire twist within his gut multiple times and then he could feel himself coming in her mouth, the way that she seemed to enjoy it adding to the sensation. He could feel himself being emptied within her mouth, watching her face distort slightly as she tried to keep it all in and he pulled out, letting the last strands of cum be shot at her face. She shivered a few times, making him smile slightly as he looked at her.

She looked at him, then felt her wet fingers, looking at him for a moment, then deciding that there will be a time that she and Naruto will share a bed and make love. She licked her fingers off, causing Naruto's cock to regain hardness.

He looked at Elektra for some time, then decided that his time should be more focused on the way that he would be able to make sure that there would be some regular intercourse. "Do you want to have my penis inside your pussy now, Elektra?"

She looked at him, giving him a scowl that looked like she had some anger management problems and then said; "Of course!" Naruto looked at her. He looked at her ass, seeing that she had a rather nice looked at her for a moment, then decided that it would be better for him if she would be fucked in her ass, so that she would be a bit more wild, or handled like she would be wild, the difference not really mattering to him at the moment as he looked at the woman, seeing that she was moving her ass to the side and then back, a sign that she wanted to feel him inside her. He put his cock against her pussy lips, which parted with easy, her slick cunt being lubricated by her own juices, making her look at him with an impressed look on her face; "You're really packing some stuff, big boy." Naruto smiled weakly at her, his intention to go in her ass not known to her at the moment. He thrust into her pussy until he could feel that his cock was well lubricated, giving her a massage on her ass, making sure that she wasn't suspecting anything like it and then whispered in her ear: "Are you enjoying this, Elektra?"

He looked at her for a moment, awaiting her reply and then pulled out of her, smiling slightly. She looked at him, seeing the smile and her eyes widened as she could feel his hand on her ass. "Hold on, you're not going to put it in my ass, are you?" he looked at her and then said; "Of course not! Why would I do the same as every man?" she looked to be offended by that, making him look at her with a grin on her face. "I'll let you know that no man has ever been in there!"

Naruto grinned at her and said; "Well the I won't enter in there either." And he pressed forwards, letting her feel the way that his cock was slowly inching into her pussy. She made a spluttering sound, almost like she had choked on her tongue, then a sound like a cat being strangled came from her throat. He looked at her, feeling how her body was around his cock, incredibly tight while still giving him some ability to move in could feel him inside her pussy, a totally unexpected twist to the entire thing, making her think about it with some shame in her mind, the way that he had just thrust in her pussy and the way that it hurt, like a burning pain that seemed to be unable to go away, the way in which he was now busy with making sure that her body was used to maximum potential.

She looked at the way that Naruto was moving, noticing the deep animalistic lust within his eyes, making him look to her like some sort of dark demonic being that was hell-bent on making sure that he would come inside the girl that he had just just thrust deeper into her, making her feel the cock into her body, making her feel very uncomfortable by the way that he had been shoved deeper in her pussy, the feeling that there would be nothing to be done against it was already sinking in with her.

She could feel it going into her bowels, filling her up, making her feel the way that it went in from his cock and then felt him slowly come out, a wet plop sounding, making her feel ashamed at the sound that it had made, that she had allowed him to use her like that, allowing her ass to be penetrated by him without her really resisting, something that she should have done., but hadn't seen the use for it, since the way that he had been moving was resembling of a snake or a fox, something that seemed to be brutal and swift, without a way of stopping it. She looked at him and then sighed deeply, knowing that she would not be able to get away from him, the feeling in her chest switching suddenly, the feeling of pain being pushed away, healed by something, and she settled into a content slumber.

_*** Mary Jane Watson ***_

She gave him a wavering smile, making him look at her for a brief second, then laid down on the bed, making him look at her for a few moments, though she looked to be good for the moment. MJ was a beautiful woman. It's not a surprise that she was a supermodel. But because of hre job and her husband job, they weren't really given any alone time. Even though she knew it was wrong to do this, she knew it might of been away before she was given any sexual release. She looked at him for a few more moments, deciding that there would be some more entertainment for her soon as she watched him go to her crotch, his hot breath tickling her skin for a moment, until it seemed that she was getting very hot down there and then could feel his tongue gently touching her pussy lips, making her eyes widen slightly and she mumbled; "What the?"

He could taste her for a brief instant, his tongue going over her lips and then into her pussy, making her say something that he didn't hear. He tasted her, her scent in his nose, her taste being like something that was a mix of juices that seemed to be strange to him. Her fleshy walls seemed to twitch as his tongue dove in deep, the feeling that it made him feel being like he was making out with her on the mouth, only that there was no tongue there…She could feel his tongue go inside her, wriggling like crazy, making her feel the sensations, like an eel had crawled into her pussy and was wriggling.

Naruto countined with his actions, and then decided to take a page out of Jiraiya's book and do a technique for sensations like this. He channelled chakra through his tongue and dove in, his tongue moving around like a mad thing, wriggling faster then before into her body, making her feel the sensation tenfold, since chakra was enhancing his body.

She could feel his tongue go inside her, making her feel good as the speeds at which it wriggled inside her were greater then anything she had felt before. The way that Naruto seemed to do her was simply out of this world, the way that his tongue twisted and turned inside her being good enough to make her give a cry of pleasure, her sweaty skin being sticky and her mouth feeling painful due to the moans that she had been making ever since Naruto had set to work on her, making her feel his tongue go all over the insides of her pussy.

He came away from her pussy, a victorious grin on his face as he looked at the panting woman who lay there and he smiled slightly at her and said; "Pretty good, eh?"

" Now stand up Naruto." she commanded to Naruto. And with that being said he did stand up. MJ walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

MJ sensed it, too, almost psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into MJ's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled MJ's face off of his cock and stood her up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short ruby pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, ubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. MJ moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up, she crawled onto the bed.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her shaved pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that MJ not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." MJ said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. MJ's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her toughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. MJ loved every second of it.

MJ's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her pussy back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

They were trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their lives. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. MJ wrapped an arm over Naruto, followed by a leg around his own.

"That was... indescribable." MJ licked his ear lobe.

_*** Tandy Bowen * **_

He gave her a grin that showed off his white teeth and then began to slowly move to her, to rub against her body with his hands, them staying on her breasts for some time, giving them a tender massage that would make her feel wanting for more due to the way that he was doing it, therefore making her want to feel the pleasure. The way that he instigated it was something that he thought was unexpected. He kissed her. She surmised as she could feel his lips against hers and probed his mouth with her tongue for a moment, before she remembered that this might be something leading to more.

Naruto looked at the woman and then smiled softly as he began to trail his hands down to her legs, reaching towards her pussy, after which he parted the material with ease and began to slide one finger into her pussy, making her feel it going in and out, the way that he was doing that making her think about it and then come to the conclusion that there was a pleasurable feeling to be gotten when he would make you feel good. The way that he was doing it seemed to hit all the pleasure spots in her pussy, though he didn't seem to display extra-ordinary skill in doing it.

The way that he did it seemed to be just right for her though, and she was eagerly anticipating the next part, where she would be able to come soon enough. The way that he was handling this, her horniness not withstanding, seemed to be born from expertise as he was still kissing her while his hands trailed over her body, none remaining to pleasure her pussy and the other going to roam over her body, giving her a loving caress for some moments.

The way that his hands seemed to dart over her body was something that seemed to make her grow wetter, his hands over her body being the thing that instigated it, making her grow wetter and wetter, the way that the feeling seemed to be building up being not too strange to her, but the way that there seemed to be a block on her emotions, namely her sensing emotions was strange. The pleasure felt good, but still she couldn't really feel its true intensity, like it was being amplified and making her feel good very fast…

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about the body that the girl possessed. She moaned softly and said; "Continue!" he looked at her and his fingers began to move into her pussy once again, trying to get her to feel good once again and not be mad at him for not giving her enough. The way that his fingers seemed to dance through her pussy, igniting sparks of pleasure within her, making her feel good as she put his most into pleasuring her. The way that he did it was something that he was not exactly proud of, but it would suit his needs at the moment, it probably being enough to make her go horny enough to allow him to fuck her like crazy.

She looked at him and then writhed in pleasure as she could feel the fingers within her begin to dance on the inside of her pussy, making her feel like there had been something released inside her, the way that he did it speaking of some small bit of expertise, and it was heartening to see that he at least seemed to be interested in making her feel good.

The way that he was focusing on her seemed to give her a very warm feeling in her crotch, the feeling being like she had to pee, but not like that, it being somewhat more intense and she knew instantly that this would be some wonderful orgasm, it making her into something that would be monumental to her, causing her to come with an intensity that she had not known yet. The way that there seemed to be some sort of manner that he conducted was hot and erotic to her and she like the way that he had some manners.

The way that it seemed to be was that this might turn out to be bigger then that, since there was a girl looking at him with eyes that seemed to be like those of a hawk, focusing on his body and he could feel a wave of revulsion go through him. He could feel Tandy trash around a bit, making him feel a bit strange as his fingers were inside her pussy, but he reasoned that she must have come, and then retracted his fingers to lightly brush against her slit, making him grin slightly as he looked at the new arrival, who wore nothing but a smile. The way that there seemed to be something that was irking him about her was irritating to him as he tried to figure out what it was, to make him understand it and to make sure that it would be unable to happen again to him.

She rubbed herself against him, making her feel his body warmth, and he grasped her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. The way that he did it seemed to make her feel his love for anyone that was close to him, making her feel comfortable. She could feel his cock pulsating slightly, then she could feel his cock against her slit. She looked him in the eyes and then smiled and said; "Stop the foreplay and get down to business!"

It was uncharacteristic of her to shout like that, but it did get the point across. He pushed it against her pussy tighter, with it rubbing over it for a moment, causing him to feel her pussy lips against the flesh of his cock. he smiled softly as he looked at her and then found just the right spot and then thrust into her, making her gasp and embrace him out of instinct to have something to hold on to when she could feel the pain, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He could feel her pussy act like a sheath to his cock, making him feel her warmth. The way that there seemed to be some chemistry between them, her hot pussy being tight like some sort of glove.

He bit down on her neck slightly, in a moment of bliss that seemed to follow something happening with her. The teeth dug into her pale flesh and she gasped as she could feel him drawing some blood and then lap it up slowly, his tongue going over the wound, the wound slowly healing, he looked at her and then grinned a most vicious grin to her, making eye contact and then making sure that she wouldn't be able to move much more as he began to bite her more and more, whilst driving his cock into her pussy.

The feeling of teeth being sunk into her flesh was something that she hadn't grown used to yet, neither to the feeling that her blood was being licked off by the same male, making her think about a good way to make sure that the man would die a painful death through skewering, but at the same time wanted him to keep on giving her his cock in her pussy, since the juices that she was releasing seemed to be unending, her orgasm count having been upped to three orgasms within about 2 minutes that he had been busy with her., she held on to him, allowing him to sip at her blood, while still feeling good enough, and maybe wondering if she liked to have her blood drunk by a man. The manner in which she was exposing herself would have been extremely embarrassing to her had she been capable of rational thought, and she didn't really think too much of it at the time.

The feeling in his chest was something that wasn't bothering him, but strangely made him feel like he was a god in his own right, making him think about his life until now, the numerous times that he had sex with ladies that could only be described as diverse and exotic, and he knew that Ero-sennin would be so jealous if he returned… if he had the gall to return, more likely.

Some of the shallow people would shun him, he knew, but there was something that would be always present within other people, making for some sort of balance within Konoha, the people that liked him for what he was, and not for what was contained within him. There seemed to be a thin line between love and hatred within the village, when it came to him. He looked at the body that he was holding at the moment and saw that Tandy was blushing, giving her skin a vague hint of red, though the pale skin didn't seem to turn red enough for him as he licked her neck slightly, keeping up with his thrusts, allowing her to feel him inside her. The way that he caressed her made him feel good, the way that she was moving was also making him feel good, the way that her pussy seemed to clench over his cock from time to time was really something else, since it seemed to him that she was coming a lot due to his actions. He looked at her for a moment, then decided that there would need to be some sort of manner in which he would either come inside her or just come outside her. Inside her could get her pregnant, but he was hoping that Kyuubi had neutralised that thing…

He smiled slightly at Tandy and said: "I'm going to come inside you…" he watched as her eyes widened slightly and he could hear her say: "No, I'll get pregnant that way. I'm not on the pill…" he smiled softly at her, giving her the impression of a kind person and then he said; "I can't have anyone get pregnant from me for some time, due to a certain block I placed upon my body, to only produce semen that won't give anyone a pregnancy…"

She looked at him with her eyes slightly suspicious, but she could hear the honesty in his words and saw no deceit within his eyes, so she allowed him to come inside her, the decision made within a split second. "Alright then, spill your seed within me." Naruto was only too happy to oblige, and soon, he was gathering up quite the amount of pleasure within his body, causing him to feel hot under the collar, figuratively speaking, and then could feel his body beginning to heat up, and a thin sheen of chakra begin to cover him, making him look at Tandy and smile and say: "Here it comes…"

His ejaculation was nothing short of fantastic for her, the way that he had come within her bringing her pleasure for some weird reason, making her feel the way that his body seemed to work to make her feel good, the interest that she had within him skyrocketing immediately since he made her feel so full with his cum, and she wanted to taste it now, wanting to taste the fluid that had gone within her body only seconds ago. She could feel the fluid within her, making her feel slightly full until another orgasm wracked her body, causing her to feel very comfortable at the moment, while also realising that there would be nothing to be done about it, since there was nothing that would really be stopping her.

_*** Paige * **_

He kissed her. She surmised as she could feel his lips against hers and probed his mouth with her tongue for a moment, before she remembered that this might be something leading to more.

Naruto looked at the woman and then smiled softly as he began to trail his hands down to her legs, reaching towards her pussy, after which he parted the material with ease and began to slide one finger into her pussy, making her feel it going in and out, the way that he was doing that making her think about it and then come to the conclusion that there was a pleasurable feeling to be gotten when he would make you feel good. The way that he was doing it seemed to hit all the pleasure spots in her pussy, though he didn't seem to display extra-ordinary skill in doing it.

The way that he did it seemed to be just right for her though, and she was eagerly anticipating the next part, where she would be able to come soon enough. The way that he was handling this, her horniness not withstanding, seemed to be born from expertise as he was still kissing her while his hands trailed over her body, none remaining to pleasure her pussy and the other going to roam over her body, giving her a loving caress for some moments.

The way that his hands seemed to dart over her body was something that seemed to make her grow wetter, his hands over her body being the thing that instigated it, making her grow wetter and wetter, the way that the feeling seemed to be building up being not too strange to her, but the way that there seemed to be a block on her emotions, namely her sensing emotions was strange. The pleasure felt good, but still she couldn't really feel its true intensity, like it was being amplified and making her feel good very fast…

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about the body that the girl possessed. She moaned softly and said; "Continue!" he looked at her and his fingers began to move into her pussy once again, trying to get her to feel good once again and not be mad at him for not giving her enough. The way that his fingers seemed to dance through her pussy, igniting sparks of pleasure within her, making her feel good as she put his most into pleasuring her. The way that he did it was something that he was not exactly proud of, but it would suit his needs at the moment, it probably being enough to make her go horny enough to allow him to fuck her like crazy.

She looked at him and then writhed in pleasure as she could feel the fingers within her begin to dance on the inside of her pussy, making her feel like there had been something released inside her, the way that he did it speaking of some small bit of expertise, and it was heartening to see that he at least seemed to be interested in making her feel good.

The way that he was focusing on her seemed to give her a very warm feeling in her crotch, the feeling being like she had to pee, but not like that, it being somewhat more intense and she knew instantly that this would be some wonderful orgasm, it making her into something that would be monumental to her, causing her to come with an intensity that she had not known yet. The way that there seemed to be some sort of manner that he conducted was hot and erotic to her and she like the way that he had some manners.

The way that it seemed to be was that this might turn out to be bigger then that, since there was a girl looking at him with eyes that seemed to be like those of a hawk, focusing on his body and he could feel a wave of revulsion go through him. He could feel Paige trash around a bit, making him feel a bit strange as his fingers were inside her pussy, but he reasoned that she must have come, and then retracted his fingers to lightly brush against her slit, making him grin slightly as he looked at the new arrival, who wore nothing but a smile. The way that there seemed to be something that was irking him about her was irritating to him as he tried to figure out what it was, to make him understand it and to make sure that it would be unable to happen again to him.

" Alright then, let me please you…" she said, She traced her hands down his chest, making sure to rub over his muscles to test how hard they were, which seemed to be alight to her, making her feel slightly more comfortable with it. She looked at his cock as it was limp.

Paige gave the sign for consent and then licked Naruto's cock, her tongue being used to lick it, making him shudder with the way that she was doing this, making him feel good, the way that there was her tongue and her presence close to him, with a nice sensation of a tongue licking his cock. soon. He looked at Paige busy with his cock, feeling her tongue licking and probing his cock as it was pretty much unknown territory. He could feel that there her tongue going over his balls, then seemed to trail over his sack for a moment, then lick the underside of his cock, then Paige seemed to be sucking on the head of his cock, having taken it into her mouth. The way that she was sucking on his cock made him be reminded that there were some women who just loved to suck instead of fucking. The way that the women were doing this made him feel like he was about to come soon, and he knew that he would be able to come soon, the way that the women were caressing him having made him already want to come, the manner in which she did it just varying for a moment, therefore making him feel a bit uncertain about the way that they would be handling this, but his body just felt so good. The way that there seemed to be something going on was something that he didn't really want to make once again. The grin on his face seemed to be branded on it, making him look like some sort of deranged serial killer who had sex with their victims after they had died. The way that he acted now was sedated, in a manner that seemed to be as if sex reinforced his bindings.

He could feel the mouth on his cock, and the tongue that seemed to lavish attention on his shaft. There seemed to be something within him, making him feel the pleasure times two was something that was pretty useful. But it also seemed to be tied to his emotions, causing them to be amplified, with it being almost like it was a separate entity that had been within his mind for a long time, and seemed to thrive on the darker sinful feelings of lust, pleasure and debauchery.

He shivered as she seemed to pleasure his shaft more, with Paige taking more of his cock in her mouth and making some sort of head movement, making it go around in her mouth to go against his cock and give him a very weird but satisfying experience. The way that there seemed to be no boundaries in what the women would do to him intrigued him for a moment. Maybe it was the manner in which she seemed to be fucked. He could feel her tongue go over his cock.

The cum that came from his cock shot into Paige's mouth, as cum was now coming in her mouth, making her taste it and feel the addiction beginning to take root, since it was something that seemed to make her feel even hornier then before, and would make her into something that she rather not be, a slut. The way that he seemed to give it to her was something that seemed to be pretty nice to her, but she wasn't too certain about the way that there seemed to be more and more of it coming out of it, while normal men would stop coming after about 4 seconds, he was giving it to her for about 10 seconds now, and when it finally abated, she swallowed the last bit of it , letting Naruto down there to do whatever she wished. She liked Naruto now, and the way that he would please her would be good… she already had some ideas in mind for a night that would looked at her for a brief moment., thinking about the situation at hand and then deciding that it would be almost worth the entire thing, but then realising that there would be a lot more action involving… him…

Naru on the other hand watched his limp cock from the underside. She always need a good release, and this guy seemed to be the perfect one to give her one. The way that hushes would make him her boyfriend she hadn't decided on, but if he was able to get it up so fast, he was worth keeping., now she would only have to make him her official boyfriend and then he'd need to buy her some new clothing, some new furniture for her house, some of that lingerie that she had seen at that nice shop a few weeks ago, and hadn't had the chance to return yet, all for the offer of her body. She knew she was pretty and could get men to do anything that she wanted them to do if she just gave them something that they liked and that usually involved her body. The body of a man was no secret to her, and she hoped that this one would be able to give her whatever she wanted. She could feel him getting harder in her mouth, and she smiled to herself as she figured that blowing him once should get him to comply to her wishes.

Her pussy was centimetres from his cock until she paused and looked him in the eyes and then breathed into his ear something that seemed to sound like take me, which he did, grabbing her back and then pushing her against him in a weird hug that placed the tip of his cock against her pussy, that seemed to be anticipating this and his cock went inside her pussy, making sure that she could feel it. There seemed to be nothing that would be in his path now, as a warm and hot wetness seemed to be over his cock, making him feel like there had been a level of heaven discovered by him, but still, it felt just as great as any other woman's which made it very special, even though there weren't many faults in this.

He could feel a burning surge of his chakra within his body the moment that he was entirely within her, with her sheathing him like a katana was sheathed in its sheath. She gasped, he gasped, the feeling of the penetration being something that was incredible to the two of them, making them feel the heat of their bodies, the water cooling them, the sun's rays being one of the things that would make them tanned, the way that they seemed to be suspended within the water, the feeling of connecting with each other being felt by the other and then seemingly reinforced by three times as the feeling seemed to spread through their veins, making them feel connected.

He looked at her as she seemingly wormed a place into his heart, while also maintaining some small semblance of a stranger in his eyes. He could feel her all around him, being nearly ethereal to him, while being quite solid in the real world. He began to thrust into her, making her give some small could feel love pouring from her into him, and received a healthy dose of his lover in return.

He looked her in her blue eyes, seeing her look at him with her eyes being totally focused on him, making him feel uncomfortable for a moment, but the love within those eyes seemed to be something that was making him feel weak in his knees as he seemed to feel weakened and strengthened by her looks at him at the same time. The manner in which they seemed to clamp to each other, making some sort of connection form closer then before, the way that he seemed to be with her in every little bit of her life now, making her feel the way that his love seemingly stretched itself out to her, making her feel intoxicated by his could feel her pussy like a hot wet glove over his cock.

Naruto could feel her walls contract around his cock making him feel great. The way that it seemed like her pussy was milking his cock was something that he hadn't been expecting to feel for some time., but then he realised that he would not be able to keep from coming if this continued, the way that she was doing it giving him entirely new sensations to feel, and he knew that there would need to be more emotions then lust and love for him, or else he might turn into some sort of sick pervert like Jiraiya who would repulse the ladies instead of attracting them.

Her breath seemed to come in with ragged gasps as she could feel him inside her, being big like some sort of dildo that she used to have at him, though it now lay forgotten somewhere within a box or something. She could feel how big he was, feeling a bit of a bulge on her stomach as he seemed to fill her up the entire way, though not even being within her entirely. She could feel some small bit of happiness at the fact that he seemed to be wanting to have sex with her to make her feel happy, since she could feel that he knew in a certain sense the things that had happened to her.

He could feel how his seed seemed to be drawn out of his cock by her pussy, it acting like a vacuum where the cum would come into sooner or later. A familiar feeling began to be felt by him as he realised that she was about to make him come, the burning sensation within his balls being good enough to warn him for coming, the manner in which she had done it being quite splendid. He could feel that this was something that seemed to be irreversible to the two of them, making them marked by something that seemed to be as deep as the very ocean that they knew was streaming around the ninja nations.

He looked at her as he was still coming inside her, the flush on her cheeks, the way that her hair seemed to fall in her face at a moment, plastered to her face due to the water that had soaked it. She looked like some goddess that seemed to be made for loving him, ready to be fucked and fucked again.

She could feel his cum going into her pussy, and strangely didn't mind it one bit. There seemed to be a sense of peace coming over her, and not a single worry seemed to be floating in her mind anymore, the way that there seemed to be an empty space now being pretty clearing for her, since there was now more time to enjoy the rush of sensation after Naruto had somehow set her free of worries, making her think about something else for a change, like when she would be able to get him in the sack once again.

_*** Rahne * **_

" Rahne. " He said as she gave a growl before pouncing at him. They collided with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Naruto rolled as they struggled for dominance, rolling and Rahne bit him. It seem like Rahne animal side was having a effect on her mind and body.

"AH! NO BITING!"Rahne laughed as they rolled. Naruto growled and bit her back getting a yelp. Rahne growled as they came to a stop with her atop of him grinning reached up to grab her but she caught his wrists and pinned them over his head. Rahne grinned as she straddled him, his meat was rubbing along the outer lips of her womanhood giving her a delighted feeling. Naruto leaned up and Rahne thought he was going to kiss her, but he didn't in the way she thought as he licked cheeks."Careful, that's a dangerous thing to do." She warned in a teasing manner.

"Oh, I know it." Naruto said keeping his voice low as he moved his hips a bit and Rahne groaned at the sensations from just the friction._This is very great feeling._ she thought as she hovered for a moment and Naruto used her distraction to lean up and capture her nipple in his mouth. He gave it a suck and Rahne moaned, which got even louder as Naruto bit her nipple, not breaking the skin but giving her a pleasant sensation as he alternated between nipping and closed her eye and enjoyed what the man was doing to her, every so often he would move his hips and she'd get another sensation as she was getting wet from just what he was doing with just his had released his wrists to brace herself and that was all Naruto needed as he used one hand on her other breast that didn't have his mouth and his free hand stroked her body, resting on her ass and giving her supple cheeks a squeeze.

Rahne hovered over him, quivering at what the blond was doing to her. His ministrations were melting her into a puddle of goo and Rahne ground her own hips, forcing her pussy to wrap around his cock, as they continued to grind into one another, even in this she moaned at the sensations his hardened meat was giving her as it rubbed against her clit. It didn't take long at this and Rahne had an orgasm that spilled over Naruto's meat and dripped to the floor beneath them.

Naruto released Rahne's tit with a soft pop and grinned at her. The woman panted as she tried to glare at the blond she was on. He kissed her breasts and Rahne moaned. "So, you're going to be my bitch?" Rahne asked with a lecherous grin that would have made Jiraiya got a grin. Rahne growled and to prove her point she reached between them and gave his still hard flesh a hard squeeze and a yank that got a yelp from the blond. Naruto growled as he used his hands to flip them over so that he was on top, Rahne however still had control as she wrapped her legs around him trapping the blond where he was.

"You want to be fucked?" Naruto growled and Rahne's smirk told the whole story. She ground her hips against him and she moaned as he thrust against her.

"Tell me what you want, Rahne." He ordered and the mood changed with that simple phrase.

"Fuck me. Fuck me." She chanted looking up at him and Naruto knew that was all she felt her legs relax and he repositioned himself. His hand took hold of his hardened flesh and guided it to her waiting opening. The head of Naruto's cock just entered and he felt her muscles pulling him eagerly. He let them help as he gave some resistance and Rahne groaned. He filled her completely with his size as she had kept in shape with even being on the council and a clan head only taking missions every so often, Rahne had the body of any woman and Naruto growled and groaned as her inner muscles squeezed him as well as sucked him their pelvises touched Naruto looked at Rahne whose lone eye was looking at him with a hunger he'd seen before, but only from Kiba family.

Gripping her hips he began to move, his strokes strong and hard as he thrust into her."Yes…yes…yes…" Rahne chanted with each thrust. Naruto did as he increased his tempo and thrust harder into Rahne, her hands came up and pulled him down to her as Naruto continued to hump into her, her hands dug into his back, her nails leaving trails of blood as she scratched him, marked him. her legs once more went around him and Naruto continued his task.

"Ooooh." Rahne moaned at a hard thrust and sank her teeth into Naruto's shoulder getting him to grunt. He knew better than to cry out as she would bite him again.

"(pant) fuck me (pant) fuck me (groan) make me yours." Rahne panted into his ear before biting his earlobe, then licking the shell of his ear. Rahne's own hips gyrating to meet his thrust. At the moment, there was a woman that just wanted more moments passed before Rahne, like Greer howled out her orgasm and Naruto's own climax filled her womb with his hot cum. Rahne held him to her, stroking his hair.

Naruto nuzzled her neck and gave it a lick, wiping away some of the sweat they had worked up."Mmm." Rahne grinned into her neck, giving the flesh a light nibble with his teeth and enjoying the sounds the older woman made.

"You know Rahne, I think its women like you that are going to ruin me for everyone else." Rahne laughed as he pulled out rolled over to lay next to her on the floor. Rahne reached up and traced his whisker marks, getting a soft moan from the blond. "Wolf and fox are too close." Rahne leaned in and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Rahne?" Slowly getting to her knees she began to crawl towards the bed. She paused once to look at Naruto from over her shoulder. The image it sent to Naruto's mind had him hard as a rock in an instant. Naruto crawled after Rahne, whose bed was a thick mattress on the floor covered with, white sheets.

Rahne had crawled onto the bed and once more looked over her shoulder at Naruto and then she grinned wagging her butt at him, offering him something that had him moving towards her like a puppy learning to walk for the first time. Rahne grinned even more as Naruto crawled up and like a wolfs mounted her from behind, his hard rigid flesh resting at the entrance. His hands rubbed her cheeks and as he slowly began to enter her, his other hand rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Rahne grunted as it was the first time the blond was buggering her.

With as tight as she was Naruto grunted and once he'd gotten his whole cock in panted with Rahne, their breaths ragged telling just how tight Rahne was as he waited for a moment before he began to move slowly, but each bit he'd give a hard thrust of the final inches and Rahne actually would give a near bark and would moan as he 's hands weren't idle as he slipped one under her to her wet folds and he began to finger her.

Rahne began to squirm into his fingers as Naruto's other hand was braced against her hip as he continued to thrust. Her moans and near barks were getting louder and Naruto knew that this would take time as he'd spilt his load several times and in truth, he knew that Rahne didn't howled as her third orgasm hit. Naruto was going strong and continued to ride her. Rahne, covered in sweat, her limbs shaking from exertion as her last orgasm wore down.

He grabbed a handful of her hair getting a hiss and pulled her felt his chest against her back as he continued to thrust into her, the new position giving a cornucopia of new panted as Naruto's hands gripped her breasts and squeezed, then his right hand trailed down her stomach and once more he inserted fingers into her warm, wet cunt.

His left hand squeezed and pinched her breast and nipple Rahne turned her head to get a look at Naruto whose head was on her shoulder. He kissed her and when his fingers left her hot box she moaned in disappointment. Naruto brought his coated fingers up and slipped them into his mouth and sucked on them.

"You taste divine Rahne." He told her as his hand went once more to her honey pot and wormed around. He brought them back and traced them over her lips before capturing her mouth with brought her arm up, trapping his head where it was as they wrestled with their tongues, even as Naruto continued to thrust into her as they knelt on her bed. Rahne felt him swell and knew he was close and as Naruto finally released his load, it caused Rahne to climax as well and she sagged against Naruto, even as her body trembled from exertion and pleasure.

Together they collapsed on the bed, Naruto still buried inside of her rolled them so that he was spooning her. "Hmm. Damn, I'm going to have to keep you... Maybe" Rahne said as her world returned to her. it seemed brighter, full of richer scents and licked her 's arm wrapped around her waist was held by her own hand. Soon the soft snore from Rahne mixed with Naruto's own soft breaths that tingled the back of her neck as they slipped into slumber.

_*** Wasp * **_

Naruto turned to Janet. Just to see Janet kneeing at the moment. She looked at the cock slightly below her and grasped it with her hands, looking at it as she slowly let her hand caress it, looking at the purplish head. The feeling of small hands rubbing on his balls made his cock grow even harder as the thought about her hands rubbing him long enough till her entire face got covered with cum, making her in his whore and is only.

She looked up at him and he smiled, pulling her close to him, looking at the breasts which looked huge to his eyes and he fondled them, slowly beginning to look up to her, looking into her eyes which seemed to hold within them a special glanced, looking somehow even more abnormal and crazed. "You have got nice breasts, Want me to lick them?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he began to lick the nipples, thinking to hear a cry from her. He just focused on licking Janet's nipples, making sure that they were well licked by his tongue, causing a shudder to go through the girl the moment that his tongue touched one of her nipples.

He bit down on the aureole of her left breast, drawing some blood, licking it from the wound and then making some small motions with his hands, letting his hands lands on her body, touching her under her breasts, looking at the female for some time to study her for quite some time. She watched how long it would have to be, it would be done in some time or else she was getting impatient.

He could feel her breasts in his hands, looking at her eyes to aware himself of her next moves and kissed the nape of her neck, pressing his throbbing manhood against her hand and he whispered in her ear: "Take it in your mouth…"

Janet complied, looking at the throbbing thing with no curiosity in her eyes, and just obeyed, sucking on it dutifully, making sure that there would be some slurping sounds, since males seemed to like them. She looked at Naruto who gave her a cheeky smile as he grabbed her knees and then began to slowly finger her slit as she worked his cock, she slurping every little bit of it down her mouth and him poking inside of her with a finger. Eventually he bade her to go lie on her back, and he would then do her in 69. She obeyed without question, something which he found slightly strange, but didn't really pay it too much mind.

He clambered on top of her, his erect cock hovering above her mouth and then suddenly plunging forwards, allowing her to get a mouth full of cock forced into her throat, with his hands probing the inside of her pussy. The taste of his cock was strange at first, her mouth not really adapted to having it shoved into her throat right away. From what she had gotten from her initial taste, it tasted slightly salty, making it a nice taste to have in your mouth when pleasuring him… she could feel herself liking doing this.

Looking as Naruto's ballsack came down once again and smacked rather audibly against her nose. With one hand she began to caress his balls, making him pause his motions and pull out of her mouth. He looked at Janet. He looked at her and smiled for a moment before beginning to feel his balls beginning to be enwrapped within an ice cold fire, signifying his orgasm and he came, his semen hitting her in the face, causing her to gasp slightly as she felt the semen hitting her chin, another rope of it flying through the air to land in her face, feeling some of the leftovers lubricate her breasts as he still thrust between them until he was spent, the rest of his semen dribbling between her breasts, making them slick with the stuff, making her also feel him on her skin, making her look at him with a barely concealed hint of amazement in her eyes.

She got up to be face to him, suddenly she could feel something poking against her looked at her back, noticing that he had gotten into a position where he could take her with ease and he pushed on, feeling how his cock entered her she gasped slightly. When he thrust into her, he absently noticed that she squealed a bit, seemingly lost in the feeling of him penetrating her. He didn't know what to feel., or what to do., he looked at the girl as she groaned slightly as he could feel how her pussy seemed to clamp down on his cock as he trust deeper into her, making her groan deeply, a lustful sound sounding in his eyes.  
He thrust into her deeper, making her give a small squeal as she could feel him inside of her, making her feel good with that cock of his stuck inside her shuddered slightly and then could feel a jolt of electricity go up her spine as she could feel herself getting hotter and hotter, eventually reaching a climax and shuddering as the orgasm hit, making her feel good. She looked at his blue eyes and gave a content smile as he kept on thrusting inside of could feel him moving inside of her, feeling how his cock rubbed against her walls, feeling how It drove deeper into her, making her feel so damned good.

He could feel an eruption not far out of his reach, the feeling making him want to get it, wanting more… he actually could feel his body shake for a moment as he groaned and unleashed his load into her body, falling on top of her, laying there for moments, looking at her, gently rubbing her breasts for a moment and then she pushed him off her…

She looked at him for a moment and smiled softly, still in a state of bliss from the orgasm she had achieved only moments ago. She looked at him and then groaned as her body seemingly protested against the movements that she had made.

_*** Besty, Lorna and Alison * **_

He looked at Alison as he saw every curve of her tanned body. He briefly wondered whether she would be tanned down there before realising that she probably would have since she had a pretty cheerful personality. He looked at the women who were naked themselves.

Alison looked at his face and felt a sting of emotions go through her. He wasn't resisting to their proclamation that they would just bed and he just looked at them as they were naked. She had to admit the kid had guts or was just too horny to care. She looked at him for a second and then decided to tease him a little bit. She looked right into his eyes and then slowly began to let her hands slide over her body and made erotic moans. She saw him colour red and she felt her mind trying to register something but she didn't care. She stepped forward and looked at the boy and grinned evilly.

She could see that he was at least a healthy boy if the bonner was an indication. Her tits were pretty large, they attracted good attention to her. She wondered if he would turn redder then that and she saw that Besty had finished pressed her impressive chest into Naruto's back. Besty walked over to Lorna and kissed her on the mouth. She deepened the kiss immediately before Lorna could resist by putting her tongue inside the woman's mouth and thus silencing any protests that the woman could have. She looked at the blue eyes which had gone wide and she grinned back with her light violet eyes. She let go of Lorna's lips. She looked at the moment rather ashamed at the situation. She looked at Naruto who just went beet red and Alison started to play with his hair for a few seconds before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She grinned at the boy.

She gently took hold of his face and kissed him on the mouth. She looked at the face that she was currently in a lip-lock with and she saw that there was compassion too great to mention written on it. She looked in those blue eyes and found herself lost within their depths. She couldn't think very clearly anymore and she let out a low moan through the kiss. She remembered how Longshot used to kiss with her and he was doing it on almost the same way that Longshot did before they would usually do it.

She looked at the woman and blushed. Besty was such a tease at times when she would gladly make you embarrassed to get her fun. She knew what there were different hobbies that Besty had which usually involved torture in some way. She liked to tease men in different positions and this situation was just like it. The way that she looked at Naruto was in a predatory way that she would usually get while drunk. She looked at Naruto and said.

"I hope you'll be able to forgive me for this Naruto."

She looked at him with her blue eyes and then slowly sank to her knees in a submitting position. She looked at him and then closed her eyes for a moment. She thought about how she had landed in this situation. She opened her eyes again as she felt a soft hand slide down her legs. She looked at Besty who sat there with her arms running over her skin and then she knew that this was going to either become something of a lesbian scene out of some porn movie or that Besty was just getting her warmed up for the main event.

Besty grinned as she squeezed her best friend's breast once and saw the eyes widen only a small margin but nonetheless she saw that Alison was affected by it. She looked deep into those blue eyes and said."Let's get the kid as hard as a rock Ali and then you can go first. You got to forget that bastard and learn to live for the moment like me." She could feel the hand she had resting on Alison's thigh absorb some of the heat that was through her skin. She looked at the young woman and said.

"Let's do it."

She moved closer to Alison's face and started to nibble at the woman's earlobe making sure that it was well covered with saliva and then licked it off. She slowly placed kisses down on the skin until she got to Alison's mouth and there placed a deep kiss with some tongue. She grinned evilly. With that she pressed her body to the still sitting woman and made them tumble over and made Besty lie on top of Alison. She grinned and said. "More stimulation can be gotten in this manner Ali. Why don't you just submit to your fate at the hands of me and just come. Then you can be the first to have Naruto."

She grinned and pressed her chest onto Alison's chest and then looked into the woman's eyes and grinned and let her hands slip down towards where both of their pussy's were located. She slipped a few fingers within Alison's pussy and then slowly pushed them in and out. She looked at Alison's face wich had a fierce blush on it and said.

"You like this don't you?" She grinned. "Want more?"

Seeing Alison's shy nod she continued but at a faster pace making wet sounds to make several things happen at once. Besty's head swerved around to see Lorna grinning at her and she felt a rush in her nether regions. She grinned devilishly as she slipped a finger into her own pussy and started to thrust in and out rapidly, intent on making herself come. She could feel the sweat of her and Alison begin to mix as they felt the body heat within their respective bodies begin to heat up signifying a state of arousal.

Naruto looked at the pair of women who were lying on top of each other and then grinned lazily. He liked seeing them pair up like that and he could feel his body react to the sight. He looked at Alison squirming underneath her friend. He looked at Alison's flushed face and he grinned and got over to her and placed a kiss on her mouth. Besty was a little bit surprised to see that the blonde kid seemed to have taken some initiative and kiss Alison on the mouth. She saw the blonde hair in her line of vision and then just grabbed his ear lobe with her lips and then sucked on it.

The sensation of his ear being sucked on made him deepen the kiss with Alison as he locked her saphire eyes with his saphire ones and he could faintly feel that she was enjoying the kiss and he felt a small amount of grief about someone or something. He looked at her and found that she looked so pretty that he agreed with whatever she would say. What ever she would ask him, he would do without a seconds looked alittle bit older then twenty but he didn't care. He looked at the woman and made a decision. He'd please them if they were going to please him. What better way to savour the moment if he was going to hell already.

He got up and broke the kiss with Alison and then grabbed Besty's breast. From Ero-sennin he had learned that a woman's breasts were good to make a girl scream your name if handled well. He grabbed the right one with his hand and he felt the soft skin under his hand and then squeezed it a few times. She felt his hand grab her breast and she shivered at the feeling of rough skin against her breasts. They were her pride and joy as they still remained soft. She wanted more though. She got off Alison and pushed his hand away and said. "Now I think it is time for you to feel what a real woman can do for you."

With that she appeared right behind him and grabbed his manhood. She let her hand slide over the stiff rod which stood to attention as if expecting to be needed to get away as fast as possible. His reaction was like a frightened deer when faced with something new.

She grabbed one muscle in his arms and squeezed it rather hard making him freeze up as he anticipated even more pain. A hand joined Besty and she saw that Lorna was handling the stomach are, making sure that all the muscles there were soft and firm.

Alison saw the treatment Naruto was receiving from the two ladies and then decided to join in as well and from her position she started to massage his muscles in his legs, not wanting to get up as she felt so hot from down there.

Naruto felt uncomfortable with all the women stroking and squeezing his muscles. It felt good but he knew that they must have some ulterior motive. Besty must have something in mind with her giving me this treatment. The fact that the women were naked still made him feel aroused by their presence and he found that he could feel their emotions a little bit if he focused well enough. He looked at the women currently busy with him and he felt a hand take a hold of his manhood.

He looked down to see that Alison had stopped massaging his thighs and then had decided to skip the foreplay and go straight to the action. She had a weird grin on her face and then looked at him with something of appreciation on her face.

"You look pretty good. Large but not too large…"

This was met with bafflement from both other women. " What are you talking about? He's as large as you can get." The statement was made by Besty who was staring at her best friend for some time. "You think this is average? He's at least 10 inches girl! That's huge!"

Alison just giggled weirdly and said. " I don't know. I'm just looking at it from underneath it. It's warm though." She grinned like Besty and then slowly started to move her hand. She had gotten enough of it and then making sure that he stayed hard. She looked at the flesh she was currently stroking and grinned eerily. She looked at the women and said. "Come on I need some help here. He looks like he's going to blow and I don't know how long he'll last."

Lorna grinned. She looked at his face and saw that a thin sheen of sweat was already visible. She looked at him and then sighed and said. "Why don't you just relax Naruto? " She grinned and then placed her hand on top of his head and then kissed him once again making sure that she made a nice scene.

She sucked on his lip making several things occur. She looked at his eyes and saw them unfocussed. Besty had gotten onto her knees and was helping Alison with Naruto's member and they watched as he stiffened to become harder then before. Lorna could feel his breathing become more ragged as he was probably feeling something that should be his orgasm.

She watched as he looked her in the eyes with a pleading look. She felt him take a hold of her breasts and weigh them in his hand for a moment even though he looked rather hot at the moment. He looked her in the eyes one last time before he broke the kiss and let out along drawn out moan of pleasure. She could faintly hear Besty give a cheer of Happiness and Alison mutter something about Naruto having a lot of staying power. She looked at his face and saw that he was sweating a lot and that his eyes had become totally unfocused. She took a lookdown and saw that Besty had caught some on her face while Alison seemed to be clean of it. Most of it seemed to have gotten on the floor all around Besty.

The woman who had gotten some of it on her cheek grinned and wiped it off with her hand and then licked it off her hand in a slow and erotic manner. She looked him in the eyes and just said.

"Tasty…"

With that she looked at him and then gently undid his pants. He stepped out of them and then felt his shirt being pulled over his head by Lorna who was still looking at him with something foreboding glistering in her eyes. She looked at him and slowly got up. She saw that Besty had once again gotten so horny that she was attempting to clean Naruto's tool with her mouth. She had fastened herself to his shaft and kept it in her mouth no matter what would happen to her.

Naruto felt something hot encase his member and his breath grew ragged once again as he looked at Besty who seemed to want to devour his manhood whole and just stayed there with his cock in her mouth, not moving in inch wanted to make sure that he was clean and that she got another load of the tasty stuff.

He felt his body grow warmer and warmer and wiped away some sweat that had gotten on his brow. He looked at the two other women and managed to say. "You want me to have sex with you?" Seeing them nod he concentrated through the feelings of pleasure that were constantly being sent to his brain. She opened her mouth and immediately felt her head being pushed forward and the cock enters her mouth and then felt him thrust in her mouth. She grinned rather sexily through the mouthfuck she was currently receiving of an adrenaline charged Naruto.

The sight was pretty good. Alison looked at Besty who seemed to be enjoying the loss of control pretty well as she felt the tongue licking her most private regions. She shuddered a few times. The sight of Besty getting her mouth fucked by Naruto's cock seemed to arouse her.

Besty felt herself getting intensely aroused by the contact she was getting from the cock in her mouth as well as the musky scent that seemed to hang around Naruto. She looked at him and saw raw primal lust in those blue eyes and she just wondered when he was going to cum once again. The taste she had gotten from him had satisfied her a little bit but the true thing was that there was something addicting about it…

She looked him in the eyes and then saw that the thing in her mouth seemed to quiver a little bit and then a torrent of cum was shot into her mouth, so she sucked harder,creating a vacuum and fastened herself to the shaft in an effort not to spill a single drop as she wanted to taste all of it.

Naruto was distracted by the woman who seemed to be attached to him. She looked at him with feverish eyes as he felt the pleasure wracking his body. He looked at her and then groaned rather loudly as she pulled her head away from his crotch and then took a few breaths and then looked at him and before she got off of him. He himself just went over to Alison who lay there panting.

She looked at him and then made herself comfortable and grabbed a hold of his member. She told him gently to just lie on top of her and then put the tip of his manhood at her pussy. He complied of course. Lorna was busy fingering herself and watching Alison alittle show that was about to happen.

Alison looked at him and said. "Come on Naruto. Just fuck me and I'll tell you a little secret." He looked into her blue eyes and she smiled slightly, pleased by the shyness he seemed to posses. "Come on Naruto, it's not like I'm made of glass you know? I'd like a guy to just fuck me into exhaustion, every now and then." after Alison said that, he thrust into Alison and felt her heat encase his member. He looked into her blue eyes and and saw that lights were being relected around her. In a very wonderful apearance to her.

She smiled as he started thrusting into her and when she heard, he pulled back to give another thrust. She was getting fucked now and she could hear the sounds of their body's slapping against each other. She looked to the side where she saw her best friend being taken fingering herself and enjoying it if her shrieks of pleasure were any indication.

Alison felt him stiffen on top of her and then heard him give a sigh and she could feel something being shot inside her pussy, coating the inside and probably would give her a child if the circumstances were right. But that was something that a few pills the morning after to fix any problems. She got off of Naruto, as Naruto walked over to Lorna.

Lorna felt Naruto kneel down before her and grab her ass and place his head right against her snatch and felt a tongue moving in her. She gasped at the pleasurable sensations rushing through her body. She looked at the blonde hair that was slightly moving down there and she just giggled as she just felt the pleasure wash over her like a warm blanket. She hadn't felt this in a lone time so it came as a total surprise that she actually could feel the muscles down there constrict before ecstasy flowed through her brain once again and she came. The Naruto sputtered as he found that juice was flowing from the snatch he was licking and tasted rather odd.

Lorna decided it was time to return the favor, so right now she was jerking off Naruto hands while he licked her snatch underneath her. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She locked eyes with him as the sweaty bodies seem to slapped together and she could feel his breath become faster and faster until his breath was like a scorching wind racing over her sweat matted skin and into her nostrils where the scent was collected and breathed. She looked at him and wondered where that train of thoughts came from. She never was the poetic type.

She looked at his body and saw a mature build. His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing another orgasm. She could feel his tounge within her move at a rapid felt him stir on top of her and he rolled off of her to lie next to her. She watched him and she dragged herself upwards to sit and then looked at his member and then slowly reached out to touch it and to feel her own juices as well as his own cum on it. She felt the fluids on her hand and she was now slowly stroking it just because she wanted to see him shoot that juice once again. She looked at him and then decided to just give him a blowjob so she could taste herself.

She lay down on her belly and then wriggled up until she was lying with her head on Naruto's left leg and then slowly moved her head to a position just above the tip of his cock. She then lowered her head onto his cock and she saw it twitch once as her hot breath probably must have tickled the slick thing. She closed her mouth and tasted her own juices. She moved her tongue all across the head to gain some sort of reaction from him and it did show by him making rhythmic thrusts with his pelvis towards her mouth. Clearly he was enjoying this. Then she could feel two hands on her head and they forced her down on his cock and she could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to back out but the hands were powerful and held her head down even further and the cock slipped into her throat and made her feel like she was choking on something.

She looked at him and then she could feel him hardening in her mouth and release a burst of semen into her mouth. The salty taste and the fact that it was still in her throat made her want to get out of that position. She still felt his hand soon her head as she tried to get loose but to no avail. the last thought on her mind was the fact that she had lost the bet.

He felt odd… like a huge headache at the moment and he didn't even know what he was doing. He opened his eyes once after the orgasm had waned and saw that his hands were still holding Lorna by her head and pressing her head into his lap. He saw her eyes closing and quickly got his manhood out of her mouth. She took several deep breaths but seemed to be asleep or at least unconscious.

Naruto decided at that moment that Lorna would need to stop blowing him off. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated and she sighed as she felt her walls once again become rubbed by a huge piece of meat.

She didn't like being hit by whips like some women liked to do. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face and saw that he must be exhausted and weary if his eyes were any indication. She looked at his body and saw that there were some muscles that seemed to have grown to access more stamina. His thrusts increased and she could feel that she was nearing another orgasm. She could feel his penis within her move at a rapid pace.

She felt exhausted and weak. She watched as he pulled out and some of his cum spilled out of her. There would be some medical help next morning to prevent pregnancy. She looked around and heard a cry of pleasure erupt from Besty as she must have come simultaneous with one of the Kage bunshin as one poofed out of existence, her snatch still dripping with the semen released into it. The clone that was still pumping into Besty's ass was still happily doing so and making the untameable woman feel wild and uncontrollable. But it wasn't going to last long. With a deep guttural sound the Kage bunshin released it's semen into Besty's ass and disappeared in a puff of smoke letting Besty drop onto the couch, exhausted by getting double penetrated as well as the effects of the alcohol and the strange could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as bliss. She could feel her orgasm hit before she lost consciousness.

He looked over to the other women and saw that Besty was still lying there, dazed… cum was on her face and she seemed out of it. She looked with dull purple eyes at him as her eyes followed him out of sheer instinct. Naruto noticed that she had slumped forwards as her muscles contracted all at once and then he looked at her and saw that her eyes were vacant. He looked at the woman. He didn't know why he wanted that but looking at her body made him even harder then before. He looked at the way she was positioned and then laid his hands on her ass testing its cheeks. He wouldn't know why he did it but he placed his cock to her anal passage and then thrust inside, the passage being lubed up by the semen that was still inside.

The first thing to describe it would be pure bliss. The fact that he was currently thrusting within and woman's ass wasn't lost on him as he began to feel the warm meat all around his manhood and just could hear her mumble something about liking it or something like that. It was pretty clear that she was very disoriented even while still half unconscious and he just thrust away as she was still unconscious. He felt a climax approaching as the limp body move with his thrusts.

He groaned rather loud and felt sleepy suddenly… the orgasm came and Besty's ass was filled with semen again. That moment Naruto's brain decided it was time for a small nap and then he lost consciousness, still buried within Besty to the hilt. Her eyes opened and she groaned. She didn't know what the hell she'd done but she knew that she was damn sore all over.

_*** Dallas Roirdan, Maria de Guadalupe Santiago, Bonita Juarez ***_

" Come one it won't be that bad." Naruto told the three girls. Naruto didn't notice Dallas blushing face. He had grabbed her and then place her on his lap he didn't seem to notice that his cock was now resting on her ass checks. Given that all three girls had choosen to go in short black dress to this meeting. Now they were all naked by the time they reached the room.

Then shorty after wards Naruto gently open her legs. Dallas then started to feel him rubbing her pussy. Sticking his fingers into, pinching her wet folds, making her even horny. She turned to look at Maria to only see that see a blushing face as well as Bonita. But after a while he stop fingering her. Instead he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Dallas. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the reddish pubic haired proved that her hair was her natural hair color. Dallas moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Dallas was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the steel solidness of his tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Dallas had a great body one with agility and grace. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tight to him. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Dallas… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

Bonita was fingering herself from watching Dallas and Naruto session. Dallas got out of the bed and then look at Bonita. " Your turn." Dallas said, feeling that she need to wash the cum off. Bonita only nodded her head. Happy that it was her turn to get some release. She climb onto the bed and crawled stright for Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm looked down just as Bonita pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down brought his hand to the back of Bonita's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Bonita was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay almost keeled over as Bonita forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Bonita give his throbbing member a few licks.

She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm grabbed Bonita's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Bonita's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eye the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Bonita said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit. After doing that she climbed on top of brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Bonita's slipper hole.

" Oh my God !", Bonita screamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Bonita's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down. " Bonita begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Bonita…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Bonita moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick suddenly pulled Bonita down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Bonita screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve thrusted into Bonita over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed the two additional bodies that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Bonita's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his pace didn't falter as he fucked Bonita and made out with whichever one of the two girls currently had their tongue in his mouth. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the eyes of Maria once again.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !!", Bonita screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Bonita's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Bonita relaxed her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Bonita too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Bonita is worn out I can certainly take over", Maria offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Bonita. Bonita rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now please do me again ", Maria asked with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Maria arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated forced the final inch of his dick in Maria and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Maria screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Maria with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Maria asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Maria moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Dallas. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Maria from behind. Dallas reached out and grabbed Maria's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Rachel started nibbling on Maria's lips while Maria moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again. Dallas broke the kiss and turned her attention to Bonita who was now up and just watching the show quietly.

" Come over here you little slut", Dallas said with a smile as she grabbed Bonita's arm and brought her into a passionate kiss. Bonita tried to struggle but gave up almost instantly as Dallas reach up and started fondling her breast.

Their tongues intertwined as Dallas massaged and squeezing the soft mound of flesh in her hand tenderly before her fingers found Bonita's erect nipples. Dallas flicked and rubbed the hard brown nubs as her tongue probed Bonita's mouth.

Dallas finally decided to take action and brought her hand into between Bonita's thighs brushing ever so lightly against her exposed clit. Bonita moaned in Dallas's mouth as she felt her fingers tracing her soft lips before Dallas pinched and rubbed her clit.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Maria yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet steeled himself for the worse as Maria tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Maria dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her. " I…I can't ..take any more", Maria confessed as she felt her heart pounding in her pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

Dallas broke apart from Bonita how was sitting in her lap while the two felt each other up. Dallas crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Dallas was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Dallas threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Dallas's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Dallas grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Dallas's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Dallas screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Dallas hot wet hole. Dallas after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. on top of him.

_*** Storm ***_

In a gentle display of affection and lust, she captured his lips in a deep kiss. It took a moment for Naruto to process her actions, but it didn't take long for him to return the feeling. The reservations that lingered quickly melted away in the presence of the beautiful weather goddess and he was soon trailing his hands along her hips in a show of passion and the kiss parted, they were still in an embrace and shared a warm smile. The choice had been made. They were going to do this. Naruto pulled Ororo in closer, hugging her shapely body close to his as he crashed his lips upon hers. No more words were needed and no more doubt lingered.

Their kissing grew more intense as tongues wrestled and lust flowed felt a strong heat between her legs. They started making their way over to the bed. Naruto attacking her exposed breasts with his lips. Her mocha colored breasts were large and nicely shaped. They offered a unique taste as he became drunk with lust.

"Oh Goddess…" gasped Ororo as hot sensations inundated her being. While he licked her breasts and sucked her tits, they reached the side of her bed. The weather goddess blushed. She rarely showed her sultry side, but in reality she was a very sexual woman. She had always enjoyed the intimate pleasures of the sex act and being deprived of them caused undue tension that she yearned to let out. And with Naruto, she yearned to let them out.

The bulge he had throbbed at her sensual tone. She sat on the bed with a look of sexual intent on her face. Drunk with lust, Naruto joined her and their bodies tumbled onto the bed in a wave of wet kisses. Ororo took the initiative, pinning Naruto on his back while she hovered on top of him. She let him explore her exposed flesh, grasping her butt and feeling up her womanly curves. She also did some exploring herself, admiring Naruto's well cut upper body and feeling her way around his hard muscles.

The need between them was growing. Naruto wanted her and Ororo wanted him. They were flushed with lust, craving the pleasures of the flesh. Ororo's hunger grew and she started kissing down Naruto's upper body. He leaned back, moaning at the soft trail of her lips. She highlighted every chiseled muscle along the way until she reached the bulge. Flashing him a sultry Naruto was completely naked, his cock stiff with arousal. Ororo smiled and gently stroked his member, getting a strong response from the naked man before her.

"Oh yeah…" moaned Naruto.

"Mmm…so hard," purred the weather goddess.

She ran her hand up along his shaft in a few firm strokes. Naruto relaxed to the feeling, enjoying the sensations that followed. Then she started licking around the tip, slowly took in the length of his member. Ororo let her lust drive her and started working his cock in her mouth.

"Oh that feels good!" grunted Naruto, throwing his head back at the intense sensation.

Ororo moaned at his approving words. She bobbed her head up and down his erect penis, licking and sucking his nicely sized dick. She ran her tongue up the underside of his shaft while firmly grasping the base. The erotic slurping sounds of her sucking filled the room and Narutoenjoyed every blissful sensation. He closed his eyes and moaned in contentment, running his hands through her elegant white hair. She was getting so wet. Her pussy beckoned to be filled. Her legs rubbed together as the arousal intensified. Soon it became too much for her to bear.

"Mmm…" she moaned, giving his cock one last tease, "I'm so hot."

"I can see that," said Naruto in a husky voice.

She smiled at his manly words and crawled back on top of him where they met in another deep kiss. Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips, feeling between her legs and rubbing along her inner thighs. She was so wet and aroused. Her panties were officially a burden. He grasped the sides of her only remaining garment and slid it down her thighs. Ororo adjusted herself slightly so she could get it off. Once it was completely off, Naruto tossed it aside and took in the sight.

Ororo Munroe was a beautiful woman, but she looked even better naked. Her ebony skin and voluptuous curves made her ever bit as divine as she was back in Africa. Naruto also noticed the small crown of hair just over the folds of her pussy was white just like her hair. He couldn't help but smile, feeling so lucky to share this moment with a good friend who just happened to have such exotic allure.

"Let's do this," said Ororo.

"Lead the way, Storm," said Naruto as he caressed her elegant face.

Flashing Naruto a sultry glance, Ororo straddled his pelvis and positioned herself over his cock. His hands remained firmly on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. The folds of her pussy were so wet with arousal. It had been too long since she had been filled by a man. Still holding the base of his shaft, she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

"Ohhhhh Goddess! I missed this!" she panted as she felt her walls stretched by Naruto's member.

"Damn you're tight!" grunted Naruto, "It really has been a while."

"Oh yes! But not anymore!"

Ororo fell into a daze of lust and started riding Naruto's ridged cock to her delight. Breathing turned to panting as she dug her hands into his rough, six-pack abs and moved her hips at a fervent pace. Her hips gyrated against his naked flesh, working his cock inside her tight folds. She was graceful and elegant. It was like she was dancing atop him. Narutot was soon taken by this woman's beautiful expression of lust. He began matching her movements with upward thrusts of his own.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh Goddess! Uh-uh-oh goddess!" cried Ororo.

"Uh-uh-Ororo-uh-oh fuck!" moaned Naruto, "So-uh-so amazing!"

The pace of their fucking quickly intensified. Ororo gyrated her hips with greater ferocity, holding onto Naruto's torso as she rode out the intense pleasure. Naruto helped her work it, pushing and pulling her hips along with every thrust. His cock thrashed inside her, hitting the areas that hadn't been hit in a long time. Sweat consumed their bodies. Naruto's muscles glistened with perspiration, adding to the erotic feel of the moment. Ororo ran her hands along his chest, savoring the hot feeling. She let it all go and indulged in the wondrous pleasures sex had to offer.

Naruto and Ororo didn't drag it. Ororo craved her climax. She worked her hips harder, closing her eyes and panting hard as her orgasm drew near. It had been too long and she didn't want to wait. Naruto could tell she needed it and he was more than happy to oblige her. He could feel her insides contorting, showing that she was near her release. He thrust into her hard, stimulating every area he could find.

"UH-UH-OH I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! OH GODDESS!" she cried.

"Uh-uh-then do it, Ororo! You deserve it!" grunted Naruto, gripping her hips hard and thrusting into her wet cunt.

Ororo leaned over and captured Naruto's lips as she rode his cock hard. Naruto slid his hands up her sweaty body, holding onto her as she neared her peak. After a few more movements along his hard length, she finally felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHH GODESS!" she cried, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in delight.

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto, feeling her cunt tighten around his hard dick.

It was the release she craved. Her body arched and her insides tensed as waves of pleasure surged through her body. So much yearning had built up in the long time since her last release. It felt really good to finally get it out of her system.

When the sensations waned, Ororo needed a moment to catch her breath. She was now covered in a light layer of sweat, some of which was Naruto's. She gazed into his shrouded eyes with lustful content.

"That was…wonderful," she gasped, caressing Naruto's cheek and smiling in a content daze.

"Glad you enjoyed it," said Naruto as he traced his hands along her womanly curves.

"Mmm…you're a good man," said the goddess with a sultry purr, "But you deserve to enjoy it as well."

Ororo didn't give herself a lot of time to didn't get his climax and she was obligated to return the favor. They kissed and touched each other in a renewed daze of lust. Ororo rolled to her side, running her hands down his manly upper body while he fondled her breasts. His dick was still rock hard and in need of a release. Never one to leave a friend hanging, Ororo pulled him on top of her for another round.

"Oh yeah! Oh fuck yeah!" moaned Naruto,"Oh that's so good!"

Ororo was now flat on her back with Naruto on his knees, grasping her lower thighs and holding her legs open while he thrust into her. The former weather goddess watched his face contort in delight as worked his cock inside her pussy. She moaned as well, fondling one of her breasts while rubbing her clit.

Naruto rhythmically pounded into the African beauty's pussy, grunting with each movement of his hips. Ororo's entire body was rocked every time he thrust into her, making her large breasts bounce to the rhythm in an erotic dance. She moaned and panted with him, arching her body hard every time his cock slammed into her. He kept at it until he was near his climax. When he felt it coming, he leaned over and propped himself on his arms while he rhythmically plowed into her tight cunt. He was almost there. The warm gaze of the beautiful goddess was nothing short of enchanting. She reached up and fondled his face while holding her legs apart, allowing him to penetrate deep.

"UH-UH-UH-OH GOD! I'M CUMMING! OH I'M GONNA CUM!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-that's it, Naruto! Uh-that's it! Harder! Do it harder! Fill me up!" panted Ororo.

Naruto's thrusting slowed as his cock twitched inside her tight folds. He closed his eyes and grasped the sheets in hard fists. And with one final thrust into the African goddess, his dick exploded in a burst of cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he moaned, the intense release filling his mind and body with pleasure.

With a content sigh, Naruto collapsed atop the naked Ororo. She grinned playfully and rubbed around the sweaty back muscles of his upper body. All the tension and stress she had labored over melted away in a profound moment of lust and affection. Naruto was a very special man and such an experience was a true wonder.

"Ready for more?" said Ororo in a sultry tone.

"Already?" said Naruto in a husky tone.

Naruto and Ororo laughed playfully as their romp continued. They rolled around on the bed, kissing and groping each others' sweaty bodies. Ororo hitch a leg around his waist and grinded her naked skin against his. Then Naruto slipped a hand between her slick folds, thrusting to fingers into her wet pussy and filling her with arousal. Soon, his cock stiffened up again and they were ready for more sex.

The playful spirit soon evolved into all out fucking. Naruto and Ororo unleashed their lust, going at it without reserve or regret. They had sex in a wave of new positions. They started off with Ororo on her hands and knees gripping the sheets while Naruto thrust into her from behind. Then Naruto pinned her on her stomach and plowed into her while pulling her hair back and slipping his finger into her mouth, which she eagerly sucked. Then he flipped her over and hitched both legs over his shoulders while rhythmically plowing into her. After that Ororo got on top and rode him while facing away, propping herself up by her hands and feet. It was sheer indulgence as they drowned in lustful pleasure. Naruto pushed himself to match Ororo's rough tastes, making sure she got the pleasure she deserved. And together, they dragged it out and enjoyed every second of it.

For the final round, Naruto and Ororo both sat upright with Ororo's arms and legs wrapped around his body while Naruto gripped her firm ass and worked their bodies in a fervent rhythm. Her sweaty skin rubbing against his each time her body bounced up and down his cock. Naruto guided her with every movement as he thrust into her hard for the final push. They were both nearing their peak. It was intense, rough, and passionate. All they needed to cap it off was a few more thrusts.

"UH-UH-UH-OH NARUTO! SO-UH-SO STRONG! YES! OH YES! I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM!" cried Ororo, tightening her hold on Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH FUCK! OH STORM!" grunted Naruto, holding on tight for the final push.

They stepped up the pace. Ororo forced her body down onto Naruto's cock with greater force, feeling him penetrate her to her greatest depths. Naruto closed his eyes and gasped hard. He wanted to hold out for her, but she was such an energetic lover. He was going to cum and he couldn't hold it back. Thankfully, Ororo finally reached her peak and in one final motion she threw her head back and let the rush overtake her.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDESS!" she cried in delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" grunted Naruto as his body gave out to the ecstasy.

Ororo's tight pussy clamped down on Naruto's cock, releasing waves of pleasure up through the sweaty body of the African goddess. The tight feeling pushed Naruto's climax as well as his ridged member shot a load of cum into he depths. It was an intense experience. They both enjoyed every moment of euphoria. And when the feeling subsided, they capped it off with one last kiss.

Ororo missed this feeling. She had almost forgotten how wonderful sex could be. It made her feel so happy and content. It was just what she needed. Naruto enjoyed it as well.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto as he and Ororo collapsed onto her bed.

"Mmm…I needed that," purred Ororo, still catching her breath, "Thank you, Naruto."

"No…thank you," he smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

_*** Susan ***_

"Naruto, I'm married. And neither of us should be doing this." Susan told Naruto.

"How do you figure?"he said curiously. " Jean brought me here to give all of you girls a good realease."

" I know, but..." Susan knew it was hard at times to stop temaption. She knews from experican. But it wasn't like her husband gave her much time of the day or night.

Naruto carefully considered his next statement. He moved in closer, trailing his hand down her face and along her shoulders in a subtle, yet suggestive way. It took a moment for Susan to pick up on it, but then she sensed then whisper something into her ear.

"That's…remarkably cavalier."said Susan, still reeling with shock. Susan studied the young man's expression. When the surprise wore off, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto was an amazing man. She never expected something like this from him. But the idea of them doing this held a great deal of appeal. This was an opportunity they couldn't miss out on.

"In that case I say yes. Let's do it!" Her answer brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was all he needed to hear to set aside any lingering uncertainties. Naruto wanted this and so did Susan.

In a display of playful lust, she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her waist and tracing a path down her womanly curves. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrestle. Hands also began to roam with Susan sensually tracing patterns around his manly chest while he rubbed her covered breast. Soft moans escaped their lips as the sexual undertone of their actions grew. When they parted, the lust between them was evident.

Susan liked what she saw, reaching out and lightly tracing her fingers around his manly upper body. All the training and discipline really showed in his muscle tone. He was nicely cut and every sinewy curve just cried sensuality. Naruto admired her nude form as well, grinning as he ran his hands down her well-shaped hips and firm butt. Being a hero and a mother gave her an athletic body blended with all the right womanly curves. It wasn't long before Naruto's dick was ridged with arousal.

"Ready to do this, Susan?" said Naruto in a deep, many tone.

"I'm all yours," she purred.

They kissed again, letting their hands run wild around their naked bodies. Naruto took charge, leading them back down to the mat and laying the MILF on her back. He kissed her lips and hovered over her nude form. He grasped her breasts, kneading them in his hands while Susan shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Mmm…are you always this frisky?" purred Susan as she felt Naruto rub her breasts. Naruto renewed his fervent kissing. This time he trailed down her neck and cleavage, quickly working his way down her firmly toned body until he reached her pussy. Susan moaned in approval. She was getting wet from all this, but she wasn't wet enough in Naruto's view. And he knew just how to fix that.

"Oh Naruto…make me horny."

Naruto flashed a manly grin and placed his palms on her inner thighs. With hungry intent, he spread her legs wide. Her nude form beckoned him and he showed no hesitation as he buried his face in her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried Susan.

He was deep and thorough, plunging his tongue inside her tight cunt and licking along her slit. Using his hands, he spread her folds wide and explored her insides. Naruto let Susan's moans guide him as he attacked her sensitive areas, searching for her G-spot and making her very wet along the way. He also rubbed her swelling cunt with his fingers, making her moan even louder. Soon her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. Susan couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her.

"Oh-oh God that feels good!" she moaned, "Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got! Put it inside me!"

Naruto rose up and positioned himself on top of her. The blond haired woman drew him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and letting his body weight press against hers. His manly skin felt so intoxicating. His dick was poised to enter her pussy. His hands were firmly on her hips, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. She slammed her lips against hers, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. And with a firm thrust, his penis filled her tight vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes! Fucking yes!" panted Susan.

"Mmm…feel good?" moaned Naruto, enjoying the hot tightness around his member.

"Oh yeah! Please! Do it harder!"

Naruto let out a deep grunt and started working his cock inside her. The sweat on her body made it easy for his skin to glide over hers as he laterally worked his body up and down in a fervent sexual 's legs tensed every time he thrust in, gasping sharply as his large member stretched her inner muscles in all the right ways. Naruto soon stepped up the pace. She clearly liked it hard. Each time he withdrew his dick most of the way before thrusting it back inside her. Susan moaned in delight each time, urging him on as hot sensations of pleasure inundated their bodies.

Their lips wrestled as they established a strong rhythm. Susan wildly ran her hands over the sweaty muscles of his back, rocking her body every time he slammed into her. His feet dug into the mat as Naruto pushed into her even harder, savoring the hot feel of her sweaty skin against his. Together they dragged it out, kissing passionately and moving their bodies with increased fervor. Soon Susan could feel her climax coming strong.

"Uh-uh-damn Susan-uh-you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-uh-that's it luv-uh-that's it!" she panted, "Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

For her climax, Naruto shifted positions. He rose up, grasped her legs, and spread them wide so her knees were bent over his hands. He plowed harder, emphasizing each thrust as Susan enjoyed it. She loved quality over quantity and it showed in her moans. Naruto felt her pussy contracting as she clutched her breasts and rocked her body hard. After a few more motions, she was sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" she cried, throwing her head back and arching her back in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Naruto at the tight feeling around his cock.

Her release was strong. Her tight channel clamped down his hard member, throbbing as she coated him with her feminine juices. Naruto didn't cum, but Susan needed it more than him and when the feeling subsided she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Wow…" she gasped, "You know how to get a woman off."

Naruto smiled at her compliment. He was still rocked hard and she sensed it even after he withdrew. But since he was nice enough to give her such a wonderful orgasm, it was only proper she return the favor.

"Ready to get yours?" she grinned, shooting up from her state with her legs still hooked around his waist.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" said Naruto with a husky grin.

"You'll see…"

Susan crashed her lips against his and pinned him back on the mat. Now she was the one calling the shots as she kissed down his body and listened to his moans along the way. She was just as thorough as he was with her, tracing her lips over the sinewy contours of her well-built muscles until she reached his penis. It was still hard and coated with her juices. And as she took it in her hand and rubbed it, he let out a gasp of approval.

"Oh Susan!" moaned Naruto.

"Yeah…you like that, don't you?" she purred.

She ran her hand up his length a few times before licking it with her talented tongue. Naruto's moans grew deeper as she teased the sensitive tip and squeezed the hardened base of his shaft. Then Susan took the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating him much to his pleasure and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh you're so good at this, Susan!" moaned Naruto, grasping her head and guiding her up and down his length.

Susan purred softly as she bobbed along his member. Doing this was making her wet again, but her focus was Naruto's pleasure this time. She took each motion with thorough vigor, sliding her tongue along the whole length of his member and trying to hit every sensitive area. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was almost at his peak and with every second it drew near, Susan sucked harder.

"Oh God! Susan! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he moaned.

The blond haired woman slowed her rhythm, making sure she drew out the pleasure. Then she felt his cock tense in her mouth and in a powerful release, Naruto's member erupted in a strong climax.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he grunted, throwing his head back as cum burst from his penis.

Naruto shot a pretty decent load. Susan swallowed only part of it. She let the rest drip out of her mouth where she sensually wiped it up with her fingers and rubbed it on her breasts in a seductive display of sensuality. When it was over she crawled back on top of him and smiled in approval.

"Now we're even," she said with a sultry grin.

"I'd say so too," said Naruto with a content sigh, "Did you ever try this with your husband?"

"A few times," she said with a content sigh, "But we never put the effort into it I think we should have."

A distant gaze fell on her face. Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek, helping to ease her mood. She and Richard were a sensitive subject, but that didn't mean they couldn't this to help with that.

"Well why don't we use this chance to work on that?" said Naruto, "Sometimes effort requires practice."

His manly words brought another smile to Susan's face. He knew just how to entice a girl away from troubled thoughts.

"Make each time count," she said with a playful tease, "Is that the philosophy we're going on here?"

"It's our first and only time. Why not make it meaningful?"

Naruto and Susan shared a round of laughter and went back to what they were doing. They rose up so they were both in a sitting position. Here they made out again and explored their naked flesh. Their skin was sweaty from the first round, making every muscle and contour smooth to the touch. They still had some sexual energy to work off and in the spirit of making it count they pulled out all the stops.

Susan stroked his cock with her hand while kissing along his pectoral muscles until he was hard again. Once he was ready, she rose up and hooked her legs around his torso. Naruto held her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock. With a firm thrust, his dick was buried in her pussy again and they started rocking their bodies in a hard, fervent rhythm. Moans of ecstasy filled the area. Lips wrestled and hands roamed as their bodies bounced to the pace. Their lust had been unleashed and worked off as much as possible.

Using the mats to their advantage, Naruto and Susan playfully wrestled their bodies in a variety of ways. Naruto rolled her on her side and thrust into her at an angle while her legs curled around him in a fetal-like position. Then he grabbed her by the shins and rose her legs high into the air while he plowed into her with great vigor. Betsy also showed off her flexibility, reaching up and pulling him down so he hovered over her with her knees bent over his shoulders. It allowed them to kiss while his cock probed deeply into her cunt. Then Susan took charge, flipping Naruto on his back and riding his cock while she leaned over and kissed him. From here she leaned back and gyrated her hips along his length at a strong pace, further building towards another climax.

Deep moans and hard grunts filled the room as they indulged in pleasure. They went at it with strength and vigor, enjoying every blissful sensation. Lust drove them as they neared their sexual peak. They switched positions one last time. Susan was now standing up, leaning against the bedpost while Naruto was behind thrusting into her. Their last climax was coming strong and they sought to have it together.

"UH-UH-UH-OH BLOODY FUCK!" moaned Susan, holding on tightly to the punching back as her body rocked to each of Naruto's thrusts.

"UH-UH-SUSAN-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" said Naruto through his hard grunting.

"UH-UH-ME TOO LUV! UH-OH GOD-UH-LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING SOON! OH IT'S SO GOOD!"

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her ass, thrusting harder as the feeling drew near. He reached forward with one hand and grasped her swaying breasts while Susan bucked her hips harder with each thrust. Sweat poured off their bodies. Hot sensations intensified as their orgasms drew near. And after a few more powerful thrusts, they felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock in as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Susan, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit.

Naruto's dick penetrated all the way to her cervix as he shot his load into her depths. The warm feeling inside her fueled Susan's climax as well. Her inner muscles tensed hard, sucking up every drop while throbbing sensations of sexual bliss surged through her body. It was an intense end to an intense experience. And as their naked bodies collapsed onto the mat, they shared one last kiss to cap off such an amazing moment.

For a moment they lay on the mat catching their breath. Naruto let out a content moan while a smile never left Susan's face. It helped vindicate the attraction she once felt for him. This experience was just what she needed to clear her head. She had enough issues with Richard and feelings like this helped set her mind and body at ease.

"You're a damn good lover, Naruto…damn good," said Susan with a content sigh.

"Thank you," smiled Naruto, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Seriously, luv, I appreciate you doing this. I really needed it."

"We both did Susan." Naruto and Susan shared another smile.

_*** Kitty and Jubilee ***_

It was a hell of a proposition. Jean was basically telling them if they wanted to have no strings attached sex. Jubilee seem okay with the idea. Since right nwo she was making out with Naruto. It was hard to resist with two hot bodies so close. She was already getting hot and horny, but a part of her was still weary. It was a fight between her old habits and her libido. Yet in the end, her libido won out.

"So how about it, Kitty? Want to give it a try?" asked Naruto. after breaking his making session with Jubilee.

"Y…Yes," she stammered, still short of breath.

"What was that, Kitty? Say it louder," said Jubilee with a sultry grin.

"I said yes!" she cried, now driven by her throbbing desires, "I…I want to be sexual. Please..."

What happened next came as another shock. Jubilee leaned in and kissed her, running her hand down her petite body and building her arousal. It also helped to get Naruto nice and hard. And while she was a little reserved, Kitty soon got into it.

"Mmm…" she moaned, Jubilee grinned.

"There now, doesn't that feel better?" said Jubilee as she sensually touched the woman's exposed skin, "Now what do you say we give Naruto a show?"

Kitty was still panting. But the sexual feeling had consumed her and a wet heat formed between her legs. And with Jubilee's hands touching her, she couldn't help but get into the spirit.

"Yes…let's do it," she gasped, her body craving to be free.

"You're learning fast, Kitty," said Naruto in a husky tone.

With a sexy grin, Jubilee captured Kitty's lips again. This time, the young woman didn't resist. She let out slight gasps as Jubilee's hands roam her petite body, touching her pert breasts and rubbing between her legs. Her breath shortened as, It was strange to have another woman's hands on her breasts, but it felt damn good.

"Feel that, Kitty?" said Jubilee as she rubbed her tits, "Do you like it?"

"Oh-oh yes!" she gasped.

"Now let's get you ready," said Jubilee playfully.

Her petite body quivered with anticipation. Jubilee slid her hands down the young girl's curvy frame and slipped off her panties, exposing her wet vagina. Her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. She also had a small streak of pubic hair just above her folds.

Now that she was completely naked, she couldn't help but be a little shy. She wasn't really younger than these two but not quite as endowed as some of these othre woman here. She found herself covering her breasts while rubbing her legs together in order to fight the throbbing wetness. But Naruto and Jubilee wouldn't have that.

"Don't be shy, Kitty," said Naruto as he scooted in closer to her, "You don't need to hide yourself."

"I…I'm sorry, but I just…I'm not exactly as 'gifted' as you two are," she said with a flushed look.

"That's because you're still growing, Kitty," said Jubilee as she continued to rub her hands down the young woman's naked body, "Trust me, you'll fill out nicely. I have all the confidence in the world that you will."

That got the young girl to smile as she let Jubilee grope her body. Naruto also got in on the action, touching her sexy breasts and feeling along her petite curves. It made the bulge grow and the more Kitty looked at it, the more she wanted it.

"So wet already?" said Jubilee as she rubbed the young girl's folds, "Naruto, I think she's ready."

"Yeah, me too," he grinned, "How about it, Kitty? Ready to take the next step?"

Looking at the imposing form of Naruto, Kitty Pryde's sexual hunger grew too great for her to hold in any longer. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to have a dick inside her pussy. And if this was how she was going to learn her sexuality, then so be it.

"I'm ready," she gasped.

"In that case, lie back and spread your legs," said Naruto, "It won't hurt as much as first time, but Jubilee and I will help you through it."

"O-okay," she gasped at the sight of Naruto's erect penis.

Taking his position between her legs, Naruto hovered over the petite girl. He could tell that Kitty was weary, but she was also taken by the sight of a strong, sexy man hovering over her naked body. She was through being reserved. She was ready and she wanted it.

"Here we go Kitty," said Naruto as he held her legs open, "I'm going to thrust it in. Jubilee, do what you can to keep her relaxed."

"Already on it, " said Jubilee, sending relaxing sensations to Kitty body any way she can. The valley girl closed her eyes and braced herself for entry. Her pussy was so wet and Naruto's dick was so hard and ridged. She wasn't sure if it would fit inside her, but there was only one way to know for sure.

"Oh damn she's tight!" grunted Naruto as he slid is cock into her tight canal.

Kitty let out a high pitched gasp as her walls stretched to Naruto's dick, but Jubilee was there to relax her with some calming thoughts. Naruto was careful to go slow, letting out deep grunts of contentment along the way. Then finally, he reached her deepest depths and Naruto let out a deep moan, enjoying how tight her pussy felt around his dick.

"This is it, Kitty. Here we go," panted Naruto.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty prepared herself for the inevitable. And with a firm thrust of his hips, Naruto drew his cock out and pounded back into her with a husky grunt. Kitty reacted with deep moans. Kitty opened her eyes to see a new world.

"Oh God! It's inside me! You dick is so deep inside me!" she cried in ecstasy.

"And just you wait…" said Naruto with a husky grin, "The best is yet to come."

Letting his desires take over, Naruto let the weight of his body press down on Kitty's petite form. His chiseled flesh rubbed against her smooth skin, savoring the tight feeling around his dick as he began humping her, sending waves of pleasure through her young body.

"Uh-uh-oh fuck it feels so good!" cried Kitty, rocking to the rhythm as his hard member pounded into her wet pussy.

"Uh-uh-oh yeah! Oh yeah!" grunted Naruto, "Oh fuck that's tight!"

Kitty was quick to get into it, pulling Naruto in a close embrace. His body was so hard and firm. It was enough to drive any girl crazy. And while she savored the feeling of his hard muscles, he kept a firm grip on her waist, plowing into her tight pussy with his hard cock. Letting out high pitched squeals of delight, pleasure consumed her young body as a hot sweat formed on the both of them. She kept her legs nice and spread so that he could penetrate as deep as possible. He managed to hit all the way up to her cervix, grunting hard with each powerful thrust.

While this was going on, Jubilee couldn't help but get turned on. It was so hot and she wished she could join in. But this was for Kitty. She was the one who needed this and it looked like she was enjoying herself immensely.

After dragging it out for a good long while, Kitty felt a strong climax building. Grabbing Naruto's shoulders for leverage, she supplemented each thrust with a lift of her own, driving her closer to her first real orgasm.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh Naruto! Oh fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried with raw ecstasy.

"Uh-uh-me too, Kitty! Oh God I'm close! Almost…there…OH YEAH!"

With one last forceful thrust, Naruto let out a deep moan as he shot his load into Kitty's tight vagina. The sudden rush of liquid in her wet domain was enough to send her over the edge as well, her pussy to contracting around his cock and milking him for every last drop.

"OH MY GOD! Oh…oh my God," she panted, her sweaty body throbbing with delight.

Naruto let out a deep moan of contentment as he rolled off the sweaty girl, withdrawing his dick in the process. Kitty's body went limp, her pussy still throbbing. Neither of them worried about pregnancy. Like every girl at the institute, she was on the pill. But that was the last thing on her mind. She had just fucked Naruto and it felt damn good. She bore a smile the likes of which she'd never thought she'd have again. It was definitely a step up from the first time. It really opened her eyes to a new world as she had finally let it all out.

"Did you enjoy that, Kitty?" said Jubilee playfully.

"Oh yeah!" she panted, stretching her naked limps in a fit of delight, "That was…amazing!"

"See? You don't have to be so reserved anymore," said Jubilee as she hovered over her, "You should never be afraid to explore your sexuality."

"Yeah…I think I can do that now," she said, casting her friend a warm smile.

"But don't get too ahead of yourself, Kit," said Jubilee with a sultry grin, "Because it's not over yet."

"Jubilee? What are you…" she began, but she was quickly cut off as Jubilee crashed her lips down on hers.

"Mmm…Relax girlfriend. You think you can explore your sexuality now? Why not give it a try?"

"Jubilee I…ohhhhh."

Kitty was soon taken in another round of sensual groping, only this time it was Jubilee who was going at it with her. After seeing her fuck Naruto, Jubilee worked up quite a bit of arousal. And while she gave her lover a chance to recover, she worked a little of that horniness off on Kitty.

They started out simply kissing and groping each other's breasts, but they quickly took it further with Jubilee slipping a hand between Kitty's legs and stroking the tender flesh with her fingers. Both women found it easier since they were no stranger to teasing themselves. And it wasn't long before they shifted to a more heated position with Jubilee eating Kitty's pussy out while she did the same to her.

"Mmm…so wet so soon?" moaned Jubilee as she slipped her fingers into Kitty's tight folds, "You're a fast learner, Kitty."

It was a very arousing sight to Naruto, his cock stiffening to the sight of the two women eating each other out. Kitty was plowing her fingers into Jubilee's pussy while Jubilee was eating her out. Soon, Kitty was eating Jubilee out as well, slipping her tongue into her folds and stimulating her sensitive areas.

The two women were wet, aroused, and ready for more. And with Naruto no longer able to sit on the sideline, he joined in as well.

"Okay Kitty…time for round two," said Naruto.

Sending a few instructions to Jubilee through their psychic link, they switched positions so that she was on the bottom and Kitty was on top. Looking at the fully aroused Naruto before her, the sexual hunger consumed Kitty again as she eagerly stroked his member, ready to have it in her again.

"Yeah…that's it," moaned Naruto, "Now come on…let's do this together."

"And how do you propose we do that?" said Kitty in a lustful tone.

"Simple…" said Jubilee, "You get on your hands and knees and eat me out and Naruto will fuck you from behind. That way, everybody's pleasured."

"Sounds good to me!" said Kitty, the bubbly tone in her voice finally returning.

"Good to hear you're old tone again, Kitty," said Naruto, placing his hands on her sexy little ass, "Now come on…let's do this."

With renewed arousal and more willingness to explore her sexuality, Kitty eagerly buried her face in Jubilee's pussy. The woman's body contorted in delight as Naruto went to work behind Kitty, thrusting his cock into her tight pussy from behind and slamming into her hot flesh.

Kitty wasn't quite as skilled as Naruto when it came to oral teasing. After a while, however, the young girl showed quite a bit of skill and it wasn't long before waves of delight were coursing through her body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh that's the way to work it!" moaned Jubilee, feeling the projections of sexual bliss through her mind. Kitty's body rocked as Naruto tore her up with his cock from behind. She plunged her tongue into Jubilee's folds in rhythm that matched every thrust from Naruto. Her whole body was rocking to the rhythm, filling her with the sweet sensations of bliss.

Naruto lustfully ran his hands down her petite body, groping her breasts from behind as he watched her eat Jubilee out. The sight of the two naked women sent him into a lustful daze, encouraging him to fuck the petite girl with more vigor. Their moans all filled the room with a symphony of sweaty flesh. And it wasn't long before Kitty felt another climax brewing. As her pussy tightened with each thrust, Naruto went at it harder and faster to bring her to her maximum peak.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh God! Oh my God!" she cried into Jubilee's wet cunt.

"Uh-uh-that's it Kitty! That's it! Oh I'm almost there! I'm almost there!" cried Jubilee, her pussy throbbing as the projections from Naruto and Kitty sent her to the brink. As Naruto felt Kitty's cunt clamp down on his hard cock, he thrust in as deep as he could, filling her body with another powerful Kitty felt Jubilee's womanly fluids seep out of her pussy and coat her face, she nearly collapsed from the sheer rush of it all. But they were far from done.

"You really are a sexy woman, Kitty," said Naruto as he admiringly ran his hand down her petite curves, "Don't ever be ashamed to embrace it."

"Thanks Naruto," she said, casting him a warm smile, "From now on, I think I'll do just that."

"And in the meantime," said Jubilee, still recovering from her climax, "Why don't we show you a few more things to make sure you're completely informed?"

"You mean there's more?" said Kitty with a bewildered look. Naruto and Jubilee exchanged sneaky smiles. To them, nobody could ever understand just how grand and majestic the world of the sensual was.

"Oh rest assured Kitty, there's plenty more. Just sit back, enjoy!" grinned Jubilee as she prepared Kitty for another round.

Time blurred for Kitty Pryde as Naruto and Jubilee walked her through the world of the sexual. While she recovered from her orgasm, she watched Naruto and Jubilee demonstrate a few positions with each other. They showed her how they made love, throwing in the emotion, passion, and tenderness that defined their deep relationship. It was definitely a good thing to know if Kitty was to ever find that special someone.

Aside from making love, they also demonstrated some good old fashioned fucking tips. Jubilee showed Kitty how to give a man oral sex and let her try it on Naruto. They also showed her how to use some of the massage techniques they so often enjoyed. Naruto started by showing how he massaged Jubilee with his hands, working her neck, shoulders, back, breasts, pussy, and legs to help ease stress and evoke arousal.

This led to another round of fucking that Kitty joined in on, only she was being eaten out this time while Jubilee got fucked from behind. When they were done, Jubilee showed Kitty how to massage a man with techniques to help him relax, relieve stress, and get him aroused. By the time they were done and Kitty had given it a try, Naruto had a raging hard on and it led to yet more fucking.

After numerous positions and many powerful orgasms, the trio found themselves in one last romp. Naruto was on his back and Kitty was straddling his pelvis, riding his cock while Jubilee was straddled his face so he could eat her out. The two women were also groping each other, running their hands along their sweaty skin and fondling each other's breasts.

Naruto was thrusting up into Kitty's tight pussy, rocking her petite body and making her squeal with delight as she gyrated her hips with his dick thrashing inside her. She felt as though she was going to be split in half, but she loved every minute of it. The more she moaned, the more fervently she made out with Jubilee, filling her with the same mind numbing sensations of bliss.

Kitty was close to her final climax and so was Naruto. Feeling of both Naruto and Kitty nearing their peaks was enough to send Jubilee to the brink as well. Naruto assaulted her G-spot, hitting every area he could with great fury, pushing her closer to the edge. It was coming on strong.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh fuck I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! Oh this feels so great! Yes! YES!" cried Kitty.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh God I'm cumming too! I'm almost there!" moaned Jubilee, grasping Kitty's breasts while Naruto's tongue probed her pussy.

"Uh-uh me…too!" moaned Naruto as he pounded away at Kitty's wet cunt and licked Jubilee's sweet insides.

Then, with one final thrust, Kitty's body arched as her pussy tightened, inundating her with the rush of a powerful, mind blowing orgasm.

"OH I FEEL IT! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Jubilee, sending her over the edge as well.

"OHHHHHHHH YEAH!" moaned Naruto as his cock exploded in Kitty's pussy, filling her with his cum.

As Kitty savored the rush of her final orgasm, a look of pure ecstasy fell over her face. She had no idea that it could feel so wonderful. Now it seemed so dumb that she had been afraid. Now that she had done this, she could honestly say that she had taken a big step forward with her life.

"Oh God that was great!" moaned Kitty as she collapsed to the side of Naruto, her pussy still throbbing.

"See? I knew you needed this," said Jubilee with a content sigh, "You don't have to be afraid to explore you sexuality anymore. You can be both emotional and physical."

"And it's all thanks to you guys," said the petite girl, sinking into her bed.

As Kitty savored in the afterglow, Naruto and Jubilee gathered up their clothes and got dressed. They would have gotten Kitty's things too, but she looked so happy lying naked in her bed that they didn't have the heart.

"Thanks. Really you two, I can't tell you how much this means to me," said Kitty, smiling warmly at her two friends.

"Hey, what are friends for?" smiled Jubilee, "Just take it easy for the rest of the day."

"I know. And don't worry, I will," assured Kitty.

"Then I have a feeling you're going to be just fine," said Naruto with a grin.

_*** Mocking Bird ***_

She leaned in close to his warmth and pulled him into a warm embrace. And with indescribable passion in her eyes, she finally let go of any remaining uncertainties. But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Barbara and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Barbara roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much. Barbara and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. Coming together on a night like this had a profound effect. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Barbara slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Naruto made the first move, grasping Barbara's shirt and sliding it off over her head. He flashed a manly grin when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Barbara let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort to get past his wings, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the grass.

"Mmm…I love a man who can get a woman going in any setting!" grinned Barbara.

"I love a woman adventurous enough to go along with it," replied Naruto with a manly grin.

Naruto hovered over the half naked woman with passion in his eyes. He never wanted someone so much before in his life. His passions guided him as he captured her lips and started kissing down her body. He trailed past her breasts and along her nicely toned core until he reached her pants. The blond haired woman moaned in approval as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slip them off. Now Barbara was completely naked, outside in nature with her lover atop a hill. It gave her a rush of excitement and passion the likes of which she never felt before.

Now Naruto was overdressed, but Barbara fixed that in short order. As Naruto set aside her clothes, she shot up and went for his pants. A throbbing erection had already formed and he was just as eager to get them off. And with a little help from Barbara, he slipped out of them and was now completely naked with the woman.

Naruto threw his arms around his love and crashed his lips against hers. This time he was loving and deep. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her firmly while she wrapped her legs around his torso. Barbara was already short of breath. She was so wet and aroused from all the passion and excitement.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful eyes. Barbara smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions that had been held back for too long. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing. And with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her wet pussy.

"Mmm…" moaned Barbara as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

"Oh Barbara!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Barbara's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh! Naruto! Uh-oh you make me feel so good!" cried Barbara as she held on tight with her arms and legs.

"Uh-uh-Barbara-uh-oh Barbara!" grunted Naruto, savoring each blissful touch of her smooth skin, "Oh God you're amazing!"

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Barbara worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness, a far cry from the casual fucking they had done in the past. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Barbara sensed they were both close.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Barbara! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too!" Barbara grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Barbara's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! Barbara!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NAARRUTO!" moaned Barbara, closing her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Barbara's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. It was a powerful release that was made all the more profound through sharing the sensations between their minds. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

"Damn you're beautiful, Barbara," gasped Naruto, still breathing hard as he gazed lovingly into his love's eyes.

"Oh sweet talk me later and kiss me now!" said Barbara, still flushed with passion.

The two lovers laughed playfully as they came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her, his wings still wrapped around her. Cool breezes swept across the area, but they heat their bodies made together kept them warm. Making love was definitely a shift from having sex and a whole lot more special. They kissed again with renewed were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Barbara then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace.

"Are you going to make love to me again or what?" she said in a deep, sultry tone.

"The night is young, we're alone, and we've got some making up to do after avoiding each other for so long," answered Naruto with a wry smile, "What do you think?"

"Ever the charming wit," laughed Barbara, purring softly as he kissed down her neck.

"Gotta stay sharp for the woman I love."

Laughs and giggles soon faded as serious lovemaking resumed. Naruto fell back into his passionate daze, kissing down Barbara's cleavage and slipping his hand between her legs. With gentle finesse, he slipped two fingers into her folds. The woman let out a sharp gasp of delight and eagerly attacked his face with her lips. While she did this, she gently rubbed her thigh up against his semi-hard dick. It was still a little soft after the first round, but it wasn't long before he was hard again and ready for another round.

This time Barbara propped herself up on her knees and Naruto got behind her. She turned her neck and passionately kissed his lips while he grasped her hips and guided his cock back towards her pussy. Barbara held onto his neck as she adjusted herself so he was right at her entrance. And with a firm thrust, Naruto filled her with his cock once more.

"Mmm…Barbara!" grunted Naruto upon feeling her wet folds around his member, "Oh God you're so tight!"

"Uh-uh-that's it, ! Oh that's it!" gasped Barbara in delight, "Oh Naruto you make me feel so good!"

Barbara turned her neck and captured his lips as they started rocking their bodies in a passionate rhythm of sexual energy. Naruto's pelvis pounded against her butt as he delivered strong, thorough thrusts into Barbara's pussy. Their lips continued to wrestle as he reached around and fondled her clit, evoking louder moans from his lover. Her eyes were closed and she bucked her hips with each fluid motion, enjoying the waves of sensations that filled their bodies.

They rolled around on the bed, pushing themselves to new heights of bliss. Soon, they began making love in other positions. Barbara got on her hands and knees while Naruto kept pounding away at her tight pussy while fondling her clit and grasping her swaying breasts. Then Barbara turned over so she was on her back again and hitched her legs over his shoulders while he rhythmically thrust into her, still in an upright position. After doing this for a while, Barbara got frisky and pushed Naruto to show his true strength. She shot up from her state and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping her legs over his shoulders and forcing him to hold her up while he fucked her. But Naruto held strong, holding her up with his wings as they rocked together in a blissful dance.

It was exciting, fun, and passionate. Here under the stars, everything seemed more meaningful. Every sensation, feeling, and emotion was heightened by the moment. They were still adjusting to the unique feeling, but it gave them an extra drive that pushed their bodies to the limits. And with the passion burning between them, they held on to each other for the final push to ecstasy.

"UH-UH-BARBARA! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"YES-YES-OH YES! ME TOO! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" moaned Barbara.

Flushed with a new surge of sexual energy, Barbara crashed her lips against his and tackled him to the ground. Now Naruto was on his back and she was on top ride his cock. His hands were still on her hips. By now, they were sweating profusely from the intense physical contact. Flesh clashed and skin collided as Barbara held onto his shoulders, slamming her hips down against his and slowing the rhythm so they could relish the feeling.

"OH I FEEL IT!" cried Barbara, "Naruto!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH Barbara!"

Their bodies finally gave out. Naruto tensed with the rest of his body as he climaxed inside Barbara's hot depths. The warm feeling deep inside her sent her into an orgasmic delight as well, her tight pussy contracting hard around his member and releasing waves of delight through her body. After the rush subsided, Barbara and Warren became lost in the moment and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. There was little doubt this experience had been special. They felt so warm and content inside. No other feeling before or ever since could match it. Still dazed with passion, the two lovers came together in a deep passionate kiss.

They each let out content sighs as Naruto withdrew from Barbara's pussy. Another cool breeze swept across the area and he gently wrapped his naked lover in his wings. The blond haired woman smiled at the warm feeling, gazing into the mans eyes with affection. He smiled back, but at the same time he was still a little distant.

_*** Songbird ***_

Rather than work around his stubbornness, Melissa let her actions do the talking. Naruto, he felt the soft lips of Melissa press against his in a sudden overwhelming kiss. When they parted Naruto's eyes were wide with shock. Melissa tried hard not to laugh, but maintained a serious smile as she slipped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her body. Naruto's eyes widened again. That had come out of nowhere. But instead of stammering through any more questions, he smiled and slipped his arms around Melissa's waist. It may have been surprising, but he was kind of turned on by the idea.

"Oh do you know how to get down and dirty," grinned Melissa in a sultry tone, "Want me to show you?"

"I'd say you'd have to do some pretty hard convincing."

"Just watch me!"

Melissa let herself go once more. She pulled Naruto into another kiss, this time with more vigor. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, showing off her make-out skills while sensually running her hands around the strong muscle tone of his upper body. Naruto didn't remember her being this enthusiastic when they were together, but he wasn't complaining and returned the favor by kissing back and feeling her then tackled him onto the bed, pinning him flat on his back while aggressively kissing down his well-built upper body.

"Mmm…hello handsome," grinned Melissa. Naruto grinned at her passionate took in the sight of Melissa's voluptuous breasts.

Melissa leaned over Naruto and let him grasp and kiss her breasts. She let out soft moans of content as Naruto took the fleshy orbs in his hands and trailed his lips around her cleavage. She gasped he pinched her nipples, sending shivers of delight through her body. She was starting to get wet and if the bulge of Naruto's pants was any indication, he was feeling it too.

"Mmm…I don't remember anyone giving my breasts this kind of treatment," purred Melissa.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up!" grinned Naruto.

Naruto let out a manly growl and shot up from his sitting position. Melissa held onto his neck, laughing playfully as she sensed him taking charge. Soon she was the one on her back and Naruto was now hovering over her topless body, kissing down her womanly figure.

Naruto trailed his lips down her stomach and over her navel, savoring the sweet taste of her skin along the way. Melissa moaned softly and lifted her hips, communicating her desire. She was such a sight to behold. Her naked skin glowed nicely in the cloudless sun. He also noticed how wet her pussy was. She really did want it bad.

"You're wet," he grinned, hovering over her and trailing his fingers along her slit.

"Mmm…and you're hard," said Melissa, eyeing the bulge in his pants.

Melissa got up from her lying position and met Naruto in another sultry kiss. While their lips tangoed, she started undoing his pants. She struggled to work around the bulge, but Naruto helped her and leaned back while she removed his pants. She got them off, taking his shoes and socks with her so he was completely naked. His erect dick stood ridged and ready for her. She smiled at how aroused he was and crawled over towards him like a kinky sex kitten. She leaned forward and kissed him again while firmly stroking his cock with her hand. Melissa and Naruto were flushed with arousal.

"Ready Naruto?" purred Melissa, sensually rubbing down his manly chest.

"I'm ready this time, Melissa," said Naruto, brimming with confidence.

"Oh well…" she said with a playful grin.

Melissa slipped rose up slightly and hooked her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto then grasped her butt and guided her onto his lap where his hard dick awaited her. Melissa held onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and awaiting the feeling. He was poised to fill her with his cock. Once they were at the perfect angle, Melissa held on tight and plunged down onto his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" moaned Melissa, "That's what I want!"

"Oh fuck it's so tight!" grunted Naruto.

Melissa's pussy stretched to accommodate Naruto's hard member. She was so wet and tight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to the ninja man. He had been in her before, but it was never this hot. Melissa loved it too, arching her body and moaning at the feeling of firm penetration. His cock was so deep inside her.

"Please Naruto…do me," begged Melissa.

Naruto let out a manly grunt and pressed his lips against hers. With his grip firmly on her ass, he began working her along his ridged member. Then he started thrusting up into her, pushing his cock deep inside her and using his powerful strength to establish a rhythm. Their lips swirled as their bodies moved to the fervent pace of sex. Melissa got into it as much as Naruto, working her hips against his and guiding his cock to all her sensitive areas.

"Uh-uh-uh-you like that, Melissa? Uh-is this how you like it?" grunted Naruto with a tight hold on her butt.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" cried Melissa, "Oh it feels so good!"

His dick thrashed about inside her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through their hot bodies. Melissa bounced up and down Naruto's length at a strong pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he buried his face in her breasts. The sensations were intense. Melissa worked her body with a lot more energy. She worked his cock in her pussy so well he couldn't hold back his climax.

"Uh-uh-soon Melissa! I'm gonna cum soon!" moaned Naruto, panting harder as he thrust up into her.

"Uh-uh-uh-then do it, Naruto! Let it all out!" moaned Melissa, panted hard as she plunged down onto his cock.

Naruto grunted harder as the pressure within him built. It had been a while for him and he needed to let go. Like Melissa, he had his own problem with pent up feelings. And with a few more hard motions, he grasped Melissa's ass hard and slammed her down onto his cock to send him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" he moaned, his cock erupting in a burst of cum deep inside Melissa's vagina.

Melissa let out a moan as well upon feeling his hot liquid inside her pussy. It didn't get her to cum, but she could sense Naruto needed this a little more than she did. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh God…" moaned Naruto, lifting Melissaoff his cock, "That was amazing, Melissa."

she said with a sultry grin, "And who's to say we're done?"

"I might need a minute Melissa," said Naruto, still catching his breath.

"Oh I can fix that."

Melissa kissed him again and trailed her lips down the core of his body. Naruto sensed where she was going with this, but didn't resist. Leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts as Melissa reached his softening member. She flashed him one of those sexy smiles while taking his dick in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes. It was still a little sensitive after his last climax, but she was gentle and thorough.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned in contentment.

"Easy," grinned Melissa, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

His face contorted to the sensations of pleasure as Melissa licked and teased his member. She let out sensual purrs as she stroked the base while licking the tip. He was already starting to stiffen up again and Melissa kept at it. Parting her long whie hair behind her ear, she kissed along the underside of his shaft and then took his whole member into her mouth. The hot feeling made Naruto moan in delight. Melissa never did this when they were together and she definitely had a talent for it.

"Oh-oh-oh fuck that's good, Melissa!" he moaned, "Just like that! Oh yeah!"

Melissa purred as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She went slow at first while he got hard again. Once he his member was nice and ridged, she stepped up the pace. Melissa was still wet with arousal and her burning sexual energy fueled her sucking. She listened to his deep grunts while licking along his hard shaft. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her climax as well.

"Mmm…now it's my turn!" she said with a sultry grin.

Melissa crawled back atop her winged friend, pinning him flat on his back while she straddle his pelvis. Naruto admired her naked figure in the warm afternoon sun and held onto her hips while she guided his cock back into her pussy. She was still slick from the last round and with a swift plunge, his member filled her insides once more.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Melissa as she started riding him, "So hot! So good! Oh I want it so bad!"

"Oh fuck!" grunted Naruto as they got back into a rhythm.

This time Melissa guided the rhythm, gyrating her hips and working her body up and down his cock. Her hands fervently roamed Naruto's manly upper body. His hard muscles added to the hot, sexual feeling that filled her with pleasure. The heat from the sun caused their bodies to break out into profuse sweating. Occasional winds blew by, making Melissa's long white hair flutter in the heat of the moment. Naruto admired her enchanting beauty, watching as she danced atop him swaying and moving her body to the intense feeling.

Melissa leaned over and kissed him on the lips as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Her panting turned to high pitched moans as she stepped up the pace, riding him harder and working his cock in her tight depths. She could feel her climax coming strong. Her body movement intensified as she rose up and slammed her hips down hard onto his cock. Her breasts bounced with each motion and as her climax neared she started fondling them. She was so close, her body poised to erupt in pleasure.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming soon! Oh it feel so good!" cried Melissa, grasping her breasts harder as she gyrated her hips with more intensity.

"Uh-uh-oh Melissa! Oh yeah! Show me what a hot girl you are!" grunted Naruto, grinning at the sight of Melissa dancing atop him in such an erotic manner.

Melissa was going at it with great intensity. Naruto helped her with firm upward thrusts of his own. Her gasps were sharp as the pace of her riding slowed. And with a few more thorough motions, the beautiful redhead arched her body and let out a cry of orgasmic delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

It was definitely worth the wait. Melissa's pussy throbbed around Naruto's cock, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. The warm heat of the sun and the cool breezes added to the feeling. A look of raw ecstasy dominated her face as she savored the bliss. Naruto smiled at her satisfaction and got up to kiss her. When the rush subsided, they sat together on the roof covered in sweat and still flushed with sexual energy.

"That hot enough for you?" said Melissa, panting hard from her orgasm.

"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Naruto. He never let himself go all out like this. Melissa and Naruto came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.

Under the warm sun, they explored their sexual limits on the roof. After making out and building a new round of arousal, Naruto pinned Melissa on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Melissa also had a little fun with Naruto by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Melissa over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.

It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Melissa and Naruto moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Melissa was on her knees, facing away while Naruto was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.

"UH-UH-UH-Melissa! Melissa, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"UH-UH-ME-UH-TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Melissa, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.

Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Naruto hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Melissa fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MELISSA!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Melissa, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.

Naruto's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Melissa's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long overdue romp. They didn't get a chance to experience this when they were together, but they definitely made up for it with this special moment.

"Whew, that was great!" moaned Melissa as they parted to catch their breath.

"I'll say," said Naruto with a content sigh. Naruto lay back on the roof while Melissa stretched her limbs. They were hot, sweaty, and tired from such exertion, but they weren't complaining.

_*** Jean ***_

Naruto gave in to the kiss and slipped her the tongue. Using two fingers he pushed into her, making Jean gasp. He twisted and twirled his fingers around in her pussy, then slowly pulled them out, rubbing the walls with the tips. Once they were out, Naruto started pinching and tweaking her clit, eliciting a sensuous moan from her lips.

Naruto then grabbed Jean's waist and made her sit down in the corner of the bed. Spreading her at what he saw. Naruto leaned in and licked the pussy lips. Jean yelped, her moans of joy being heard. Placing her other hand on Naruto's head, Jean prepared herself for Naruto's tongue treatment. The blond-haired youth darted his tongue deep into Jean's vagina, licking her walls and nibbling on her clit. The busty woman did all she could to keep her cries of pleasure from being heard. As he licked her out, Naruto sucked her to increase the sensation, and once he found her G-Spot again, it was enough to make Jean screech in joy. Reaching his hand up, Naruto grabbed Jean's right breast and squeezed it. Jean groaned under her hands. Naruto now had direct access and fondled her right breast while Jean played with her left.

Each lick lapped up fresh drops of Jean's pussy juices, and Naruto savored every single burst of fruity flavor. There was a meaty taste to it as well. Naruto nibbled and licked the clit some more while simultaneously pinching her right nipple. Jean had tears in her eyes at this point; she couldn't take much more of this. She was going to cum soon, and all that was needed to break the dam was one last little lick. But Naruto surprised her by not just giving a lick, but giving a long, wet lick along her upper wall and biting slightly on her clit. The twin actions struck Jean at two different parts of her body, giving two distinct but altogether wonderful sensations. She bucked her hips forward and breathed a sigh of content as she slumped back into her corner of the bed.

Naruto wiped his mouth and chuckled victoriously. "Not too bad, huh?"

Smiling, Jean got on all fours and crawled seductively towards Naruto. He sat back while Jean got on her knees and knelt down.

"Looks to me like I'm not the only one who needs to be broken in," she said, then leaned in to give the tip of Naruto's dick a kiss. Naruto shivered as those full lips wrapped around the tip, and he grunted slightly when her tongue licked the opening. She pulled away and spit onto his rod, using it as lubricant to give him a hand job. Naruto groaned as Jean's fingers tightly gripped his staff and slid up and down, back and forth across his length. She squeezed hard to make Naruto writhe in joy, and it worked. She spit on his dick again and slid her wet fingers back and forth, back and forth.

Bringing his dick to her mouth, Jean opened up and rubbed the tip of his dick across her lips. She closed her mouth around his tip and kissed and sucked it. She took it out and licked the underside. With her right hand she jerked Naruto off, while using her left she stroked his balls.

Jean kissed his tip again, trailing her kisses along the underside of his member. Once she got to his balls, she took them into her mouth and played with them. Ichigo was ready to blow at this point, but Jean knew after all these years when a guy was coming close and took his balls out.

"We can't have you coming too soon, now can we?" she said teasingly.

"I…. I guess not…" Naruto said, out of breath.

Jean took Naruto's dick with both hands and wrapped them around the base. Getting a nice, strong grip, she took the total length of his staff in her mouth and deep throated him. Naruto began to reach new levels of ecstasy he could never have imagined before this. Jean ran her tongue all around every patch of flesh that made up Naruto's meat, and she bobbed her head back and forth, making loud slurping noises as she did so. The noise wasn't necessary to the blowjob, but they might as well have been. They got the guy off more, so it should be standard.

Naruto's pleasure kept getting greater and greater, and he of all people knew that he should have blown his load by now. Then, as he felt the pressure from Jean's hands at the base of his dick, he understood: the pressure was keeping him from cumming, and so he was now feeling perpetual orgasmic sensation without it being let out with one burst. It was if he was having the feeling of an orgasm drawn out and building up into an even greater feeling. If this was what an orgasm could be when it was the pre-release, he couldn't even begin to imagine what this new and even greater orgasm would be like.

Jean loosened her grip and grabbed Naruto's sack gently, and applied slight pressure to the balls. This, along with the relaxed grip on his dick caused a new, feverish feeling to descend onto Naruto. He was hit all of the sudden by a new orgasmic bliss that shattered his sense of self and caused him to yell out briefly. His whole body jerked and spasmed as he came with an earthquake-like orgasm. His dick exploded and blasted thick streams of cum onto Jean's face. The cum didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, and it took about thirty seconds for it to finally give out. Jean happily licked his dick clean, than wiped off the remains from her face and ate that as well.

After she was done, she crawled up to Naruto and kissed his cheek. "How was it?"

"Wow…" he said in a daze.

Chuckling, Jean kissed him on the lips and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. Naruto groped both of her breasts with his hands. They felt so soft, it was like his hands would become lost in them, sucked into a fleshy void that any man would kill to be lost in.

Using her free hand, Jean pushed her self up and knelt above Naruto with her legs spread. Naruto immediately figured out what she planned, and although his cum was tapped out, there was nothing to prevent him from having another go at the busty beauty. He grabbed her waist to guide her, and she in turn grasped his dick and stuffed it between her legs. Jean groaned in delight at having Naruto's fat meat stick stuff her like a turkey. It took a moment for her to come to her senses and begin riding Naruto. As he sat against the wall of the closet, Jean rode him, her hips gliding across his dick. Pulses of burning heat flooded the lower half of his body. Sweat beaded down Jean's exposed tits and dripped onto Naruto's face. Their mutual oral treatments had already gotten them both worked up pretty good. Their bodies were overheated, and they needed to fuck as wildly as possible. Jean pounded onto Naruto's dick as hard as she possibly could, each slam harder than the last. Naruto leaned forward and took Jean's left tit into his mouth and sucked hard on it. She moaned his name and bucked even harder.

Taking the tit from his mouth, Naruto abruptly pushed forward and knocked Jean over. Before she could ask what he was doing, he sat up and lifted her off his dick. He rotated her around and plunged her down onto his rod again, with her sitting on his dick. He lifted her up and down, using her jugs to get a good grip and pull her up and down. Jean did her part, using her knees to push up, then to let gravity slam her back down and onto Naruto's cock with incredible force. Each thrust was heavenly, and it was especially good for Jean.

The two moved in sync with each other; Naruto matched his hard, heavy thrusts with Jean's, and he massaged and fondled her massive tits to accentuate her pleasure. With layers of sweat drenching their bodies, their movements became slicker, more fluid, and so Naruto started moving and thrusting even quicker into Jean's steaming wet pussy. Jean yelped like a puppy with each new hit. Arching her back, she came hard and dripped fresh fluids onto the tiled floors. Her walls constricted around Naruto, and it only took a few more plunges to make himself cum. Jean felt that warm liquid fill her up and smiled.

"Hah….. You're really something, you know?" Jean said, out of breath.

Naruto nodded, "Thanks…" He, too, was exhausted.

Jean got up and let Naruto's dick slide out of her. She overestimated her remaining strength and dropped on all fours. Naruto moved to help her, and he could see her tight ass. He couldn't understand it; he had just had sex twice—counting the oral sex—and he still had enough desire to take that fine, firm ass of hers.

Lunging forward, Naruto grabbed her ass and lined his dick with her asshole. Jean felt this and realized what was coming. "Hey, wait, don't—" she tried to say, but it was too late.

Naruto plowed into her ass with his throbbing dick, which was practically aching from the constant fucking, and humped her backside over and over, each time Jean felt the impact echo throughout her body and then back to its origin point. She started to finger herself with her left hand, and the dual thrusts created an extraordinary feeling that she never before could imagine. Naruto was feeling his release on the horizon, but he held on to keep it going as long as he could. Naruto continued to plow into Jean with intense speed, but then he felt his release become too strong to keep in check, and with one final thrust, he fired his remaining cum into her, coating her bowels with his seed. Jean immediately came after Naruto and fell to her knees.

Naruto fell back, finally out of fuel. "So….." he panted, "How was that?"

Jean smiled, "You were great. I've never had someone like you. I mean that."

The boy smiled back and walked over to Jean, planting a kiss on her sweet lips.

_*** Lemons end ***_

" We should every year again." Jean said, as she was catching her breath.

" What day?"

" Same time next year." Naruto just nodded his head, knowing he should make sure he never planed for this date next year or the rest of his life.

_**End of chapter **_

_**what did you think**_

_**I know it wasn't a orgy like you people wanted but oh well **_

_**im planning to do evil girls orgy big like this one **_

_**and the teenager girls one to but right away**_

_**so review and tell me **_

_**remembers no flames **_

_**ask me if something wasn't made clear**_

_**i want at least 10 reviews for this chapter**_


	10. Red Sonja

_**Todays MGILF is actually a former Marvel girl**_

_**Yes former Marvel girl.**_

_**Reason why I picked her**_

_**well she's hot**_

_**in case people are woundering who I pick**_

_**here's the name**_

_**Red Sonja, the She-Devil with a Sword**_

_**this girl is hot**_

_**this girl is deadly **_

_**and well she now how to dress**_

_**Some people did give me some girls to do in this chapter**_

_**so I'm sorry for not using them this chapter**_

_**so let's get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter Red Sonja, the She-Devil with a Sword**_

Right now Naruto was heading towards the apartment of Sonja. While he was walking towards her home, he started to think of how he met this powerful women. He met this women three years ago, on one of his missions. He was sent to kill a man, jsut as he was about to kill him, she walked in. At first Naruto didn't think much of her, he thought she was just some crazy women swinging a sword around. It took him a minute to realize she was skilled at using her sword, if her killing all of his guards was any clue. Naruto was to bust watching her kill the guards, that he didn't notice that she ran towards his target and cut his head clear off. Even though his mission was a failure, he knew this wasn't the last time he would see her.

It was a month later when he would see her. On a trip to The Land of Waves, is where he saw her again. He went to a bar one night, and saw her there. Drinking like any one. Men where hitting on her, but who could blame them, she had long flowing red hair and nice shade of green eyes, she wears bikini type armor, whiched showed off her figure, but she paid no attention to any of the men that hit on her. He talk to her for a short time that night, he found out her name but that was pretty much it.

This wasn't there last encounter, during the year he met her more times. He would encounter her on some of his missions, and other times at a bar. He talked to her every time he saw her, slowly a friendship was formed. On the second year he found her, badly hurt, even though it was against rules, he brought her to the leaf village, to allow Tsunade to heal her. Tsunade healed her, but gave her orders to stay with in the village till she was deemed good enough to leave. Naruto was given the order to allow her to stay at his home. While she healed, they got closer.

She told him how she became such a great sword men, women,. When she had just turned 17 years old, a group of mercenaries killed her family and burned down their house. Sonja survived but was brutally raped by the leader of the group, leaving her in shame. Answering her cry for revenge, the red goddess Scathach appeared to her, and instilled in her incredible skill in the handling of swords and other weapons on the condition that she would never lie with a man unless he defeated her in fair combat. In Naruto's eyes that was probably one of the saddes stories he was told. Naruto told her about his story. Not going in to detail, we should already know it.

When she was still recovering, she ask if she could be trained in some Taijutsu. Naruto agree. During each one of there spares Naruto would hold back, for she was still recovering. She eventually was fully healed, but she still want to be trained. In one of the spares, she demanded him to go all out. At first Naruto thought it wasn't a good idea, but he saw the fire in her eyes. He fought her all out and won, even when she used her sword. She didn't care that much that she lost.

During that year Tenten and Neji had finally chose to get married. He was invited to the wedding, he invited Sonja to come along. At first she didn't want to go there, as it not being a thing she would be at. But she changed her mind and went. Ino and Sakura dragged her around the village to find her a dress for the event. Naruto wouldn't see her till the wedding night.

When Naruto saw her that night, he belived she was the most beatiful women in the room. It seem like they had gotten her a very elengant red was glad that he was able to dance with her that night. After a while, It seem like it was time for her to leave the she choose not to leave, instead she choose to live in the village. She rented a apartment to live in, as she said, she thought she had out lived her welcome in Naruto home.

It was months before Naruto was able to ask her out. She agree after telling her it was courting her. Now it was the night some will happen. Naruto knock at her door.

" Come in. " was the sweet voice of Sonja. Naruto walked into her home.

_*** Lemon ***_

Now in Sonja's room there Sonja was sitting, on the foot of her bed with her legs crossed in a sexy poise. She was wearing long red stockings, matching red gloves, a revealing thong, and a cleavage augmenting bra with see-through embroideries. Standing before her was her boyfriend. His eyes hungrily ran up and down her voluptuous figure, sizing her up for this.

Standing at the foot of his bed, Sonja snaked her arms around her new boyfriend's neck and kissed him. Naruto was careful to keep his hands on her waist, not letting them drift too far south. It showed he was still nervous. Most men in his position would have thrown her on the bed by now, but he was taking things as they came. It was a nice show of manners Sonja hadn't seen in many men.

As they kissed, their burning desires heightened. Sonja had never wanted a man so much before in her life. Usually she was the one in control of the passion, but this time it was a shared feeling. She could sense the desire pouring off Naruto, yet still he hesitated. But she reassured him by slipping her hands down his chest and slipping them into his back pockets where she could give his ass a nice, firm squeeze.

"Do you want me, Naruto?" asked Sonja in a deep tone.

"I…I do," said Naruto, short of breath, "But…"

"No buts," said Sonja, putting a finger over her lips, "You want me and I want you. So let's do it. Let's have sex tonight." Her words echoed in his mind. They beckoned him to give into his passions. So many men would have killed to have a girl like her say that. And with her alluring smile it was clear she meant every word.

"It can be our little way of making up for last time," she went on while she playfully traced patterns on his chest, "Only this time it can be for all the right reasons."

"The right reasons…" repeated Naruto in a daze.

It was true. That was the reason he didn't take her up on her last offer. She threw herself at him because she wanted to repay him for saving her life. This time was different. They had gone out on a date, learned about each other, and found a spark between them. The chemistry was there. The passion was there. Wasn't that all they needed?

"But if you don't want to…" began Sonja. But Naruto pulled her face back to his and smiled.

"No…I want this, Sonja," he told her. Sonja's face lit up with delight.

"Wonderful," she purred, pulling him back into her arms, "I promise you this will be a night you'll never forget."

It was just what she wanted to hear. She and her knight in shining armor were going to have sex. She wanted to feel his body against hers with his big, powerful arms protecting her in the way only he could. But before they could begin, there was one significant matter they had to address.

"There's…one other problem, Sonja," said Naruto nervously, "You see, I've never…um…done it before."

Sonja couldn't help but chuckle at his shy tone, but a reassuring smile helped set his mind at ease.

"You're a virgin?" she said.

"Yeah…" said Naruto, blushing slightly.

"That's surprising. With a body like yours I thought you'd have had your share of women."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. It was good to know this wasn't a big deal for her, but it was still somewhat embarrassing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll help you through it," she told him.

"Are…are you sure?" said Naruto, still full of anxiety.

"Positive, darling," said the hot red head with a confident smile, "Now come on. Let's take our clothes off."

Naruto's heart leapt up into his throat at such a request, but Sonja didn't give him time to think twice about it. Capturing his lips with hers, she reached up his shirt and grasped his manly upper body. His muscles were so hard and well-built. Yearning to feel more, she began unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. She made quick work of them, keeping her lips locked with his as she undid them one-by-one. The feeling of her soft hands on his chest made Naruto a little more daring. He finally allowed his hands to move southward, grabbing hold of her hips and feeling around her perfectly shaped butt. This got Sonja to moan as she undid the final button and slipped his shirt off, leaving his upper body exposed to her.

"What a body…" purred Sonja with a sexy grin.

Naruto smiled at her kind words and kissed her again. Sonja relished in the feel of his hard, chiseled muscles. He really knew how to stay in shape. His build was slim, yet so warm to touch. Her lips still wrestling with his, Sonja thoroughly explored Naruto's exposed flesh. It made her feel very hot. Her clothes suddenly felt very itchy. Feeling frisky, she kissed down his neck and guided him to the bed.

Naruto, still in a daze, followed Sonja's lead. The sweet taste of her lips and the warm feel of her smooth skin were intoxicating. He noticed she got pretty friendly as she explored his upper body. It was enough to make his pants feel extra tight. Soon, his legs refused to carry him and he sat upon the foot of the bed. From here, Sonja backed off slightly with a playful look in her eye. Now she was standing before him only wearing revealing red thong underwear. And much to Naruto's amusement, it was the same pair she wore that night she first offered him to have sex with her. She looked every bit as beautiful now as she did then. Only this time he had no reason to refuse her.

"Like what you see?" she said, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him close so that his face was right up in her breasts.

"You're beautiful, Sonja," gasped Naruto, reaching up and grasping her hips.

Naruto was already breathing hard. A half naked woman was standing before him, her breasts right in his face. The look in her eyes said she wanted him and he wanted her just as bad.

"Want me to take your pants off?" she offered in a sultry tone.

"I…I can manage," stammered Naruto.

"No…allow me."

Pulling him into another kiss, Sonja pushed him back on the bed. Propping herself on her knees, she laid the young man on his back and slowly kissed down his upper body. Naruto let out deep gasps of contentment, savoring every warm trace of her lips. All the while, she made quick work of his pants. After undoing the fly, she grasped the sides and gave them a hard tug. It took a moment to work around his throbbing erection, but she soon got them off.

Now only in their underwear, Sonja smiled affectionately at the sight before her. She hovered over Naruto's manly body, trailing kisses around his hard pectorals while gently stroking his hard member through his boxers. The more heated her sensual touching grew, the more he trembled. He was going to have sex with this beautiful woman. It was a lot for his mind to process.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonja, briefly stopping her teasing, "Your trembling."

"Sorry," said Naruto anxiously, "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," she assured him, "The first time is always tricky, even for men." Sonja couldn't help but smile. Naruto was showing a level of kindness she had not seen in a man before. Usually men only cared about pleasing themselves when given the opportunity for sex. But Naruto actually wanted to put someone else's needs ahead of his. It showed he had more honor than the pigs that always thrown them selfs at her.

"That's so sweet of you," she said softly, "A man who actually wants to please the women he has sex with…you have no idea how special that makes you." Naruto smiled and blushed. He was still clearly nervous, but he felt Sonja's eager hands sensually rubbing his chest the tension just melted away.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how to master sex," she purred, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes," said Naruto in a daze.

"Then follow my lead."

Planting an affectionate kiss on his forehead, she propped herself up on her knees and straddled his pelvis. Naruto's erection was rubbing right against her inner thighs. He could sense her arousal. She was so wet and ready for him. His hands were still on her hips, weary of making a move.

"Here…touch my breasts," she said softly.

Grabbing his arms, she moved his hands onto her large, voluptuous breasts. Naruto was reluctant at first, but when he felt her soft fleshy orbs in his hands he was immediately taken. They felt so good. With her hands still on his forearms, Sonja closed her eyes and absorbed the feeling.

"Wow…so nice and soft," said Naruto in a daze.

"That's it…" moaned Sonja with a slight gasp, "Rub them. Tease my tits."

Naruto quickly got into it and began kneading the fleshy orbs to Sonja's delight. He watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes and swayed her body to the pulsing sensations. It made her look so graceful and sexy. Drawn further into her aura, Naruto leaned forward and kissed around her cleavage. Even though it was his first time pleasing a woman, he was doing a damn good job.

"Yeah…that feels good," moaned Sonja, swaying her head to the sensations.

Sonja couldn't take it anymore. The gentle touch of his hands on her breasts sent shots of pleasure through her body, adding to the increasing arousal in her thong. No man had ever made her this wet before. She wanted him inside her so badly. Enrapturing him in her arms, Sonja pulled Naruto into another deep kiss. His hands still on her breasts, he went along with her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she pinned him flat on his back. Still straddling his pelvis, she hungrily kissed down his manly upper body. As her tender lips trailed down the sinewy contours of his muscles, Naruto gasped in anticipation. But he placed his trust in Sonja and let her do her thing. Like a sexy minx, she slowly worked her way down to his nicely toned mid-section. She smiled at his rough, six-pack abs and shot wanting gazes up at his obscured eyes. Now on her hands and knees, she was face-to-face with the bulging erection in his boxers.

"Let's get these off," she said.

Grasping the sides, the hot red head slipped his boxers off and freed his throbbing erection. He was pretty big, definitely above average. Sonja gazed in approval while Naruto blushed. He had never been naked with a girl before and this was a new experience for him. But Sonja was quick to reassure him.

"Mmm…nice and big," she grinned, giving his member a few strokes.

"Oh Sonja…" he grunted in approval.

"God I'm so wet," she said in a deep tone, "Come on…let's do this."

Adjusting herself slightly, Sonja sat back and gripped the sides of her thong. Raising her legs slightly into the air, she slid the skimpy garment down her thighs. Naruto watched in awe as she removed the last of her clothing, tossing the thong aside and propping herself on her knees so that he could get a good look at her nude body. In the dim light he could see just how aroused she was. The soft lips of her pussy were flushed with wetness. Her clit was swollen with intent just below a perfectly trim patch of pubic hair. And with burning desire in her eyes, she crawled over Naruto's naked body and let him enjoy the feeling of having a naked woman on top of him.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a deep tone.

Naruto's mouth went dry. This beautiful naked woman was ready to have sex with him. Reaching up and grasping her waist, he panted hard with intent. Only, he would not ask her to leave this time. There was no turning back now.

"I'm ready," said Naruto, looking into her eyes with burning desire.

Smiling at his words, she captured his lips and let her body press against his. She laughed and purred as their hot flesh rubbed together in the heat of passion. His dick was so hard. Her pussy was so wet. They wanted it so bad. It was finally time to embrace it.

"I'll do it first," she said tenderly, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

Spreading her legs and straddling his waist, Sonja positioned herself over Naruto's cock. His hands were still on her hips, holding on tight as he awaited the moment of truth. With one hand on his stomach and the other on his member, Sonja guided his erect penis into her waiting vagina. Her wet arousal made the entry nice an easy. She moaned all the way until he was completely inside her. His dick stretched her walls perfectly.

"Oh God!" gasped Naruto as he felt the hot tightness around his dick.

"Yeah…you like that?" panted Sonja with a sultry gaze, "Let me take you to heaven, darling!"

Firmly planting her hands on Naruto's perfectly toned chest, Sonja began riding Naruto's cock. Closing her eyes, she moaned to the rich sensations that coursed through her body. But in remembering this was Naruto's first time, she went slowly so he could get a feel for her pussy. She skillfully gyrated her hips, allowing his dick to slide in and out of her tight folds. She watched as his face contorted with ecstasy. She could sense how much he was enjoying this. And the more she rode him, the more he got into it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh Sonja you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-ohhhhhh yeah!" moaned Sonja, riding him harder, "That's it! That's it! Come on, don't be afraid to fuck back!"

Adhering to her wishes, Naruto's grip on her hips tightened. As she rode him with increasing vigor, he began feeling around her butt. Flushed with sexual energy, he began supplementing her gyrations with upward thrusts of his own. It made Sonja moan even louder, pushing her to fuck him with greater intensity. He loved the feeling. Her cunt was so wet and tight. Every time his dick slammed into her vagina, the wet slapping sound of their flesh echoed through the room.

It was amazingly erotic. Ecstasy filled his mind and body. He never could have imagined how wonderful sex could be. A thin layer of sweat soon formed on their bodies. Sonja marveled at to soft glow of his manly muscles. He looked so content and happy. She promised to give this feeling to him and she was making good on her word.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Sonja! Oh fuck-Sonja! So good…so fucking good!" panted Naruto as he thrust up into her with increasing vigor.

"Uh-uh-yes! Uh-oh yes!" cried Sonja, "Oh I love it!"

The rhythm of their hot bodies intensified. Sonja's pussy throbbed around her lover's cock each time it plunged into her depths. Soon the tight feeling was too much for Naruto to bear. He couldn't fight off the growing sensations. He was going to blow his load soon.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm going to cum!" cried Naruto.

"Uh-uh-then do it!" moaned Sonja, "Fill me with your cum!"

Gyrating her hips with more fervor, Sonja grasped her bouncing breasts as Naruto's face contorted from the hot sensations. He reached around and grasped her sexy ass, delivering hard, thorough thrusts up into Sonja's cunt. She was so wet and tight. It was pure ecstasy. Finally, he delivered one last thrust to send him over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His body tensing, Naruto felt his cock explode in a burst of semen that filled Sonja's pussy. He pushed into Sonja as deep as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix. She moaned at the warm feeling of his fluids lining her vagina. Still teasing her breasts, she smiled at the sight of Naruto's euphoria. While she didn't climax herself, she sensed he enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh my God…" panted Naruto as the rush subsided.

His limbs went limp as he sank into the bed. Sonja withdrew his cock from her pussy, allowing some of the thick fluids to spill out. Remaining on top, she laid down atop his sweaty body and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His powerful arms awaited her, pulling her into his embrace and soaking up the wonderful feeling of her hot flesh. He looked so happy. His eyes never diverted from hers. This woman had shown him a feeling beyond his wildest dreams. And for that, he was grateful.

"That was…incredible," he panted as he gently ran his hands through her red hair.

"Congratulations, Naruto," smiled Sonja as she trailed her finger down his face, "You're officially a man."

"Yeah…what a feeling."

The new couple chuckled and shared another round of kissing. Naruto couldn't believe it. In one night he had sex for the first time. It was also not lost on him that Sonja was a beautiful woman that many men would have gone to great lengths to be with. But it was beyond superficial lust. This was real with genuine feeling. For a while they made out on the bed. Sonja let her naked body press against his, allowing him to explore her womanly curves as he pleased. Having not gotten her orgasm, she still yearned for more action. Naruto sensed this and continued to follow her lead.

"I noticed you didn't climax," said Naruto, their lips parting momentarily. Sonja blushed, but maintained her sultry grin.

"That's okay," she assured him, "I understand it was your first time."

"No, you deserve to enjoy this just as much as I do," he said in a deep tone.

"Is pleasing me that important?" she purred softly.

"It is if I'm going to be your boyfriend."

Sonja smiled warmly as she snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. For a guy who just had his first climax in a girl, he was still intent on finishing the job. She surmised it was the leader in him not wanting to stop until the mission was complete. But she wasn't complaining.

"You're a hell of a man, Naruto," she purred, "So noble and sweet."

"Thanks," he smiled, "But I may need a minute to…"

But Sonja shushed him, flashing a sexy gaze that would have silenced any man.

"It's okay…I'll take care of that."

Still burning with sexual energy, Sonja kissed her lover again in a deep, sensual manner. Not saying another word, Naruto let Sonja take it from here. He gasped as she trailed her tongue down his neck and chest, working her way lower and crawling back towards the foot of the bed. He watched as she kept flashing him those sexy gazes he was growing to love so much. She kept going until she reached his now softened penis. And with a sultry grin, she grasped his sensitive member.

"Oh fuck!" he gasped.

"Easy," she purred softly, "Let me get you hard again." His penis was still a little sensitive after his climax. The tip was reddened from the orgasmic frenzy. But as Sonja started licking and stroking his throbbing manhood it quickly came back to life.

"Oh yeah!" moaned Naruto, "Oh it feels so good!"

Parting her hair behind her ears, Sonja held the base of his hardening cock and took it into her mouth. A hard slurping sound filled the room as she bobbed her head along his shaft. Using her tongue, she licked along the tender underside and slowly worked it until he started stiffening up again. The heat around his member made Naruto moan in delight, throwing his head back and absorbing the wondrous sensations. With each fluid suck, Sonja moaned as she used her extensive oral sex skills to get Naruto's member nice and had treated her so nicely and he deserved the best.

"Mmm…" moaned Sonja, deep-throating him all the way.

"Oh Sonja!" grunted Naruto.

Sonja stepped up the pace of her oral teasing until he was fully erect. Still on her hands and knees, she used her free hand to fondle her pussy. Semen was still dripping from her folds as she slipped her fingers into her wet heat. She had still not climaxed and the want was driving her crazy. Naruto seemed to sense this and made the next move.

"Sonja…Sonja stop!" he gasped.

After one last tease with her tongue, Sonja removed his cock from her mouth and crawled back on top of her naked lover. She was ready for another round of hot fucking and so was Naruto. But this time he wanted it to be a little different.

"Ready for more, darling?" she said softly as she ran her hands down his chest.

"I'm ready," said Naruto intently, "But this time I want you to sit back and enjoy it."

A look of surprise fell on Sonja's face. Given this was his first time he was taking the initiative pretty fast. But the look on his face was dead serious.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Of course," he said, gently cupping her chin, "Just let me know if I'm doing something wrong."

"Spoken like a master lover," she grinned, "Very well, darling…I'm all yours."

His dedication knew few bounds. She couldn't remember the last time a man wanted to please her this much. But Naruto was special. He really cared for her. That alone made her want him even more. Letting his basic sexual instincts take over, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sonja's naked body and pulled her into a deep kiss. Still glistening with perspiration, their lips wrestled passionately in the heat of intense lust. With newfound assertion, Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top and Sonja lay under his imposing body. His imposing weight now pressed against her, their hot flesh touching in the heat of passion. Adjusting to the new position, Sonja spread her legs and enraptured Naruto in a tight vice of flesh. His hard member rubbed against her wet entrance and he could feel her large breasts pressing up against his chest, the intoxicating feel of her naked skin against his.

"Okay Sonja…I'm going to thrust it in," he told her.

Grabbing hold of her hips, he adjusted her legs slightly so his dick was poised for entry. Still new to the sexual experience, he fumbled a bit. The tip of his member rubbed along her wet entrance. Raising his bogy up slightly, he was ready to begin. And with a firm thrust, he slid his penis into her vagina.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Naruto!" moaned Sonja, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

Grunting at the tightness around his cock, Naruto began working his dick inside Sonja's depths. He started off slow, but the hot red head demanded more vigor so he quickly stepped up the pace. Holding her legs apart, he rhythmically pounded his cock into her pussy. Sonja's body bounced and contorted to the feeling, erupting in a plethora of sensations as the passion took over.

"Oh-oh yes! Oh yes! OH YES!" cried Sonja to the burning ecstasy.

"Oh Sonja!" moaned Naruto, working it with increased vigor.

Once they established the rhythm, Naruto really got into it. Thrusting his pelvis in a rhythmic motion, he filled Sonja's tight pussy with his cock. With every thrust, she lifted her hips into his movements and pushed his member even deeper. Their sweaty flesh grinded together in a sea of ecstasy. The whole bed shook to the pace of their fucking. And their blissful moans filled the room.

Letting his body fall atop hers, Naruto captured Sonja's lips as he pumped into her with increasing vigor. Naruto's hand gripped her hips while she held onto his shoulders for leverage. Hooking her legs around his waist, Sonja drove him deeper with each thrust. It was fast, fervent, and full of bliss. It was a feeling they wanted to savor so they dragged it out as long as they could.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh it's so good!" cried Sonja, "More! More! More my darling!"

"Uh-uh-Sonja-uh-oh you're so hot!" grunted Naruto as he pounded away.

Crashing his lips on hers, they enjoyed the ecstasy of hot sex. Sonja was moaning louder than before, letting Naruto know he was doing this right. Together they built up their respective orgasms. Naruto sensed another one coming strong, but this time he wanted Sonja get hers. Since this was his first time he didn't know how close she was so he kept probing her vagina with his cock. He maintained the pace, listening to her sweet moans of ecstasy. Then he hit a spot inside her that made her whole body tremble.

"OH NARUTO! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" cried Sonja, "THAT'S THE SPOT! THAT'S IT!"

With a husky grin, he thrust into her and hit it again. Sonja moaned again, pulling him closer and digging her nails into his back. He assumed this was her G-spot. He made a mental note to remember this. Now he could finish the job and make her feel the pleasure she deserved.

"Uh-uh-that's sit, Sonja! That's it! I want you to cum!" grunted Naruto, stepping up his thrusts.

"Uh-uh-oh I'm so close!" cried Sonja, "Let's-let's cum together! OH GOD!"

Tightening her vice grip with her legs, Sonja drove Naruto's member into her as hard as she could. Naruto slowed the pace of his thrusts, feeling his own climax coming on as well. Their naked bodies moved together fervently and passionately. And with a few more thorough thrusts, Naruto sent his lover over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Sonja, throwing her head back and relishing the sweet bliss.

Holding on tight, Sonja arched her body and cried out in ecstasy as the intense feeling surged throughout her being. The tight folds of her pussy clamped down around Naruto's hard dick, releasing waves of bliss throughout her sweaty body. The extra tightness sent Naruto over the edge as well, causing his cock to twitch and burst with another load of his cum.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SONJA!" moaned Naruto, loving the tight feeling as Sonja's cunt milked his dick for all its worth.

When the rush subsided, Naruto and Sonja gazed affectionately at one another and came together in a soft kiss. Their bodies still burned with intensity, their sweat mixing in a plethora of delight. Tired from such exhaustive activities, Naruto rolled off his lover so that they now lay side by side. Her legs were still entwined with his, her hands gently tracing a path down his manly chest. Naruto's hands remained on her hips, caressing her womanly curves and marveling at her striking beauty.

When the kiss parted, they smiled warmly. They were still breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow. Sonja missed this feeling and it was made all the more meaningful that it was with the man who saved her life. For Naruto it was even more so, being that this was his first time. It was an amazing experience having sex with Sonja. He couldn't believe she was now his girlfriend. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but with a naked woman in his arms he couldn't care less.

"You're a great lover, Naruto," said Sonja as she lay comfortably in his arms, "You sure this is your first time?"

"You know it is," said Naruto in a deep tone.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Naruto," she said softly, "I can't remember the last time anybody made me feel this special."

"You're very welcome," said Naruto tenderly. With a husky grin, Naruto took over. He approached the beautiful red head and pulled her into passionate embrace. He hungrily kissed her lips, working his tongue inside her mouth and laying her down on the bed. With lustful intent, he slid his hands down the curves of her body. He traced down her breasts and hips, slipping a hand on her butt and playfully teasing her eager flesh. Sonja just kissed back, allowing him to do his thing and letting out deep moans to voice her approval.

She smiled at his progress. He smiled back. Grasping both her breasts, he made her moan in delight. Her fleshy orbs were so large and full to the touch. And thanks to her teaching, he knew how to work them. He pinched her nipples and firmly kneaded them in a circular motion. He was fervent, but gentle just like she liked it. Sonja's moans grew louder. Her arousal was intensifying and Naruto worked off it.

"Ohhhh Naruto," she purred.

He grinned huskily, kissing her sweet lips trailing down her smooth skin. Sonja laid back and closed her eyes, raising her legs into the air as Naruto skillfully teased her exposed flesh. He stopped just above her navel and took a moment to admire her toned core. Sonja always kept herself in great shape. It made her figure all the more sensual.

Naruto yearned to taste more and trailed down to her legs. They were now elevated vertically so he could get her stockings off. He could have removed them both at once, but he decided to tease her more. He started with her left leg, kissing on her upper thigh and slowly trailing down as he removed the stocking. When it was off, he gave her toes a little lick earning him a playful laugh. He did the same with the second stocking, this time grabbing her legs together and tickling her feet.

"Aren't we playful today?" laughed Sonja, smiling in approval.

"You were the one who taught me to be creative," grinned Naruto.

He kept with his manly poise and went on. Grasping both her calves, he spread her legs wide and buried his face in her lower regions.

"Enjoying the view?" she purred.

"You look so good naked."

Sonja blushed under his gaze as she watched his eyes drift down her body. He affectionately hovered over her, trailing his hand down from her breast onto her thighs. A smile never left her face as he renewed his kissing, starting just below belly button and moving towards her pussy. When he got a nice whiff of her heat, he moaned in approval.

"Now I'm going to eat you out," he told her.

Sonja quivered with arousal. She was so wet from all his teasing. The folds of her pussy were flushed with moisture. They were so plump for the teasing and Naruto was still working on mastering the arts of oral teasing. This was a chance to prove himself.

Placing his palms on her inner thighs, he spread Sonja's legs and licked around her wet entrance. She held them apart so he had an unobstructed path, licking her lips in anticipation. Naruto started gently at first, feeling around the area just below the neatly trimmed patch of pussy hair. This got her clit to swell up and helped fuel her arousal. He then flashed a manly grin and gave her wet slit a thorough lick.

"Ohhhhhhh!" moaned the hot red head.

Naruto pulled off all the stops this time. He was going to give her the best oral he could. With careful use of his fingers, he spread her wet folds and slipped his tongue inside her depths. Sonja moaned louder, hinting he was on the right track. He took it further, using his thumb to rub her swollen clit while spreading her pussy wider so he could dig deep and hit her G-spot.

Warm shots of pleasure filled Sonja's body. Her breathing grew short and she craved more. Naruto was doing this like a real expert. It was hard to believe he had only done oral a few times before. It felt great. She could barely hold her legs apart anymore, the intense sensations filling her being with wondrous bliss. She let her legs rest atop his shoulders and grasped her breasts, giving them firm squeezes as more sensations followed. She was getting so hot. This man was truly going to distance.

"Yes-oh Naruto-oh you're so good!" she cried.

Naruto's confidence grew. He gave her pussy one last thorough lick before rising up and looking over her hot body. She was already breathing hard. Her pussy was soaking wet and eyes begged him for more. So far he had done his job, but now it was time for the real test.

"And now I'm going to fuck you," said Naruto in a deep tone.

Sonja smiled warmly, watching as he slipped out of his pants and boxers. His dick was already nice and erect. Looking at her naked form and eating out her pussy really got him going, but being confident and in control aroused him the most. He was ready to show her what a lover he had become and she was ready to take the ride.

Naruto crawled atop her, his imposing form now dominating her body. Sonja wrapped her arms around his neck and held on while he took her by the hips and moved her to the head of the bed. Upon lying her down he moved into position, propping himself on his knees and hitching both of her legs over his shoulders. Sonja went along with it, lying back and gazing at his manly expression with intent.

"Take me," she told him.

Naruto smiled at her lustful words and guided his cock towards her pussy. He rubbed the tip around her wet entrance, playfully teasing her and heightening the anticipation. Just when she was about to complain, he thrust into her and watched her face contort in delight.

"Oh Naruto!" she cried out.

Letting out a deep grunt, Naruto held her by the hips and began to rhythmically thrust into her cunt. His skillfully worked his pelvis, his naked skin slamming against hers in a mantra of hot flesh. He was slow and thorough at first, going hard and deep into Sonja's vagina. Then he adjusted to a faster pace, rocking her body with a powerful rhythm of body motions that made her bed rock.

"Uh-uh-uh-yeah-uh-you like that Sonja?" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-yes-YES! Oh I love it, Naruto! I love it!" moaned Sonja in delight.

Naruto watched as her breasts bounced each time he slammed into her. It was beautifully erotic. Her tight pussy felt so good around his hard dick. He had come to know her insides well and thrust in at different angles to heighten the experience. Sonja moaned louder, grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Sweat built up on her smooth skin, making her glitter under the afternoon sunlight that beamed onto the bed from the window.

Naruto kept fucking her in this position for a while, building up the pleasure until he sensed she was near her peak. He wasn't psychic, but he could tell by how her pussy tensed each time he thrust into her vagina and by how loud her moans were. When it reached a certain level he adjusted his position, spreading her legs wide and allowing his body to fall atop hers so his entire body weight was pressing against her. Sonja eagerly pulled him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and holding onto his shoulders as her orgasm neared.

"I-I-I'M CUMMING, NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!" she cried out.

"Uh-uh-then cum, Sonja!" grunted Naruto, "I want you to feel it!"

Naruto dug his feet into the foot of the bed to help him thrust harder into Sonja's pussy. He maintained control of his climax, focusing his efforts on Sonja. He targeted her G-spot and sped up his thrusts. Then he felt her pussy tighten and he slowed down, allowing her to relish the sweet ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes!"

Sonja dug her nails into his skin and tensed her legs as orgasmic bliss consumed her. Her cunt squeezed Naruto's dick, but he managed to hold it back. It showed just how much he had improved at controlling his body while pleasing hers. He watched the look of ecstasy on her face with triumph and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm…your progress is impressive," purred Sonja under his weight.

"Who said I was done?" grinned Naruto.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Sonja let out another round of moans. Her body was still reeling from her first orgasm, but that was just round one. If Naruto was to show her he could go the distance, he had go above and beyond.

Naruto and Sonja made out on the bed, playfully kissing and touching. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their heated activity. Naked skin felt so good and stirred their passions for a new round. Sonja maintained her secondary role, allowing Naruto to move things along without her guidance. She waited for him to make the next move and thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"Ready for round two?" he said in a manly tone.

"Bring it on, lover boy!" she said with a seductive grin.

Naruto set their bodies up in a new position. Slipping his hands onto her lower back, he rose up into an upright sitting position and rose her up with him. Her lips never parted from his and she maintained a firm grip on his shoulders. Naruto then slipped his hands onto her butt and guided her back onto his ridged cock. He rose her up slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso and hold on as his hard member filled her pussy.

"Ohhh yes! More! Give me more!" cried Sonja.

Naruto let out a manly grunt started rocking his body with hers. His grip on her ass tightened as he worked her body up and down the length of his cock. Her cunt was still slick with juices, allowing him to build a strong rhythm quickly. She hugged him tightly, her large breasts pressing against his chest as she bounced up and down his cock. This time she took a more active role, rocking her body and grinding her pelvis against his. Their moans resonated together as they kissed, humped, and touched their way to ecstasy.

After going at it like this for a while Naruto switched things up again. He briefly withdrew his cock from her pussy and flipped his lover over so that she was on her hands and knees. She used this opportunity to catch her breath, but Naruto didn't give her long and thrust his cock back inside her from behind. With deeper grunts, he squeezed her sexy ass and pounded into her wet flesh. He was forceful yet thorough, working it at just the right rhythm to really flesh out the experience. Sonja loved every second of it. She arched her body and bucked her hips with each frenzied thrust. He rocked her body so hard she had to press against the wall over her bed to keep herself steady.

He was really doing it. He was fucking her like an experienced lover. If this was how good he was with just the basics she could only fantasize what he'd be like when they got to the more advanced stuff. Naruto really stretched it out, fucking her cunt and running his hands over her naked body. He breasts dangled and he was inclined to touch them, holding on as they each neared their climax.

"Uh-uh-uh-Oh God I'm cumming again!" cried Sonja.

"Uh-uh-I-I'm cumming too!" grunted Naruto, "Just-uh-a little-uh-longer!"

Sonja closed her eyes and held on for the last push. Her nails scratched the wall as Naruto squeezed her breasts. The bed rocked as the pace intensified. Naruto held out for her again, making sure she climaxed with him. He vigorously attacked her G-spot with his cock and waited for that perfect moment. And when neither of them could hold back any longer, they let both let it all out in a burst of orgasmic cries.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SONJA!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!"

It was an intense feeling. Naruto's grip on her breasts tensed as his cock exploded inside Sonja's tight pussy. His hot fluids splattered around her insides, giving her a hot feeling that sent her over the edge as well. Her cunt tightened around his member and soaked up every drop of his semen while waves of pleasure filled her body. Gasping for air, Naruto pulled out and collapsed onto Sonja's bed. She fell beside him, promptly curling up to his warm body. Their naked skin glowed with sweat in the afternoon sun that bathed her room. They shared a final kiss and smiled, enjoying the content feeling of the afterglow. And Naruto had even more reason to smile as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms.

"So how'd I do?" he asked her.

"You're a natural born lover, Naruto," grinned Sonja, trailing her finger down the side of his face, "I must say I'm impressed."

"Fast learner I guess," he shrugged playfully.

"And yet you're still so sweet and modest!" she laughed.

She rolled on top of him and gave him another round of kisses to show her thanks. Naruto was a rare breed. He had so many traits that made him a great lover from his body to his drive, but they were nothing without that noble persona of his. He took to lovemaking so well and showed her he could go the distance. He was just the man she needed after having dealt with so many scumbags in her life.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**End of Chapter**_

_**so what did you think **_

_**Here's another story idea I had come to my mind**_

_**Naruto and Jessica Drew, now known to a select few as Jessica Uzumaki, have been living a nice and peaceful life. Reurning home from a mission he finds his home in piece and his wife gone. Knowing that she wouldn't leave without telling him he sets off to the North America to find her. Who will he meet and what kind of fights will he have. **_

_**That like the summery**_

_**People are probably going to woundering how he met her, in which in chapters I would reveal how. I would also not use Veranke, the skrull who took the name of Jessica Drew. This story would probably would not follow the mainstream comics story lines and be just something different. But I think there alot of things people might not like about this story.**_

_**So here **_

_**vote **_

_**Should I do this Story?**_

_**Or not?**_

_**You vote and tell me.**_

_**Don't forget to review and vote that cool.**_


	11. Kimura

_**Kimura is today girl**_

_**In MGILF**_

_**and unlike the other chapters**_

_**I'm going to try some thing Different**_

_**So let's get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter Kimura**_

Kimura didn't know when her mission failed. Maybe it was doomed to fail from the very start. It seem like a very easy mission. Hunt down a man called Naruto Uzumaki, and take him out. It didn't take her long to find her target. She was going to snipe him and get it over with. But the moment she pulled the trigger it went down hill. It seem to have hit him, but turned out he replaced himself in the last second. When she panic after seeing his disappearing act, she didn't notice a shadow appear above her.

The people seem to have knocked her out, and put her in one of there cells to find the information they need to figure out where she came from. Now it was time for the process to begin.

_*** Lemon ***_

Now that she was awake, Kimura tried to take stock of the situation she was in. A draft went by and she shivered, before her eyes widened and she stared down.

She was practically naked! Her hands were above her head, locked in chains that hung from the ceiling. Her legs were strapped so she was spread open, but the chair she was in was weird. She squirmed, feeling embarrassed, but that's when she felt things in her ass and her womanhood. She looked down to see a black leather thong covering her mound, with two paper seal tags along the fronts of her thighs. She could feel her face flushing like a tomato. But she realize that she wasn't seated on a normal seat, no it was a wooden horse. Kimura was in the room, practically naked, riding a wooden horse. Kimura had read about the triangle shaped torture device that was commonly used on female prisoners. She just never thought she'd see one for real…let ride on it. Before she knew what was going on... Naruto was standing behind the bound girl, a cat-o'-nine-tails in his hand. He swung the whip in a wide arc, catching Kimura right on her ass. He swung it again, this time causing the braids to wrap around the tan women's chest. Kimura was crying out, and her hips swayed on the horse, shaking lewdly from side to side.

Kimura was shocked as she realized Naruto's own state of dress, or lack there of. He didn't have any clothes on except for a pair of leather shorts. His chest wasn't bulky, but wiry…almost ripped even. His face was tight, focused on his task as he swung the lash against Kimura's helpless flesh yet again. He looked so different than the happy-go-lucky idiot she had come to see him as. Here, he was strong, dark, and intimidating.

The whipping continued for a few minutes, but finally Naruto put his whip down, running his hands over Kimura's much abused skin. Kimura could feel tears coming down the her poor face. She watched as Naruto, holding a bottle of water to her lips and allowing her to drink. Naruto then did something that shocked the observing the women…

…he kissed Kimura, long and hard.

Kimura felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes widened even more as she began to RETURN the kiss. Kimura felted Naruto pulled back just a little, allowing his tongue as well as Kimura's to engage in an aerial duel for superiority.

After a while, Naruto broke the kiss, smiling at the panting Kimura. He leaned forward, whispering something in Kimura's ear. Her eyes widened in fear, and she started to struggle. Naruto however would have none of that, and he slapped her ass hard, right atop one of the welts he had already raised. She screamed in pain, and he repeated the action, muttering something to her. Kimura seemed to listen this time, ceasing her struggles.

Naruto grinned as he looked at her tan ass as he pulled down his shorts, this chick had a nice body and he was already hard just thinking about taking her. He freed his erection and he could see that she was putting up a brave face, well he'd see about that. She jumped when he placed the head of his cock at her pussy and then gripping her hips he slammed into her. Kimura screamed out in pain, it was worse then she thought it would be, she was wet from the pain but he was anything but gentle. He buried himself in one thrust. She felt tears in her eyes and tried her best not to cry, but it was started to thrust without mercy into her body, Kimura whimpered with each thrust it hurt so much. She closed her eyes as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Oh yeah feel it! Feel it you fucking whore! Yeah you like that bitch! You like having my cock rape that tight pussy of yours? Come on cry you cum slut, you're my bitch now!" He cried out, Kimura wasn't moving now every move made it hurt worse she just wanted it to be over with.

She wasn't listening to him she just kept wanting it to be over with. He fucked her for over 15 minutes and by the end Kimura had tears streaking her face but still she refused to give him the satisfaction of making her cry out or beg.

Kimura felt him speeding up and she knew he was close to climax and a part of her was thankful it was nearly over. There was another that wanted to tell him to pull out she didn't want him to cum inside of her but that was mostly what he wanted.

"Argh-argh-fucking bitch-I'm cuming-argh-I'm going-to fucking-cum-oh yeah-right inside you!" Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust and then he finally he sped up and after several short thrust he held himself inside of her as his cock pumped out more and more cum. Kimura wanted the throw up at the feeling of his cum inside of her but at least it was over finally.

She looked at him and said: " Untie me." Kimura was happy that he un tied her. Seeing that this might be a perfect chance to get back at him after his little fun she decided to do something. She now took off all the clothes she had on.

" Now lay on the floor…" he did as she commanded. "And for once, I am helpless… oh well, if I guess correctly, you'll be having some fun…" Kimura had watched him lay himself on the ground, thinking that it was all too easy to make men follow her orders now. Now she'd be able to get some much needed pleasure and revenge, then kill him afterwards.

"Allow me to mount you." She said, looking at him with a critical eye, knowing that there would be almost no way that he'd be able to resist her allure. She looked at him and then decided to just go ahead, heedless of anything that might have been able to be done by him, since she believed her body to be indestructable skin, strong enough to withstand anything.

Naruto on the pother hand was slowly beginning to regain his sense's back, but because of his fractured mind due to Kyuubi also living in it, the dark and light side of him and some other things…she licked her lips and said; "Most men would love to see me do this to them, but they often end up dead after this… the same fate is in store for you, blondie!"

Then, without any warning, or something equivalent to that, she sat down on his face, then laid her body on his body, his lips against her pussy, his body unmoving, like a still statue. He could feel the gears within his mind beginning to work out a situation to get out of this situation, since there would be no way that he'd be a pig to the slaughter, like all the other guys she must have been with…

He absently thought that it would be best to either make sure that she submitted to him through a way that he hadn't yet found, or that he'd be needing to overpower her and then just break her will, though he had absolutely no way of thinking about what way was the easiest to break one's will.

She looked at the erect cock and grinned. It was bigger then anything that she had seen before and could not help but comment on it. "I'll cut it off and make a dildo out of it…"

Her hand grasped his cock, slowly moving around it, feeling it and she remarked; " For a guy you're pretty well endowed… Ooh, this will be fun…" and she spat on his cock, her saliva dripping down from it, making him feel a bit disgusted at her actions, but she got up, using her hands to push herself up, her body going into a vertical position, her pussy disappearing from his view as her legs were now in the air while she supported herself using her arms. She pushed herself into the air, her legs swaying to the side and she did an 180 degree change, standing on her feet with Naruto's body under her, and a devious smile on her face.

Kimura placed her hand on top of his head and then kissed his that she took a hold of his manhood and then with one movement she opened her mouth and moved her head over Naruto's manhood and then closed her mouth letting her taste the fleshy thing before she set to work on stimulated the head with her tongue and was satisfied to see his face take on a look of pleasure and she let the shaft go. " So you like it." Tanya asked, well more like said. She looked at him and he just nodded and she went back to sucking his cock. Due to the fact that he had nothing to do with his hands he just rested his hands on top of her head for some support.

He felt her take his cock in her mouth once again and she began to thrust with ragged movements. Dick was being worked so hard that it almost hurt. Suddenly he felt something kitting his manhood and her head shot forward while his cock seemed to have gotten into something that was hotter then before. She was now touching his pubic hair with her nose and she had taken the entire length within her mouth and throat. The hands on her head grabbed a few locks of her hair and ensured that she stayed in that position for quite some time. He felt the sensation shoot through his body only to rest at his organ. He felt the tension building up within him and before he knew it he came within her throat shooting all of his semen down into her stomach as it didn't have time to collect in her mouth.

She moved her head back a few inches just enough to let the tip come in her mouth again and out of her throat. She felt the thick liquid splash against the back of her throat as the cock was still ready to give more of the life-giving cream. She waited until his orgasm abated and then started to worry as her mouth was getting pretty full and she wallowed once but it just kept on coming. She figured that he must have been pretty celibate to have this reaction and unable to keep her mouth around him anymore she just let go of the head and then watched as some cum got on her grinned and watched as the orgasm stopped. "Well then now is your turn. Give your little bitch some head and she might consider letting you fuck her for again a little bit." With that she shoved her crotch right into his face.

He looked at the raven black pubic hairs and noticed the enticing scent coming from the opening there with the pinkish flesh and he reached out with his tongue. She shivered at the first ministration and he continued licking at the opening and the flesh that was there. She began to shiver like she were cold and then managed to say. "You are doing it sooo good… YES THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT!"

Immediately fluid came rushing out of the opening and Naruto felt himself getting drenched with them. He drank as much as he could and then looked at her and said. "Well my little bitch starts to show a little initiative. Shall we proceed to the intercourse part my little slut?"

A crazy smile came onto her lips as she said. " Sure. Does little man want some time to rest or shall I just put it in my sopping wet pussy?" With that she grabbed his manhood and began to work her magic on it. She looked at the still thing and she blew on the tip a little bit and it stood erect once more.

Seeing that it was hard enough she just lifted herself right above his cock and then lowered herself on it. She felt the tip of it enter her folds and she gasped as the tip made its way inside, his big erection stretching her slit into an oval shape.A little hint of a smile lingered on her lips as she began to rise once again and then lowered herself back on his cock. She was sitting with her back to his chest and that wasn't comfortable. She wanted to see his face when she rode him and not to just hear him.

She suddenly rose and the cock came out of her folds with a wet sound and she turned around and then sat down on it again. She felt it within her as it continued to move as she thrust her body up and down. She knew that normally the guy would do the thrusting into the female but she never had liked to be like all girls around guys. She could faintly hear Naruto say something before she let out a cry of pure felt her tighten around him and that moment it was enough. With an almost feral growl he joined her in the pleasure and together they lay there against each other.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Kimura had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto didn't know what her job was, but he knew that it must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

Sweat had collected on his brow and she raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

" Now it's time for this hole", Naruto said with a smirk as he spread Kimura's ass checks.

Naruto without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole. Kimura screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass. He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Kimura to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Kimura's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Kimura who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had. Kimura scream out loud as she came. Naruto felt her entire body fall limp. He knew she was out now.

_*** Lemon end ***_

" Sorry I didn't get any information." Naruto said, as he walked out of her prison cell, to Anko. Anko just smiled.

" It was fun watching the action though." She said. All Naruto did was shake his head.

_**End of chapter**_

_**Sorry people Im not good at BDSM**_

_**So sorry if this chapter sucked**_

_**some said you guys would get bored if I don't change it up at times**_

_**So review and tell me what you thought.**_


	12. X23

_**Today's Marvel Girl is X-23**__**Laura Kinney**_

_**Yes it's time for X-23**_

_**to appear in MGILF**_

_**She actually one of my favorite marvel girls**_

_**No lie**_

_**So here the chapter **_

_**Chapter Laura Kinney **_

_Come to my room, tonight!_

_Laura Kinney_

That was the note that was given to Naruto a few hours ago. While he was heading towards Laura room, he couldn't help but think of how met Laura Kinney five years ago, and what they went through. Five years ago, when he was 13, he had stop Sasuke from leaving the village. He was branished from the leaf. Tsunade had been too busy with medical healing, that it was outside of her power to stop it.

It was two months later when he would meet Laura Kinney. After his banishment he was left woundering the world. Eventually he came to the site that was The Facility, where Laura was born. He met her near the body of her dead mother, even though he had just met her, something in his mind told him that they share the same history. A few months later, Naruto and Laura would traveled to San Francisco and tracked down Megan and Debbie (her mother's sister). Introducing themself's as Sarah's children, they moves in with 's boyfriend turns out to be an agent for the Facility who has been instructed to manipulate X-23 into killing Megan and Debbie using the trigger scent. However, the agent fumbles the assignment and is killed by Laura. Facility agents storm the house, led by the woman who served as X-23's handler, Kimura.

Laura and Naruto manages to get Megan and Debbie to safety by handcuffing Kimura to a radiator and then triggering an explosion in the house, buying some time. After Laura and Megan part, Laura decides to confront the man who made her creation possible - Wolverine.

Laura with help from Naruto, track down Wolverine to Xavier's mansion and Laura engages him in a battle, defeating him via tactics and maneuverability. However, she does not kill him. Instead, she tells him why she came. Wolverine reveals that he is aware of Laura ordeal, having received a detailed letter from her mother. The talk is interrupted when Captain America comes to arrest Laura.

Captain America and Matt Murdock interrogated her about her pst. Were she reveals everything. Despite the mayhem in her past, Matt Murdock accepts X-23's innocence. Captain America wants X-23 to atone for the murders she has committed. However, he ultimately frees X-23 in order to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D.'s exploitation of her as their own weapon. Naruto meets up with her once she was released.

Eventually they started to live in mutant town for months they had lived in mutant town, till some of the X-men come into the town and some how engage Laura in combat. Logan decideds after a while to bring Laura to the X-mansion, to let her live with people who would understand her. Naruto stayed in mutant town. While he lived in mutant town, Laura came to visit him any chance she was given. She didn't say it, but she felt that she had betray Naruto by leaving him alone. After some event, which Laura didn't tell Naruto what had happen, she was living with him again.

It was two months later, when Logan would call Laura and demand for her to come back to the X-mansion. Laura didn't want to go alone, so she brought Naruto with her. It was strange for Naruto seeing some many different types of people in one place. That how they spend their next three years together. Any time Laura was with, Naruto would be too. He made friends with everyone living at the X-manison, during this time to. But now Naruto was heading for her room, to see what Laura wanted for.

_*** Lemon***_

Naruto did not bolt down to her bedroom like a lunatic but took long, steady strides as his mind whirled with the possibilities of what he might find. However, nothing his imagination could dream up prepared him for the sight that took his breath away. The lights were off and candles were lit all over his room. The windows and drapes were closed to shield the room from outsiders, but Naruto's attention was solely focused on the occupant of his lay stretched out across his bed like a big cat. She wore nothing save a thin bed sheet that was barely covering her modesty, and her eyes darkened at seeing her beloved enter the room.

"Hey loverboy, come to claim what's yours," she cooed and batted her lashes at him.

Naruto gulped, and he stared in shock at the sensuous vixen in front of him. He knew Laura was a woman for quite some time, and he knew that she had an incredible figure, but his eyes still raked over her body hungrily and possessively.

"L-L-Laura…why…why are you here…and…like this…" he stuttered trying to slow down his pulse as well as a massive erection growing in his pants.

Laura rose from the bed clutching the sheet to her body and sashayed over to her blond teammate. Her eyes were full of desire, but at the same time, they were soft with love. Laura looked up into the cerulean blue eyes that she loved so much.

"I realized how much you mean to me. I realized that…that…I…I…I'm in love with you, Naruto! I love you so much."

Naruto made a move towards her, but she stopped him with her hand. Laura released the edges of the sheet, and it fell away from her. Naruto had a full view of her nude body, and she made no move to hide herself from him. Blue eyes blazed across her body taking in every detail – long, toned legs…a plump, taught buttocks…a cute patch of raven black hair at the apex of her thighs…full, ripe breasts that were swollen with arousal…and a beautiful face with a welcoming yet hesitant expression.

"I'm yours, Naruto – mind, body, heart, and soul. The decision is now in your hands."

The young Uzumaki stared at his beloved for nearly five minutes, and Laura began to worry that he no longer wanted her or was disgusted with her. Her heart began to tense when she saw Naruto unzip and remove his jacket. Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, covering her body and hiding it from his eyes.

'He doesn't want me; he hates me!' she screamed to herself until his hand cupped her chin and lifted it towards him.

"Laura, You do not have to offer yourself to me to make me want you or desire you; I've always loved you Laura. That is something that will never change, so please don't think that you need to offer me your body to make me love you."

"No Naruto…" she gasped as he misunderstood her actions, "…I'm not trying to trick you or manipulate you. I want you to see me like this; I want you to be the only one to see me like this. I want you to be the only who can touch me, and the only one who can make love to me."

Naruto grinned at her words as he felt her sweet breath on his lips and finally fulfilled one of his longest desires – to kiss her. Laura nearly exploded with happiness as Naruto claimed her lips. It began as a chaste peck until nearly five seconds later when it exploded into an inferno. Laura clawed at his back as Naruto swarmed into her mouth.

'This is incredible, and all he did was kiss me!'

"Laura…" he growled and nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into those burning, emerald eyes and saw her longing for him.

"Laura…know this…if I claim you here tonight, no one may ever touch you but me. I won't tolerate any man trying to take what is mine. I cherish what is mine, but I am also possessive of what is mine. I will love you always, Laura, and I will never let you go."

"I won't allow anyone to take you from me either, Naruto. I will pound any woman who dares to touch you. Now, if you're finished, I'd really like to get you out of these clothes," she growled and pushed her hands up under his black shirt.

Naruto chuckled as he pushed his jacket off her shoulders and bared her to his eyes once again.

"Do not worry, my beautiful vixen, I have waited a long time for this, and I plan on enjoying you all night long – if you will let me."

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was raw fire and passion.

"I want you to take me over to your bed and make love to me; I want you to make me scream while you fuck me senseless; I want everything you have to give; and I want it now."

To prove her point, Laura jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She rubbed her crotch against the front of his pants and grinned at the hard bulge protruding through the cloth.

"Well…if my lady wishes it…then it shall be done…" Naruto sighed and carried his beloved over to his bed.

Naruto laid Laura down gently as if she were a precious treasure – which, to him, she was. His hands stroked across her body mapping out every intricate detail and committing it to memory. His mouth ravaged hers as their tongues dueled hungrily inside her mouth. Getting a sneaky idea, Naruto brushed his fingertips down her abdomen and dipped down into the cradle of her thighs. Laura nearly shrieked as his fingers brushed her nether lips touching what no other man had.

"Hmm…Laura…you're so wet for me…" he teased and showed her the liquid dripping from his fingertips.

Naruto filled his free hand with one of her firm, ripe breasts while his mouth latched onto its twin. Laura arched her back as her lover assaulted her body, and her hands pressed his head against her chest.

"Yes…Naruto…that's so good…" she moaned.

Laura had no idea that her body could be so responsive or sensitive, but she also knew that it was because of the man touching her that she was like this. She really wanted to get his clothes off but that would mean having him stop touching her which she really didn't want either.

"Naruto!" she gasped and he looked up at her. Fire blazed in her eyes, and she nearly growled.

"You've got five seconds to get your clothes off or so help me, I will tear them off you myself."

The blonde young man grinned widely and proceeded to hop off the bed and disrobe. Laura sat up when he was down to his boxer shorts and stopped his hands before he could remove them.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked only to see his lover licking her lips.

"Nope, but I'm doing this," and she yanked down his shorts and came face to face with his manliness. Naruto grinned slightly as he watched Laura admire his shaft; he would admit that he was proud that he was naturally gifted in that department. He watched as Laura sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to wrap her fingers around him.

"Laura," he growled as began to stroke him. Her fingers could barely fit around his girth, but she still drove him crazy.

Laura felt her body getting even hotter as she imagined what he could do to her with this beautiful tool. She could imagine herself riding him for hours, or him bending her over the kitchen table and taking her from behind. The possibilities were endless, but the first thing she wanted to do is repay his teasing her a short time ago, and she was going to enjoy this.

She pulled him closer to her until his cock was right in front of her face, and she looked up to see him eyeing her excitedly.

"Hmm…now, what should I do with such a magnificent piece of manhood; I know…taste it."

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched his beloved, wrap her soft lips around the head of his shaft. Her tongue licked the underneath of his cock before her mouth slowly began its descent downward.

"Laura!" he gasped as more and more of his thickness disappeared into her hungry mouth.

She felt rather annoyed that she could only swallow half of him, but she thought that it was pretty good for her first time, and Naruto's groans were definitely helping her self-esteem. Laura looked up at her lover once again and locked eyes with him. She never broke contact as her head began to bob up and down his cock. She used one of her hands to stroke the bottom of his shaft that her mouth couldn't reach, and her other hand cupped the heavy sacs at the base of his dick. Naruto nearly went insane as he watched Laura torture him with pleasure.

"Oh my god…where did you learn to do this, Laura?" he choked out.

He groaned as she stopped her ministrations to answer him.

"I've never done this before, but Besty did give me pointers and how to do this."

"Remind me to thank her the next time I see her. You're incredible!"

Laura smiled at his praise and decided to reward him. A very naughty idea had wormed its way into her head. She wanted to make Naruto go crazy from her actions, and she knew that this would blow his mind.

"Thank you, Naruto, that is very kind of you to say, but let me know what you think about this!"

Laura sat up slightly and leaned over his shaft. Giving her lover a naughty grin, she cupped her breasts and slid his cock right between them.

"Holy shit!" Naruto gasped as he watched his dick slide between two mountains of female softness. His death warrant was signed when Laura wrapped his lips around the head of his cock again and bobbed up and down.

His brain short-circuited, and his fists clenched trying to stave off his release. He knew that he was ready to blow his stack, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth without telling her first.

"Laura…I…I…can't…can't…last…" he choked out as she tortured him.

The raven haired beauty stopped sucking her tasty treat and smirked at her lover.

"Go ahead, Naruto, I want you to cum for me; this first time will be yours; this is my gift to you."

She resumed sucking his cock, and her breasts stroked up and down his shaft. He didn't stand a chance against her enthusiasm to please him. It only took about another minute before she hit pay dirt.

"Oh…Lauuuurrrraaaaa!" he shouted as his hips snapped forward, and he erupted down her throat. Laura found that the taste wasn't the greatest, but she could definitely work with it and proceeded to swallow every drop of his essence.

Laura pulled her mouth off of his spent organ, and Naruto wobbled trying to keep his balance and not fall over like an idiot.

"Did you enjoy that?" Laura teased with a wide grin. What she failed to notice was that Naruto's cock was not shrinking or softening at all. His eyes snapped open, and he gave her a look of such hunger that she nearly came right there.

"You are very naughty, my sexy vixen, but now…it's my turn," and he pushed her back onto his bed.

Naruto knelt between her legs and spread them wide. He came face to face with her dripping flower, and his eyes nearly glazed over with lust. Laura looked down at him to see him approaching her center.

"Now, Laura, it is time for me to taste you," and he practically dove into the apex of her thighs.

"Naruto!" she gasped as his tongue traced her lower lips before dipping inside and lapping up her juices. His hands slid up her stomach and squeezed her supple breasts.

Naruto spent the next thirty minutes exploring every nook and cranny of Laura's womanhood, and the poor girl nearly lost her mind as he drove her crazy with ecstasy.

"Are you enjoying this? You taste sweet and sour at the same time, and it is delicious. I believe I have found a new favorite food," he chuckled.

Laura was tempted to slug him, but what he was going felt so damn good. She'd known that she'd cum several times already from him eating her, but she didn't want to stop him.

By now, Naruto's cock was back to full hardness, and he wanted to bury himself into the paradise that he was tasting. Rising to feet, amidst Laura's moans of protest, he leaned over her and positioned his cock at her entrance. His lips took her mouth again, and she moaned at tasting herself in his mouth.

'Gosh, I'm so hot from thinking about my taste in his mouth; I want him to take me right now!'

"Naruto…" she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she grasped his shaft and guided him to her awaiting flower.

"…it's time, my love. I want you inside me."

Cerulean, blue eyes gazed down at her with all the love in the world, and he stared into her emerald counterparts.

"Laura, I swear, this is the last time I will ever hurt you," and his eyes flickered to her left arm and shoulder. She immediately turned his head back to face her.

"Naruto, you won't hurt me; you never have!"

She was treated with seeing tears glisten in his eyes, and he kissed her long and slow. Naruto cupped her ass in his hands and angled himself just right. He felt his head slip into her channel, and he groaned as her hot wetness beckoned him from inside.

"Make love to me, Naruto," and he thrust all the way into her.

Laura felt something give way inside her, but she felt no pain. She figured that all of her training would have removed her hymen, and she was glad for it. She'd never felt anything like this before – so full…and complete.

"Laura…it's so hot…inside you…and so tight…" Naruto moaned as he lay embedded inside her body. He refused to move until she had adjusted to him no matter how much it cost his sanity.

"Naruto…" she cooed and tightened her inner muscles around him. She smiled widely and kissed his lips.

"…I can feel you, my beloved baka, you're deep inside me, and it feels so incredible."

"How about this?" and he thrust the rest of his length inside her and filled her completely.

"Oh Naruto! Again…do that again…and again…"

"As you wish, my horny vixen."

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth as he slid in and out of Laura's tight channel. He thought tasting her was amazing, but this was heaven on earth as far as he was concerned. She fit him just right as he always knew she would. Her sweet vice was deliciously tight to where she felt every movement of his cock but it did not hurt her when he thrust deep inside her.

Laura began to see a pattern to his thrusts and began to counter his movements. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and gasped as it sent his shaft even deeper inside her. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix, and she screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm.

Naruto grunted with exertion as he felt her cum, but he wanted to make go over the edge one more time. He sped up his movements and slammed his cock deep into his lover. Laura moaned in approval as he pumped her hungry, little pussy with powerful strokes. She tightened her legs around his waist and drew his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Naruto…this time…I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your essence."

Her words were his final undoing, and he began piledriving himself into her eager, young body. Laura took it all and then some as she humped his cock with her gyrating hips. Naruto could feel his release coming, and he desperately wanted her to cum with him.

"Laura, please, tell me you'll be there with me."

"Yes, Naruto, now give it to me!"

Their hips mated in one final clash, and both shinobi screamed the other's name as they climaxed simultaneously. Laura's juices engulfed his cock and bathed him in a raging inferno, and Naruto exploded like a raging river and spilled his hot seed into her waiting womb.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now do me again ", Laura told him with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Laura arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated her. Naruto forced the final inch of his dick in Laura and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Laura screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Laura with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Laura asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Laura moaned, She rolled off him, feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Laura. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Laura moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Laura was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that, but then again she was a virgin about a hour ago so its expect that she would still be tight. Laura had always had a great body one with agility and grace. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Laura… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his. The two lovers clung to each other for several minutes not wanting to break the afterglow. Naruto lifted his head from between her breasts just as Laura opened her eyes. She smiled at the hazy expression in his eyes, but they glowed with his love for her.

"I love you, Laura."

"I love you too, Naruto."

Laura felt his hot essence inside her and felt a completeness at becoming his.

"You're amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

They smiled at each other and kissed softly. Naruto reluctantly pulled himself out of her, but Laura's greedy sheath did not let any of his seed escape its clutches. He stood up to his full height and gazed down at his lover lying there on his bed looking beautiful and extremely satisfied.

Laura was in for a very nice surprise as she saw that his cock was still quite hard and looked ready for more action.

"Does you want some more?" she asked and ran her fingertips around her nipples.

Naruto's manhood snapped to attention making Laura grin.

"I see you've answered my question."

"You know that I can't resist you, my naughty vixen."

Playing her part, Laura suddenly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover and wiggled her sexy ass right in his face.

"Well Naruto, you said my ass was like a ripe piece of fruit so why don't you take a nice big bite out of it."

His hands caressed her plump buttocks, and his cock hardened even more. Naruto's eyes narrowed at her submissive position, and it made him want her even more. His gaze ran over her gorgeous ass, and he suddenly had a very dirty and nasty idea. Leaning over her back, his hands slid around to cup her breasts while his cock ran along her dripping slit.

"Naruto…don't tease me…I want it now!"

Her lover chuckled and gathered more of her juices on his cock.

"Get ready, Laura, I plan on take a nice big bite of your hot, little ass right now," and he shocked her by slipping his cock inside her rear entrance.

She gasped at the strange sensation and was even more surprised at how easily his large girth had fit into her tight passage. She would have figured that it was too small, but it seemed that her body naturally accepted Naruto inside her. He pushed further and further into her plump buttocks until almost all of his cock was lodged in her forbidden pleasure palace. He nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily in her ear.

"Hmm…so are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes snapped around to meet him, and their hungry gazes merged.

"Do it, Naruto, fuck my sweet, little ass until I scream like a bitch for you!"

"My…my…my…Laura, I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, but I like it."

"I'm glad because right now, I'm horny and need you to fuck me hard."

"As my lady wishes," and he slammed his cock deep into her ass.

Naruto climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips. He pulled Laura up against his chest, and his hands slid up to cup her bouncing breasts.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he fucked her deep and hard, and she loved every minute of it.

"You're mine, Laura, totally and completely mine! I want to fill up every part of you until your body can't take anymore."

Naruto slid one of his hands down to her dripping slit and dipped his fingers inside her. Laura shrieked as he filled her even more, and she thrust herself harder and harder against his body.

"Laura…" he murmured as nuzzled her neck, "…will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, Naruto, you know I will; I will always belong to you," and she turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

Despite the fact that her body was being overloaded with pleasure, Laura saw the seriousness in his eyes and drew him closer for another kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in excited shock as his face broke out into a wide smile. He slammed himself deeper inside her tight ass, and Laura closed her eyes in bliss as her body convulsed in orgasm. Naruto didn't slow down and continued to pummel himself into her hot tightness. Laura came again and again as Naruto drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Sweat formed on both of their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Naruto knew that it was nearly time for him to mark her. His canines grew slightly longer, and he kissed the junction of Laura's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Laura, cum for me one more time…scream for me this time," he prodded, and she was helpless to resist.

"NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO!!!" she screamed so loud the entire X-manison probably heard her, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"LAAUURRA!!!" he answered and exploded into her ass. His fangs sank into the juncture of her neck, and he tasted her blood on his lips which made him cum even harder.

Laura didn't even notice the pain from his actions as she felt his chakra flood into her and prolong her orgasm. She screamed until she was hoarse and finally blacked out from the pleasure. Naruto caught her and dropped them both onto the bed before collapsing himself.

Some time later, Laura woke up to feel powerful arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling her neck lovingly. Turning her head, she found her lover staring at her with soft eyes and waiting for her to awaken.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said lovingly.

"Hmm…hey yourself," and she turned around to face himself inadvertently dislodging his spent cock from inside her, and she suddenly felt very empty. Naruto caressed her cheek, and his eyes glowed with utter happiness. He cuddled her closer against his large body to comfort her, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt some of his seed leaking out of her holes and grinned silently.

'He really did fill me tonight!'

"Are you ready for bed, Laura?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"We're already in bed," she teased and poked his chest.

"I mean sleep," he growled playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," and she laid her head against his chest.

Naruto managed to reach one of the discarded blankets and covered the both of them with it. He tucked the raven haired beauty into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you..." he said while looking into her eyes, and Laura practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you too…" and she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes for the night. Naruto laid one last kiss on her forehead before joining his lover a few moments later.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**Chapter end**_

_**so what do you guys think**_

_**like I said X-23 is one of my favorite girls in the marvel world**_

_**In this chapter Naruto and Laura are about 18 years old**_

_**so review and tell me what you think**_

_**and tell me should I do those stories or not**_

_**Check the Red Sonja **_

_**and the Last chapter of Runaway Fox **_

_**in case you don't know what stoires I'm talking about**_


	13. Colleen Wing

_**Today's Marvel Girl is**_

_**Colleen Wing**_

_**this is going on by request**_

_**so I hope you enjoy**_

_**X-23 had great reviews**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this one**_

_**Naruto age is 22 is this chapter**_

_**Chapter Colleen Wing**_

It was a simple request from his old friend Misty Knight, to help out her new verison of Hero's For Hire. Naruto had met the Hero's for Hire when the leaf had hired them to help out in some of there missions. So naruto was going to take a few months off to help out Misty Knight. She failed to tell him Black Cat, Tarantula, Maria Vasquez, or Colleen Wing were going to be apart of the team. Naruto got along with Tarantula and Black Cat, but during some of the missions Colleen seem to have flirt with him. Nothing big, so when she asked him to help her out at the gym he thought nothing of it. But now, since they were a tthe gym, it was taking all of Naruto willpower to stop his hard on from showing.

Naruto, who was holding Colleen's feet down as she was doing a set of sit-ups. Naruto couldn't help but notice the remarkably tiny shorts she was wearing and the incredibly tight sports bra. He tried not to stare and shook his head. Colleen was finishing up her set, Naruto couldn't help noticing how stunning her legs were. The smoothness of them; the tone; the way they didn't sweat, they glistened. And Colleen could tell he was enjoying the view. So Colleen decided to have some fun. She finished up and then brought her legs in towards herself and then did a split in order to do some stretches. And when Colleen did a split, she did a split. Her legs were all the way out to each side in a perfectly straight line. Naruto blinked at this for a moment, trying to take it all in. Even more noticable was when Colleen arched her back up, Naruto got a clear view of her shorts, wedging themselves into her pussy,the lips just peeking out the sides. Naruto also saw that Colleen had shaved that morning as there was not one hair in that area. And while he was looking at her crotch, she was staring at his. She saw the bulge in his shorts getting bigger and harder.

"Looks like someone is getting excited." Colleen said, with a coyish tinge in her voice.

" Well...um..." Naruto couldn't find the right words to say right now.

" Don't worry I understand...I'm going to make you even more excited." Colleen said, raising an eyebrow. She then slowly got on all fours and crawled up to Naruto and kissed him. She ran her hands over his chest and down towards his shorts, massaging them and shoving him on his back as she rubbed his thighs before moving them apart so she could crawl between them. Naruto blushed again. He moved in closer, trailing his hand down her face and along her shoulders in a subtle, yet suggestive way.

" Are we going to have sex in the gym?" Naruto asked her, after breaking off the kiss.

"Sex in the gym?" said Colleen, still reeling with shock, "That's…remarkably cavalier, for you, Naruto."

"I'm more adventurous than you think," he said in a husky tone, "So how about it? Wanna do it?"

Colleen studied the young man's expression. When the surprise wore off, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto was an amazing man. She never expected something like this from him. But the idea of them doing this held a great deal of appeal. She fantasized about it and long wondered what it would be like. It also may very well be their last chance to lay this issue to rest. This was an opportunity they couldn't miss out on.

"I say yes. Let's do it!"

_*** Lemon ***_

Her answer brought a smile to Naruto's face. It was all he needed to hear to set aside any lingering uncertainties. Naruto wanted this and so did Colleen. After ignoring it for so long, they were finally ready to act on unrequited attraction. Colleen smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

In a display of playful lust, she snaked her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a sultry kiss. Naruto returned the gesture, slipping his arms around her waist and tracing a path down her womanly curves. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to wrestle. Hands also began to roam with Colleen sensually tracing patterns around his manly chest while he rubbed her covered breast. Soft moans escaped their lips as the sexual undertone of their actions grew. When they parted, the lust between them was evident.

"Mmm…I don't know about you, but these clothings are really uncomfortable right now," she said in a seductive tone, "Want to get rid of them?"

"Sure, they're dirty anyways."

With a playful laugh, Naruto and Colleen stood up and stripped out of their uniforms. Colleen put on a little show at first, turning around and sensually sliding her tiny shorts down her sexy, body. And slighty dancing when she took off her sport's bra. It sent much of the blood in Naruto's body southward as he slipped the top part of his shirt over his head and started pulling down his pants. Colleen flashed a sultry gaze as she removed her gloves and boots.

Now they stood completely nude before one another. Colleen liked what she saw, reaching out and lightly tracing her fingers around his manly upper body. All the training and discipline really showed in his muscle tone. He was nicely cut and every sinewy curve just cried sensuality. Naruto admired her nude form as well, grinning as he ran his hands down her well-shaped hips and firm butt. Being a 'hero' her an athletic body blended with all the right womanly curves. The auburn hair added an exotic touch as well and it wasn't long before Naruto's dick was ridged with arousal.

"Ready to do this, Colleen?" said Naruto in a deep, many tone.

"I'm all yours," she purred.

They kissed again, letting their hands run wild around their naked bodies. Naruto took charge, leading them back down to the mat and laying the sexy Asian flat on her back. He kissed her lips and hovered over her nude form. He grasped her breasts, kneading them in his hands while Colleen shoved her tongue down his throat. She was still a little sweaty from her workout, but that added to the overall sexual feel.

"Mmm…are you always this frisky?" purred Colleen as she felt Naruto rub her breasts. Naruto didn't answered the wuiestion, instead renewed her with fervent kissing. This time he trailed down her neck and cleavage, quickly working his way down her firmly toned body until he reached her pussy. Colleen moaned in approval. She was getting wet from all this, but she wasn't wet enough in Naruto's view. And he knew just how to fix that.

"Oh Naruto…make me horny."

Naruto flashed a manly grin and placed his palms on her inner thighs. With hungry intent, he spread her legs wide. Mixing that with her exotic Asian body made her truly sexy in his mind. Her nude form beckoned him and he showed no hesitation as he buried his face in her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried Colleen.

He was deep and thorough, plunging his tongue inside her tight cunt and licking along her slit. Using his hands, he spread her folds wide and explored her insides. Naruto let Colleen's moans guide him as he attacked her sensitive areas, searching for her G-spot and making her very wet along the way. He also rubbed her swelling cunt with his fingers, making her moan even louder. Soon her pussy lips were swollen with arousal. Colleen couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him in her.

"Oh-oh God that feels good!" she moaned, "Come on, Naruto! Show me what you've got! Put it inside me!"

The ninja rose up and positioned himself on top of her. The seasoned detective drew him in, wrapping her legs around his torso and letting his body weight press against hers. His manly skin felt so intoxicating. His dick was poised to enter her pussy. His hands were firmly on her hips, guiding himself towards her wet entrance. She slammed her lips against hers, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. And with a firm thrust, his penis filled her tight vagina.

"Ohhhhh yes! Fucking yes!" panted Colleen.

"Mmm…feel good?" moaned Naruto, enjoying the hot tightness around his member.

"Oh yeah! Please! Do it harder!"

Naruto let out a deep grunt and started working his cock inside her. The sweat on her body made it easy for his skin to glide over hers as he laterally worked his body up and down in a fervent sexual rhythm. Colleen's legs tensed every time he thrust in, gasping sharply as his large member stretched her inner muscles in all the right ways. Naruto soon stepped up the pace. She clearly liked it hard. Each time he withdrew his dick most of the way before thrusting it back inside her. Colleen moaned in delight each time, urging him on as hot sensations of pleasure inundated their bodies.

Their lips wrestled as they established a strong rhythm. Colleen wildly ran her hands over the sweaty muscles of his back, rocking her body every time he slammed into her. She had fantasized about having sex with Naruto before, but she never thought he was this good. His feet dug into the mat as Naruto pushed into her even harder, savoring the hot feel of her sweaty skin against his. Together they dragged it out, kissing passionately and moving their bodies with increased fervor. Soon Colleen could feel her climax coming strong.

"Uh-uh-damn Colleen-uh-you're so tight!" grunted Naruto.

"Uh-uh-uh-that's it luv-uh-that's it!" she panted, "Oh I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

For her climax, Naruto shifted positions. He rose up, grasped her legs, and spread them wide so her knees were bent over his hands. He plowed harder, emphasizing each thrust as Colleen enjoyed it. She loved quality over quantity and it showed in her moans. Naruto felt her pussy contracting as she clutched her breasts and rocked her body hard. After a few more motions, she was sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" she cried, throwing her head back and arching her back in delight.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" moaned Naruto at the tight feeling around his cock.

Her release was strong. Her tight channel clamped down his hard member, throbbing as she coated him with her feminine juices. Naruto didn't cum, but Colleen needed it more than him and when the feeling subsided she flashed him a grateful smile.

"Wow…" she gasped, "You know how to get a woman off."

Naruto smiled at her compliment. He was still rocked hard and she sensed it even after he withdrew. But since he was nice enough to give her such a wonderful orgasm, it was only proper she return the favor.

"Ready to get yours?" she grinned, shooting up from her state with her legs still hooked around his waist.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" said Naruto with a husky grin.

"You'll see…"

Colleen crashed her lips against his and pinned him back on the mat. Now she was the one calling the shots as she kissed down his body and listened to his moans along the way. She was just as thorough as he was with her, tracing her lips over the sinewy contours of her well-built muscles until she reached his penis. It was still hard and coated with her juices. And as she took it in her hand and rubbed it, he let out a gasp of approval.

"Oh Colleen!" moaned Naruto.

"Yeah…you like that, don't you?" she purred.

She ran her hand up his length a few times before licking it with her talented tongue. Naruto's moans grew deeper as she teased the sensitive tip and squeezed the hardened base of his shaft. Then Colleen took the whole thing into her mouth, deep-throating him much to his pleasure and sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"Oh-oh-oh yeah! Oh you're so good at this, Colleen!" moaned Naruto, grasping her head and guiding her up and down his length.

Colleen purred softly as she bobbed along his member. Doing this was making her wet again, but her focus was Naruto's pleasure this time. She took each motion with thorough vigor, sliding her tongue along the whole length of his member and trying to hit every sensitive area. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was almost at his peak and with every second it drew near, Colleen sucked harder.

"Oh God! Colleen! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" he moaned.

The aibirn haired women slowed her rhythm, making sure she drew out the pleasure. Then she felt his cock tense in her mouth and in a powerful release, Naruto's member erupted in a strong climax.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!" he grunted, throwing his head back as cum burst from his penis.

Naruto shot a pretty decent load. Colleen swallowed only part of it. She let the rest drip out of her mouth where she sensually wiped it up with her fingers and rubbed it on her breasts in a seductive display of sensuality. When it was over she crawled back on top of him and smiled in approval.

"Now we're even," she said with a sultry grin.

"I'd say so too," said Naruto with a content sigh, "Did you ever try this with Bob?"

"A few times," she said with a content sigh, "But we never put the effort into it I think we should have." A distant gaze fell on her face. Naruto smiled and caressed her cheek, helping to ease her mood. She and Bob were a sensitive subject, but that didn't mean they couldn't this to help with that.

"Well why don't we use this chance to work on that?" said Naruto, "Sometimes effort requires practice." His manly words brought another smile to Colleen's face. He knew just how to entice a girl away from troubled thoughts.

"Make each time count," she said with a playful tease, "Is that the philosophy we're going on here?"

"It's our first and only time. Why not make it meaningful?"

Naruto and Colleen shared a round of laughter and went back to what they were doing. They rose up so they were both in a sitting position. Here they made out again and explored their naked flesh. Their skin was sweaty from the first round, making every muscle and contour smooth to the touch. They still had some sexual energy to work off and in the spirit of making it count they pulled out all the stops.

Colleen stroked his cock with her hand while kissing along his pectoral muscles until he was hard again. Once he was ready, she rose up and hooked her legs around his torso. Naruto held her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock. With a firm thrust, his dick was buried in her pussy again and they started rocking their bodies in a hard, fervent rhythm. Moans of ecstasy filled the area. Lips wrestled and hands roamed as their bodies bounced to the pace. Their lust had been unleashed and worked off as much as possible.

Using the mats to their advantage, Naruto and Colleen playfully wrestled their bodies in a variety of ways. Naruto rolled her on her side and thrust into her at an angle while her legs curled around him in a fetal-like position. Then he grabbed her by the shins and rose her legs high into the air while he plowed into her with great vigor. Colleen also showed off her flexibility, reaching up and pulling him down so he hovered over her with her knees bent over his shoulders. It allowed them to kiss while his cock probed deeply into her cunt. Then Colleen took charge, flipping Naruto on his back and riding his cock while she leaned over and kissed him. From here she leaned back and gyrated her hips along his length at a strong pace, further building towards another climax.

It was quite the workout. The two dedicated hero's pushed the limits of their bodies. Deep moans and hard grunts filled the room as they indulged in pleasure. They went at it with strength and vigor, enjoying every blissful sensation. Lust drove them as they neared their sexual peak. They switched positions one last time. Colleen was now standing up, leaning against the punching bag while Naruto was behind thrusting into her. Their last climax was coming strong and they sought to have it together.

"UH-UH-UH-OH BLOODY FUCK!" moaned Colleen, holding on tightly to the punching back as her body rocked to each of Naruto's thrusts.

"UH-UH-COLLEEN-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" said Naruto through his hard grunting.

"UH-UH-ME TOO ! UH-OH GOD-UH-LET'S DO IT TOGETHER! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING SOON! OH IT'S SO GOOD!"

Naruto tightened the grip he had on her ass, thrusting harder as the feeling drew near. He reached forward with one hand and grasped her swaying breasts while Colleen bucked her hips harder with each thrust. Sweat poured off their bodies. Hot sensations intensified as their orgasms drew near. And after a few more powerful thrusts, they felt it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Naruto, thrusting his cock in as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!" cried Colleen, her whole body tensing as her orgasm hit.

Naruto's dick penetrated all the way to her cervix as he shot his load into her depths. The warm feeling inside her fueled Colleen's climax as well. Her inner muscles tensed hard, sucking up every drop while throbbing sensations of sexual bliss surged through her body. It was an intense end to an intense experience. And as their naked bodies collapsed onto the mat, they shared one a kiss to cap off such an amazing moment.

xxxx

Naruto watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the carpet and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

The feeling of her blowing against his cock was something that excited him, to feel her hot breath around it was something that he hadn't yet experienced… to tell the truth, he had just been initiated in the world of sex, but already had managed to make 4 women lust after him.

Colleen looked at Naruto's cock with a look of surprise on her face as it grew a little, making her eyes wider then before as it seemed to have become even longer when she was sure that he would be at his maximum size, but her eyes literally fell out when she could swear that she saw his balls become larger then before… What in the name of God and the rest of the gods is going on here? This is inhuman… they don't suppose to grow like this, in front of my eyes… come on Colleen, make yourself useful at last and get to licking him…with resolve shining in her eyes she slowly reached out and grabbed his shaft and was amazed at the heat that it made her feel. It didn't look that hot, but his body temperature could just be higher then normal.

She licked it with care, taking a very soft touch with the tip of her tongue against the head, only to find that it didn't feel so hot on her tongue and then started to slowly lick it up and down, Colleen licking his cock awfully slow, causing him to look very relaxed, the feeling of Colleen's tongue on his cock being stimulating enough, that tempted her to join in, but she would get her turn later on.

Colleen was surprised at the taste of Naruto, the taste being slightly similar to something that she had eaten. The taste of cum had been all over his cock and she could feel the thing inside her mouth seemingly move around, as if it had a will of its own. He looked to be getting pleasure from this, because he was stroking her hair quite fast, his hands looking cramped to her and making her feel the strain on his muscles as he grabbed her head and brought it to suck on one side of his cock and she did that dutifully, making him experience the sucking sensation, making him feel the sensation pretty well, though two women doing the same to both sides would have been hadn't felt so good ever in his life.

The feeling of her sucking on his flesh made him look at her good for the first time. He could feel the burning lust within her body, focused on her pussy and her entire body being filled with that same lustful energy. He looked at her sucking on his cock and seeing some of that energy being drained and immediately being refilled. I guess that this will be pretty tragic… I think that this will be pretty intense… he looked at her as she licked the underside once again and then stopped at his balls and began licking the sack where they were in with great care, making sure that the entire sack was well cleaned and then looking at him and then licking her way to the tip of his cock, she began to open her mouth and allowed him to access her mouth, making the feeling that he was now experiencing to one of the most heavy of his life, making him look at her with wide eyes, surprise showing in them and making him feel the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He looked at her with his eyes looking straight at her and then groaning as his cock bumped against the back of her throat and then felt her gagging, but she was unable to let him go further in her mouth, not having learned how to suppress her gag reflex.

The feeling of him in her mouth was odd, but she learned to get used to it, making room in her mouth to try and accommodate his entire cock. He could probably feel that she was experienced, and a bit nervous, but she tried her best, and it was her best that counted. The feeling that I feel for him is love and lust.  
Naruto looked at her, making her feel the heat of his glance and moved her head down further, allowing more of his cock to go into her mouth and making her feel his length more then ever as her lips closed tightly around his cock's head and then tried to get more in her mouth, but her throat felt bad every time that she tried to force it, almost beginning to throw up thanks to her forcing it.

The feeling of Colleen's mouth around his cock made it very pleasurable for him as he looked at the woman who was now busy with trying to get his seed to come out in her mouth, to taste it presumably, but he wasn't a mind reader. Colleen felt how the tip of his cock shuddered slightly as she laid her tongue on it and then began to move the tongue around. She looked at Naruto, whose face was red and she grinned softly, the cock in her mouth being sucked by her now with all the suction that she could muster, it being close to an orgasm for Naruto.

The feeling o that was now rushing through his body made him feel so very good that it made him shudder a few times and then began to look at Colleen and said: "I'm coming." She looked at him and gave a sound that she knew and that she would catch it in her throat.

The feeling that coursed through his balls was like molten lead was being poured through them, making him feel so very good while also being in agony. He looked at Colleen whose eyes had grown wide but the feeling was still so good that he did not even wonder as to the reason why her eyes were so wide.

The feeling of cum flowing into her mouth in such high-volume spurts was something that she had never experienced and was forced to let go of his cock soon after her mouth was full, making her look at the cock which sent a load into her face, then another, then another, until it was spent. Her head went back to it once her mouth was empty by swallowing, but the damage had been done. Colleen's face was now covered in cum.

Colleen's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Colleen for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The kiss felt strange to her as the intensity that was within it made her feel the body heat of him being transferred into her, casing her to sweat, the feeling making her feel very good and very relaxed, even though the feeling of his cock inside her did not lessen anything to her body, making her want to achieve an orgasm.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of the chakra making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Colleen rolled off him by slumping to the side. But she was not done yet.

Naruto felt his cock grew hard once again. Naruto brought her close to him, then Naruto grabbed his still slick cock, then pressed it against her asshole, rubbing it against it for a moment, before pushing in, causing Colleen's eyes to shoot open at the pain in the rectal area, then begin to scream; "GODDAMN IT THAT HURTS!" she was not used to anal, it was something she never felt like doing with any male.

Naruto was not perturbed by the scream, though his ears hurt a bit. The feeling of tightness around his cock was too good to loose, and he pressed on, letting his cock go deeper inside her ass, making her scream obscenities, Colleen could feel something big in her ass, and knew immediately that it was Naruto., but the pain was too goddamn much to handle for her. She screamed out in pain because it was the only thing that she could do, since his hands kept her body to the ground, giving him enough power to do just whatever he wished, without her struggling. She didn't resist, but cursed his name instead,Naruto could feel himself going inside her deeper and deeper, and he didn't care for her screams once. He could feel him getting closer to having his entire length inside her, it being pretty painful to handle for him at the moment, since her ass was so tight, but it proved to be an extremely good way to getting himself off, because now, he could hear her cries of pain and imagined himself to be able to make her come by just shoving more and more of his cock inside her, making her feel it to its full extent. She struggled a bit, making it all the more delightful for him, though he didn't do much more then that.

The feeling of tightness continued until she stopped struggling and he was entirely inside her. The feeling of her ass around his cock was something that he would like to experience more then once, but if he did it too much, her mind might shatter form the pain that it would cause. The feeling that he would almost come was on his mind now, with him looking at her like she was just something to amuse himself could feel himself coming, muttering to her that her ass was wonderfully tight, before he came inside her, his semen shooting into her ass. The feeling that there was something filling her ass was something that she didn't like, it being quite uncomfortable to her. The feeling that it seemed to evoke within her was something of disgust, but when he pulled out, she sighed a sigh of relief, though her ass was bleeding a bit, because of the large object that had been forced into it.

For a moment they lay on the mat catching their breath. Naruto let out a content moan while a smile never left Colleen's face. Naruto was a lot of things, but she had no idea he could be so sexual. It helped vindicate the attraction she once felt for him. This experience was just what she needed to clear her head. She had enough issues with Bob and feelings like this helped set her mind and body at ease.

"You're a damn good lover, Naruto…damn good," said Colleen with a content sigh.

"Thank you," smiled Naruto, "You're not so bad yourself."

_*** Lemon End ***_

_**SerpentKing707 I hope to see a reivew from you**_

_**since this was your request**_

_**Alright people what did you think of this chapter**_

_**Review and tell me**_

_**don't forget put down names of girls you want to appear in this fic in your reviews**_


	14. Psylocke

_**Alright people I'm in a rush right now to finish this chapter **_

_**so sorry if the begin isn't that great**_

_**but today's girl is**_

_**Psylocke** (**Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock**, **Elisabeth**)_

_**It's kind of like a thank you to Zaara the black**_

_**so here's the chapter**_

_**Chapter Psylocke**_

Betsy Braddock sat on a hill overlooking the institute watching the last vestige of daylight disappear from the sky. There wasn't a cloud to be seen as the first stars appeared. Sitting with her chin on her knees, the psychic ninja admired the calm serenity of the scene before her. She was thinking of her relationship with Naruto. Since he arrived, there was a spark their between them. But like any X-men it was hard to handle a relationship and deal with the problems that they face. During the course of her time with Naruto, their relationship was a on and off one. And right now she was trying to figure out if their was a point to there relationship.

"Hey…" came a voice from above, "Want some company?"

Betsy looked up to see Naruto walking to meet her. She smiled at his graceful presence. Even when feelings for him were so complicated, his mere proximity cast a comforting aura around her.

"Sure, luv," she said warmly, "I was getting a little lonely anyways."

"A beautiful girl like you lonely?" said Naruto with an amused grin, "Now there's a real crime against nature."

"Always with the charm," laughed Betsy.

"It's what I do."

The ninja sat down next to her. Together they looked up at the stars and enjoyed the peaceful setting. It was still somewhat awkward though. They had been avoiding each other for weeks. There was a lot left unsaid, but that didn't stop them from sharing a moment. Naruto diverted his gaze from the purple haired tele path. A silence fell over the two. Even though the attraction between them was apparent, they still held back. This was usually the point where they stopped or where one of them would change the subject. It worked well when they were just out for companionship, but not when they sought something more.

"Betsy…" began Naruto, unable to bear the silence.

"Yes luv?" she said, turning to him with a hopeful look.

"I…never mind."

Naruto quickly pulled back as his mind drew a blank. Betsy's heart sank in a fit of frustration, but she could tell he was trying.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said, trying hard to fight off her own awkwardness.

"Um…sure," said Naruto, kicking himself for copping out again.

"Why are you so afraid of getting close?" Naruto ran his hands through his messy blonde hair in a fit of frustration. This was an issue he had been trying to confront for a long time. It caused undue strain and it put a damper on his emerging feelings for Betsy. He was never good at articulating this sort of thing, but he owed this woman as such.

"It's complicated," sighed Naruto, "Our lives are crazy enough without managing relationships on the side."

"But people do it," argued Betsy, "Scott and Jean are a testament to that."

"I tried too, but it just never works out for me," he said in a morose tone, "I gave it a try and that didn't turn out well. I'm just not good at taking heartbreak."

"Speak for yourself," she muttered, "Nobody's good at it."

"But it is harder for some people than others. You get hung up on certain things that just eat away at you from the inside."

"Tell me about it," said Betsy in a distant tone, "It never gets easier."

Another silence fell over them. This time it was less awkward. They were both at a loss, but at least they were sharing in the difficulties. Naruto moved in closer and placed his hand over Betsy's. She managed a smile and gave it a firm squeeze. It said more than either of them could get out.

"I'm sorry, Betsy," said Naruto with a look of compassion.

"About what, luv?" she said, turning towards him with a serious expression.

"For everything," he said, squeezing her hand tighter, "I know we've had our moments. And I can't tell you how much they meant to me. But lately I've been writing you off as if they meant nothing."

Betsy tried to respond, but the lump in her throat made it impossible. Naruto moved in closer and slipped an arm around her. His warmth sent shivers through her body. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Naruto was nervous too. He had to hold on tight to keep himself from shaking. But he had to get this out.

"Betsy, you're an amazing woman," said Naruto, trying hard not to stammer, "I…I don't want to hurt you. I can't…I can't just ignore my feelings for you and hope they'll go away. Not when they're this strong. I just…I want to tell you. But…"

Naruto couldn't finish. His words trailed off into nothingness. But the look on his face revealed he was serious. Betsy didn't see the cocky arrogance he usually carried himself with. He was so vulnerable. He was letting down all his emotional defenses for her. He had feelings for her. They were real and deep. He couldn't put it into words, but it said enough to Betsy that he was being honest. And rather than force him to stammer on, she smiled and gently cupped his chin.

"You don't have to be sorry, Naruto," she said in a warm tone, "I know things between us have been…awkward. But I've learned that this sort of thing isn't easy for anybody. You can't force yourself to open up."

"But I want to, Betsy," said Naruto, his words thick with emotion, "I'm sick of hiding. I'm sick of avoiding this. And since neither of us can seem to get the right words out I'll just come out and say it."

Naruto took a deep breath. His lips quivered with nervousness. Staring down Madara hadn't been this hard, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. This woman deserved to know how he felt.

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you, Elizabeth Braddock," he said, each word coming with great strain, "Honest to God, that's how strong my feelings are for you."

His words resonated with her in a profound way. They echoed through the mind of the young telepath, forever engraving their meaning into her consciousness. She had been hit with some pretty big shockers in her life. One of them left her mind in another person's body. But nothing could compare to what she felt the second she heard those words.

"I don't know how much it means to you, but…"

However, she didn't let him finish.

"Naruto…" she said, holding his face in both hands, "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

This time it was Naruto's turn to be shocked. A smile formed on Betsy's face like no other. She leaned in close to his warmth and pulled him into a warm embrace. And with indescribable passion in her eyes, she finally let go of any remaining uncertainties.

"We both have been avoiding this," she went on with compassion in her tone, "It's time we stop running and start embracing."

"Betsy…"

_*** Lemon ***_

But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Betsy and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. Pent up feelings finally came out in the serene setting of a cool night bathed in starlight. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a tender moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Betsy roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much.

"Oh Betsy, I could make love to you right here," gasped Naruto.

"Is that just excitement talking or is it an offer?" said Betsy in a sultry tone.

"Both actually," he grinned, slipping his hands over her butt, "We've got a clear night, we're alone, and we're crazy for each other. Do we need anything else?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" said Betsy with greater excitement.

"When a beautiful woman is in my arms, anything's possible."

Betsy and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. Coming together on a night like this had a profound effect. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Betsy slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high and feelings were coming out. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Naruto made the first move, grasping Betsy's shirt and sliding it off over her head. He flashed a manly grin when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Betsy let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the grass.

"Mmm…I love a man who can get a woman going in any setting!" grinned Betsy.

"I love a woman adventurous enough to go along with it," replied Naruto with a manly grin.

Naruto hovered over the half naked woman with passion in his eyes. He never wanted someone so much before in his life. His passions guided him as he captured her lips and started kissing down her body. He trailed past her breasts and along her nicely toned core until he reached her pants. The purple haired telepath moaned in approval as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slip them off. Now Betsy was completely naked, outside in nature with her lover atop a hill. It gave her a rush of excitement and passion the likes of which she never felt before.

Now Naruto was overdressed, but Betsy fixed that in short order. As Naruto set aside her clothes, she shot up and went for his pants. A throbbing erection had already formed and he was just as eager to get them off. And with a little help from Betsy, he slipped out of them and was now completely naked with the woman he loved.

"Make love to me, Naruto," said Betsy in a desperate tone, "Make love to me here under the stars."

"Betsy…" gasped the ninja as his naked skin pressed against hers, "I want you. I want you so bad."

Naruto threw his arms around his love and crashed his lips against hers. This time he was loving and deep. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her firmly while she wrapped her legs around his torso. Then he used his arms to gently hug her in a lovey embrace as he laid her down. Betsy was already short of breath. His strong arms sent shivers through her body. She was so wet and aroused from all the passion and excitement. Even though they had sex before, but this was different. This was special.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful eyes. Betsy smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions that had been held back for too long. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing. And with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her wet pussy.

"Mmm…" moaned Betsy as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

"Oh Betsy!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Betsy's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh luv! Naruto! Uh-oh you make me feel so good!" cried Betsy as she held on tight with her arms and legs.

"Uh-uh-Betsy-uh-oh Betsy!" grunted Naruto, savoring each blissful touch of her smooth skin, "Oh God you're amazing!"

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Betsy worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness, a far cry from the casual fucking they had done in the past. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace, adjusting to this new concept of making love instead of just having sex. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Betsy sensed they were both close and opened her telepathy so they could experience it together.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Betsy! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too! Open your mind so we can share it together!"

Naruto halted his thrusting briefly so he could let down his mental defenses. When Betsy felt his mind, she grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Betsy's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! BETSY!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NARUTO!" moaned Betsy, closing her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Betsy's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. It was a powerful release that was made all the more profound through sharing the sensations between their minds. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

"Damn you're beautiful, Betsy," gasped Naruto, still breathing hard as he gazed lovingly into his love's eyes.

"Oh sweet talk me later and kiss me now!" said Betsy, still flushed with passion.

The two lovers laughed playfully as they came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her. Cool breezes swept across the area, but they heat their bodies made together kept them warm. Making love was definitely a shift from having sex and a whole lot more special. Using telepathy to it as well. Betsy had only heard Jean talk about it a few times, but her descriptions hardly did justice to what they experienced.

"So now I know what a female orgasm feels like…wow," mused Naruto.

"You're a lucky man," grinned Betsy, "I felt it too. I've never tried it before, but opening my mind to someone felt…nice."

"I'll say," said Naruto with passion in his voice, "We were really shared each others' minds. That's pretty intimate when you think about it."

"And it makes for great lovemaking!" grinned Betsy.

"That it does."

They kissed again with renewed passion. Betsy kept her mind open, allowing thoughts and feelings to flow between them. They were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Betsy then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace.

"Are you going to make love to me again or what?" she said in a deep, sultry tone.

"The night is young, we're alone, and we've got some making up to do after avoiding each other for so long," answered Naruto with a wry smile, "What do you think?"

"Ever the charming wit," laughed Betsy, purring softly as he kissed down her neck.

"Gotta stay sharp for the woman I love."

Laughs and giggles soon faded as serious lovemaking resumed. Naruto fell back into his passionate daze, kissing down Betsy's cleavage and slipping his hand between her legs. With gentle finesse, he slipped two fingers into her folds. The young telepath let out a sharp gasp of delight and eagerly attacked his face with her lips. While she did this, she gently rubbed her thigh up against his semi-hard dick. It was still a little soft after the first round, but it wasn't long before he was hard again and ready for another round.

This time Betsy propped herself up on her knees and Naruto got behind her. She turned her neck and passionately kissed his lips while he grasped her hips and guided his cock back towards her pussy. Betsy held onto his neck as she adjusted herself so he was right at her entrance. And with a firm thrust, Naruto filled her with his cock once more.

"Mmm…Betsy!" grunted Naruto upon feeling her wet folds around his member, "Oh God you're so tight!"

"Uh-uh-that's it, luv! Oh that's it!" gasped Betsy in delight, "Oh Naruto you make me feel so good!"

Betsy turned her neck and captured his lips as they started rocking their bodies in a passionate rhythm of sexual energy. Naruto's pelvis pounded against her butt as he delivered strong, thorough thrusts into Naruto's pussy. Their lips continued to wrestle as he reached around and fondled her clit, evoking louder moans from his lover. Her eyes were closed and she bucked her hips with each fluid motion, enjoying the waves of sensations that filled their bodies.

More stars filled the night sky as Betsy and Naruto made love in a daze of passion. They rolled around on the grass, pushing themselves to new heights of bliss. Soon, they began making love in other positions. Betsy got on her hands and knees while Naruto kept pounding away at her tight pussy while fondling her clit and grasping her swaying breasts. Then Betsy turned over so she was on her back again and hitched her legs over his shoulders while he rhythmically thrust into her, still in an upright position. After doing this for a while, Betsy got frisky and pushed Naruto to show his true strength. She shot up from her state and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping her legs over his shoulders and forcing him to hold her up while he fucked her. But Warren held strong, holding her up with his arms as they rocked together in a blissful dance.

It was exciting, fun, and passionate. Here under the stars, everything seemed more meaningful. Every sensation, feeling, and emotion was heightened by the moment. Betsy kept her telepathy going. They were still adjusting to the unique feeling, but it gave them an extra drive that pushed their bodies to the limits. And with the passion burning between them, they held on to each other for the final push to ecstasy.

"UH-UH-BETSY! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"YES-YES-OH YES! ME TOO! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" moaned Betsy.

Flushed with a new surge of sexual energy, Betsy crashed her lips against his and tackled him to the ground. Now Naruto was on his back and she was on top ride his cock. His hands were still on her hips. By now, they were sweating profusely from the intense physical contact. Flesh clashed and skin collided as Betsy held onto his shoulders, slamming her hips down against his and slowing the rhythm so they could relish the feeling.

"OH I FEEL IT!" cried Betsy, "NARUTO!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH BETSY!"

Their bodies finally gave out. Naruto's tensed with the rest of his body as he climaxed inside Betsy's hot depths. The warm feeling deep inside her sent her into an orgasmic delight as well, her tight pussy contracting hard around his member and releasing waves of delight through her body. The pleasure they felt was shared through their minds, adding an extra level of intimacy they had never felt before. It filled them with so much passion and love, bringing them closer then they ever could have imagined.

"Naruto… Let's make this a bit more fun…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Betsy's fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practised doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the precum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of the water still cascading down on them made it almost surreal, the feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected, his training with Jiraiya being put to good use… the advice he had gotten from the man had been wise… When a girl is willing to do anything for you, then you'll see that look on her face, which is something like burning lust mixed with something else… And that is the look that a woman who wants to do anything for a man has on her face…

The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Betsy was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Betsy had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the first load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it, looking like she was a slut who would take more and more of it on her face. The follow-up came immediately, Betsy's hair being covered with the next shot of his come… the feeling of coming on someone's face was exciting, almost forbidden, like how the girl would look covered in his essence.

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centres overload.

Betsy looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Betsy had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Betsy's mouth, which displeased the British Asian Ninja extremely, since she couldn;'t believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her darnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Betsy, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her dark eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her throat, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Betsy…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, looking at her, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Betsy in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. The excitement of being forcefully taken by a man was something that most women wouldn't enjoy, since in their minds it would be considered defilement…

Betsy loved it when he had pressed her against his body and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Betsy's huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realised that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Use me Naruto. Use my body to get your pleasure…" Betsy said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Betsy was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her face him face to face. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!…" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Betsy slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstones, their intensity shocking her. Betsy shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Betsy was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Betsy slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Betsy was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion.

After the rush subsided, Betsy and Naruto became lost in the moment and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. There was little doubt this experience had been special. They felt so warm and content inside. No other feeling before or ever since could match it. Still dazed with passion, the two lovers came together in a deep passionate kiss.

"You really are an angel," said Betsy softly.

"Takes one to know one," said Naruto in a deep tone.

They each let out content sighs as Naruto withdrew from Betsy's pussy. Another cool breeze swept across the area and he gently wrapped his naked lover in his wings. The purple haired telepath smiled at the warm feeling, gazing into her lover's eyes with affection. He smiled back, but at the same time he was still a little distant.

"I wish we did this sooner," said Naruto as he gently caressed her face.

"Me too," said Betsy softly, "But we're together now, aren't we? Let's focus on that."

"I still feel like I hurt you for shutting you out because I was too afraid to confront my own feelings," he said with a serious look.

"We were both stubborn, luv," she said, still smiling warmly, "Let's face it, we were afraid. But we just made love under the stars. If that isn't something to build on then I don't know what is."

Her playful, yet loving words brought a smile to his face. There was no more doubt with this woman. Even though they struggled to come together, it still happened. It remained unclear how far they would go together, but if this experience was anything to go on then there was plenty of hope.

"Beauty, brains, and the body of ninja," grinned Naruto, "Is there anything about you that isn't amazing?"

"That's a tough one," said Betsy, playfully tracing patterns on his chest, "But does it matter?"

"Hell no."

"I love you," said Naruto with passion in his voice.

"I love you too," said Betsy with new happiness in the arms of her lover.

Life had taken a new turn for Betsy and Naruto. They never imagined their feelings for one another growing so strong. It was remarkable how two people who were so stubborn and head-strong could come together like this. But in wake of setting aside past feelings with old flames they were ready to move on. This was serious. The feelings they had for one another were the real deal. Under the stars of a magical night, the seeds had been sewn for a new love and Betsy and Naruto embraced it. And together, they looked forward to seeing it blossom.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**End of chapter**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**review and tell me**_

_**I'm in a rush because I have to go to school right now**_


	15. To my readers and reviewers

_**So people have been asking me to make a **__**DC Comics GILF story**_

_**my answer is yes**_

_**but I have that of this **_

_**and said**_

_**why not a the next GILF series**_

_**be one of every thing**_

_**as in Anime, Comics, Anime movies, Games and all that kind of like a **_

_**Universe Girls I like to Fuck**_

_**so do poeple want that**_

_**yes **_

_**no**_

_**vote and tell me**_

_**it will be like **_

_**MGILF one shot mainly**_

_**Another story idea**_

_**is this**_

_**Title: The Loving Fox**_

_**Basically, Naruto is a mutant with power's similar to Leech's(appears in the X3 movie and is the source for 'The Cure'), his power basically negates any mutant powers when close enough to him. However, the main difference is that Naruto's mutation negates any meta-human ability, no matter how it was gained(mutation, radiation, etc). In this fic he loathes fighting, so instead he offers himself(for a price) to female meta's who can't control their power in some way, shape, or form. Examples would include Rogue(you can guess the problem), She-Hulk(might accidently 'break' her lover in the throes of passion), appearace is basically normal except for being slightly taller than in the anime/manga, having pointy ears, retractable fangs and claws, and a fox-tail. He is also able to change into a female form(look like 'Oiroke no Jutsu' of course) for the lesbian fem-metas. He is a master of Shiatsu style martial-arts(not sure if such a style actually exists); so he can not only pleasure his clients but he can also fight off certain people. He is also a master of many various pleasuring techniques and a master of the Kama gets a surpringly high reputation, so he is desired by girls from all sides. Some even go as far as to try and kidnap him, which leads to rather humorous and perverted situations.**_

**_Naruto D. Kurosaki is the one who gave me this idea, and it's not Prostitution_** **_people_**

_**What do you think?**_

_**yes **_

_**no**_

_**vote and tell me**_


	16. Rachel Summers

_**Todays Marvel girl is Rachel Summers**_

_**she is a great women **_

_**powerful to**_

_**Naruto and Rachel in this chapter are 19 **_

_**It's kind of hard to tell the ages for some of the Marvel girls in the comics**_

_**so lets get this chapter on the way**_

_**Chapter Rachel Summers**_

Naruto roared into the X-mansion on his motorcycle after another prolonged excursion from the mansion. It seemed as though he was taking a lot of these excursions lately. He was hanging around the X-men a lot less and going off to do his own thing. He lost count of how many Danger Room sessions he missed, but he could care less. Even though the Xavier Institute was the only home he knew, it was getting harder to be around for one simple reason. And that reason came in the form of a beautiful redhead he was in love with, but who didn't love him back.

" Naruto!" a happy voice shouted behind him, Naruto turned around to only be tackle by a certain X-men. Kitty seem to have found out that he had come back today and was here to greet him.

" Hey... haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto told her, as he was trying to regain his balance from her tackle. " What's going on."

" Nothing, but the usual... Let me guess you heard Rachel going into space?" she ask him, Naruto didn't answer her question with words, just nodded his head. " I'm sorry she leaving again Naruto. " it hurt her seeing a good friend of hers in so much pain, and feeling powerless to do any thing. Naruto and Rachel have a up and down relationship. One moment they could be dating the next there not. It might come from the fact Naruto chose to go on solo missions, or the fact that Rachel is part of other teams besides the X-men, which meant that she was barley at the mansion when he was.

Naruto came to mansion as a buddy of Logan, in other words they fought together at one point as team mates. It was nice to have a new person at the institute. When Naruto first met Rachel, he started to flirt with her right away. It took some time but Rachel finally agree to go out with him. Their first two months they seem to be in haven, but like any one they started to have a down spiral. They eventually broke up and did their thing. Then after some time they would get back together and break up after a while. Which kept going on for a while now. But became stressful in its own right. Since many place bets of how long before they would get back together, or break up. Logan once told him he sould stop chasing after her, but he blow off his advice.

" I'm kind of getting use to it." Naruto told her, before he left. Before Kitty could talk to him any more. With his hands in his pockets, Naruto made his way to his room. He planned to rest a bit, tear the Danger Room up, and leave again. Then, as he entered his room and slammed the door behind him, an unexpected presence was waiting for him.

"Hey…" said Rachel Summers with a warm smile, "I was beginning to worry I wouldn't see you again."

Naruto's was caught off guard. There she was, the woman he was in love with, casually sitting at the foot of his bed in casual blue jeans and a green T-shirt. He had hoped to avoid her, but that was exceptionally hard when dealing with a psychic.

"Rachel…" he stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she said, getting off the bed, "I was hoping we could talk."

Naruto held back a curse. She was about to head into space, to fight her incle. Talking was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I know you've been avoiding me," Rachel went on.

"Now why would I want to do that, Red?" said Naruto incredulously.

"Please be serious, Naruto," said Rachel, her expression shifting, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

That look on her face was difficult for Naruto to ignore. He took a deep breath and put on an honest look.

"Sorry Rachel," he said, "I've just been a little off lately."

"I know," said Rachel folding her arms and diverting her gaze, "You've been running around tearing into anything that'll distract you. You don't think I notice, but I do. And honestly, I've been avoiding you too these past few weeks as well."

"Good to know we were on the same page," he commented bitterly, "So what made you change your mind?"

Rachel took a deep breath. She had a lot of mixed feelings about this man and what she was about to do would surely bring many of those feelings to surface. But she was determined to see this through. She owed that much to herself and to Naruto.

" Kitty and I had a talk last night," she began, "With just one week before I leave to space. I have been going over every possible detail of our relationship to make sure I can go up there without any doubts. You know full well that we've had some pretty major things come between us over the years."

"That's a hell of an understatement," said Naruto.

"I won't argue that," conceded Rachel. "But that's why I want to confront them. I want our relationship to be strong through any tribulations we may face. Part of that is putting the past behind us and focus on building a future together." Rachel moved in closer to Naruto. The look in her eyes and the expression on her face cried out to him. It put a dent in every emotional barrier he had around himself.

"Look Rachel…" said Naruto, trying hard to maintain his poise, "You know how much you mean to me. I'd go to Hell and back for you."

"I know," she said in a sincere tone, "You mean a lot to me too, Naruto. Over the years we've had our moments together."

"You talking about the times we kissed?"

"I'm talking about everything," said Rachel, reaching forth and gently caressing his face.

Naruto's demeanor shifted. Her warm touch sent shivers through his body. He didn't flinch in the face of Apocalypse. He didn't flinch in the face of the Phoenix. But he couldn't maintain his strong poise under the gentle touch of this woman.

"I know you have feelings for me," she said softly, "And I want you to know I don't regret those moments."

"Me neither," said Naruto, "And I don't want them to stop."

"They have to, Naruto," said Rachel seriously, "I'm not sure I will come back when I confront my uncle."

"I can't help it, darlin'!" he exclaimed, "I'm in love with you! I know it's wrong! And I know you don't feel the same way! But that's how it is! I'd change it if I could, but I can't! I don't know why, but I just can't!"

His words struck her hard. Rachel had long known his feelings for her were serious, but hearing him say those words made it all the more difficult. She cared deeply for this man. She never wanted to hurt him, but she had to do this. It was important to both of them.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she said in a deep, emotional tone. "Yet you still feel it for me?" said Rachel, sounding somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy," he sighed, "I wish I could explain it. All I know I feel for you. That's just how it is."

There was a silence between them. It was almost humorous for Rachel and Naruto. So much confusion boiled down to something so simple. Rachel smiled at her friend, running her hand through his burly facial hair. It brought a rare smile to Naruto's face as well. It felt good to get that out. But Rachel wasn't done yet.

"Well for the sake of honesty, I have always been attracted to you."

"That I already knew," grinned Naruto.

"Oh? And how do you figure?"

"Easy. When we kissed you enjoyed it…more than you'd ever admit."

Rachel blushed at his words, but didn't deny them.

"But I understand if there wasn't anything more to it."

"That's not true, Naruto," she said, still blushing, "There were feelings involved. It may not have been love, but it was there and it meant something to me…which kind of brings me to the other reason why I'm here."

Naruto grew more curious as the expression on Rachel's face shifted. This was the awkward part she was dreading. But the sooner they got it out of the way, the sooner they could do what they had to do.

"Naruto…" she began in a wary tone, "I don't want to have any doubts before my I leave. We need to work out the feelings we still have for others. And you and I still have…issues."

Rachel's face blushed profusely. Naruto looked at her strangely. He was also getting some strange scents from her. Naruto wasn't sure what she was getting at, but the look on her faced remained serious. She just struggled to get it out.

"Issues?" he said with a confused look, "What the hell are you talkin' about, Rachel?"

Rachel bit her lip. Once she took this step, there was no going back. Her body was urging her on while her mind maintained control. This was not something to take lightly. If she was to truly work out the feelings she had for this man, she needed to make it count. She was through mincing words. It was now or never. Rather than stammer her way through the words, she let her actions do the talking.

"I'm talking…about this."

What happen next shocked Naruto to the core. In one swift motion, Rachel Summers threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. And it wasn't just some soft, friendly kiss. She put real passion into it. Immediately, Naruto was intoxicated by the sweet taste of her lips. In the past he had been the one to make bold moves. But this was all Rachel. And when they parted, he was in a beleaguered daze.

"Rachel…" he said at a loss for words.

"Let's have one more moment together, Naruto," she said, pressing her body against his, "Have sex with me right here in your bed. Just one time…you and me. That way we can lay our feelings to rest once and for all."

Her words echoed in his mind. Rachel Summers, the woman he felt so strongly for, asked him to have sex with her. He had to be dreaming. There was no other way. But as he slipped his hands around her hips and felt her shapely body in his arms, he knew it was real. Yet still, he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked her seriously, reaching forth and touching her beautiful face.

"I'm sure," she affirmed with a warm smile. "So how about it?" said Rachel, sliding her hand down his manly chest, "Do you want to do this?"

"For a moment with you, Rachel…I'd do anything."

Rachel smiled at his words and sank into his embrace. No more words were spoken as she set aside her remaining doubts and finally succumbed to her lust for this man. Naruto slipped his hands down to her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He stopped holding back and gave in to his desires, embracing the woman he could never have.

Hands roamed and lips wrestled. Naruto hungrily assaulted her lips with his, eagerly sliding his hands down the curves of her body. Rachel let out a deep moan, growing deeply aroused by his actions. Still lip locked, Rachel held onto his neck and jumped him, wrapping her legs around him and letting her body grind against his burly form. Naruto used his imposing strength to hold her up, slipping his hands onto her butt and guiding her to the bed.

_*** Lemon ***_

They collapsed on the unkempt mattress, kissing passionately and touching each other with increasing lust. Rachel legs were tightly wrapped around his torso, allowing their bodies to grind together and build arousal. She could already feel an erection bulging from his pants and he could smell her wetness between her legs. Clothes started coming off. Naruto's shirt was the first to go followed by Rachel's. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that she wasn't wearing a bra and grinned at the sight of her perfect breasts. The animal within him was drawn into her beauty as he grasped the fleshy orbs and eagerly kissed along her cleavage.

"Naruto…" gasped Rachel, warm shots of pleasure shooting through her body.

Her moans fueled Naruto's growing lust. He hungrily squeezed her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples. Rachel closed her eyes to absorb the sensations, which were making her wetter by the second. Naruto sensed this and swiftly trailed his lips further down, moving onto her jeans.

"Off…take them off!" she urged.

Naruto grinned as he let out a hungry grunt as he undid her pants. He swiftly yanked them off, leaving Rachel was only in a pair of black panties. Then she took the initiative, shooting up and kissing down his manly build while rubbing the bulge over his black pants. He let out lustful grunts as he continued to fondle her breasts. It took a moment to work around his erection, but she managed to undo his pants and gave them a firm tug. Naruto did the rest, throwing off his pants along with his boxers so he was completely naked.

Rachel gasped at the sight of his fully erect cock. It was so hard and ready. Wet streaks of arousal were trailing down her inner thighs. All the lustful energy he projected was affecting her. She was just as much in heat as Naruto.

"Mmm…you smell so good, Rachel," he grunted as he pinned her to the bed and spread her legs, "I want to remember it forever."

Naruto then buried his face in her cunt, smelling and licking over her wet panties. Rachel cried out in a lustful gasp. He was so hungry for her. It was like he wanted to devour her whole. He kissed around her inner thighs, tasting her sweet nectar. He was intoxicated with lust. He craved this woman's flesh and she craved his.

"Ohhhhh…so hot," gasped Rachel, "Go ahead. Take them off."

With a husky grin, Naruto was happy to oblige. He trailed his lips to just above her navel and grasped the sides of her panties. And with lustful efficiency, he slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. Now she was lying under him, completely naked. She looked so beautiful. Every curve was so elegant and gracious. And he could tell she wanted him. The lips of her pussy were swollen with arousal. She was ready for him and he was ready for her.

"Damn you're beautiful," said Naruto, caressing her face with one hand and fondling her inner thighs with the other.

"Naruto…" she said in a deep tone, "I want it so bad."

"So do I."

Naruto had waited a long time for this. For years he lusted for this woman, but he always held himself back because her heart belonged to someone else. Even though that hadn't changed, she was giving herself to him for one memorable moment and Naruto was going to make it count.

Propping himself on his forearms, Naruto hovered over Rachel's naked body and hungrily kissed her lips. Rachel wrapped her legs around his torso and held onto his neck, purring at the feeling of his body rubbing against her naked skin. He was poised to enter her as his hard member rubbed against her wet entrance. The former living weapon then dug his feet into the bed and thrust forward, pushing his hard penis into her wet vagina. Rachel let out a sharp gasp of delight as her body contorted to the feeling.

"Oh God!" she gasped, holding onto him tighter.

"Mmm Rachel! Oh Rachel!" grunted Naruto.

Her pussy was ecstasy. It was everything Naruto ever dreamed it would be. She was so hot and tight. He began working his cock inside her, thrusting forward and laterally working his body against hers. Rachel gasped with each motion, tensing her legs and panting every time his cock slammed into her. His mating drive was taking over. The animal was dominant and the rational man was snuffed out. There was no building to the pace. Naruto was fucking her in a fervent rhythm in short order. The bed rocked as lustful moans filled the room. With every thrust, Naruto dug his feet into the bed even harder and slammed his pelvis against hers. His hard cock thrashed inside her pussy, hitting pleasure nerves everywhere and sending waves of hot sensations up through her body. It was a moment of pure lust. Rachel and Naruto were finally giving into their desires.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-Naruto! Oh Naruto! So good! It feels so good!" cried Rachel, lifting her hips to supplement each one of his thrusts.

"Rah! Rah! Rah! Rachel!" grunted Naruto.

He pounded into her harder, the sound of his skin slapping against hers filling the room with a lustful aura. Rachel was nearing an orgasm and Naruto couldn't hold back much longer. He hungrily kissed her lips while she raked her nails along his back, feeling his sweat mix with hers. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, pushing them both to the brink. He closed his eyes and grunted hard as the feeling drew near. Rachel felt it too, tightening her vice grip with her legs and driving him as deep as he would go. And with one final push, Naruto let out a feral howl.

"RRAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!" cried Rachel as her climax hit as well.

It was an intense feeling. Naruto thrust into her as hard as he could, penetrating all the way to her cervix as his cock exploded in a burst of cum. The warm feeling of his hot semen inside her pussy was what sent her over the edge as well. Her inner muscles tightened around his member, sending a powerful release up through her being and filling her mind and body with mind-numbing pleasure.

When the feeling subsided, Naruto and Rachel were short of breath. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed into the content face of the beautiful woman before him. It was everything he had hoped for. It was strong, passionate, and powerful. And as he looked into her lustful eyes, he kissed her hungrily. His insatiable desires for this woman were far from satisfied.

"Mmm…that was wonderful, Naruto," she said.

"Who said I was done?" he said lustfully.

"Who said I wanted you to stop?"

Rachel grinned as she unleashed her wild side, pulling Naruto into another fervent kiss and running her hands over his manly muscles. If she was going to possibly die to her crazy uncle, then she was going to let loose and be adventurous one last time. And Naruto was more than happy to accommodate her.

They made out on the bed with Naruto rolling off to her side while their lips were still locked. He grasped her fleshy breasts, kneading them to her delight as they built up their energy for another round. Thanks to Naruto's healing factor, they didn't have to wait long. His cock stiffened up for her with little effort and he was soon groping her naked flesh with renewed sexual hunger.

Rachel walkover to him and dropped to her knees. She then lowered her head onto his prick, taking his full length into her mouth. She licked all around and sucked hard, then she started placing tender soft kisses all over his cock while still working her hand on it. She moved down lower and started to lick his balls. She took them into her mouth and started to suck on them as well. Naruto moaned loudly, feeling an orgasm quickly approaching.

Rachel sensed it, too, psychically. She let Naruto's balls drop from her mouth, covered in her saliva, and replaced it with just the head of his  
cock. She moved her tongue around the rim of his head, slowly and sensuously. Finally, Naruto couldn't take anymore and a large glob of cum shot up into Rachel's mouth. She swallowed it and continued to drink down the rest of his cum. Naruto sat back up and pulled Rachel's face off of his cock and stood her  
up. He dropped to his knees to eye level with her short irovy pubic hair and moist slit. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, ubbing it and getting a moan from his lover. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit. Rachel moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around. Rachel was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her up.

Naruto seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her pussy onto him.

She was tight, like a vice, and warm as a summer's noon. His hands instinctively went up to her hips to rest comfortably. He knew she was in control, so he would not try to maneuver her, and he would be thankful he didn't either, as he soon found that Rachel not only used her agility and grace to rob banks, but she could move her hips in ways that a normal woman never could.

Her hips swayed in a dance all her own, her ass rubbing against his thighs as she did. A hand brace against his stomach as she moaned loudly, using the maneuver to have his cock hit all the places he couldn't by his own direction. Her other hand reached down and grabbed one of his own from her hips and planted it on her large breast. She moaned louder as he strong palm pressed against her nipple, covering it like a shield. This caused her to vary her movements, becoming unpredictable to him but to her she was moving with a set dance that she had mastered for herself.

With his hand invited to her breast, his other would follow to cup the other one as best it could. Their size was too large to grip it all, and as he squeezed, her tit flesh flowed between his fingers. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples to her joy, getting moans and groans in a throaty manner as she now began to bounce as well as ground onto him. Whenever his hips would buck up, she would force them back down with her hand just above his pelvic region and her powerful hips. He would get his chance to dominate, but not yet.

She writhed and ground and bounced upon him, her breasts kept in hold by him. One hand planted on him and the other now reached to rub her cute little clit. Her arms pressed close together forced her tits together as well, creating a powerful cleavage to which Naruto would stare at intently. She started to wail with her moans and shudders, but the city would not hear it over the sound of traffic and such, which only led her to get louder and louder. Soon her stomach felt that tightening and she pulled herself all the way up until just the head was in her, and then shot herself back down hard and fast; thankfully her skill allowed her to go straight down and not bend poor Naruto's cock. The moment she hit his hips she came, her pussy forcing around him like a vice. After coating his cock in her honey, she moved to let him slip out, still hard, and crawled over him. Her breasts hit against his face and her pussy was directly above his face as she had his dick in front of her face.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and was now teasing her with his mouth and tongue movements, though she was enjoying it all the same. Her breasts were firmly cupped and massaged as he focused on his work, finding himself wanting to desperately please her to the best of his abilities. His tongue moved slow and gradually got more aggressive and curious, delving into her depths and making sure to leave no fold untouched.

Gripping the head board, she rode his face with wild desire. She arched her back to fill his hands even more with her luscious chest. Purring and screaming all at his last breath she came,She was glowing with praise of his good work as she climbed off him, his face drenched with sweat and her sweet juices. She purred as she licked his face clean. Pushing the body off the bed, she sprawled out on the bed with a happy sigh.

" Hope fully your not done." Rachel said, as she look at a gentle caress, Naruto lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him, once again. Naruto continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on the bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Rachel's eyes widened. " Whoa... most girls would love to have a guy like you." He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her toughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before he assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Rachel loved every second of it.

As Naruto slowed his pace for the first time, since they had gone back to the fun, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from Rachel's leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Rachel by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Rachel's throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, but still... Oh dear Lord!

Naruto had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Rachel. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Naruto rose to his knees, gently squeezing Rachel's ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rachel's cooing only emboldened Naruto. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Rachel moaned, in pain, in confusion, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. It hurt, but she could hear his groans. He loved it, so she too would love it.

"Please..." Rachel said, "Slowly?"

"Oh God, " Naruto groaned, "It's so good!"

Naruto pulled out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Rachel to grow more comfortable, to cease hissing at every movement. Soon, she seemed to only groan. He spat down on what was exposed of his cock, and then in one fast motion, thrust his whole self back into her.

"Oh shit!" Rachel's head jerked up. "Fuck!"

He pulled out with the same speed. More cries, of pain or pleasure he couldn't tell, but Naruto continued his pace. She wasn't saying no.

"Oh God," Naruto grunted.

"Naruto." It was a gasp. This was new for her, and it wasn't entirely awful, but it was still a little painful.

Naruto thrust into her one more time, then bent over her. He began to nibble behind her ear. A hand sought out her nipple, his other hand, her pussy. He began to gently rub and tease her. He lightly blew into her ear.

"You're gorgeous." It was a whisper. "You're fantastic. I love you. I love everything about you. I need you." He continued his ministrations as he gently thrust again.

Her body responded. It took a long time, but soon, her ass began small thrusts back onto Naruto's cock. Minutes passed, and he pulled back up.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Naruto's hips slamming into Rachel's ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Rachel smiled, thanking whatever it was that drove Naruto into this state.

Naruto had worked her into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Naruto's mind drifted from the love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Rachel soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Naruto quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight.

Rachel's world had exploded. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how they were doing it. She was his bitch, his fuck meat, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, make and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Naruto's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Naruto screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

"Rachel…I want you again," grunted Naruto.

Rachel barely had time to react as Naruto took her by the hips and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. Then he positioned himself behind her, taking a firm hold on her sexy ass. Rachel's hands were pressed against the wall, bracing for the next round of sex. Naruto continued to grunt with animalistic intent. He was so consumed by his lust, yearning to have this woman in every way for this one time. And with his hands firmly on her hips, he thrust his cock into her throbbing pussy.

"Oh-oh-oh yes! Oh yes! More! More!" cried Rachel at the hot feeling of being filled by Naruto's cock again.

"Ungh-ungh-ungh-oh fuck!" grunted Naruto.

Like before, Naruto let his mating instinct take over. Seething with lust, he tightly gripped her butt and slammed his cock into her pussy. Rachel bucked her hips, moaning as he thrust into her and absorbing the hot sensations that followed. It wasn't long before he was pounding away at her at a fervent pace. Their bodies rocked along with the bed as Naruto slammed his pelvis against her butt, loving every second of the hot tightness around his cock. Rachel's skin glistened with sweat while Naruto was already perspiring profusely. Her breasts swayed each time her body jerked to the fervent rhythm. Hungry for her naked flesh, Naruto reached forth and grabbed them while he fucked her.

"Rah-rah-rah-RACHEL!" grunted Naruto.

"NARUTO!" moaned the young redhead, absorbing every burst of pleasure that surged through her body.

From here they fucked in other positions. Naruto fell to her side, his cock still in her while he thrust into her from behind while kneading her breasts. Then he returned to an upright position, and hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and fucked her at an angle. From here Naruto turned Rachel around so that she was on her back, her legs elevated over his shoulders while he pounded away. Rachel also got into the spirit, shooting up from her position and bouncing her body up and down his cock while he gripped her butt and guided her along.

It was all about lust. Since this was their first and only time, they both sought to drag it out. All the feelings Rachel held back came gushing out in a burst of lust and euphoria. She wanted this so bad and it felt good to finally embrace it. For Naruto it was like a dream. Having sex with Rachel was everything he thought it would be and then some. With every passing moment of bliss, he fell further into his lustful daze. It getting hard to distinguish dreams from reality, but he didn't care as he held out for this one moment of bliss.

After plenty of hot fucking, Naruto and Rachel were in one final push for ecstasy. Naruto was flat on his back and Rachel was straddling his hips. The naked redhead passionately rode his cock while running her hands over his sweaty chest, slamming down onto his cock and pushing themselves to their limits. Her breasts bounced to the intense rhythm and Naruto reached up and touched them as he felt his climax draw near. Sweat poured from their bodies as passion and lust flowed freely.

"UH-UH-UH-UH-NARUTO! UH-UH-I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" cried Rachel, riding him harder as her orgasm drew near.

Naruto remained caught up in his feral daze, unable to form any coherent words.

"RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH! RAH!" he howled, thrusting up into her with all his might.

This was it. This would be the final climax between Rachel Summers and Naruto. They both knew it. And as Rachel rocked her body harder and Naruto thrust with greater intent, they were almost there. Rachel felt her pussy throb around his cock and Naruto's cock twitched inside her, poised for another climax. Suddenly, just as they reached their peak, something happened within the depths of Naruto's mind and a rush of memories and images came out in the form of a name.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH NARUTO!" cried Rachel as she arched her body to the wondrous pleasures of an orgasm.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHH RACHEL!" grunted Naruto as he filled her with one last round of his cum.

Naruto sank into the bed in a daze, rubbing his head and moaning. Rachel collapsed besides him, still awash with ecstasy. She looked at him. Before looking for her clothes. As Rachel put her shirt back on, she cast her friend a sympathetic daze. Even as a telepath, there was no way she could understand how difficult this was on him. And after sharing such a profound moment of intimacy with each other, she was determined to help him in his time of need.

"Naruto…you're a good man. Don't ever think you aren't," she said, walking over to the bed and holding his face in her hands, "Feelings are never easy, trust me on this one. I may not be able to return your feelings, but I'm sure there's someone out there who will. And you'll only realize that if you stop letting the past guide your heart."

Rachel placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead, a final memento for this wonderful experience. It bought a weak smile to his face. Regardless of such revelations, this was sure to be something they would both remember for a long time.

"Thank you, Naruto," said Rachel with a warm tone, "I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I, Rachel," said Naruto. Rachel smiled and hugged her friend. She was glad they finally worked this out. In the process, they uncovered a few unexpected surprises. But it all worked out for the best. Now Rachel Summers could officially lay her feelings for this man to rest and he could do the same.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**End of chapter **_

_**so what did you think**_

_**review and tell me **_

_**and don't forget to vote for the stories**_


	17. Magnus Daughters

_**So today's girls are **_

_**Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) and Polaris**__ (__**Lorna Dane**__)_

_**the reason their isn't going to be a long way of how they meet **_

_**is because this is a set of future events in my other story**_

_**Maelstorm evolution X**_

_**By the way Naruto 19 in this chapter Lorna is 19 and Wanda is 18 and she looks like her Ultimate Scarlet Witch by now**_

_**So lets get this story on the way**_

_**Chapter Lorna and Wanda **_

So here was Lorna and Wanda walking towards Naruto room. Wanda was feeling nervous. Mainly because this was the first time she was going to act on her emotions. Lorna, her sister was here to give here support. But still it didn't make it any more nervous, for she was going to go to bed with Naruto, Lorna her sister boyfriend. And as they got closer to his room, they could hear the shower coming to a stop, meaning he was stepping out of the shower. Finally they reached his room and went straight into it. They saw him drying off his hair with his towel, but nude all together. While Wanda decided to stand and wait for him too say something, Lorna went up to him and whisper something into his ear, in which he just seem to smile and look at Wanda. And before Wanda knew what was going on, Naruto dragged on to his bed and place her on his lap.

_*** Lemon ***_

" Come on Wanda, it won't be that bad." Naruto told the two girls. Naruto didn't notice Wanda blushing face. There are two reason why she was blushing one was when he said that his breath had ticked her ear and the second was when he had grabbed her and then had her sat on his lap he didn't seem to notice that his cock was now resting on her ass checks. Given that the two girls wearing short black dress, at the moment was a add plus. She was to busy blushing that she didn't notice Naruto hands had reached for her dress. She did notice when he had started to pulled the dress off. Wanda lifted her arms to help get the dress off, not knowing why she did ot maybe it was a auto thing to her. Before long her black bra had joined her dress on the floor, then her black wet thong. She did get wet watching Naruto work out, and right now after the he stepped out of the shower it seem like the best time to express her feelings towards him along with her sister.

Then shorty after wards Naruto gently open her legs. Wanda then started to feel him rubbing her pussy. Sticking his fingers into, pinching her wet folds, making her even horny. She turned to look at Lorna to only see that see had strip down to nothing. All of her clothing was on the floor next to her's. But after a while he stop finger her. Instead he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Wanda. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the auburn pubic haired over her slit. Wanda moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Wanda was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that. Wanda had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto know that being a mutant fighting another mutants must keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then Lorna did. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Wanda… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing.

It seem durning this time that Lorna was fingering herself from watching Wanda and Naruto session. Wanda got out of the bed and then look at Lorna. " Your turn." Wanda said, feeling that she need to wash the cum off. Lorna only nodded her head. Happy that it was her turn to get some release. She climb onto the bed and crawled stright for Naruto.

Naruto shut his eyes tight and groaned as he felt his member engulfed in a wet and warm looked down just as Lorna pushed her head forward taking his surging cock into her mouth and down her throat. She forced it down a few times before letting it slowly slide out so she could trace the veins with her tongue and flick at Naruto's head. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked lovingly before forcing it down brought his hand to the back of Lorna's head and thrusted gently forward forcing himself deeper in her mouth. She sucked on him harder and opened her mouth wide as she tried to deepthroat him but then gagged and had to pull him out.

Naruto's body trembled as he felt his member plunge deep into her mouth and her soft lips closed around him. Lorna was bobbing slowly as she sucked him and played with his balls with her free could barely keep himself from falling over but he forced himself to stay almost keeled over as Lorna forced his whole cock deep into her throat before nearly choking to death and had to pull him out. Naruto panted as he watched Lorna give his throbbing member a few licks.

She moved up and brought Naruto's cock up to her chest where she nestled it between her pressed her breast together squeezing Naruto's dick between the soft mounds of flesh. She moved up and down a little before Naruto caught on and started to thrust his cock between her firm grabbed Lorna's shoulders as he fucked her tits as the desperation to get rid of his erection became too much. He groaned as his member slid between her groaned loudly and closed his eyes as he came spurting cum out like a fire hose spraying Lorna's entire chest with his hot thick cum. Naruto opened his eyes and eye the damage wryly.

" Wow that was so much !", Lorna said in awe as she cupped her right breast and then licked her own tit. After doing that she climbed on top of brought her head down and licked Naruto's chest as she raised her hips over his lap. She reached down and grabbed his cock guiding it cautiously towards her dripping wet felt his member push into her warm wet pussy. He groaned as he felt himself being plunged into Lorna's slipper hole.

" Oh my God !", Lorna screamed as she tensed up as Naruto bucked underneath her pushing himself all the way in. Naruto without warning grabbed Lorna's hips as he started bucked up vigorously without giving her a chance to get use to his size.

" Wait..Naruto…Slow down. " Lorna begged as Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her forcing his hips up into her even faster now.

" Lorna…you feel so..good.. I can't..stop", Naruto confessed as he leaned forward and smashed his lips into hers.

Lorna moved forward and licked at Naruto's lips before he opened his mouth and sent his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned as they explored each other's mouth while she moved her hips energetically matching Naruto's quick suddenly pulled Lorna down onto the bed and rolled over so that he was on top of her. He lowered his hands to her waist and then grabbed her thighs spreading her legs far apart as he forced himself as far into her as possible.

Lorna screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back and squeezed him tight as her inner walls contracted. Naruto groaned as he pounded her as if he was possessed, the burning in his member couldn't be stopped despite his desperate attempt to achieve thrusted into Lorna over and over again while his body went numb and his senses dimmed. He was so overtaken with need that he couldn't think straight anymore, he barely noticed the a additional bodies that joined them on the bed.

As Naruto pushed himself into Lorna's wet folds someone grabbed his head and turned his face towards the right, he didn't get the chance to make out a face as he felt a pair of hungry lips suck and nibble on his pace didn't falter as he fucked Lorna and made out with Wanda. He leaned into the kiss enthusiastically and reached out feeling up the cupped her breast and squeezed it eagerly before catching her nipple between his fingers and rolling it sensuously. Naruto broke the kiss for air he looked into the eyes of Wanda once again.

" Ahhhh Naruto..I'm Cumming !!", Lorna screamed she her hips stopped moving and she arched her back sharply while a rippling euphoria pulsed through her body.

Naruto gripped Lorna's hips as he felt her inner walls squeeze his throbbing member tightly as she came. Naruto thrusted a few more times pushing himself in as deep as he could as Lorna relaxed her eyes were half lidded and she looked like she was exhausted, Naruto looked down at her in pity. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push Lorna too far.

" Don't Naruto, if Lorna is worn out I can certainly take over again.", Wanda offered as she put her hand on Naruto's stomach and gently pushed him out of Lorna. Lorna rolled over still panting desperately for air but with a content smile on her face.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Naruto." Now please do me again ", Wanda asked with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Wanda arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Naruto penetrated forced the final inch of his dick in Wanda and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

Naruto grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Naruto pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Wanda screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Naruto's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Naruto still inside her. Naruto stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Wanda with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going ?", Wanda asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Naruto said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Naruto your so good", Wanda moaned before her lips were captured by a very neglected Lorna. Naruto tried to focus on the task at hand but he found himself watching the two girls making out as he fucked Wanda from behind.

Lorna reached out and grabbed Wanda's cheek and tilted her head slightly so she was above her a little bit then she forced her tongue into her mouth taking the opportunity to be the dominate one.

Naruto watched in enthrallment as the two girls tongues swirled out at each others coating their lips in saliva. Lorna started nibbling on Wanda's lips while Wanda moaned as Naruto rammed himself into her over and over again. Lorna broke the kiss.

" Ohhh godddd I'mmm cumming againnn!", Wanda yelled extremely loud as she lost herself in delight yet steeled himself for the worse as Wanda tightened up around him yet again but he kept his cool and kept driving his huge cock into the wet velvety lips of her pussy. Wanda dropped down to her stomach with Naruto still inside of her. Wanda felt her heart pounding in her pulled out of her reluctantly as he desperately wanted to cum again but he didn't want to push her too far.

He decided to play with her a little bit, and he grabbed her left breast with his hand and she gasped slightly as his hand had touched her breast and was now roughy squeezing it, making a moan emerge from her throat as he seemed to have found a good spot, where he just kept on massaging the flesh, his other hand grabbing her other breast roughly, the same procedure being applied to it. The feeling of the flesh under his hand was something that was making his cock rise once again, seeing her not refuse it turning him on, though a refusal would make him feel even better. It seem like time to finally get done with this little absently traced her breasts with his finger, pausing at the nipple, then pushing it in once like one would do a button, causing her to give a small squeak. He smiled at grabbed her and placed her over his knees as a suitable punishment entered into his mind.

"W-What are you doing?!" Wanda asked, she soon found out when his hand went to her ass and slapped her ass hard. She cried out in shock and pain as the sting of his blow was heard in the room.

"I think you deserve a little punishment for a few things first," Naruto told her as he slapped her ass again. He heard her shout out again and he kept on spanking her. She had such a fine ass that he just had to do this. To his surprise he saw that her pussy was actually getting a wetter from it. Apparently she was getting off on this. He kept it up until her ass was getting red and then flipped her onto her back onto the bed.

He crawled over on top of her as he placed a hand on her pussy rubbing making her moan. "Well looks like you enjoyed that."

"Bastard," She said to him. He didn't like that as he spread her legs and grin evily. She was about to comment on the that grin when Naruto shoved himself into her. She gasped as she hadn't been ready for that.

"Hey there, calm down," she said as he started to fuck her.

"Then don't call me a bastard," Naruto grunted as he thrust into her body. Her pussy was amazing. He wasn sure she enjoying from the sounds she was making she was enjoying it very much. Wanda couldn't understand why she was doing this but she really wanted to know why it felt so good. He was obviously a very nice size and he did seem to know a way around a woman's body. He moved his hips just the right way that it was exploring her insides. Then she gave a particular loud moan as he hit her g-spot, then he kept on hitting it.

" Holly fuck where did you learn that shit?" She yelled out as she thrust back at him.

"Experience," Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck. She moaned into his ear as she nibbled on his ear he sped up feeling the familiar feeling of getting closer and closer to his climax.

Naruto caught his breath as he laid against her bare back. They had just done it doggystyle and they were taking a small break. She was breathing hard like she had just run a mile. But he wasn't done yet, she still deserved a bit more punishment. He pulled out of her cunt, which was already leaking from her juices and the large amount he had to have put into her by now. Naruto already estimated that his ejaculation had increased in volume for some reason lately. Just another change he had been observing. He took her red ass and pulled her checks apart as he got ready for the next part.

Wanda was still a little dazed from her last orgasm, she had no idea a boy could give her such a thrill. She let him do things to her she had never let any man do. She was usually the dominant one in bed, but she had totally been submissive to him eventually. She just couldn't understand it, she moaned when he pulled out hoping for a breather. Wanda turned to look at Lorna looking at her, with a amused expression. Then she felt what he was doing, to her ass and she got scared.

"W-Wait you're not doing what I think you're doing are you!?" She yelled out.

"I think so." Naruto smirked.

Wanda started to move but he held her down, she was still weak from her orgasms and his strength wasn't helping her out. "I've never done it there! Please don't do this, I'll suck your cock again, titty fuck, hell you can spank me again but I don't do anal!"

"You do now," Naruto grinned as he shoved it in slowly.

"AWWWWWW-GOD IT HURTS, STOP IT!" Wanda then screamed as he thrust it into her. It felt like her insides were being pushed into her throat. Naruto got about halfway in before stopping, he didn't want to hurt her permanently so he waited for her body to adjust. He felt her body shake and a small sob, he figured she was trying not to cry from the pain. He had given her pleasure but her punishment was still to come.

"I told you, that I would punish you for being a total tease to me. Just relax, trust me by the end you'll feel good and if you want I'll give you a few more orgasms after I break in your ass," Naruto said to her. "Now, I'm going to push it in more so don't tense up it will only hurt more." she had on hell of a tight ass, he could help himself he just felt the need to hammer into it. It was like his base instincts were taking over as he slammed himself all the way into her.

Wanda bit the pillow as she screamed in pain, she tried to struggle but the boy was too strong for her. She felt him pull out as she slammed back into her making her grunt out in pain again and again as he started to thrust repeatedly. She tried to move away but he grabbed her hips and forced her body to go with him. She then tried to swing a punch but he grabbed it and forced it behind her back as he basically started to rape her ass. She couldn't believe how much it hurt, she could only grunt in pain with each thrust into her as she went nearly limp in his hold.

Naruto couldn't believe how good this felt, he no longer cared about her only about his own pleasure. He felt her ass grip him as tight as possible. It was still thrilling that he was breaking her ass in for the first time a woman of this age, it felt great for some reason. A small part of his mind knew that before the suit he would never do anything like this. It was just another small change that had slowly been adding to his personality. He took the one hand on her hip and grabbed her shoulder as he forced her back into him making her cry out in shock and pain. He picked up speed as he was nearing blowing his load into her.

Wanda felt him speed up and although it hurt more, she was thankful that it was finally going to be over with. He thrust faster and then with several deep thrusts he finally came, to her surprised she gasped at the sensation. If she could see her face it would be a mix of pain, confusion and pleasure. It didn't make sense, she was feeling nothing but pain so how, how did she just orgasm!? She panted as she felt the pain in her ass slowly going away, like it was just melting away from her body as a pleasurable sensation was slowly takings its place.

After that she didn't care anymore, she let him fuck her over and over again. Any way he wanted, any how he wanted. He gave her a small break as he went to the bathroom. After cleaning his cock after where it had been he came back to her. He got behind her as he pulled her ass up and buried himself against into her pussy, it was dripping wet from the mixture of their juices but she was still tight. He lost himself as he fucked her like that. At first she felt like she shouldn't let him, but soon the pleasure was rising up and she just couldn't resist. She lay there enjoying it as he fucked her senseless. She managed to grip the sheets of the bed as she started to make little moaning sounds.

When he blasted another stream of cum into her body she stiffened as her body responded to it. After that she needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

She was resting on her stomach as he rolled her over and watched her naked athletic body. The way her breasts were raising and falling with her breathing. It was an erotic sight that got him hard again. He gently sat on her chest as he used her breasts in a titty fuck.

Wanda smiled as without a word she grabbed her breasts and helped him, the soreness she was feeling was starting to finally leave Naruto's cum blasted onto her skin and face the warm feeling felt nice.

"I think I need a cleaning," Wanda said to him. She sat up and walked off the bed.

"I believe that it's my turn," Lorna said as she got on to his bed and crawled over to him before she took his cock into to her mouth. The soul of his body seemed to be so dark and malignant while remaining pure and untainted at the same time,with that she grabbed his dick with both hands and marvelled at the warmth that it was emitting. She pumped her hands up and down.

He felt like something had placed him into heaven as he was receiving feelings that he had never felt before. While Wanda had a great pussy, Lorna mouth was just as great if not better. He felt the pure ecstasy flow through him as she worked on him. She looked him in the eye as she began to work his shaft with her fingers teasing the crown a little with a sharp nail. She felt him wince at the pain that it evoked and vowed to stop doing that.

"Should I make sure that it heals fast? Then I think a little bit of lubrication is in order. Can I do that Sir?" Lorna grinned, enjoying this time with Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything but Lorna did it any way. Lorna just grinned and then stuck out her tongue and licked the crown. She locked eyes with her boyfriend and then lowered her mouth upon his long cock not leaving his gaze one seconds and when it hit the back of her throat she just suppressed her gag reflex and continued until she was touching his pubic hair with her nose. Then she lifted her head and still looked at him and then thrust her head down once again and suppressing her gag reflex. She had a good rhythm in it as she deep throated him easily due to her past experican in those sort of stuff.

He felt great as her tongue touched his cock. He actually thought that this was some sort of dreams since it was in no way possible that this much enjoyment would come to him but now it was happening and it felt so good as her hot mouth descended down his long thick cock like it was nothing but some long stick of candy. She looked him in the eyes and he noticed the horniness in them. she really needed this and who was he to refuse if this felt so good;. He felt her throat opening and he felt the heat wrap further around his cock. He felt like he was going to burst but he had to tell himself, "Not yet. Why not surprise the woman a little bit?"

She rose once again and he felt the cool air on his slick cock and he felt her descend once again. He felt it building up within his balls and then wait until she was once again fully down to the base of his cock before he let out a strangled moan and he came within her mouth.

The salty liquid surged from the stiff cock right into her throat and there it went down into her stomach. She raised her head intent on better being able to swallow it but it just kept on coming. She felt that she couldn't keep up with the amount that was coming out of Naruto's cock and was at a loss of what to do.

He felt the hot liquid zooming out of his cock and into her mouth. At first she seemed to be able to swallow it but he didn't pay it much attention. He noticed that she was struggling and he just gave her a quizzical look only to see her mouth opening and her head being slightly raised and saw a shot of cum hitting her lips as it still poured out from his cock in huge torrents. The next salvo hit her cheeks as some of the semen dripped form her mouth. She clearly was away with her mind as another shot landed in her green hair making it look like some shampoo had landed on it as the fluid looked almost exactly like shampoo to one who didn't know what they had been doing before.

She looked at it as it spit cum with at her face and just ignored it although she rather liked the hot liquid on her skin. Her mind was focused elsewhere. Why was she feeling so hot? Why did she feel this way after all those years of loneliness? Why did she want her hole to be filled once again by a hot and thick cock? She returned to her senses to see that Naruto's cock was still spitting out loads of cum and she fastened her mouth to it once again. She began to like the taste though it was a bit salty.

When the orgasm of the boy stopped she was relieved to be getting some time to rest up a little and maybe clean herself a little but was disappointed when he remained as hard as a rock.

She decided to do something a little bit different. She grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Naruto's cock making sure that she had them wrapped around them. "It seems that I got to use this technique. It was rather tasty so I want me entire body covered with your juices." Naruto looked at her and just nodded his head.

She began moving those big tits of her up and down and massaged the flesh of Naruto's cock with the flesh of her breasts. They were somewhat wet due to some cum still remaining on her face that had dropped down on her breasts and was now acting as lubrication for the cock to slide smoothly through the breasts and stimulate it to its fullest extent.

The feeling was heavenly. Not only did the feeling of flesh wrapped around his cock make him feel like he was getting a special treatment reserved only for those very lucky but also he felt her breath tickle the head of his cock a little and it made him want to come again just to see her lick it off his cock. The sight of Lorna licking or sucking on his cock was erotic enough to make him want to see her do that again. The feeling of breasts around his cock was enough to make him look at her face and he saw that she was focusing on his cock.

He felt the liquid surge once through him again and he felt himself harden even harder then before and made a groan that sounded somewhere between lust and animal fury.

The white fluid shot out from the cock and coated Lorna's mouth which was opened slightly so she still got some in her mouth. The rest of the cum got on her face and hair. By now she was looking to be covered with white strands of cum and Naruto found that he hardened once again at the sight. She just grinned and wiped off some of the cum with one hand and then brought it to her mouth. Then she got up and then offered her pussy to Naruto. He just looked at it and said: "Want me to lick it?" She just shook her head and said; "It's time you put that in me Naruto…"

With that she pushed her slit against his cock which touched the outer lips and she let out a small gasp of lust. She drove herself down and impaled herself on that thick cock of Naruto's and he let out a small gasp of having such a hot cavity shoved on his cock in one movement until he felt the good sensations all over his cock. The heat was unbelievable and he felt the woman's folds constrict over his cock and stimulate him even more. She slid up and down while marvelling that it still fit into her. It seemed to be too large to fit within her and still it fit good to her.

He felt the woman's legs being driven into his sides as she changed position slightly letting her body face him with her face close to his own and she said: "It feels so good Naruto. If you'll cum inside me then Ahhhhh.."

She had come during the time she was speaking and speaking of coming Naruto felt his own climax approaching steadily. All that was needed was a little push and he'd come straight into her wet and hot pussy.

He looked at the face of Lorna and then he moaned her name: "Lorna. I'm going to cum soon. Do you want it inside you or do you want me to pull out?"

She just looked at him with her green eyes and said: "I'd like it if you pulled out Naruto. It'd be hard to explain when I got pregnant." Naruto nodded and pulled out. She looked at him with a little bit of pity in her eyes and said: "You can try something I've never tried before. You can try and put it in my ass. I've never been fucked there so it might be a little bit tight and it might hurt but from what I've heard and seen with Wanda it should be enjoyable."

He pulled out by pushing her off him and then he got up and positioned her in front of him. He grabbed her asscheeks and squeezed them to feel their fullness and then placed the tip of his cock against the anus. He pressed against it slightly and then pushed forwards a little bit making the woman gasp in slight pain. He noticed that the tip wasn't in her ass yet and so he thrust deeper and Lorna let out a howl of pain as she felt it going into her arse and not stopping until it was in it fully.

It felt so tight around his cock that it was almost unbelievable. It made him feel lightly air headed and he sighed for a moment before he thrust in her ass one time and he heard her give a small yelp of pain. After that loud cry of pain she would move around a lot and just wasn't calm enough so he moved within her causing her a little bit of pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore and just burst loose in her ass.

Thick strands of cum spurted from his cock and into her ass and Lorna felt her ass getting foiled with the sticky stuff and knew that she'd need to go to the bathroom to get it all out sometime within the next few hours or the next day. Probably the next day if he did what she thought he would do.

He pulled out with his cock still oozing a little bit of cum. "Could you lick it clean for me Lorna?" she nodded and soon he was receiving another blowjob like the one he had gotten before. It didn't take long for him to cum once again and she looked at him in gratitude before getting out of bed and then going to the bathroom to empty the semen out of her arse. Naruto just turned to see that Wanda had return. And Wanda sat back on to the bed.

He looked at her with a lustful look, to which she shifted her eyes to the ground, making him frustrated at her unresponsiveness. He looked at her for a moment, then decided that there might be some things good enough for him, that he would be able to discern. He grasped her hand, running his fingers over her palm, letting it calm her slightly, for he could feel that there was something bothering her. "Shall we go, Wanda?"

She nodded, looking at the blonde for a moment, before standing up and standing in front of Naruto. Naruto was just taking in the sight of her ass as it moved at times due to her movements, the two shapely globes of her ass being enough of a captivating sign that he was willing to make sure that there would be nothing to make it go away. He looked at her and as she stood in the middle of the room, and idea landed in his mind, to which he couldn't resist. "Could you dance alittle?"

The request wasn't odd, since she had anticipated it somewhat, swaying her ass slightly so he might be more excited. He wasn't some dumb man just out for a cheap thrill, she had known that from the start, since her sister had been impressed with his skills. So she was going to milk him for all that he was worth, and then some.

He looked at her as she began to dance slowly, the blood within his veins began to pump faster for a few moments, but he tried to keep himself from jumping her right here and now. He looked at the girl, who seemed to be in trance as he began to dance in front of his body, and he looked at her, making it to be a pretty erotic sight.

He could not help but look at her breast, they weren't exetremely large but they still held a certain appeal to him, making him feel the want to make sure that they were touched well. He looked at the breasts, "Stop for a moment. Let me look at your breasts…" and he stepped closer to her, his body wanting to fuck right now and wouldn't take no for an answer, he looked at the girl as she looked at him with a slightly confused expression on her face, but he flew forwards, his muscles propelling him that way and his mouth latched onto one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple while his hands kept a close grasp on Wanda's waist. She was surprised at the suckling of her breasts, when he had jumped at her, she had thought that he would be willing to assault her while she still was dancing. She looked at him for a moment, seeing the blonde hair obscuring his face. He suckled on her breasts hard, making her feel a certain wetness in her crotch, the feeling of his tongue going over her nipple and licking it and making it clean being enough to make sure that she was getting wet.

She looked at him and her breathing turned harder.. "Please stop, Naruto."He looked at her, making contact with his blue red eyes with her eyes and she shivered since she saw the raw animal lust within them. She looked at him for a moment, but he relented, his cock whipping up, giving her enough time to make sure that she got a good look at it, then began to sensually shake her hips, letting her hands slide over her body.

" I wonder if you won't scream too loud to get the attention of the people in the area." She shook her head and that marked the spot of the folds of her sex being unveiled to him, making him lick his lips and he said; "You will like this…. Do you want to touch it?" he looked at her for a moment and she hesitantly came forward, looking at his cock and then reaching out to touch it, feeling the warm flesh in her hands, making a surprised sound at the warmth of it and felt his hand closing around her hand, then beginning to move her hand in an up and down pattern, which seemed to stimulate him. She soon felt his hand leaving hers and she moved her other hand to her hand currently on Naruto's cock. He looked at her as she was now effectively jerking him off, a smile of slight triumph on his face as he looked at her face, which still looked to be pretty innocent, though there seemed to be a hint of lust underneath it. She didn't keep up the innocent front, but she did let some of her horniness to slip out of her control, or otherwise she would have stopped by now…

She could feel his pulsating cock under her hands, feeling the pulse of his blood through it and could feel that he was enjoying the sensations she was causing. She looked up at him, her long hair falling on her ass as she sat on her feet. The feeling that entered her body was one of domination. She was his slave, his damn little slut… she would like whatever he did to her, and would come whenever he wanted her to.

Her mouth joined her hands, the tip of his cock in her mouth as she began to make sure that he was well cared for, her mouth making sure that there would be good stimulus for his orgasm, and she wanted to have his cum splashing all in her mouth, wanting to receive it there to swallow it, wanting to taste his heavenly nectar. The feeling of his cock in her mouth was something that was different, the taste of him being slightly salty, but bearable as she worked him without a hitch, her hands moving over his cock with something that seemed to have been done before, but then with a flute or another music instrument. Her tongue was busy flicking over the sensitive urethra, the feelings that it was sending to Naruto's mind finally causing the dam to break and his cum came out in spurts, the feeling of relief going through his and her body.

He could feel her hands and mouth working on his cock in which they would do a lot of the stuff that would make Jiraiya turn green with envy. He looked at the way that her mouth sat around his cock, her mouth looking to be full with his cock while her hands were still pumping it like crazy, the feeling of her tongue coming over the small slit that was on his cock. The feeling was intense enough to allow his semen to come, and the burning sensation of an orgasm came over him once again, the feeling of the burning going away, his semen splashing in her mouth, just like she wanted it.

He pushed her head back, allowing his cock to come out of her mouth with a small plop and then came over her face for the rest of the duration of the orgasm, which left her with a face coated with his cum, which she licked off her face, around the corners of her mouth with her tongue, delighting in the taste of his semen.

This tastes not bad… kinda salty, but still bearable… I don't know why I have gone without having this kind of sex for so long, but this guy is definitively a keeper, since he can make me feel good, which is a pretty hard thing to do, due to me being quite high maintenance, though I reward those that I pick pretty well…Now, to get that thing into my pussy will be a bit of a challenge, but it'll succeed…It has to… She looked at Naruto and then wiped off some of the cum.

His cock beginning to shrink slightly, before turning hard once again, the process making her eyes widen slightly; " Whoa..." she said, looking at Naruto who winked at her. She looked at the thing with wide eyes, gulping deeply at his recovery process, which seemed to make it hard once again. He came closer to her and she could feel his breath on her body as he stood opposite of her, so close and then grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air, then kissing her on her mouth, his eyes holding a small bit of lust within them, coupled with a lot of mischief and a bit of something that wouldn't be identified. The feeling that he was about to take her like an animal was in the air, making her small fantasy of doing it with a wild animal be realized and she said, just to make sure: "You're going to fuck me, aren't you?" Naruto nodded and then began to rub his cock against her pussy lips, using his hands to lift her up and rub her to his cock. The feeling that it gave him was one that would be pretty good, considered by him to be equivalent to a rather nice massage of his balls by such a strange female.

This will be fun… he thought, looking at her as she blushed deeply, before he finally got her in a good angle, then just slowly let her sink on his cock, the head pushing past her pussy lips, causing her eyes to widen at the sensation of a cock coming inside of her body. The feeling that it caused for him was a feeling of tightness, the girl's pussy being tight enough to make him groan slightly.

She could feel him going inside her, the feeling of the pain being quite excruciating, the feeling of herself being ripped apart being something that she would not like to experience ever again. The feeling seemed to be mixed with some pleasure, and she realized that she might be getting the pleasure from the pain or something, like those sick girls who loved it when they were beaten by their sexual partner.

Naruto sneezed rather loudly when he pushed farther, muttering about someone talking about him and then pushed farther. He had accidentally pushed a bit harder then before, causing an inch of his cock to go inside her pussy making her eyes go wide as she seemed to feel it bumping against her uterus. Naruto didn't listen to her, and thrust deeper, making her scream rather loudly as she could feel him enter her uterus, the place where baby's usually were. It was very painful to her, but she soon got used to it, the feeling of pain ebbing away soon enough to make some pleasure well up within her. She shivered as she looked at his blue eyes, a smirk of insane proportions on his face. "I bet that that just hurt you a little bit, didn't it, Wanda?"

She shuddered, not feeling too good, but refused to give any sign of weakness to him , since she didn't want to come across as a weak girl who would faint after having such a monster cock driven deep into her pussy. She felt giggly all of a sudden, the situation coming across as terribly strange to her, something that amused her. She looked at Naruto, feeling him pulling back slightly then thrust inside her once again, causing her to exhale sharply, making him grin at her while also managing to keep a damn infuriating look in his eyes, like he knew something that she did not. "Do you like this?"

She was tempted to reply with a yes but said instead: "Why do you think I like this, Naruto?" Naruto pressed on, not willing to be defeated by such a worthless girl. She apparently wanted to be taken like a wild animal, but acted defiant to incite such behavior from him. "You like it because you are wet down there. I know your mind inside and out and know that you want to be treated like the slut that you are, Wanda." And he began to move inside her, his cock beginning to move with him as he used his hands to lift her up slightly, then let her slide back on his cock, the feeling of her hot walls rubbing against the entirety of his cock, which was buried inside her making him feel a slight twitch to his lips, making a dark grin appear on his face. He looked her straight into the eyes, making her shiver at the look that she was receiving, the feeling of his body going against her and driving his cock in and out of her not even shaking her up anymore, the feeling being drowned out by the sudden fear that he would kill her.

Naruto could feel her body against his, the sweat on her skin being felt by him, as she looked at him, making him think about a good way to make sure that she wouldn't interfere with his plans for the future. She was just some thing to pass the time, the lust having been enough to make him in a rather erotic mood, the want to possess her like a toy coming to his mind, as he looked at her and then long and agonizingly bit down deep on her neck, causing her body to go limp.

The bite was enough to pull her from her body, but she didn't mind it at all, since the pain had made her feel horny, and she didn't like that. She wanted him to take her like an animal, and he had done just that, but the feeling left her some time. The bite, which her body was something that she didn't want to mess with, the fear being in her body that it would corrupt her, burn her from the inside out, already having experienced something as this. She looked at him as she took up a position behind him, his thrust in her body making her feel slightly sickened. She looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him, wanting to possess him and stop him. The feeling of his cock entering her pussy had been painful, but what he was doing now was even more painful to watch. She could see that there was an underlying current of lust within his body., making him act like this, the feeling having intensified or something like that with the moment that she went limp or something.

She got up, as his dick fall out of her, her hand then grasped his cock, slowly moving around it, feeling it and she remarked; and she spat on his cock, her saliva dripping down from it, making him feel a bit disgusted at her actions, but she got up, using her hands to push herself up, her body going into a vertical position, her pussy disappearing from his view as her legs were now in the air while she supported herself using her arms. She pushed herself into the air, her legs swaying to the side and she did an 180 degree change, standing on her feet with Naruto's body under her, and a devious smile on her face.

" MMMMFFFFF!" she screamed as she drop her ass onto his dick.

" She's tight." He muttered, feeling her ass around him, making him be acutely aware of the feeling of her body, and seemingly feeling the ass squeezing against his cock like a vice, which seemed to want to get every last bit of cum out of him, but he wanted to get his entire cock inside of her first. The feeling of her ass was something that made him want to come, but he held out, until he was entirely inside her. Inch by inch, he got into her ass, her muffled screams of protest and pain becoming background noise

"Does it feel good, Wanda?" he asked in a manner which could be taken as insulting, with Lorna finally coming out of the bathroom just looked, seeing Wanda wriggle under him.

The feeling of his entire penis in her ass was painful to her, the body not being prepared for such an amount of pain in a short time, and still struggling to make sure that the pain would go away, or something similar to that. She could feel him beginning to move, the movement making her body shiver because of the new feelings. She had never been fucked up the ass before, preferring it if men went in her pussy to give her more pleasure. She closed her eyes and shivered as Naruto pulled out, then thrust into her again, making her shiver even worse. The feeling that accompanied it made her feel very uncomfortable, like some big object had settled in her stomach.

He thrust deep into her bowels, the feeling of the tight warmness being enough for him. The feeling continued as he willed himself to come, the feeling of his semen shooting through his body being enough, the raw sensations having been cooped up for some reason, infusing themselves at that moment, it being enough for him to come, the feeling of her tight ass contributing to it.

" I'm coming., Wanda. " he groaned, the semen almost at the end of the line, soon it would be shot into her. He pressed his hands against her ass cheeks, drawing blood as her sharp fingernails were pushed into the flesh, making him feel a small amount of pain. He grinned and then forced his chakra into the wounds, healing them.

She could feel his cum flowing into her, filling her ass. The cum that was shooting form his cock was something she didn't feel she had deserved. The feeling of her nails digging into his flesh was uncomfortable too, and she couldn't help but swallow slightly , causing her pussy and ass to contract for a moment, thus causing more pleasure to Naruto. Naruto himself was feeling the sensations well enough that he could feel that he really was spent, and he let himself slide out of her ass, looking at her. Lorna almost pushed Wanda off him.

Her hand went to caress his balls, slowly touching them ad she drew a finger over his sack, touching the balls, licking her lips subconsciously, looking at the thing that she desired. When she was finished with his penis, she turned her attention to his balls, letting it slide over his balls with a slowness that was agonising to him, making him shiver slightly as he could feel her hands rubbing over his balls, the softness making him feel the pleasure that came from it. He looked at her and said; " You're quite the tease, aren't you?"

She nodded, unashamed all of a sudden, the feeling having quite much been bashed from her body at the moment, though she didn't know why. "Of course… I work with so many humans, so I got to know how to tease them and get some release…" Naruto shook his head. Her hand went to grasp his cock, making him look at her as her hand began to slide over the lubricated cock, making his eyes widen slightly as she began to jerk him off at an accelerated tempo, her hand literally flashing over his cock.

Her hand seemed to be unable to stop, Lorna looking at Naruto as she did her work. She grinned in a saucy way, which made him feel a bit strange, though he had no objections. The feeling was pleasurable, not making him feel pained or feel the other effects that could have occurred. She could have squeezed until it turned into something very unpleasant. Naruto thought about it, and wasn't sure if he would be willing to trust her that much quite yet, but the sensations she was giving him were something he could not ignore, making him look at her with new eyes, that seemed to be filled with the youthful exuberance of himself.

The feeling of pleasure that spread through his body made him focus on her, his face looking at her face, which seemed to glow with something that could be the hormones enhancing it, or could easily be something else, which he could not identify as of yet. The feeling that her hands were evoking within him made him want to go and come right away, but he could feel that it was not the time yet, her hand which was massaging his balls with the sponge not giving him any rest as she cleaned them to their utmost cleanliness, which seemed to make him feel even more, the soapy foam that was on his cock., her pumping hand being the one that delivered the most sensations to his body, making him want to come so badly.

He shivered as her hands began to move over his balls, making him feel some of the softness of her fingers, the way in which she handled him making him ache and want more, wanting to make his cum coat her hands, something that he hadn't wanted ever before, but found himself wanting now.

He looked at the girl as she was busy, her hands going over the head of his cock, touching the head with a finger, smearing some soap over it. That was the moment that he felt like eh couldn't hold on, the feeling being enough to make sure that there would be an eruption of his semen from his cock granting him that final release.

The feeling of his balls releasing their load was something that made him sigh in happiness, the feeling being enough to make sure that there would be some good relaxation. He could see Lorna's face as she saw the semen come from his cock, the sticky white liquid coming all over her hands, but she did not care. She looked at him, licking her, looking at him with a sedated expression, before blinking; "What the hell did I just do?"

Taking Naruto's balls in her hand and licking them softly, her tongue feeling his sack. Naruto by now was squirming slightly as the tongues were lavishing attention upon his balls, his cock and they still managed to make him feel like he was the master of the harem that he was building. He looked at Lorna, looking at her beautiful green hair as she sucked on one side of his cock, Wanda following the example, letting him feel their hot mouths, while there tongues flicked over it continuously.

The feeling was something he had never felt before, the feeling of the soft tongues going all over his cock being something that was too outlandish for him to face as the truth, the feeling of the tongues being enough to stimulate him to a great height, whereas nothing could really compare.

The feeling of the lips against his cock, the tongue licking his balls, the women sucking on his nipples and licking his skin proved to be too much. The feeling of the treatment he was receiving was enough to make him feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening, the load of cum already brewing within it, before it gushed from his cock, straight into the air, and then falling down, as gravity had dictated it, onto Lorna and Wanda's hair and faces.

Lorna was cleaning Naruto's cock with great efficiency, tasting his seed like it was nectar from the gods, feeling very high on energy every time she was tasting his semen on her tongue and swallowing it. She looked at his cock, admiring its shape and form. He had everything a woman could possibly want, and more. The body was in great shape, his cock could come more then 5 times in a day, without him feeling any discomfort and he seemed to be able to last a great deal longer now then he had at the beginning.

While Wanda had different trained of thoughts. She should have been excited at tasting his semen, but wasn't. for the first time, she couldn't' figure out what it was. She didn't know why, but she could feel her insides twist slightly as she swallowed the semen that was on Naruto's cock, a feeling of revulsion going through her, normally she was a violent girl, but she seemed to be losing that side more since she had started to fool around with Naruto right now.

Lorna loved causing and inflicting pain on anyone, even herself. It gave her a kick that was beyond anything she had ever experienced. The feeling that it gave her was to intense to really describe, the feeling being enough to make her come by just thinking about it. Lorna was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of her. She reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Lorna threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her up. Naruto gripped Lorna's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Lorna grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Lorna's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Lorna screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Lorna hot wet hole. Lorna after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Lorna's hips and flipped her off of him. He turned his attention to Wanda, as she was now standing in front of him.

She traced her hands over his chest, which showed musculature which would be good on any male that she wandered across, instantly taking a liking to his muscles and the feeling of maturity which she liked around him seemed to fade away, being charged slightly and she felt her pussy turn sopping wet as he traced a fingernail over her thigh, looking her in the eyes.

He grinned for a moment and then decided to be a bit daring and he grabbed Wanda's head pretty roughly and delivered a kiss on her lips, full of passion. It took a few seconds before the woman relaxed and then began to kiss him back in full force, making him feel the woman's lips on his, making for a good sensational feeling. He looked her into her eyes and smiled softly.

This should be alot more fun now… she though and looked at him with her blue eyes widening as she saw something that possibly couldn't be very good for her. The cock that he was endowed with seemed to have gained another inch as he had been kissing her and was now comfortably resting against her thigh, causing her to blush. His hands travelled over her body until they reached her pussy and then she started to wriggle a bit. "Naruto, don't do that there… it is so embarrassing for you to do that…" the embarrassment that he was doing this to her made her cheeks slightly rosy from the attention that was lavished to her private parts. He was relentless, driving his fingers deep into her and moving around inside of her, a sensation that she found to be causing her to heat up from the feelings that it evoked within her and she was soon sweating like crazy, feeling how his fingers moved into her and he was now constantly pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. He looked at Wanda's face, he saw that she was enjoying watched as she laid herself over his legs a bit, her breasts on the sheets and then slowly breathed against his cock, it twitching at the feeling of the warm air brushing against it. The feeling was very pleasurable to him. He looked at her face, which was slightly hidden beneath the hair.

Wanda's brain marvelled at the sensation of feeling him inside of her. The feeling that made her do this, also made her forget about the slight pain as she had just allowed him to enter, without really making too much pain be felt within her body. The feeling of his cock inside her made her feel really happy for some reason, and she was giggling by the time that it went in entirely.

The feeling was indescribable, the burning sensation within her at the intruding member of Naruto's body was making her feel a very hot warmth in her lions, it spurring her on to go and grind her hips against his cock, thus moving it around in her. The feelings that it made bloom within Naruto's body were different, as she seemed to be a sensual creature to him, feeling her warmth around his cock and making him feel so deliciously agonised that he didn't want it to stop. He looked at Wanda for a few moments, then kissed her lips, faintly tasting some of his own cum, but he didn't minds, instead needing to kiss her out of a sense of feeling that he would need to kiss her or else explode.

The feeling that was within his body made his balls ache and the warmth around his cock made him feel so very hot. The feeling of her pussy muscles working to get him off was so damn hot that it made electricity run up his backside, only in a figural sense, but to him it felt like she was deliberately doing this. The feeling that there would be an eruption like never before was becoming a truth to him and he looked at the woman who was groaning at the feelings that he was doing within her as she slowly slid up and down on his cock, it being slick with her juiced, his dick being slick with the juices, and a bit of precum form his cock. There was a feeling within their bodies, which was the same. The feeling of unbridled lust was the same, and they needed it at the moment.

The feeling of his cock grinding inside of her made her feel like there was a good amount of power building up within her body, making her feel so damn good that the orgasm was just out of reach for her. She could feel every bit of his cock within her pussy, making her feel so damned good that she just felt like she had just sold her soul to the devil just for this pleasure.

The orgasm came over her, the feeling of all this making her feel so good that her pussy walls contracted as stars erupted behind her eyes, making her black out from the emotional overload, making Naruto feel the pressure on his cock, coupled with the rubbing on his cock, which made him come, just in the moment that Wanda rolled off him by slumping to the side.

Lorna crawled over to Naruto and shoved him so he landed on his back, before he could react Lorna was positioning herself above him preparing to take his cock inside of reached down and grabbed his member as she lowered herself slowly and his tip rubbed against her wet lips before her weight pushed it inside. Lorna threw her head back and moaned as she felt Naruto filling her gripped Lorna's hips and started thrusting upwards into her before she could start to move on her own. Lorna grinded her hips into Naruto as he desperately tried to reach his release.

Naruto bucked harder and fast bringing his hips off the bed completely as he forced all of his length into Lorna's pussy as she twisted and grinded against him while mewing and moaning the entire time.

" Ohhh Fuckk, you're in soo deep !", Lorna screamed in pleasure as she bounced furiously on Naruto's thick member which was submerged inside of her.

" Shit ! I'm gonna cum soon,", Naruto warned her as he gritted his teeth while he felt his cock being buried in Lorna hot wet hole. Lorna after hearing that got off of him to only in time as he firing loads of hot cum, landing on her belly and brought her head to his and locked in a kiss with him. Naruto grabbed Lorna's hips and flipped her on her stomach.

" Wait ! Hold on, what the hell do you think your doing ?!", Lorna yelled angrily as Naruto pulled her back from the hips positioning her ass up while her face was still against the pillow and her knees bent.

" Lorna you wanted to fuck him so badly to get your release, so now you get what you wanted", Wanda said with a devious smile as she pinned Lorna's shoulders down.

" Naruto why don't you use this hole", Wanda said with a smirk as she spread Lorna's ass checks.

Naruto listened without really thinking and forced his head inside the small puckered hole as Wanda instructed. Lorna screamed as Naruto pushed his tip inside of her but only wiggled her hips as he continued to submerge himself inside her ass.

He pushed forward abruptly going in as deep as he could causing Lorna to moan loudly and twist her hips even more. Wanda let go of Lorna's shoulders and sat down as Naruto slowly started to move.

" Lick me while he fucks your ass", Wanda said as she spread her legs and moved closer to Lorna's face.

Naruto finally got used to her tight asshole and was pumping steadily into her while she rolled her hips in rhythm with his thrust. The urge to unload into her became too much and he started to ram himself into her as hard as he could.

Lorna propped herself up on her elbows and obediently licked at Wanda's soft pink lips timidly before lowering her head and sucking on her folds while she ran her tongue up and down her slit.

Wanda played with her breast, massaging and rubbing the soft mounds of flesh together as Lorna nibbled on her clit and pushed her tongue inside of her. Naruto leaned forward to give himself a better angle as he pounded Lorna's asshole vigorously making her whole body quake with every thrust into the tight hole.

He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and it felt like it was going to explode. His body was moving on his own and even though he was exhausted he kept shoving his cock deep in Lorna who was moaning and screaming in delight despite her original objections.

Naruto pumped forcefully with everything that he had. Wanda scream out loud as she came while Lorna suck on her clit as Lorna moaned sending vibrations to Wanda.

"I'mmm I'mm cumming again", Lorna moaned as she felt herself go numb with bliss.

" I can't go on much longer…", Naruto whispered in a defeated voice as he let himself go and came inside Lorna's ass shooting load after load into her.

Naruto collapsed falling against her back as he struggled to find the energy to move. Lorna moved slowly away from him easing his cock out of her ass and helping him roll over on his back.

Naruto starred at the ceiling wondering if death was a preferable end then continuing like this all night when Lorna's face eclipsed his field of view. He looked up at the woman staring down on him slightly frightened what she'd do to him now that he was too tired to even move.

She had a stern look on her face and she was hovering over him with only a few inches between their faces.

" umm…Lorna..I'm sor-"

" THAT WAS AMAZING !", Lorna yelled happily nearly causing Naruto go deaf.

Lorna rested her head on Naruto's chest, " We should definitely do this again." It seem that all the girls were to tried after that to coninued any more. Since Lorna had choosen to sleep on the left side of his chest and Wanda on the right.

_***Lemon end * **_

_**What did you think **_

_**review and tell me **_

_**the punishment is because Wanda was apart of the Brotherhood doing evil things okay**_

_**anything that didn't make sense will be told In my other story so don't bitch about that okay**_

_**sorry if it wasn't the girls you wanted **_

_**next chapter will have one of these girls in it**_

_**Mercury**_

_**Tarantula, Maria Vasquez**_

_**Silver sable**_

_**Elektra**_

_**Pixie**_

_**Or **_

_**Echo**_

_**you have to vote to decided which girl is appearing next**_

_**oh by the way UGILF is up in case you didn't know**_

_**so check that out**_

_**any questions just ask**_

_**remember review tell me the girl you want and how the chapter was**_


	18. Pixie

_**Todays girl is Pixie**__ (__**Megan Gwynn)**_

_**reason behind it is **_

_**alot of people wanted her to be in this story**_

_**and since her comic book mini series is about to begin it feels like this is the perfect time**_

_**So with out further ado**_

_**Chapter Pixie**__ (__**Megan Gwynn**__)_

Megan Gwynn at the moment was in a guys bathroom. Splashing her face with water, to calm her self down. The reason she needed to calm herself down was with what she was planning to do at the moment. She was in the room of her long time crush, Naruto. She remember back when she first met Naruto. It was back when she first came to the X-mansion. She was being showed around, when her guide came to the danger room. In there she saw him. He was fighting with Logan, well not fighting fighting more on the lines of training.

Her guide told her that the names of the people down there. And how that Naruto was a prize student of Logan. But she really didn't care about that. All she wanted to know is when does she get to talk to him. Then came the teams being picked. While she was placed into a team, Naruto wasn't. It seem like Logan, Naruto didn't want to be a full time member of any teams. It sadden her, but she couldn't do anythign about it.

After M-day, Laura came to the school. While Megan was a girl who got along with any one, she at times couldn't get along with X-23. The reasons behind that was, since she had arrived she was spending more time with Naruto then any one else. At times Rockslide would say they were dating, or say they were fuck buddies. It sadden her thinking that he was already tooken, but she tought she couldn't match against Laura.

Then came Limbo, a place she wanted to forget but couldn't. While many of her friends were capture and Darkchilde was taking her soul away, Naruto was out their trying to free all of them. After the events in Limbo and with Belasco and Darkchilde, every one seem to have gotten closer. Megan was allowed into the New X-men and so was Naruto. She was happy knowing that finally she had a reason to come talk to him.

When Utopia was created, Naruto was there to help them stop the Dark Avengers. Eventually X-Force came to light to them, and Megan was surprise that Naruto and Laura were apart of the team. It took some time for the young X-men to understand both of their reasons to join such a team, but know they must of had good reasons.

Tonight was her eightteen birthday. All of her friends and teammate took her to the clubs on the islands to celebrate. Naruto was apart of the people celebrating with her. As people were partying, she saw that he was by himself. With some gentle pushing from Alison, she went up to talk to him. She asked him his relationship with X. And found out, that since there similar to their past it made them easy to get along with each other. And that they were more brother and sister and nothing else. After a while of when every one was passed out or drunk she asked if she could see his room. In which he agree.

So right now here she was preparing for a night she well never forget. It was now or never.

She opened the door to see him passed out on the couch. She knew that he must be a heavy sleeper due to the fact that he seemed to be able to sleep even in all of the class. She looked at his sleeping form, a small bit of drool seeping out of his mouth. She quickly wipe it off. She giggled and he just grunted something and turned in his sleep, not aware of the things happening around him.

She moved over to him, her arms moving and touching his cheek. She softly took a hold of his face and gave him a kiss on his lips, her face looking in anticipation at his reaction. She grinned as he mumbled something about Megan and then turned around to lie on his back. She got a naughty idea on her mind and then let her hands slide over his body towards the pair of pants he wore and then slowly un buckled the belt as to not awake him. She had finished un buckling the belt and then slowly zipped down the zipper and then opened his pants and ever so slowly she slid them off his legs, noticing that he had very muscles legs and that they looked to be able to kick very hard. She put the pants on the floor, not really caring too much for it since she knew that he had some of her spare clothes laying around here.

She let her hands slide over his legs, stroking the skin and then finally coming to a halt near his underwear. It looked like a simple set of boxers and she could already see that he was large since he was still limp and there was a noticeable bulge in his pants even when limp. She let her hand go over the fabric and she watched as it seemed to rise a bit, making the bulge pronounced. He groaned a little and then motioned to turn around but she kept him pinned to the couch not letting him move an inch. She grinned and then said to herself, softly: "You aren't getting away..."

_*** Lemon ***_

She moved her hands to the elastic band that kept his underwear against his skin and then lifted it and slid the underwear down, displaying Naruto's cock to her eyes. She grinned as she could feel a tingle go through her reproductive system at the sight of such a cock. She could feel herself yearning to touch it, to caress it and to make love to such a huge thing. She gently touched it with one finger sand felt the warm feeling of his cock and could feeling the beat of his blood pumping through his veins in his cock. She wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling the blood pumping through his veins even better and also feeling the warmth that was coming off his cock. She moved her hand upwards, touching the sensitive for area of his cock and making him groan her name but not awaken. He truly was a deep sleeper. She grinned and then softly took a whiff of his scent as it came from his lions, the primal smell of a male's musk. It made her feel slightly hornier then before and she knew that she wanted him now and would not wait. She grabbed her clothes and then slowly began to get out of them, the task being harder then she had thought due to the fact that her body was ready to mate with him and was getting sweaty from the desire to have him within her. She was finished after five minutes and she just let the clothes lie near his discarded pants and then she put a hand next to his head and then rolled on top of him. He didn't rouse, something which was not lost on her and then figured that he must be used to falling out of bed or that there might be some sleep deprivation that kept him asleep. She grabbed his cock and then brushed the tips against her pussy, the tip almost entering her pussy but not quite. She wanted to see his eyes and then got an idea. She grabbed his head, letting her body fall onto his and kissed him on the lips in a passionate way, making his eyes fly open.

The first feeling he felt as he awoke was the feeling of something crashing into his body. Only seconds after that he could feel his head being brought to something and he opened his eyes the moment when the lips touched his and his eyes looked straight into hers, is eyes registering the lust within them but not really recognising it. He could no longer feel his body and then he felt his cock become hot as something hot was shoved over it. He felt his body react and saw Megan move up and down with her lower body and she moaned inside his mouth, immediately making him aware of what exactly it was that had been shoved over his cock. He was now with a girl… a girl who had seemingly planned this…

He looked at her and she broke the kiss and gently spoke, her voice calm and collected even though she wanted to scream his name to everyone who would be in the vicinity to hear them…

She looked at him and then said: "Please don't be confused Naruto. I've wanted this for a while now, and since I'm eight teen now I believe it the perfect time. Allow me to do this, to have pleasure coming from your body and I shall be every thing you wanted…" she didn't know why she said that in such a weird manner but she didn't really mind it, her mind focused on the pleasure she was getting from him.

Naruto mind was able to understand a little bit of what she had said. But, now Megan was sitting, more like squating on top on top of him.

"Please...be gentle Naruto."

Naruto nodded, now fully erect. He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Megan smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her, eventually reaching the barrier. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto was already loving the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He thrust forward, tearing the wall apart and causing Megan to let out a scream of pain. He quickly muffled it with one of his kisses, combing his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. With his other hand he wiped away the tears slowly, planting kisses at where they had once been.

"Naruto...it hurts so much."

"I know. Just wait, it gets better."

It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to fade away. Megan sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly. She had finally lost her innocence, and it was to the boy she loved. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Sofia tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Megan before thrusting back in. Megan moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Megan moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Megan flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Megan rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Megan was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined. After a few minutes, she got off his dick and looked into his eyes. Naruto leaned in and kissed her, as he was kissing her, she began to fall down on the bed, as his hands went all over her legs.

*******

He kissed her. She surmised as she could feel his lips against hers and probed his mouth with her tongue for a moment, before she remembered that this might be something leading to more.

Naruto looked at the woman and then smiled softly as he began to trail his hands down to her legs, reaching towards her pussy, with ease and began to slide one finger into her pussy, making her feel it going in and out, the way that he was doing that making her think about it and then come to the conclusion that there was a pleasurable feeling to be gotten when he would make you feel good. The way that he was doing it seemed to hit all the pleasure spots in her pussy.

The way that he did it seemed to be just right for her though, and she was eagerly anticipating the next part, where she would be able to come soon enough. The way that he was handling this, her horniness not withstanding, seemed to be born from expertise as he was still kissing her while his hands trailed over her body, none remaining to pleasure her pussy and the other going to roam over her body, giving her a loving caress for some moments.

The way that his hands seemed to dart over her body was something that seemed to make her grow wetter, his hands over her body being the thing that instigated it, making her grow wetter and wetter, the way that the feeling seemed to be building up being not too strange to her, but the way that there seemed to be a block on her emotions, namely her sensing emotions was strange. The pleasure felt good, but still she couldn't really feel its true intensity, like it was being amplified and making her feel good very fast…

Naruto just looked at her, thinking about the body that the girl possessed. She moaned softly and said; "Continue!" he looked at her and his fingers began to move into her pussy once again, trying to get her to feel good once again and not be mad at him for not giving her enough. The way that his fingers seemed to dance through her pussy, igniting sparks of pleasure within her, making her feel good as she put his most into pleasuring her. The way that he did it was something that he was not exactly proud of, but it would suit his needs at the moment, it probably being enough to make her go horny enough to allow him to fuck her like crazy.

She looked at him and then writhed in pleasure as she could feel the fingers within her begin to dance on the inside of her pussy, making her feel like there had been something released inside her, the way that he did it speaking of some small bit of expertise, and it was heartening to see that he at least seemed to be interested in making her feel good.

The way that he was focusing on her seemed to give her a very warm feeling in her crotch, the feeling being like she had to pee, but not like that, it being somewhat more intense and she knew instantly that this would be some wonderful orgasm, it making her into something that would be monumental to her, causing her to come with an intensity that she had not known yet. The way that there seemed to be some sort of manner that he conducted was hot and erotic to her and she like the way that he had some manners.

The way that it seemed to be was that this might turn out to be bigger then that, since there was a girl looking at him with eyes that seemed to be like those of a hawk, focusing on his body and he could feel a wave of revulsion go through him. He could feel Megan trash around a bit, making him feel a bit strange as his fingers were inside her pussy, but he reasoned that she must have come, and then retracted his fingers to lightly brush against her slit, making him grin slightly as he looked at the new arrival, who wore nothing but a smile. The way that there seemed to be something that was irking him about her was irritating to him as he tried to figure out what it was, to make him understand it and to make sure that it would be unable to happen again to him.

" Alright then, let me please you…" she said, She traced her hands down his chest, making sure to rub over his muscles to test how hard they were, which seemed to be alight to her, making her feel slightly more comfortable with it. She looked at his cock as it was limp.

Megan gave the sign for consent and then licked Naruto's cock, her tongue being used to lick it, making him shudder with the way that she was doing this, making him feel good, the way that there was her tongue and her presence close to him, with a nice sensation of a tongue licking his cock. soon. He looked at Megan busy with his cock, feeling her tongue licking and probing his cock as it was pretty much unknown territory. He could feel that there her tongue going over his balls, then seemed to trail over his sack for a moment, then lick the underside of his cock, then Megan seemed to be sucking on the head of his cock, having taken it into her mouth. The way that she was sucking on his cock made him be reminded that there were some women who just loved to suck instead of fucking. The way that the women were doing this made him feel like he was about to come soon, and he knew that he would be able to come soon, the way that the women were caressing him having made him already want to come, the manner in which she did it just varying for a moment, therefore making him feel a bit uncertain about the way that they would be handling this, but his body just felt so good. The way that there seemed to be something going on was something that he didn't really want to make once again. The grin on his face seemed to be branded on it, making him look like some sort of deranged serial killer who had sex with their victims after they had died. The way that he acted now was sedated, in a manner that seemed to be as if sex reinforced his bindings.

He could feel the mouth on his cock, and the tongue that seemed to lavish attention on his shaft. There seemed to be something within him, making him feel the pleasure times two was something that was pretty useful. But it also seemed to be tied to his emotions, causing them to be amplified, with it being almost like it was a separate entity that had been within his mind for a long time, and seemed to thrive on the darker sinful feelings of lust, pleasure and debauchery.

He shivered as she seemed to pleasure his shaft more, with Megan taking more of his cock in her mouth and making some sort of head movement, making it go around in her mouth to go against his cock and give him a very weird but satisfying experience. The way that there seemed to be no boundaries in what the women would do to him intrigued him for a moment. Maybe it was the manner in which she seemed to be fucked. He could feel her tongue go over his cock.

The cum that came from his cock shot into Megan's mouth, as cum was now coming in her mouth, making her taste it and feel the addiction beginning to take root, since it was something that seemed to make her feel even hornier then before, and would make her into something that she rather not be, a slut. The way that he seemed to give it to her was something that seemed to be pretty nice to her, but she wasn't too certain about the way that there seemed to be more and more of it coming out of it, while normal men would stop coming after about 4 seconds, he was giving it to her for about 10 seconds now, and when it finally abated, she swallowed the last bit of it , letting Naruto down there to do whatever she wished. She liked Naruto now, and the way that he would please her would be good… she already had some ideas in mind for a night that would looked at her for a brief moment., thinking about the situation at hand and then deciding that it would be almost worth the entire thing, but then realising that there would be a lot more action involving… him…

Naru on the other hand watched his limp cock from the underside. She needed a good release, and Naruto seemed to be the perfect one to give her one. If he was able to get it up so fast, he was worth keeping., now she would only have to make him her official boyfriend and then he'd need to buy her some new clothing, some of that lingerie that she had seen at that nice shop a few weeks ago, and hadn't had the chance to return yet, all for the offer of her body. She knew she was pretty and could get men to do anything that she wanted them to do. The body of a man was some what of a secret to her, and she hoped that this one would be able to give her whatever she wanted. She could feel him getting harder in her mouth, and she smiled to herself as she figured that blowing him once should get him to comply to her wishes.

Her pussy was centimetres from his cock until she paused and looked him in the eyes and then breathed into his ear something that seemed to sound like take me, which he did, grabbing her back and then pushing her against him in a weird hug that placed the tip of his cock against her pussy, that seemed to be anticipating this and his cock went inside her pussy, making sure that she could feel it. There seemed to be nothing that would be in his path now, as a warm and hot wetness seemed to be over his cock, making him feel like there had been a level of heaven discovered by him, but still, it felt just as great as any other woman's which made it very special, even though there weren't many faults in this.

He could feel a burning surge of his chakra within his body the moment that he was entirely within her, with her sheathing him like a katana was sheathed in its sheath. She gasped, he gasped, the feeling of the penetration being something that was incredible to the two of them, making them feel the heat of their bodies, the water cooling them, the sun's rays being one of the things that would make them tanned, the way that they seemed to be suspended within the water, the feeling of connecting with each other being felt by the other and then seemingly reinforced by three times as the feeling seemed to spread through their veins, making them feel connected.

He looked at her as she seemingly wormed a place into his heart, while also maintaining some small semblance of a stranger in his eyes. He could feel her all around him, being nearly ethereal to him, while being quite solid in the real world. He began to thrust into her, making her give some small could feel love pouring from her into him, and received a healthy dose of his lover in return.

He looked her in black eyes, seeing her look at him with her eyes being totally focused on him, making him feel uncomfortable for a moment, but the love within those eyes seemed to be something that was making him feel weak in his knees as he seemed to feel weakened and strengthened by her looks at him at the same time. The manner in which they seemed to clamp to each other, making some sort of connection form closer then before, the way that he seemed to be with her in every little bit of her life now, making her feel the way that his love seemingly stretched itself out to her, making her feel intoxicated by his could feel her pussy like a hot wet glove over his cock.

Naruto could feel her walls contract around his cock making him feel great. The way that it seemed like her pussy was milking his cock was something that he hadn't been expecting to feel for some time., but then he realised that he would not be able to keep from coming if this continued, the way that she was doing it giving him entirely new sensations to feel, and he knew that there would need to be more emotions then lust and love for him, or else he might turn into some sort of sick pervert like Jiraiya who would repulse the ladies instead of attracting them.

Her breath seemed to come in with ragged gasps as she could feel him inside her, being big like some sort of dildo that she used to have at him, though it now lay forgotten somewhere within a box or something. She could feel how big he was, feeling a bit of a bulge on her stomach as he seemed to fill her up the entire way, though not even being within her entirely. She could feel some small bit of happiness at the fact that he seemed to be wanting to have sex with her to make her feel happy, since she could feel that he knew in a certain sense the things that had happened to her.

He could feel how his seed seemed to be drawn out of his cock by her pussy, it acting like a vacuum where the cum would come into sooner or later. A familiar feeling began to be felt by him as he realised that she was about to make him come, the burning sensation within his balls being good enough to warn him for coming, the manner in which she had done it being quite splendid. He could feel that this was something that seemed to be irreversible to the two of them, making them marked by something that seemed to be as deep as the very ocean that they knew was streaming around the ninja nations.

He looked at her as he was still coming inside her, the flush on her cheeks, the way that her hair seemed to fall in her face at a moment, plastered to her face due to the water that had soaked it. She looked like some goddess that seemed to be made for loving him, ready to be fucked and fucked again.

She could feel his cum going into her pussy, and strangely didn't mind it one bit. There seemed to be a sense of peace coming over her, and not a single worry seemed to be floating in her mind anymore, the way that there seemed to be an empty space now being pretty clearing for her, since there was now more time to enjoy the rush of sensation after Naruto had somehow set her free of worries, making her think about something else for a change. But right now she return back to the task at hand and started to ride him again.

***

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and h growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Megan's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. The bright chakra was surging through his body and Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Megan. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the brown pubic haired. Megan moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Megan was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

She was tight, there was no doubt about that, but then again she was a virgin about a hour ago so its expect that she would still be tight. Megan had always had a great body one with agility and grace. Naruto knew that with her training from the many other X-men and her trip to Limbo, it must of keep her in shape. She looked into his blue eyes and then smiled softly as she could feel good, the way that they were linked giving her some incentive to forget, the pleasure that it was causing being good for her.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Megan… I'm going to come… please, let me pull out." Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock, doing. She thought of next time they have sex, when ever that should be.

_*** Lemon End ***_

They fell asleep within moments after they both lay down, sleep claiming them. After a few hours Megan had woken up take a shower and put her clothes back on. The shower she believed she really needed to get all the cum off her body. She kissed Naruto before heading back to her room.

_**Durning this whole chapter i was having brain farts**_

_**so sorry about that**_

_**if theirs any thing people want to know **_

_**message me **_

_**so review and tell me what you thought**_

_**check out her comic book which is coming out this wednesday i believe**_

_**and theirs things happening in my personal life **_

_**thats making it impossible for me to write**_

_**so dont bitch if i dont updated for a while**_

www.

ihatesara.

com/

?mylink=499e5b370762ed31

http://

www

ihatesara

.

com/?mylink=874ededb34d1d249


	19. Katherine Kate Bishop

_**Its been a while since i updated**_

_**so here it is today**_

_**Katherine "Kate" Bishop **_

_**of the young Avengers for today**_

_**so enjoy**_

_**and this is part of another one of my stories so thats why theirs not much of a plot when it opens**_

_**Chapter Katherine "Kate" Bishop **_

At this very moment Katherine "Kate" Bishop was looking into the eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki. Reason why, was because she told him what she felt about their relationship. Don't get her wrong she loved their relationship, Naruto was a great boyfriend to her. But at times she wonder about them. Their relationship started a while back, almost after Naruto was asked to help train them, to be a better team. He agree of course, and after a few fights she had feelings for him. Took her a while to admit to them, and longer to act on them.

She did something that surprise every one apart of the young avengers, she went up to him and kissed him right on the lips. That was how their relatioship started. Since then she found stuff out about Naruto, that not only surprise her, but amazed her at the same time. She was surprise too find out about the kind of fights he was in before he was apart of the Young Avengers. The fight with his good friend Gaara, which both have said they are still feeling the headbutt Naruto inflicted on them. Or his many fights with his former teammate Sasuke. Which Gaara and Killerbee have said were more on the lines of Death matches, then normal fighting. And the many fights that he seem to have faced.

But the same could be said about Naruto. He was amazed bu how such a beautiful rich girl would want to be a hero. He didn't like the reason behind her going inot a career as a super hero, prior to joining the team she was brutally attacked at central park. At first, the incident left Kate traumatized, but then it spurred her to engage in intense combat training. So far the team is unaware of this incident as Kate only told three people. At central park she was raped, which is why she became a hero today.

Naruto has told her that she was one of the strongest womens he has ever met. Not only to go through that, but to still want to help strangers. It made her in Naruto eyes a very strong women. But another reason Kate, loved about their relationship was that her dad like Naruto. Her dad was known to scare any one with a single glance, but after a few talks, him and Naruto were on good terms.

And at the moment, she laid out her feelings for him. And right now, she was wating for what he would say.

_*** Lemon ***_

But no more words came out. Instead, their actions did the rest. While gazing deeply into each others' eyes, Kate and Naruto came together in a deep kiss. Pent up feelings finally came out in the serene setting of a cool afternoon. It was a magical feeling. Time stood completely still for them. Nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, sharing a tender moment.

Soon the kiss deepened. Their lips wrestled with burning desire and hands began to roam. Kate roughly fondled his manly upper body while Naruto slipped his hands down to her hips. He gave her body a firm squeeze, evoking a soft purr. Pent up emotions mixed with burning passions and by the time they parted it was too much.

"Oh Kate, I could make love to you right here," gasped Naruto.

"Is that just excitement talking or is it an offer?" said Kate in a sultry tone.

"Both actually," he grinned, slipping his hands over her butt, "We've got a free day, we're alone, and we're crazy for each other. Do we need anything else?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" said Kate with greater excitement.

"When a beautiful, dangerous woman is in my arms, anything's possible."

Kate and Naruto threw out all remaining uncertainties. Coming together on a night like this had a profound effect. And as long as they had this moment they were going to embrace it.

They came together in another round of passionate kissing. Kate slipped her arms around the handsome man's neck and wrapped her legs around his torso, absorbing the intoxicating warmth of his body. Naruto let out a deep moan as he kissed down her neck, tasting her heavenly skin while feeling up her gracious curves. Emotions were running high and feelings were coming out. They craved intimacy and began stripping out of their clothes.

Naruto made the first move, grasping Kate's shirt and sliding it off over her head. He flashed a manly grin when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her generous breasts were perfectly proportioned to her athletic body and he eagerly took them in his hands. Kate let out a sharp gasp, feeling a wave of arousal surge through her body as Naruto tenderly squeezed her breasts and kissed down her cleavage. She wanted to feel his skin as well and went to remove his shirt as well. It took some effort, but once it was off they threw their arms around each other and fell back onto the bed.

Naruto hovered over the half naked woman with passion in his eyes. He never wanted someone so much before in his life. His passions guided him as he captured her lips and started kissing down her body. He trailed past her breasts and along her nicely toned core until he reached her pants. The dark haired archer moaned in approval as she lifted her hips and allowed him to slip them off. Now Kate was completely naked. It gave her a rush of excitement and passion the likes of which she never felt before.

Now Naruto was overdressed, but Kate fixed that in short order. As Naruto set aside her clothes, she shot up and went for his pants. A throbbing erection had already formed and he was just as eager to get them off. And with a little help from Kate, he slipped out of them and was now completely naked with the woman he loved.

"Make love to me, Naruto," said Kate in a desperate tone, "Make love to me here."

"Kate…" gasped the ninja as his naked skin pressed against hers, "I want you. I want you so bad."

Naruto threw his arms around his love and crashed his lips against hers. This time he was loving and deep. He slipped his hands down to her hips and held her firmly while she wrapped her legs around his torso. Then he used his arms to gently hug her in a lovey embrace as he laid her down. Kate was already short of breath. His strong arms sent shivers through her body. She was so wet and aroused from all the passion and excitement. Even though they had sex before, but this was different. This was special.

For a moment Naruto gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. Kate smiled warmly and gently traced her fingers down his face. They were both in a daze of passion, flushed with emotions that had been held back for too long. Slowly, their faces came together and they renewed their kissing. And with his hands still firmly on her hips, Naruto delivered a strong thrust and entered her wet pussy.

"Mmm…" moaned Kate as their lips and tongues danced, "Oh yes! Yes! YES!"

"Oh Kate!" grunted Naruto, savoring the hot feeling of her inner domain.

They were slow, but thorough. Naruto let out deep grunts as he rhythmically thrust his dick into Kate's tight folds. She was so hot and tight. It was raw ecstasy. Their bodies fit together so perfectly. Passions came gushing out as they frantically kissed and touched each others' warm flesh. It added an extra level of closeness to this intimate act. And as they embraced the moment, the feelings intensified.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh! Naruto! Uh-oh you make me feel so good!" cried Kate as she held on tight with her arms and legs.

"Uh-uh-Kate-uh-oh Kate!" grunted Naruto, savoring each blissful touch of her smooth skin, "Oh God you're amazing!"

The pace of their lovemaking soon quickened. Naruto stepped up the pace of his thrusting, slamming his pelvis against hers as his hard cock plunged into her tight pussy. Kate worked her body with his, lifting her hips and rocking hard to the rhythm. They moved together with fluidity and grace, filling their bodies with hot sensations of bliss. They exchanged passionate kisses while their hands roamed freely. Naruto slid his hands along her thighs and up to her breasts while she rubbed his manly chest and gripped his powerful biceps. Each touch came with a sense of care and tenderness, a far cry from the casual fucking they had done in the past. Moans of ecstasy echoed through the night as every feeling was savored.

They maintained a vigorous pace, adjusting to this new concept of making love instead of just having sex. Their bodies danced together in a passionate frenzy of passion and emotion. They worked it hard until they felt their orgasms drawing near. Kate sensed they were both close and opened her telepathy so they could experience it together.

"Uh-uh-I'm cumming soon, Kate! I'm cumming!" moaned Naruto as he stepped up the pace.

"Uh-uh-wait!" she gasped, "I'm-uh-I'm cumming too!"

When Kate grasped his shoulders and held on tightly for the final push. Naruto shifted positions slightly, slipping his hands down to her thighs and spreading Kate's legs wider so he could penetrate deep. Their moans intensified as their bodies moved in a swift, passionate rhythm. They could feel the sensations coming strong through their minds. And with a few thorough motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OH MY GOD! KATE!" cried Naruto, tensing his back as he thrust into her deep.

"NARUTO!" moaned Kate, closing her eyes and arching her body as the hot feeling consumed her.

Kate's pussy throbbed around Naruto's ridged member, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. His dick rubbed right against her cervix as he shot his load inside her. Their faces contorted to the ecstasy as they soaked in the experience.

"Damn you're beautiful, Kate," gasped Naruto, still breathing hard as he gazed lovingly into his love's eyes.

"Oh sweet talk me later and kiss me now!" said Kate, still flushed with passion.

The two lovers laughed playfully as they came together in another deep kiss. Naruto rolled off her. Cool breezes swept across the area, but they heat their bodies made together kept them warm. Making love was definitely a shift from having sex and a whole lot more special. They kissed again with renewed passion. They were still getting used to it, but as the kiss intensified it roused their passions once more. Kate then hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him into another close embrace.

"Are you going to make love to me again or what?" she said in a deep, sultry tone.

"The day is young, we're alone, and we've got some making up to do after avoiding each other for so long," answered Naruto with a wry smile, "What do you think?"

"Ever the charming wit," laughed Kate, purring softly as he kissed down her neck.

"Gotta stay sharp for the woman I love."

Laughs and giggles soon faded as serious lovemaking resumed. Naruto fell back into his passionate daze, kissing down Kate's cleavage and slipping his hand between her legs. With gentle finesse, he slipped two fingers into her folds. The young archer let out a sharp gasp of delight and eagerly attacked his face with her lips. While she did this, she gently rubbed her thigh up against his semi-hard dick. It was still a little soft after the first round, but it wasn't long before he was hard again and ready for another round.

This time Kate propped herself up on her knees and Naruto got behind her. She turned her neck and passionately kissed his lips while he grasped her hips and guided his cock back towards her pussy. Kate held onto his neck as she adjusted herself so he was right at her entrance. And with a firm thrust, Naruto filled her with his cock once more.

"Mmm…Kate!" grunted Naruto upon feeling her wet folds around his member, "Oh God you're so tight!"

"Uh-uh-that's it! Oh that's it!" gasped Kate in delight, "Oh Naruto you make me feel so good!"

Kate turned her neck and captured his lips as they started rocking their bodies in a passionate rhythm of sexual energy. Naruto's pelvis pounded against her butt as he delivered strong, thorough thrusts into Kate's pussy. Their lips continued to wrestle as he reached around and fondled her clit, evoking louder moans from his lover. Her eyes were closed and she bucked her hips with each fluid motion, enjoying the waves of sensations that filled their bodies.

More stars filled the night sky as Kate and Naruto made love in a daze of passion. They rolled around on the bed, pushing themselves to new heights of bliss. Soon, they began making love in other positions. Kate got on her hands and knees while Naruto kept pounding away at her tight pussy while fondling her clit and grasping her swaying breasts. Then Kate turned over so she was on her back again and hitched her legs over his shoulders while he rhythmically thrust into her, still in an upright position. After doing this for a while, Kate got frisky and pushed Naruto to show his true strength. She shot up from her state and wrapped her arms around his neck while keeping her legs over his shoulders and forcing him to hold her up while he fucked her. But Naruto held strong, holding her up with his arms as they rocked together in a blissful dance. It was exciting, fun, and passionate. And with the passion burning between them, they held on to each other for the final push to ecstasy.

"UH-UH-KATE! UH-I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Naruto.

"YES-YES-OH YES! ME TOO! OH IT'S SO GOOD!" moaned Kate.

Flushed with a new surge of sexual energy, Kate crashed her lips against his and tackled him to the ground. Now Naruto was on his back and she was on top ride his cock. His hands were still on her hips. By now, they were sweating profusely from the intense physical contact. Flesh clashed and skin collided as Kate held onto his shoulders, slamming her hips down against his and slowing the rhythm so they could relish the feeling.

"OH I FEEL IT!" cried Kate, "NARUTO!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHH KATE!"

Their bodies finally gave out. Naruto's tensed with the rest of his body as he climaxed inside Kate's hot depths. The warm feeling deep inside her sent her into an orgasmic delight as well, her tight pussy contracting hard around his member and releasing waves of delight through her body. It filled them with so much passion and love, bringing them closer then they ever could have imagined.

He re-positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue once again. Kate smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto always loved the feeling of being inside her. It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders. Kate sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her slowly. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Kate tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being full from Kate before thrusting back in. Kate moaned into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, almost as if telling him he wouldn't be able to leave until she reached her peak. Kate moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again but before he could slide back in Kate flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Kate rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him, both loving the new level of pleasure this brought. The moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Kate was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, pulling her into the kiss, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

He noticed that she seemed to be enjoying herself so much that every time that their bodies met as she forced herself up and down that he could feel a little shiver that wracked her body. Slowly he began to give thrusts towards her own thrusts and they settled into a rhythm that was satisfaction to the both of them. She looked at him and then could feel his skin against her, the skin, being sweaty and seemingly slick. She could see every whisker mark on his cheek starting to flare and he got a wild look in his eye and he started to growl, a primal sound that made her want to come straight away. The sound made her think of a wild animal and she wanted to experience the same animalistic passion that seemed to be gaining a hold within Naruto at the moment., his thrusts were getting faster and she actually could feel him getting bigger something and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

Naruto himself felt odd. It felt like his body wanted to do something and he growled at the sensations began to take over what little normal thoughts he had, and became lost within the passion., not noticing that there would be some nails that grew and that there would be some scratch marks on Kate's back the next morning.

He came with a fierce growl, the sound reverberating in her ear. She immediately got off him, not wanting to get pregnant. She felt his semen come out of his cock and splash against her belly, the white liquid making it all wet as she came don once again and then felt his cock against her stomach and his stomach as he came, creating a sticky mess between their bodies.

She grinned and said; "That felt good didn't it?" she moved her fingers to her pussy, letting one slip in and felt it going inside her, moving around and pleasuring her. She was about to come soon and she could feel the orgasm on the horizon as her fingers began to stimulate her pussy with movements that no man ever could do with his cock. Naruto just lay there panting as he could feel the orgasm go away. He could still feel her slick skin against his as his semen was still on his skin. She shivered as an orgasm took over her body, caused by her ministrations. She looked at the blue eyes and then said: "I hope you've recovered a little bit because I want a little treat and there's no way you are going to not let me have it…"

She rolled off him, falling off the couch with a loud thump. She got up once again. feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intend on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Naruto yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own cum. She savoured the taste, wanting more of it…

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it…

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Naruto could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his weapon almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Naruto forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously un leashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Naruto's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the couch. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Kate. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Kate moaned louder, feeling Naruto's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around.

Kate was going nuts, screaming and moaning and thrashing her hands. She moved one hand down to the back of Naruto's head and pushed his face against her cunt and thrust her hips forward, feeling his tongue moving in her. Her orgasm flooded out of her, splashing all over Naruto's face and into his mouth. He drank her seeing this decided to position himself at her entrance once again,she reached down and gripped his hard cock, though a bit softer than before. To get it harder, she rubbed the head against her lips, teasing herself more than him. As she felt the familiar steel solidness of the tool, she lowered her trim pussy onto him.

He could feel her hot wetness around his cock, and it felt tighter to him then last time. He could feel her walls around his cock, making him feel the way that it should be, a clamping feeling on his cock, making her pelvis go up and down, her movements bringing him greater pleasure, since she controlled the way they would do it, since she was the one on top, something that seemed to be pretty important to her. The feeling that she was enjoying herself was within his mind, her moans of lust being the evidence that he needed to make that conclusion. He looked into her eyes, hearing her cries of lust, while remaining curiously silent, even to himself.

"Yes, it feels so good… yes, please, yes!" she said, her voice speaking of rapture as a hot feeling spread through her body, making her know that she had another orgasm, the feeling of his cock being enough for her to make sure that there would be an orgasm. She rode it up and down, her pelvis being enough to make sure that the rhythm would be kept up, it going up and down on his cock, almost bouncing. The feeling that she was giving to him was evident by the look on his face, which seemed to make her all the more relaxed around him.

"Kate… I'm going to come…" Sweat had collected on his brow and she smiled softly at him and then said: "I'll let you pull out then…" and raised her ass so high that he had come out of her with a wet pop, making her look at it, then push herself up and then went to nuzzle at his cock, rubbing it against her face, making it slick with her own juices. She licked his balls for a few seconds until his eyes went wide and a gurgling noise came from his mouth and she was not surprised to see that there was cum coming out, landing in her hair, which she had now considered to be washed before going to bed. After she had licked off the last of Naruto's cum from his cock.

"Naruto… Let's make this a bit more fun…" she grabbed his cock from behind, her hands beginning to move over it's flesh, making him feel the hands on his meat, the feeling of her fingers caressing him being enough to make him feel really good. The feeling that there were hands on his cock, which touched every little bit of it, it was pretty ecstatic to feel that they touched him there, making him want more of the touches, Kate's fingers gently traced his balls, slowly touching them, him being erect through her ministrations and already primed to fire. The feeling of his balls was something that she liked, feeling that they were full with cum, the production of semen being good enough for her, since it had been cranked up.

The feeling of her fingers wrapping around his cock had a slightly pleasant feeling around it, like she had practised doing that for weeks on end, and thus had a professional grip, looking so damn sultry with the look in her eyes.

The look in her eyes was intoxicating to him, making him see that she had a fire of lust burning within those eyes, a fire that he liked to see within them, making him look at her with a grin on his face, looking at the woman's face, making it very pleasing to watch her black hair sway slightly as she looked like she wanted to lick his cock, though remained in such a position that her hands could caress him, obviously not intending to do that… the feeling of the fingers wrapped around his cock was something that was pretty exciting, since nails dug slightly into the skin, her fingers slowly sliding over the sensitive flesh, making him feel the scrape of her nails slightly, her fingers caressing his flesh, making him feel the sensation of her fingers slide over his skin.

She liked to rub her fingertips over the head of his cock, the cum making her feel the warmth of the water with some good measure of his body warmth, her hands feeling the warmth and the skin which her hands slid over. She grinned as she looked at his cock, making her mouth water to get it in her mouth, while she could enlarge it through sucking, she did have enough presence of mind that it would be getting Naruto a bit too much Oral stimulation for the day. The feeling of his flesh against her flesh was something that she was going to do more then once a day, she concluded, the feeling of his cock inside her pussy being a comfortable one, making her want more, and the taste of him did make her feel so good when his cum splattered against the back of her throat. The feeling of his cum sliding down her throat was something that absolutely had no thing that was similar, since the volume that he produced was something that he must be rather proud about, since it was a big load, considering that she had known that the average male must produce about… very little cum… though it would be nice to make Naruto more then normal, and deserved nothing but the best.

The feeling of his cock being stroked must have had some reaction from Naruto, she mused, since she looked up, locking eyes with him, placing an innocent expression on her face, to make him more excited. "Does this feel good, Naruto?" the feeling that must be going through his body was something that was visible on his face, which looked to be very focused on her face, her hands still slowly stroking his penis, her hand slowly reaching for his balls, her finger touching the flesh there, beginning to run a finger over one of his balls, trying to get him even more excited. The feeling that was going through her body was something that was like electricity, the chakra that she possessed being not as violent as the energy that was going through her. "Come on, Naruto… Come a lot on…" she gave a fierce growl, looking him into the eyes, making her body press against his, looking into his eyes, which were almost a mirror to her own eyes, seeing that there was also some lust in them.

He could feel her hand cupping his balls, the warmth of her hand being slightly surprising, though he knew that she could do pretty much anything. The feeling of her fingers, which were now deftly clenched around his cock, making a pulling and pushing movement, masturbating him with her hand, which looked pretty nice to his eyes, the look on her face being almost something that he had expected. The feeling of his cock being stimulated, coupled with the fact that Kate was acting in a manner which would be considered to be so horny that one shouldn't be able to breath, but just let her work him and enjoy the ride, was enough for his body, so that he came for the second time that day.

The feeling of his body beginning to send cum out of his cock, was something that wouldn't be able to be described. Through the use that it had seen through the various ladies, they were primed and ready at every time of the day, the cum already being replaced almost immediately. The feeling that Kate had evoked within him made her on the receiving end of his cum and the load of cum came out, splashing on her face, making a white streak appear on it. The follow-up came immediately, Kate's hair being covered with the next shot of his come…

The semen slowly trickled from his cock, and she wrapped her mouth around it to clean the cum off it. She looked at Naruto with his cock in her mouth, to see the stunned look on his face. The feeling of her mouth around his cock was something that the young man had been expecting, but it was something that was totally making his pleasure centres overload.

Kate looked at her work and then grinned a rather vicious smile, looking at his cock and said; "Why don't I kiss it better? It hurt a lot when I did that, didn't it?" the feeling was for him to nod, and he nodded, looking at her with a slightly surprised eye as she gave a kiss on the head, then took it in her mouth, the feeling of her hot mouth sheathing his cock being something that was more intense somehow. The feeling of her mouth enveloping his cock was so good that when it hit her throat, that she loosened it, suppressing her gag reflex to take him in her throat, a deep throat moment in time…

She could feel his cock pulsating slightly within her throat and mouth, the feeling not being that odd to her, it being rather nice if she had to say it… the feeling was something that she would have to get used to, since he could be hosing her semen down her throat at least once a day.

The feeling for him was something that was indescribable, making him feel the warmth of her throat, her throat muscles swallowing a few times, making him feel the movement of her throat, causing him to close his eyes, missing the expression on her face that seemed like she was really enjoying it, taking it like a whore…

The feeling that she was allowing him to use her mouth and throat for his relief was something that seemed to be making her even more horny then before. The feeling of his cock was something that he and her shared, the feeling being enough to make sure that ether would be some sort of way to make sure that she at least got her daily dose of semen.

The feeling of his cock made her giggle slightly as it stroked her palate, the feeling being ticklish to her and the vibration of her giggling just increased the pleasure a lot.

The feeling of the blood running through his body was soothing to him, making him feel that there was something that should be done about it, the feeling being not that foreign to him, but still noteworthy of some sort of idea to him, that he might be able to use his blood as a sort of weapon. The feeling that there was something that he might need for it to work as a weapon was something that wouldn't go away, distracting him from the fact that Kate had his cock in her mouth.

He had grown limp inside Kate's mouth, which displeased the rich archer extremely, since she couldn't believe that the guy she was sucking off could grow limp in her mouth, while she was doing her darnedest best to make him come.

The feeling seemed to fester within her mind and she bit down on his cock, making Naruto's eyes grow wide and a curse escaped his lips, causing his attention to be diverted towards Kate, looking at her as she spat out of limp member, looking at him with her blue eyes. "You just don't grow limp while I am sucking you off, Naruto." He looked at her and then grabbed her sides, lifting her up, her hands hitting him in the chest, not trying to injure him too much, but he looked at her and then grinned, looking at her with his eyes seemingly full of a dark emotion. "Then also don't mess with me, Kate…" she felt his hot breath on her cheek, looking at her, looking at her and then lifting her higher, so that her breasts were in his face, and he bit the nipple with his teeth, making her give a small yelp, making a sound that seemed to be especially feminine, something which wouldn't be associated with Kate in any way. The feeling that went through her body was something that she had rarely felt. Kate loved it when he had pressed her against his body and was now biting her nipples… the feeling was something that she enjoyed when someone bossed her around… this was merely one of the fractions of the mind sets that she used in the long time that she had been alive.

She squealed as she looked at Naruto's blonde hair, which was visible from her position as he nibbled and sucked on her left nipple, before alternating between the left and right one, trying to get some sort of feeling for a nipple, the feeling of being able to suck on a woman's nipples, giving him the feeling that he was just a baby again, being able to suck on soft nipples.

The feeling that was within his body was of contentment, the feeling of her nipple in his mouth was so good that he was lost in his thoughts, making it certain that there would have to be a murder or something to get him away from Kate's huge breasts, which seemed to taste sweet. He sucked on it, feeling something enter his mouth and he tasted it, and it tasted like sweet milk, and he realised that she was lactating… "Yessss Naruto, Lick my breasts… Suck them… …" After a while of sucking her breast, he got tired of sucking them. " Come and get me, Naruto…" Kate said, that is all Naruto need to hear, as his cock came back rock hard, As Kate was standing in front of him with her back towards him. He took her ass and dragged it to him and then placed her on his lap. Making her back face him. He could feel that the skin was slick there, of sweat and other juices. He looked at her and then inserted himself into her pussy. She gave a weak moan as she felt her pussy being penetrated. She liked to be cared for gently and then made to experience an earth shattering orgasm. But only when she being fucked in the pussy, besides that she like it rough in her mouth or ass. She could feel him moving into her. She looked at his sweaty face.

She could feel him thrust in and out of her and feel the movement of his manhood to its fullest extent. Her skin became sweaty again and moans came from her mouth. She could feel her control over her body slip as she was about to move on into the zone which was known as groaned as she was stimulated there and he could feel something wet trickling down his hand. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was breathing harder then feeling was something that seemed to build up through her body, as she could feel that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Her body needed some time to adjust. Her hands wrapping around his neck for some support.

She could feel the bliss streaking through her body, making her feel so good that she couldn't hold in her screams and moans and she began to moan softly, her words being formed on her lips: "Fuck me… fuck me with that big thick cock of yours!…" Naruto looked at her, since he believed she wasn't the type to submit so easily. Sweat was slowly running down to her ass-crack, where his hand was at the moment, grasping her flesh and with his mouth occupied in kissing her.

The feeling was something that didn't seem to be dangerous to her, but instead could make her feel so good that the moment that she was kissed by him, she kissed him back with the passion of a starved woman wanting to get food, love and affection. The feeling that burst through her body was something that seemed to have no end to it, making her feel so deliciously good that it was almost a sin that she would be unable to make sure that there would be an orgasm after him.

The feeling of her pussy around his cock was something that he wanted to have more and more, the feeling being so wonderful that it almost hurt to have to pull out eventually, her pussy being wonderfully tight, and her moaning being heard. He himself was also groaning softly as her hands began to caress his neck, while they kissed.

Kate slowly slid up and down on Naruto's cock, her legs wrapped around his waist, making for a pretty erotic sight, making lewd noises, her mouth being able to kiss him for the most of the time, and he looked at her with his eyes shining like bloodstones, their intensity shocking her. Kate shuddered as she could feel his cock rubbing against that special spot once he was totally inside of her. The feeling was something that was too intense to describe, every bit of the sensation sending pleasure to her pleasure center in her brain and she broke the kiss she had with Naruto and spoke with a hoarse voice; " Yes… fuck me…" her eyes looked at him, and suddenly the tough act seemed to fade away, a smile appearing on her face and she closed her eyes softly, her breath escaping her without a sound, her mind being out of it, her natural tough look having faded away because of the orgasm she had just experienced.

The feeling that went through his body at the moment that she came was something that seemed to be halting his own ejaculation. The look of beauty that had come over Kate was something that made his heart stop beating for a moment, seeing how beautiful this woman is. Kate slowly shook her head, trying to clear the fog that was in her mind, the feeling of bliss ebbing away slowly, allowing her mind to reassert herself of her surroundings, the feeling of something big lodged within her pussy immediately coming to attention, but it being dismissed as Naruto's she relaxed and began to slowly slide up and down, her pussy still aching for another orgasm. The feeling was something that she wanted to feel again, wanted to make hers once again, since it felt better then anything she had ever experienced before.

The feeling that had been within him stopped as she got her normal expression on her face once again, and he resumed to thrust with her movements. The feeling of her flesh against his cock was something that could bring him to orgasm fast, and he didn't want to make sure that she got away without having his semen inside…

Naruto could feel her sheathing his cock, his motions being so damn arousing towards him that there was a familiar feeling in his body that he couldn't describe, the pleasure being good enough for him, the satiation reaching his brain and making him ejaculate finally. The feeling of his come shooting into Kate was something that made him feel very tingly. He stopped, and she crawled away from him, spent from the exertion.

After the rush subsided, Kate and Naruto became lost in the moment and gazed lovingly into each others' eyes. There was little doubt this experience had been special. They felt so warm and content inside. No other feeling before or ever since could match it. Still dazed with passion, the two lovers came together in a deep passionate kiss. They each let out content sighs as Naruto withdrew from Kate's pussy. Another cool breeze swept across the area and he gently wrapped his naked lover in his wings. The black haired archer smiled at the warm feeling, gazing into her lover's eyes with affection. He smiled back.

"I wish we did this sooner," said Naruto as he gently caressed her face.

"Me too," said Kate softly, "But we're together now, aren't we? Let's focus on that."

"I still feel like I hurt you for shutting you out because I was too afraid to confront my own feelings," he said with a serious look.

"We were both stubborn," she said, still smiling warmly, "Let's face it, we were afraid. But we just made love. If that isn't something to build on then I don't know what is."

Her playful, yet loving words brought a smile to his face. There was no more doubt with this woman. Even though they struggled to come together, it still happened. It remained unclear how far they would go together, but if this experience was anything to go on then there was plenty of hope.

"Beauty, brains, and the body of a goddess," grinned Naruto, "Is there anything about you that isn't amazing?"

"That's a tough one," said Kate, playfully tracing patterns on his chest, "But does it matter?"

"Hell no."

"I love you," said Naruto with passion in his voice.

"I love you too," said Kate with new happiness in the arms of her lover.

_*** Lemon end ***_

_**what did you think**_

_**review and tell me**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Been a while**_

_**so I hope you like this chapter**_

_**so enjoy**_

_**Chapter Too many people**_

It has been a couple of years, since, Norman, was in power and lost it. Now that years have passed, the people who made up the Avengers, were always changing. The group now was made up of former Younger Avengers members, minus the Vision. Vision was destoried in a battle a year ago, and no one was able to re built up as of yet. It was also made of the Runaways, also missing Molly. After Steve was able to talk to the small group, and telling them that they were nothing but a bunch of highschool drops out that needed a education. They agree onto his terms, while staying together. Molly is currently doing highschool, to make up for there botch home schooling. Now the adult Runaways, were a part of the Avenger, only because there friends, Y.A. were in it with them.

Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Jessica Drew/ Spider Women, Julia Carpenter, Victor Hand, Black Cat, were all requested to join the New Avengers, on the request of Steve Rogers. And like most of the world, they couldn't refuse his request. But that wasn't the end of the new members joining. Steve, believing that they needed elements of everything, added people that would help them out easiler in the field.

Elektra, Karla/Moonstone, Maria Vasquez, Thanasee Rappaccini/Carmilla Black, Janice and Chimera, joined them, only if there past records were destory. He agree on this condition. Satana agree to join, only because she felt that this was the easy's way to overthrow her father faster. She's also there magic factor. Janet/ Wasp, they were finally able to bring back to life. And just like before, she wanted to be apart of the Avengers. Sara Ehret and Alana Jobson, were two people that both had used the name Jackpot. Even though one had died to overduse, Alana, was brought to life through some strange magic ritural. Anya was brought to the team, after Ms. Marvel, felt that she was ready. Abby finally felt that it was time for her to get back to the super hero business, and after a few months of doing a solo thing, she was ask to join. Nahrees an Inhuman, was ask to join, to show that everyone is allowed a equal chance no matter what race a person is. Naruto was one of the last people to join. A stranger from a different planet, it always seem like a stranger from another world would always join the big team. But then again they were the most welcoming.

Right now, the entire group were in the living room, waiting for anything to happen. Some people were watching Nico dance in the kitchen, since, she was singing without her noticing that she was being watch by her teammates. Her hips were going side to side, and she was using her staff as the micro-phone. She must of been listing to a dirty song, as she kept saying I wanna fuck you, and everyone just wants to fuck.

" Naruto... " Naruto stop watching the witch and turned to see who had called him. It was Elektra and she seem pissed. Chimera was nearby, which only meant that these two were in some kind of fight again. " ... She's saying I don't know to have fun... "

" So... "

" Come with us, so I can show her that I know how to have fun... " Elektra grolwed out, Naruto, just nodded his head and followed them to his room. The rest of the group didn't know what to do anymore, and decided to take a walk and get there head cleared out. Everyone failed to notice that Nico's staff had started to glow and realeasing an engery from it. Nico turned around and notice that everyone was gone. She decided to head back to her room. When she was in her room, her mind started to wonder to her past fun.

_*** Begining of the lemons ***_

She took a deep breath as she laid down on the couch. As Nico, reminisced about the fun she had, her hand had wandered down to her crotch. "Maybe I should be doing something else", she wondered. She slid her hand down her tights and started to gently rub her pussy. "A short break won't hurt", she thought. She rubbed her clit a little more and moaned lightly. She could feel herself getting wet with excitement.

Her breath got heavier as she quickened the pace of her rubbing. The room felt a few degrees hotter for Nico, so she quickly pulled off her skirt and sat up against the wall, spreading her creamy legs apart and resuming her masturbation. She was now using both hands. One sliding up and down her pussy lips while the other thrust in and out of her cunt. She tilted her head back and moaned. Her hands were now working furiously at bringing herself to orgasm, slick with her pussies wetness. She had now advanced to plunghing four fingers of her left hand inside and out as she groped her breast and pinched her nipple with the right. She pulled the nipple and shook her breast. Her eyes were closed as her mind thought of getting stuffed by a large cock. She thought of the old times she spent with Victor and the way his thick member drilled her during their frequently rough sex and how he would always come inside her.

"Should... I leave you alone?" A voice said. Nico snapped back to reality and sat up straight as she saw Chase Stein, standing in front of her. He had two tray's of food and a two cups filled with water.

Nico smirked and leaned back again, going back to masturbating. "Depends. Anything long or round on that tray?"

"No."

"Guess I'm sticking with my hand for now. Unless you want to join me..." She slowly rubbed her clit in a lazy circle, as if inviting Chase into herself.

"Oh, come on! Seriously? What the hell has gotten into you? "

" Nothing has gotten into me, in any ways so far... But right now, I'm more interested in getting off. And since you interrupted, I have to start all over again." Nico leaned forward and got off her bed and onto her knees. She crawled towards Chase and looked up. "But if you want to watch, I don't mind putting on a show."

She stood up and started doing some actions. Nico ran her hands up her body, over her breasts, around her neck and through her hair. She lowered her hands back down and swayed her hips side to side. She laid back on the floor and rubbed her thighs as she started to play with herself again. "You like this?" She asked.

"It's... okay." He stammered. He was completely transfixed on her nude form, his hardon pressing against his pants.

"Okay? Only okay? Ouch that really hurts my ego?" Nico then press her hand on the crotch of his pants, and began to slowly rub it. The feeling of her slender hands on his hand on was a unbelievable feeling to him. "Ooh. Looks like that did the trick." She said, as she felted the bulge in his pants twitch under her touch. Nico stop rubbing the hard on. She writhed on the ground, rubbing her pussy and tits.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. What are you doing, Chase? You're going to regret this!" He muttered to himself as he walked closer to Nico. Chase set there dinner tray down on the table and undid his pants and pulled them off, exposing his hard cock to her. She got up on her knees again and took his prick into her mouth. He ran his hands through her black hair as her mouth slobbered all over his cock and grabbed her by the back of her head, making her deep throat him. "MMmmm. Yeah, suck it. Suck my cock."

"Mmmmmpplh! Mffffhhh! Ulk!" She gagged on his dick.

"Yes! Yes! Yesss!" He groaned, as he felt her tonuge go around his cock. Her breathing becoming harder and hotter on his cock. He pulled out of her mouth and let her breathe.

"Ahh yeah, you ready to stick that cock inside me now?"

"Fuck yes." He said as he pushed her to the ground. Chase stroked his cock as he got on top of her and started to fuck her.

"Ohhhhhh my god, Chase. this is so hot..."

"Uhhhhh! Mmmm fuck..?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Unhh!"

"Please... ahhh! Gimme that big... RRH! Cock of yours!"

"Turn over." As instructed, she turned over and got on her hands and knees, getting in the right position for there next event. Chase ran his hands over her nice rump and gave it a nice slap, getting a quick yelp out of Nico. He stuck his cock in her pussy and went back to fucking her. "Oh! God! Ah! Aahahhh! AHH!" Her large natural breasts swinging back and forth, her bubble butt slapping against his hips and tight-looking snatch wrapped around his cock. Chase was now thrusting in and out harder and faster than he'd ever fucked someone before.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck, you're so tight!" Chase grabbed a handful of her long black of hair and held it like reins, jerking her head back and forth, causing Nico to buck backwards with it. He was thoroughly enjoying the chance to live out a fantasy of his; fucking Nico like a piece of meat.

"Oh god! Fuck my cunt! Fuck it with your big cock! I'm cumming! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" She cried as he pounded away at her soft silky white skin. Chase felt her pussy cumming all over his dick.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" A female voice screamed at them.

Chase and Nico both turned their heads to see, Kate and Thanasee Rappaccini aka Carmilla Black, staring at them. With the said girl, Kate, looking absolute furious. The surprise had come at an even more humiliating moment as when Chase turned to see who was yelling at him, his cock had popped out and ejaculated all over Nico. His spoiled orgasm spurting onto Nico's back in white streams. And seeing what had just happen, Thanasee, walk way, not wanting to see anymore then she needed to see.

"I can explain!" Chase said. He stood up and held his hands up as if he had one whopper of a tale, which this had certainly qualified.

"You sure as hell better!" Kate snarled. She grabbed Chase by the arm and yanked him out Nico bedroom. She gave a glare to Nico, as to tell her that she better follow them, or else there will be a great deal of pain for her in the future. Nico didn't need to be told twice, she stood up and followed them, as they headed for the living room. "We're going to have a little talk!" She fumed as she was now heading towards the exit of the brig, still dragging Chase.

"Can we at least grab my clothes first?"

"NO! Serves you two right!"

_*** With two former thunderbolts ***_

It was in the newly refurbished room of Janice Olivia Yanizeski, aka Joystick, where she was having a late night conversation with her friend Karla Sofen. They sat together on the couch facing the balcony window, glasses of wine in their hands with an empty bottle and one half-full bottle by their feet.

There was then a frantic knocking on the door. Janice walked over and opened it to see Thanasee, looking very upset. "Thanasee. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Janice!"

"Okay, come in then. Let's talk." Janice escorted Thanasee in and over to the couch she had been sitting on. Karla moved over to make space as they both sat down, Thanasee sitting between her two peers. "Now what happened?"

" I was walking down the hall, when I heard some sounds. So, I had gone to check it out, when, I had seen_ them _doing the most horrific thing!"

Both super girls sat up straight and looked incredibly concerned. "What did you see?" Janice asked.

"I walked in on people having the filthiest sex!"

There was a brief pause. "And?" Karla asked.

"What 'and'? That was it!" Thanasee shouted. Karla and Janice then let out a deep breath and slouched back in their seats.

"God, she had me thrilled for a fight." Janice sounded disappointed.

"I know. I was ready for a show down." Karla replied.

"What do you mean? You're not concerned?" Thanasee seemed surprised.

" Thanasee, dear... In our line of work, the most horrific thing tends to be demons invading, a global threat, etc... People having sex does not necessarily send us into a panic." Janice explained.

"Who did you walk in on? If I might ask." Karla inquired.

" Nico..."

"Hmm. We already thought she was having sex." Karla smirked. "Who was she with?"

" Chase..."

"Eh. She could do worse." Janice quipped.

" Let us tell you something..." Karla said, taking Thanasee by the hand and sitting her back down. "You have to understand, where we come from, this is not some type of major offense. So young people having sex is there way to deal with the stress. "

" So, some hero's have sex buddies? "

" Yeah pretty much... "

" To deal with the stress of doing all this hero business? "

"Exactly. Watch." Karla said. Her and Janice then leaned together in front of Thanasee and passionately kissed. Thanasee seemed shocked at the display, but for some reason, she felt incredibly warm. The kiss broke and Karla looked back at Thanasee. "Now me and Janice aren't what one would call a couple, but we trust and respect each other enough to show how much we care for each other."

Janice noticed how tense Thanasee seemed. "Are you okay? Are we making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. No! Maybe a little. I feel hot."

" I'm sure you are. " Karla and Janice then leaned over and started undressing Thanasee. Before she could nervously protest, she was in her underwear and her clothes were on the floor.

"Hmm. It is rather hot in here. I could cool the room down with a breeze." Janice suggested.

"I have a better idea." Karla suggested. She then removed her blouse and removed her skirt, so she was now sitting in her bra and panties.

"That actually does sound easier." Janice said, removing her clothes. But unlike her teammate, she hadn't been wearing any undergarments. Thanasee jaw dropped when she saw Janice's large breasts and tiny patch of brown hair above her vagina.

"You're always one-upping me, aren't you, Janice?" Thanasee laughed. She then took her bra and panties off. Thanasee was now surrounded by two of the most powerful and gorgeous women, both of whom were nude and moving closer to her. Thanasee couldn't help but to be impressed with how stunning she thought their bodies were. She normally didn't think of girls in such a way, but there was something in the air tonight that was making this whole experience exhilarating and more and more arousing for her. "You're both so beautiful", she squeaked out.

"You're quite beautiful yourself." Janice said, as she grabbed Thanasee's face and kissed her hard. Thanasee returned the kiss with incredible passion. Karla blushed as she watched the young student tongue her peer with the intensity most lovers don't even show. As they kissed, Janice had managed to unfasten Thanasee's bra and exposed her breasts and was soon playing with her nipples. Karla decided she wasn't going to just sit around and watch, she was going to get the last piece of clothing off Thanasee and have some fun of her own. Karla slunk down onto the floor and slid between Thanasee legs and with one sultry yet fluid motion, she had pulled them down and off her legs. She buried her face into Thanasee's pussy.

"OH! OHHHHHH!" Thanasee gasped, breaking the kiss. Thanasee continued to moan as Janice leaned down and started to kiss all over Thanasee's tits. They were big, but not nearly the D-cups Janice and Karla had. But while Karla was going down on her and Janice was fondling her boobs, Thanasee had started running her hand over Janice's ass and through Karla's hair.

Janice then stopped and shifted around on the couch so she was kneeling. She then prompted Karla to stop her oral antics so she could change things up. "Get up on the couch." She ordered Thanasee, who did as she was told and knelt alongside Janice. Karla joined them and once again, Thanasee was sandwiched between them. Karla was now kissing Thanasee and Janice was now drifting her hand down to Thanasee pussy and started to finger it. Thanasee pussy was now totally soaked from her arousal and Karla's spit. Janice worked one finger in and started wiggling it around, causing Thanasee to moan louder. Janice then worked in a second finger and was now pressing them in and out... soon, a third and even a fourth finger had made their way in. Janice now had half her hand inside Thanasee and was pumping it in and out. All while she sucked on Thanasee breast.

Meanwhile, Karla had taken up suckling on Thanasee other tit, but her hand was headed elsewhere. She caressed alongside Thanasee firm butt, and then slid down between her ass cheeks, where her middle finger pressed up against Thanasee bunghole and squeezed inside it.

"AHHH! OH! OHH... FUCK!" Thanasee yelped, straightening up. Both Janice and Betsy immediately stopped and looked at Thanasee, then at each other. They had never heard her curse before. Thanasee looked down at them. "Don't stop! Not now!" She yelled at them. Karla and Janice looked at each other again, smiled, shrugged and went right back to what they were doing, though with a slight change; their free hands were now all over Thanasee breasts and their mouths had now moved upwards to her neck. Thanasee now couldn't even make a sound, she was so in the throes of ecstacy. With Janice's fingers in her pussy, Karla's finger in her ass, their other hands groping her breasts and their lips and tongues running all over her neck, Thanasee breathing got heavier and heavier, her eyes then started to slightly roll back, Janice looked at Karla and they both smiled. They knew what was coming next. They pulled their fingers out of Thanasee holes and started rubbing her clit. Thanasee placed her hands on Janice and Karla's shoulders and her body stiffened.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Thanasee cried out as she let out a stream of pussy cum, that jetted out and squirted all over her legs and everyone's feet and the floor. When her orgasm subsided, she collapsed back on the couch. Karla and Janice leaned back down next to her.

" Helping you climax was only the first part. Now we're going to show you how to return the favor." Karla said. At which point, she stood up on the couch, then threw her leg over so she was stepping on the back of it and straddling Thanasee, then crouched down so her pussy was right in Thanasee face. "Now lick." Thanasee seemed nervous. "Would you like me to shove your head in closer?" Thanasee shook her head and then got right to licking Karla's cunt. Karla would then start giving directions. "Gently. Stay on the outside with the lips. Work slow. Now speed up. Good. Very good. Ahhh..."

Thanasee kept eating out Karla's snatch, but noticed out of the corner of her eye that Janice had gone off into the bedroom. She then saw her come out with a particularly large dildo. But before she could ask about it. She felt Karla's hand on the back of her head shoving her and her tongue deeper into her pussy. "Focus. Ohhh... much better." It didn't take much longer before Karla came. She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Very, very good! Ooh!" She shivered as she stepped down. "Could use a little more practice, but you'll certainly have the chance to learn."

"Exactly. Now shall we continue our fun with some toys?" Janice asked holding up the hefty dildo.

"That looks to big for me." Thanasee said, raising her eyebrows in awe at the size of it. "Do you have a smaller one?"

"Smaller? This is my smallest one!" Janice dead panned. "It's okay. Just lay back and watch us. You can join in when you want." She said as she walked over to Karla and kissed her. Over the next two hours, Thanasee learned a lot. She sat back and watched as Janice held the dildo like it was her cock and Karla demonstrated how to give a perfect blow job. She watched and got more and more pointers on how to eat pussy as Karla and Janice 69'd each other. She watched them eat each other's asses. Sexual positions, g-spots, toys, lube... they demonstrated everything. And when Karla and Janice weren't using the dildo, Thanasee was certainly was. She had fucked herself thoroughly with it several times while watching her instructors and came again and again. She even got the chance to use it on her teachers; once when she was ramming it into Janice's pussy and later when drilling it into Karla's ass.

By the time they were through, all three girls were lying together, naked on the floor in varying sized pools of their own cum. Thanasee head was resting on Janice's breast, Janice's head was resting on Karla's stomach and Karla's head was resting on Thanasee lap.

_*** Another location at the mansion ***_

Naruto stroked Chimera long blonde hair. She in return stroked Naruto's cock with skilled, slender fingers while she licked his ball-sac. And without saying another word, she open her mouth and started to suck. Her cheeks hollowed out as she hungrily sucked on one nut, then the other, leaving his sac glistening with saliva before taking his cock in her mouth once again. Extradimensional Mutate then gave a chuckle, making his cock flex and throb in the Extradimensional Mutate.

Elektra slowly stepped towards him, her breasts bounced with every step she took. Her hips swung seductively as she walked. A slight smile formed on her lips. Elektra purred as she moved closer to Naruto, and she traced a crimson fingernail down along his chest. Her lust-filled eyes were locked onto Naruto's as she traced her finger further down along his abdomen.

He reached under Elektra's cloak to slap and grope her firm ass-cheeks with one hand, making her gasp, then moan in approval."...You already have a cock to tend to." He grinned as he proudly flexed his cock in the women's mouth, spurning her into a cock sucking frenzy as she swallowed his meat in loud, wet slurps. Her fingers slid under her dress and fumbled with the elastic band of her panties, using her middle finger to rub her already clit frantically. Her crimson lips were gaped open around Naruto's cock shaft, eagerly taking his meat inch by inch. Naruto's cock began to tense as it swelled even larger, ready to climax. Moans coming from Elektra's lips as Naruto fondled her ass.

Naruto then sat back in a seat, his legs spread wide open and bent at the knees. He grabbed Chimera head, entwining his fingers around her blonde hair, and began pumping her vigorously up and down on his cock, using her head as a masturbation tool. She gasped and screamed around his cock, her throat gagged as she is unable to handle his sudden actions. Her throat muscles convulsed around his shaft, milking the pre-cum from his cock.

Naruto's other hand slipped under the narrow g-string of Elektra's panties,his thumb running along the crack of her ass until it found the tight muscle ring of her anus, demanding entrance. Elektra's lustful gaze as she gave a soft purr, her body shuddered, her back arched seductively. Naruto slid his middle and index fingers against her cunt mound, rubbing the smooth,velvety lips of her labia. Gaining playful moans from Elektra's lips.

Elektra was already moist to the point that as soon Naruto pried her cunt lips apart with his fingertips, a gusher of her nectar drenched his fingers as well as the crotch of her panties, the juices running down along her inner thighs. Her eyes bulged wide open, mouth gaped wide open as she let out breathless gasps of pleasure. Her legs grew weak as Naruto began finger fucking her cunt and asshole simultaneously.

Spurned into a sexual frenzy, Naruto pulled Chimera head from his lap, her lips still locked around his cock as it slid out of her mouth, the shaft glistening with her saliva. Her cheeks hollowed out as she made a strong suction,whimpering in dissapointment. Her lips made a loud pop as she was pulled away from his cock head.

Naruto pulled out of Elektra's cunt and ass, his middle and index fingers smothered in her pussy nectar. He then pulled Chimera close to him, straddling her on his lap. His large rigid cock was wedge between her inner thighs,brushing up against her panty cover cunt mound. He placed his pussy drenched finger to her lips, making her lick them clean. Chimera took each finger in her mouth and sucked on them hungrily, her lust-filled hazel eyes focused on Naruto's grin. She then wrapped her lips around Naruto's thumb, proving her sluttiness as she sucked it clean with the same amount of eagerness.

Elektra gave a sexy grin to Naruto in response, bending slightly forward as her fingers slid underneath the waistline of her g-sting panties, pulling them down along her thighs. The crotch area of her panties sticky and moist with her juices as it clung to her drenched cunt mound. She pulled the panties off on one ankle,then stood up and raised her foot, pulling it off completely. She dangled them over Chimera's head, letting the musky scent of her sex juices fill her and Naruto's nostrils as it dripped down from the silken fabric. Elektra's cunt was an aphrodisiac, spurning both men and women into a sexual hunger. It seemed like an un-narutal ability rather than that of her own natural sexuality.

Chimera tilted her head upward, her eyes glazed over with lust as she inhaled the scent of Elektra's panties. Instinctively, she opened her mouth wide, her tongue stretched out to taste the nectar. Elektra squeezed the panties in her hand, letting a trail of juice trickle down into her gaping mouth, splashing on her tongue while some of it ran down along her chin,lapping it up hungrily. Naruto instantly grabbed her chin with one hand, keeping her red-glossed mouth wide open.

He grabbed the back of the Chimera's head and forcefully pressed her face against his in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, her nose bent backward against his as he shoved his thick tongue into her mouth, tasting Elektra's pussy nectar on her tongue. Her bulged as she gagged, Naruto's tongue swabbing the inside of her cheeks, bulging them obscenely outward. The scent of Elektra's panties spurning Naruto's massive cock to flare upward like a caged beast, throbbing against her cunt mound. Naruto could feel Chimera own cunt grow moist underneath the silken thong of her panties, smearing her own juices on his shaft

Elektra's own cunt continued dripping as she walked over to the door. She took off her cloak and tossed it to the side,allowing Naruto a view of her toned buttocks, swaying sexily as she walked, twirling her g-string in her finger. She then turned and swung her hips, flashing her toned naked buttocks at Naruto, before tossing her g-string at him. She walked back towards him. Chimera was bent over on the desk screaming between pleasure and pain, wearing only high heels and fishnet stockings, squealing as Naruto was fucking her beautfil body from behind. His powerful hips were bucking repeatedly,pistoning his oversized cock into her tight little snatch, her trained pussy muscles milking his rigid shaft. Naruto grabbing a fistful of her long blonde hair with the other, pulling it back hard on occasion. Chimera gave a pained yelp behind clenched teeth with each tug of her hair. Naruto's pelvis smashed into her buttocks,making her ass cheeks quiver with each impact.

Elektra was naked save for her below thigh-length red boots, kneeling behind Naruto as her hands pulled his ass cheeks apart, licking up and down along his sweaty ass crack before darting her tongue inside his wrinkled anus. This drove Naruto into a maddening frenzy as Elektra stuck her tongue as deep as she could into his moistened asshole, feeling his anus relax and open slightly to allow her tongue full penetration. He began bucking his hips harder,pounding the maid's ass with enough force to send her over the edge of the table, clenching his muscular ass-cheeks together, trapping Elektra's tongue inside his iron grip.

Naruto grunted as his cock was like an iron rod, impaling her vaginal cavern to the point where her orgasms became too overwhelming for her to enjoy, his cock head crushing against her cervix repeatedly. She screamed and moaned even louder, her eyes rolled back into her head as drool oozed from the sides of her mouth. Naruto could hardly tell she wasn't enjoying it much. He could still feel her cunt muscles cling around his cock shaft reflexively, adding resistance whenever he pulled halfway out of her.

At this point, Elektra had moved from Naruto's asshole to his testicles, which were as big as golf balls. She continued finger fucking his anus while sucking on his sweaty sac, taking one nut into her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on it hungrily before working on the other. She added her other thumb to his asshole, pulling the muscular sphincter ring open. The loud meaty sounds of flesh smacking against each other filled the room,accompanied by the thumping of cock into cunt. Chimera juices were churning around, running out the edges of her labia onto the underside of his shaft until it trickled down to his balls, intermingling with his sweat. Elektra lapped it up, tasting her off of him before taking his large, heavy balls into her mouth, her cheeks bulging outward as she sucked on his sweaty scrotum.

Naruto growled with a sexual hunger, he pulled the Chimera's hair back even harder, forcing her to arch her back so that the back of her skull was brushed against his broad, muscular chest. Her firm, honey-colored, grapefruit-sized breasts bounced with each violent upward thrust Naruto gave her, her stiff nipples jutting out like tiny spikes. Her abdomen was toned yet not too muscular, outlining the v-shape of her rib cage as her back is arched. Her eyelids fluttered as her irises were rolled back into her mouth was gaped open as if gasping for air. Her torso began to thrash and convulse as multiple orgasms exploded inside her like a chain reaction. He was fucking a tight evil slut while his balls are getting eyes were on her face,getting aroused at her orgasmic expression.

Chimera began whimpering as she kept climaxing. Her thoughts were soon broken as Naruto released her hair and roughly dismounted her off his cock onto the desk. He was still rock hard, his cock glistening with her juices. Chimera just laid with her stomach, totally spent, her tits mashed against the cold surface of the cold floor. Her stretch out pussy dripping it's nectar onto the floor, making a small puddle between her legs.

Elektra was still making a feast out of Naruto's testicles, slobbering all over his nut sac while occasionally licking the sweat off his inner thighs. Naruto reached a hand behind him and grabbed Elektra's hair, pulling her head out from between his thighs. Elektra was hesitant to release his balls from her mouth as she tugged on his scrotum, making a popping sound as her lips slipped away from them. Naruto pulled Elektra by the hair, having her crawl on her hands and knees in front of him where she knelt, and shoved her head onto his cock, forcing thirteen inches of cock meat down her throat until her gullet bulged an outline of his girth, choking her. Elektra's nose was buried in the thick thatch of Naruto's pubic hair, inhaling its musky scent. Her jaw was stretched wide to the point where it would break off its hinges. She had no choice but to hold her breath, her one hand reaching for the base of his cock, her fingers hardly reaching around its circumference. Her other hand reached between his thighs, gripping his oversized testicles and stroking them roughly, feeling them pulsate with cum.

With one hand gripped tightly on the back of Elektra's skull. He then grasped both hands on both sides of her head and slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth until only the cock head was inside,then quickly lunged his hips forward,jamming his meat back into her mouth, pushing the cock head against her tonsil until it smashed against the back of her throat. Elektra's blue eyes popped open, surprised at Naruto's aggressiveness as he repeated the process of skull fucking her, thrashing his hips to and fro, slamming his pelvis against Elektra's face. Elektra gave a few muffled groans as she deep throated him repeatedly, getting his shaft good and slobbery with her tongue, making loud wet sloppy noises.

Chimera was resting, the juncture between her thighs stopped hurting. Her eyes were closed as she lost track of where she was, oblivious to Naruto's skull-fucking or the sounds Elektra was making on his cock. With both hands still gripping her skull, Naruto slowly tried to pull his dick out of Elektra's throat, having difficulty due to its massive girth despite having his dick slicked with her saliva. Elektra's eyes were glued shut as her jaw was fixed open like a copperhead snake, making a muffled whimper.

"Relax your mouth. " Naruto snarled as he resorted to yanking his cock out of her inch by inch, grunting as he goes. Elektra tried her best to calm down, drooling out the edges of her lips as Naruto's slime-covered cock was pulled out of her mouth. She coughed up a load of saliva from her mouth as Naruto's cock remained iron hard, glistening with Elektra's drool, dripping iridescent ribbons from its shank. "Nice." Heeled led at his cock, wagging it around, flinging drool in different directions.

Elektra coughs, her mouth and chin drooling messily. She turned to face Chimera's ass cheeks, her blue eyes at level with her 'black cherry'. She parted them wide open and spat a huge gob of saliva at her wrinkled anus as lube, using her middle and index fingers to rub it in, preparing her asshole as best she could for Naruto's swollen dick. Chimera's thoughts instantly fell back to reality, taking a split second to realize what's happening and began squirming again, trying her best to escape. This only served for Elektra to force her fingers deeper inside her asshole. Naruto stood close behind Elektra, standing proudly with his hands on his hips. His thirteen inch long, three-inch long cock grazing the side of her face. Elektra could feel the heat radiating from his heavy balls as they sat on her tan shoulder.

Naruto mused." Give me a kiss for luck." Elektra pulled her fingers out of the Chimera's ass and turned to his cock, moving forward to plant a soft kiss on the shiny crimson cock head. She then took her tongue to lick the pearl of pre-come from his piss slit. Without a word, Naruto, moved forward,his cock bouncing with each step he took. He grabbed Chimera by her hips and slid his slippery cock in between her ass cheeks prying them apart, wedging it's length along her ass could feel the heat of Naruto's cock,as well as it's enormous size, quite possibly even larger than before. She began to shudder uncontrollably as she awaits the inevitable.

Naruto climbed onto her back and began humping her ass hard. Naruto huffed and grunted,drool leaking from the edges of his mouth onto the Chimera's lower back. Chimera cried out, feeling crushed under his massive weight. Naruto's heavy balls slapped against her pussy mound as he grinned against her, the saliva on his cock rubbing against her ass crack, making a slick, foamy film.

Elektra took a seat on the desk beside the two, crossing her long legs and brushing a lock of her hair from her face as she looked to the spectacle before her, a smile on her lips as she watched the helpless mutant getting pounded against the surface of the floor. The sweat made Chimera body glisten, defining her muscle tone. Her sweaty face was matted with hair, barely hiding her moist blue eyes that shone in the light. Her lips were smeared with lipstick due to sucking Naruto's cock earlier, now curled back in a pained grimace as her perfect while teeth is shown clenched shut. Her knuckles turning a pale white.

All of a sudden, Naruto was ready. He pulled his cock out of her crack and with one hand, positioned the plum-sized crimson cock head against Chimera's tiny asshole. The pirate eyes bulged wide as she knew what was going to happen. Elektra watched on and grinned.

And then it started. Naruto pressed the tip of his cock against her asshole. Chimera cried out as the head popped into her and,with one hard shove, crammed half of his thirteen-inch cock into her ass. Chimera caught her breath and gasped, seeing a flash of light,then stars. Elektra gave a malicious chuckle as she watched Naruto's dick bury itself into her expanding anus. Naruto grunted as he gave another hard shove, his powerful hands grasping her waist as he worked more of his cock into her ass, getting in three quarters of his length before pausing. The saliva covering his cock did little to make Chimera comfortable as he entered her, as she gave a muffled whimper, spreading her legs apart in order to ease the pain.

With a final forceful lunge, Naruto's cock was buried to the hilt inside Chimera tight ass. Her spincter ring straining to take it all in. He paused for a moment, letting her get used to his size. She regained consciousness, giving a deep sigh, her breathing was less ragged, as becoming more used to the pain. Naruto looked down at marveled at the sight of his thick shaft wedging Chimera's firm ass cheeks apart as it lodged in her anus. After a minute, he pulled it out slowly until only the head of his cock was inside, then slammed it back into her ass, making Chimera yelp out loud. He began pumping in and out of her stretched-out orifice, the both of them grunting and groaning in unison. Elektra could see the juices flowing from Chimera cunt like a river, a sign that said she was beginning to enjoy this. Elektra felt herself dripping as well, warmed over with lust as she stared at Naruto's cock plunging in and out of Mei-Lin's perfect ass. Her eyes became glassy as she bit her bottom lip, un crossing her legs as she continued to focus on Naruto's anal fucking.

Elektra opened her legs wide, she sqatted down. A gusher of pussy juice leaked from her splayed open cunt, making a puddle between her tan thighs. Her dark pubic hair was trimmed in a 'V' shape, the coral pink lips of her labia bloomed open like the petals of a rose. Elektra moaned and whimpered in arousal as her left hand pulled wide the lips of her pussy while her right drove its fingers frantically in and out of her cunt, making wet, sloppy noises. Her hips and breasts quivered in rhythm with her finger fucking, her fingers clicking with her juices.

With his cock still deep inside Chiemra's ass, Naruto climbed onto the desk in a squatting position, his feet planted on the hardwood surface. He grabbed her by the shoulders for leverage and continued fucking her like mad, his hips pistoning to and fro, muscular ass cheeks flexing with each inward thrust. Chimera arched her back slightly, propping herself on her elbows as she began to accept all of his cock inside Naruto plunged in and out of her with long powerful strokes

Chiemra was getting fucked to the point where she was willing to agree to anything Naruto asked of her. Tears of pleasure streamed down her cheeks as she mewed like a hungry kitten. Naruto increased his fucking at a faster pace, slamming it into her with such force that her entire body jerked every time he shoved his meat in. It definitely wasn't lovemaking, it was pure fucking, pure unadulterated animal lust.

At this time, Elektra's legs were painfully spread wide as she was working her entire right hand into her stretched cunt, making filthy slurping sounds as her fingers brushed over her g-spot, wishing Naruto's cock was inside her instead. She used her index finger to pull back the hood of her engorged clit, using her middle finger to work it into a frenzy. Her large breasts heaved as her breathing became quicker and more shallow. She increased her rhythm, her juices squirting out the edges of her fingers, bringing herself closer to orgasm. Her moans became louder, in synch with Chimera's own moaning as Naruto heaved and groaned. His back was arched, his buttocks rose and fell as the length of his cock was swallowed to the hilt repeatedly by Chimera's firm ass. The moans of ecstacy coming from both women became louder than the last. The sounds that only a woman beyond self-control could make.

Suddenly, Elektra slipped her hand out of her cunt and turned to Naruto with hungry eyes." Fuck me,fuck me now!"

Naruto paused from fucking Chimera's asshole and pulled out of her as he looked to Elektra, grunting in frustration at her interruption. Elektra was on all fours crawling towards him, purring in a deep,throaty rumble. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him passionately. Their lips parted as she forced her tongue inside and scoured his inner cheeks and palate. Chimera looked around in a daze, whimpering in despair as she felt Naruto pull his cock out of her asshole. Her firm smooth ass-cheeks were spread wide, her anus literally stretched out, forming a wide, gaping cavern."N...no..."was the only thing she could softly cry out as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto and Elektra, her slanted hazel eyes trying to focus. Her face was flushed with sweat, matted with long blonde streaks of her hair.

Elektra was getting even hotter as she felt Naruto's right hand pawing her cunt mound as they kissed,curling his middle finger and sliding it inside her sopping pussy, making her purr beneath the kiss. He then pulled away from her, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips, then brought his other hand up and spat into it. "Spit!" Naruto commanded to Elektra. She instantly did as she was told and spat into his hand as a mixture of their saliva Naruto reached down and grabbed his cock,stroking it up and down,laminating it with their saliva. He saw Chimera looking to him over her sweat-glossed back, her eyes glazed over and pleading.

The expression on the Chimera's face made Naruto growl with sexual anticipation as he grabbed her hip and,with one hand,turned Chimera slowly on her back. She laid with her back on the floor, looking up at Naruto with a wide-eyed look. She raised her long, toned legs into the air.

With his other hand Naruto grabbed Elektra by her long raven locks and pulled her over ,positioning her on top of Chimera's body. Chimera spread her thighs wide open with Elektra's naked form between them. Elektra crawled forward slowly. Her breasts dangled as she moved, her nipples grazing Chimera's belly, moving up the slope of her rib cage until they tickled her breasts. Bracing herself, Elektra then lowered herself gently on top of her, their breasts crushing against each other as Elektra's inner thighs brushed against the sides of Chimera's hips. Their moist, sweaty bodies now meshed together.

Naruto grinned at the sight of two naked, sweaty bodies on top of each other "Just as well,I know how to compensate.".Chimera's was nervous and aroused at the same time, her eyes locked on Elektra's as they were face to face. She could feel her heart beating against hers, the warmth of her smooth body above her own. Elektra's eyes were heated with lust, licking her lips at the sight of the beautiful face beneath her. Her lust finally overwhelmed her as she did something she's been waiting to do all night: she lowered her head down and pressed her lips against Chiemra's for a deep,passionate kiss. Chiemra's eyes bulged wide open in shock, then relaxed as she fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Elektra's neck, keeping her close as they French-kissed hungrily. Her small tongue slipped inside Elektra's mouth, caressing hers in kind.

Naruto jacknifed Chiemra's legs and separated them. The massive, towering of his dick was so stiff, it did not even sway as he guided it against her gaping cunt. Then all of a sudden he drove his saliva-covered tool into her with one easy thrust. Chimera's eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled scream of pleasure, her mouth still full of Elektra's exploring tongue. Naruto began pounding deep into her womb. Naruto's speed increased, his thrusts progressing from fast bucking to a hard, superhumanly fast plunging up and down the entire length of his slimy erection. He power-fucked her tight-flexing cunt so roughly that Chimera had to hold tight onto Elektra, breaking away from the kiss to scream, inadvertently letting her settle to nibble on her lean neck.

Naruto's hips began moving in a blur, his cock pummeling into Chimera's vaginal cavern at a blinding speed. Elektra was aroused at the wet, churning noises coming from Chiemra's cunt, her own cunt dripping juices down upon the mutant pussy mound. She licked and sucked on Chimera's taut flesh, then moving on to nibble her earlobe. Chimera began flexing her pussy muscles, milking Naruto's fast-moving cock. The combination of saliva covering his towering shaft and Chimera's pussy juices made it easier for Naruto to fuck her at amazing speeds without the problem of friction. Mei-Lin began making a low keening sound that would preceed another powerful orgasm.

"UNHH...HNNNNHN!You're so deep... ANHH!...into meeeee!" Chimera thrashed underneath Elektra as her climax ripped through her like an explosion, her body spasming. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks as Naruto gave a hard final thrust to her, lifting her buttocks inches off the floor and driving his cock head so deep that it kissed her womb, making her scream as she came in the deepest,most powerful orgasm she ever felt.

Naruto had incredible stamina, as he had yet to ejaculate. He slips his cock out of her, releasing her ankles. Chimera simply laid there, unmoving as she catches her breath. Elektra was at the point where she was beyond patience,as she wiggled her ass to Naruto, looking over her shoulder to him.

"Please Naruto..."Elektra begged to him.

"Do you want this?" Naruto growled,grabbing his long thick cock and wagging it to her.T he entire shaft was slick with saliva and Chimera's cunt drippings. " Do you want this inside you? "

"Yes..." Elektra breathed as she took her hands and pulled her asscheeks open to him,giving him a view of her hungry,dripping cunt. " Widen me! Split me in half!"

With that Naruto grabbed Elektra's hips and rammed his fleshy spear into her cunt in one quick whipped her head back, her eyes going wide as she gave out a loud moan. He held his entire cock inside her warm, wet orifice, letting Elektra savor the feel of her cunt stretched open. Elektra purred, lowering her head down to gaze at the dazed Chimera. Naruto started with slow, fluid thrusts, Elektra's pussy lips clinging to his thick meat. He then began increasing his pace, pistoning his tool in and out of her as Elektra propped herself up by her hands and jerked her hips back, fucking him in return. Elektra's heavy breasts dangled in Chimera's face, her fleshy mounds slapping against her. Her pink nipples were ticking her cheeks, rousing Chimera back to consciousness. She woke in surprise to find herself drowning in sweaty tit-flesh, hearing the lewd sounds of Naruto's muscular pelvis smashing against Elektra's ass, the wet churning sounds of cock into cunt.

Naruto increased his motion, impaling Elektra from behind with the same superhuman speed and fluidity as he did Chimera before. He clutched her ass cheeks, gripping handfuls of her ass flesh. His large balls slapped Chiemra clit, making her aroused once more. The tiny, curly matted hairs on his scrotum felt rough on her clit, which became engorged with so much blood that itked ked like a tiny dick. She buried her face in Elektra's meaty tits, sucking her pinkish nipples until they were raw, then raised her head up and jammed her mouth onto hers and stuck her tongue down her throat. Elektra hungrily kissed her back,crazy on the verge of climax. Naruto's balls began to swell and pulsate with his precious seed,spurring him on,pounding into her with everything he had and then some. Elektra's pussy stretched to the fullest every time Naruto thrusts his cock into her,going as far as he could go,his cock head battering against the wall of her cervix. Elektra continued thrusting back against him,her ass cheeks quivering. She pulled away from Chimera's mouth and moaned up a storm."UNHH-GAWD-UNNHHH-" she screamed, coming again and again with each thrust, soaking his cock and balls with her juices. Her entire body went stiff and quivered as though she was being electrocuted.

But with an amazing force of will, Naruto held on. His cock strained upward as he pulled out Elektra's gaping, shiny fuck hole. Her ass cheeks were now a bright crimson, bruised from where Naruto grabbed her. Elektra was spent, her body slumping on top of Chimera. But Naruto wasn't finished. Grabbing his cock by the base to keep from exploding,he uses his other hand to grab Elektra's hair, pulling her off of Chimera, laying her beside her petite form. He straddling Chimera stomach and wedging his monster cock between her tits,humping her chest at a frenetic pace, grunting louder with each grinding motion he makes. Chimera gasped as she felt the heat of his cock and balls against her skin, so hot it was almost burning her flesh."AHHH...God,it's sooo hot..." Chimera breathed. It was then she craned her head up to see the head of Naruto's cock moving to and fro in front of her,buried in the valley between her breasts.A dollop of cum erupted from the tip of his shiny crimson moved next to her,putting the side of her head next to hers,cheek to cheek,wanting to catch every drop of Naruto's precious seed.

The two women waited anxiously, their mouths wide open,tongues outstretched and wagging, sometimes intertwining as if fighting for the opportunity to taste Naruto's milky fluid. Their eyes were heated to incandecsence, full of animal lust. Naruto grunted like a beast e hue humped Chimera's breasts hard and fast, his cock tense and hard as steel, straining against his flesh to the point that it would tear from his body. Chimera could feel his cock and balls throbbing, pulsating as if ready to explode. He arched his back,whipped his head back and howled in a mix of triumph and orgasmic release. He came like a firehouse. His cock spurting what almost seemed a quarter gallon, spraying streams of hot, cloudy,milky jizz on Chimera's and Elektra's faces, ribbons of white creamy goodness dripping along their hair, a few of which have actually hit their mouths. Naruto's muscular, sweaty body shuddered as he continued dumping stream after stream of cum onto them, splashing their faces until their features became caked with semen, their features barely recognizable.

Naruto mused." Lick it clean for me." Chimera and Elektra squealed happily,moving to lick Naruto's cock clean of their pussy juices, their tongues licking up along each side of his shaft before meeting at his cock head. Their lips pressed together as they both sucked the remaining cum clean from his piss slit in a combination blow job/kiss. They then took turns licking the come off each other's faces, fondling each other's tits and occasionally French-kissing,tasting the semen on each other's tongues.

Totally spent, Naruto got to his feet. His cock,while limp,still hung at a full ten inches reached for Chimera's still-moist panties and wrapped it around his cock, keeping it as a souvenir. Naruto walked to the door, while throwing the panties some where around his room.

_*** In the living room ***_

Yelling was going through out the living room. Naruto step out of his room, to see why people were yelling. He notice that a naked Nico and Chase were being yelled out by Kate. It seem like the rest of the people were watching this scene un fold, and were all just holding back there laughter. He notice that futher down the hallway, Karla, Janice, and Thanasee were naked and looking at the two be yelled out. Naruto could make out some of the sentece that she was saying.

Stuff like how they shouldn't be having sex in this mansion, and that anyone could walk in on them. And etc...

" Wait... are you saying that they were having sex?... " Naruto broke up the yelling and made his appearance known. Kate turned around, with a furious expression on her face and it didn't help that Naruto was in a bath robe.

" Yes! And they shouldn't! "

" Well I was just doing it a few minutes ago... "

"You shouldn't be doing that! We need to be role models! "

" I think Nico spelled us. " Naruto told her, thinking it was strange that some people were having sex in the same place at the same time.

" What? "

" Remember when she was singing and dancing and repeating the lines of the song... " Kate nodded her head, " ... well we know how Nico has a history of her magic going crazy, well I think she cast a spell without realizing it. And it has effect all of us in here... "

" I don't think... "

" Satana! "

" What! "

" Can you detect magic in the room? "

" Yeah... were all effect... " Satana told him, after a few minutes of closing her eyes and sensing the room.

" So are you saying she cast a sex spell... "

" Yeah... "

" Bullshit! What makes you think I would believe that! "

" One, three group of people were having sex at the same moment. Two Carol and Jessica are making out with one another. Three, Julia is rubbing herself as we speak. Four, your pants are getting even darker in the crotch. " Naruto pointed down, and sure enough that spot on Kate's clothing was getting darker by the second. She tried to cover herself, but the damage was done.

" So, what should we do? "

" Fuck, might as well get it out of out system. " Naruto just gave him his plain answer. Kate wanted to protest, but the effects were getting to her. She looked at Naruto, as he immediately took off the robe, an awkward silence overtook the room. Satana just smirked. She then strode over to Naruto and started kissing him, reaching down, to start jerking him hard as they embraced. Everyone was watching the two. Maria had dove to her knees in front of Chase, yanked down his pants and started sucking him off. "Oh! Okay. That's... that's all right." He grunted as he started removing the rest of his clothes. With that clear indication that everything had just began, the other men started to take their clothes off as well. Nahrees dropped to her knees to take all of Thomas's long cock into her mouth, Chase nibbled on Jessica's ear as he grabbed her big round ass, Naruto stood behind Sara wrapping his arm around Sara's waist and played with her clit, Victor and Anya dove to the floor to go down on each other.

Soon, all the boys and girls were nude and starting to grope and fondle each other. The kissing stopped and the boys were then getting on their knees to bring their faces in contact with the girls' pussies and started licking them. Eli was hungrily lapping at Kate's snatch, her pubes brushing against his nose. Victor, was licking his way up and down Nico's hairless mound. Naruto, was kneeling behind Cassie and eating her out from behind, occasionally tonguing her ass. As Chase was going down on Karolina, she had gotten so aroused, she leaned back against the wall and threw her legs over his shoulders, his hands then propping her butt up as he continued eating her pussy. Throughout the room, the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled breathing of the boys and the moaning and heavy breathing of the girls.

It wasn't long before it became time for the girls to return the favor to the guys. So one by one, they got down on their knees and took their cocks in their mouths. Kate was working on Eli's cock like a harmonica, side to side as his pre cum leaked out and rubbed across her cheek. Abby was sucking hard on the tip of Thomas's prick. She paused to smile and look up at him as she rubbed his balls and gripped his shaft and ran her hand slowly up it before taking him into her mouth again. Cassie was on her knees her mouth expanding to fit Naruto's giant cock inside it, deep throating him with ease. The back of her head stretching a bit as the tip of his dick pressed against it. Nico going down on Victor. This time around she was a little more enthusiastic and rapidly bobbing her head up and down on it. It was when Nico was in a mid-blow job that Thomas crept up behind her and worked his cock inside her and she was being pistoled back and forth on their dicks. This was when the action really started.

After a while, everyone switched partners. Sara was now lying on the rug, Chase on top of her thrusting into her wet pussy. Naruto had Janet bent over the couch, pounding her from behind. Alana was kneeling on the seat of a chair facing the back as Eli eased into her pussy, shocking Alana with it's size. And Victor was standing up, bouncing Jessica up and down on his shaft, making her scream in ecstasy. She wasn't the only screamer in the room as Janet was moaning loudly as she rode Naruto's big member reverse cowgirl. Karolina took a moment to bury her tongue into Janet's asshole while Janet's pussy was being fucked resoundingly during the orgy.

Karolina's ass play with Janet soon set things in a kinkier direction as the sexual escapades had escalated to some threesome. Eli was getting a turn. He stuffed Kate's asshole with his hard cock while Thomas laid on the ground and pumped upwards into her snatch. "Ohhhh shit that ass is tight." Eli groaned. Kate grinned as she felt them both inside her, Thomas's fingers playing with her firm breasts. Naruto was laying down, Karla writhing on top, rocking back and forth while smothering his face with her large breasts. Victor had Sara pinned up against the wall pistoling her slit. Chase was squatting down on the table, pile driving his cock into the upside down Maria's pussy.

Maria was on her side, both Chase and Eli were working both her holes over also. As Chase pulled out of her ass, Eli pushed in. Back and forth as Maria moaned and cursed. Nahrees was also taking a DP as she squirmed between Naruto and Victor's cocks. Naruto on the floor bucking his hips hard, driving his thick prick into Nahrees's butt while Victor kept fucking her wet pussy.

Initially, the group sex was fairly coordinated. Naruto started directing traffic by having all the girls get on all fours side by side. The boys would then take a turn with each girl, pump in and out a few times before moving on to the next hole on the circuit. And while they were waiting in line, the girls could make out with one of the girls next to them, as they waited. Victor had just finished getting head from Janice and now started fucking her from behind, he then moved onto Anya, Nahrees, then Cassie. It was when he made it to Satana that he started putting it in the girls' asses, which was also around the time that he really started humping them more and more frantically. When Satana felt that cock enter her, she started screaming out as the feeling got her closer and closer to cumming.

But as organized as the sex train had started, it soon broke down to wild hedonistic fucking. Victoria was getting banged in her slick pussy by both Eli and Chase; Satana had Naruto's cock in her ass as she rode it reverse cowgirl; Karolina and Janice were in a sixty-nine licking each others clits as they got fucked by Victor; Some of the girls gotten together and formed a daisy chain. Carol was on all fours eating out Jessica, who was on her back and had Julia sitting on her face as she held Maria's waist up to her mouth, Sara with her head on the ground and face buried in Felicia pussy. Thanasee was being ass fucked by Thomas while Cassie fingered his asshole. Some of the boys were turned on by watching this and fucked the that they were currently doing even harder.

Cassie however was not into anal, though at this point, she was so horny she figured she'd give it a try. She motioned for Naruto to come over. "Will you please ass fuck me? I've never done it before." she sweetly asked. Naruto had been in the middle of doing Alana in the rear, but the look of excitement that crept across her face made it seem she wanted him to switch partners. Naruto moved over to Cassie and she got in position facing away from him. Alana followed Naruto over and helped get Cassie ready. Jackpot spread Giant Girl ass cheeks apart and spit on Naruto's cock to lube it up. He then pressed gently against her hole and pushed in. Cassie moaned and started to breathe hard as Alana leaned over to look her in the eyes and caress her face. Karla was jerking Eli off with both hands; and Thanasee and Felicia were kissing each other as they fingered each others cunts while Thomas and Victor were banging them in the asses.

"He's got the tip in. You're doing so well!" Alana said, playing with herself as she watched.

"Ohhhh fuck! It's so big!" Cassie moaned.

"You can take it all! You look so sexy!" Alana encouraged her.

Naruto was struggling with the urge to cum, but managed to hold off. He had gotten the entire length of his cock eased into her ass and started to fuck her a little faster. Alana reached under Cassie and rubbed her pussy lips. Cassie did not last long before she came, sending a trail of her juice running down Alana's hand. Thomas was butt fucking Jessica standing up against the wall. Nahrees was sitting back on the couch, her legs spread as far apart as possible while Victor worked his big rod inside her ass. Chase was just keeping it simple by corn holing Janice doggy style on the carpet.

Victor had been receiving a blow job from Janice when he couldn't hold out and nearly gagged her on his thick load. Then there was Eli and Chase, who were DP'ing Victoria, but the boys were positioned so awkwardly on the floor that they were almost crushing her between them, making her very uncomfortable. It didn't help things any when Eli came in her ass after about five thrusts and Chase pulled out to cum in her face. She sat there, on top of a softening Eli, jizz running down her cheeks and totally unfulfilled. Julia was starting to get lonely when she felt a thick cock pass her ring and enter her anus. She moaned as she was fucked roughly. She let out a muffled laugh as the stranger pulled her hair and slapped her ass. Soon, the person pulled out and walked over to in front of her, revealing it was Sara and a strap on. Sara held a rubber dong in front of her.

"Clean your ass juice off my cock." Sara ordered before shoving it into Julia's greedy mouth. As Julia sucked on Sara's dildo, she was caught totally off guard as Chase drove his giant member directly into her twat. Julia's eyes almost bugged out of her head, she then convulsed with her umpteenth orgasm of the night.

As Chase was railing Julia, Nico was in the midst of her first double anal. Naruto was laying on the floor with his cock pumping upwards into the reverse cowgirl Nico, holding her up with his arms. Thomas was squatting down and also plowing into her anus, holding onto her waist. While they were double stuffing her butt hole, Nico was playing with her nipples with one hand and fingering her pussy with the other. As she shook from cumming again, Jennifer strode up to her.

"Hmmm... Two in your ass, Nico?"

"Uhhh... ooohhh.. fuck... yes!" Nico groaned as Jennifer gently brushed Nico's matted sweat and cum drenched hair out of her eyes so she could see the look of euphoria on her.

"Good girl." Jennifer responded before she leaned down and deeply kissed Nico. She then broke the kiss and straddled her face. "Now show me what a whore you are and eat my cunt!" She growled, grabbing Nico by the back of her head and shoving her face into She-Hulk's hairless pussy. Nico obliged and lapped at the Jennifer's slit with gusto.

Jennifer looked down at Nico and her wide hungry eyes. Nico moaned, her mouth still munching away on Jennifer's box. The rest of the women helped get the men to their peak; Nahrees was bouncing up and down on Naruto as Jessica sucked on his balls. Felicia was jacking Eli off with both hands. Thomas was now wildly humping Julia, who was lapping at Carol's slit. Maria was giving Victor an aggressive blow job. Eli and Victor were laying on their sides giving Abby her first double penetration; Cassie was bouncing up and down on Chase's cock as Satana sat on his face, the two girls sucking on each other's breasts; Janet was on her back, working four fingers in and out of her twat as Naruto knelt in front of her, fucking her ass.

Other people weren't proving to be as inexperienced. Abby had gone from being timid and shy around people, to hopping from sexual partner to sexual partner during the orgy. One moment, she would be gobbling on both Chase and Victor's cocks stuffing as much of them in her mouth as she could before they unloaded their cum onto her face and breasts. The next moment, she would be on the floor scissoring with Thanasee, their clits rubbing until they simultaneously climaxed. Then later, she would be getting butt-fucked by Thomas until she eventually moved onto fisting Cassie. Cassie moaned and whimpered as Abby's hand pumped in and out of her. " Fucking take my hand! Cover it with your pussy juice! " Abby shouted.

Elsewhere, Satana had probably more sex in her life than all of the girls in the room put together. And for the most part, it showed. She took it every conceivable way during the experiment, getting her pussy pounded by Eli, getting reamed in the ass by Chase, taking load after load on her face. But it was later in the day when she got the hardest fuck of her entire life. At the moment, Satana was going down on Abby, eating her pussy with gusto. As Satana was bent over forward, her mouth licking Abby's twat, Naruto had come up behind her and pushed his massive cock directly into her tiny little anus. Her ass was perfectly lube from all the anal she had done earlier with other boys, but there's not enough lube in the world for a prick the size of her forearm. That exact moment gave Abby a sight she never expected, Satana's head jerking right up, her eyes crossing as she screamed "HOLY FUCK THAT'S A BIG COCK!"

Satana rocked and writhed as his member plowed her insides. But Abby was so close to cumming, she didn't want to stop. "Finish what you started, Satana!" Abby barked before grabbing Satana by her hair and shoving her face back into her cunt. Abby bucked her hips up and down, grinding her slit into Satana's nose and mouth. Satana still came first, as the shaft ramming in and out of her couldn't help but to make her climax. But the intensity of it drained her last ounce of energy and she went limp, passing out face first into Abby's pussy. Abby leered at Naruto.

"What?" He cluelessly asked.

"I'm next. " Abby begged. Naruto shrugged and pulled out of Satana's hugely gaping ass, gently rolled her over out of the way and pushed his way into Abby's cunt, causing her to yelp as they started fucking. Soon, they both came. Eli walked over to behind Carol and was about to slide into her dripping wet pussy until she reached an arm back and poked her finger into her ass. Eli got the message and pushed his cock in to ass fuck her. Not long after, Eli pulled out of Carol's bum and came on her back. As the guys stepped back to rest, the girls kept at each others pussies until they all came; squirting hard in Jessica and Felicia cases. With all this going on as Karla guided Thomas into Nico's gaping cunt.

"UUHHHHHHH FUCK MEEEE! I'MMM CUMMINGGG!" Nico jerked he had back and away from Karla's clit to scream. She would have screamed louder, but Thomas, stuffed his cock in her mouth and came. As she swallowed the first load, the second came not long after. She shut her lips, and struggled to get the last gulps down, almost gagging before getting it done. As some leftover jizz dripped down her face, running down her chin and onto her chest, she let out a gasp of air, a tiny burp and collapsed to the floor tired.

It was after six hours of the students having nearly non-stop sex with one another, they finally tired themselves out. They laid scattered across the floor, either totally out cold or just out of breath and feeling heavily dehydrated. The floor to the room was practically slick with sweat and the cum of both genders, though there was more semen on the girls than the floor itself. Every girl had it dripping from their holes and spattered over their faces and bodies.

_**End of chapter**_

_**list of character**_

_**hope you enjoy**_

_**and review**_

_**Anya Sofia Corazon Araña**_

_**Victoria Hand**_

_**Maria Vasquez**_

_**Abigail "Abby" Boylen**_

_**Satana**_

_**Kate **_

_**Nico**_

_**Janice Olivia Yanizeski**_

_**Thanasee Rappaccini/Carmilla Black**_

_**Nahrees**_

_**Cassie Lang**_

_**Karolina Dean**_

_**Felicia Hardy**_

_**Elektra**_

_**Chimera**_

_**Carol Danvers**_

_**Karla Sofen**_

_**Jessica Drew**_

_**Julia Carpenter**_

_**Sara Ehret**_

_**Alana Jobson**_

_**Janet van Dyne**_

_**Jennifer Susan Walters**_

_**Thomas Shepherd**_

_**Eli Bradley**_

_**Chase Stein**_

_**Victor Mancha**_


End file.
